


Blurred Memories

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Children, Death Veil, Dom/sub, Emotional Healing, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Past physical abuse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Professor Hermione, Ron Bashing, Sass, Slow Burn, Smut Most Likely, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time-Turner, Unplanned Pregnancy, apprentice draco, apprentice hermione, back from the dead, inventor wizards, past mental abuse, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Severus Snape has a second chance at life. And he thought he was doing a good job until he wakes up without memory of how he ended up in this hospital bed, nor who the child on his chest was, nor remember why Miss Granger was looking at him like he'd ripped her heart out and stomped on it. He also didn't understand how the woman he'd loved since he was eleven was standing in front of him.(I'm bad at summaries. But, the first chunk of this story is relationship building.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 230
Kudos: 455





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Snape/Hermione. I hope you guys enjoy!  
> -This first chapter is pretty short. But, basically I'm just dipping my toes into this.

Hermione was exhausted. All she wanted to do was apparate into Grimmauld Place, shower off her grief, and sleep until hunger woke her. But, she had a job to do. They had to find all the bodies and bring them back to the Great Hall. What was left of it anyway.

She commanded a small group to where she needed them as she peered at the Whomping Willow. Grief filled her as she thought about the Potions Master. Yes, he'd always been a bastard. Snape had always been a cruel, vindictive, barbaric bastard, but she couldn't fault him. He'd been forced to be two different men. He'd been forced to serve two masters because he felt guilty for a death he didn't cause. And in a way, being forced to fight this war had given Hermione a taste into that lack of freedom. Could she fault him his cruel heart?

She had to get his body. He deserved a Hero's Burial. She neared the Whomping Willow, who seemed tired. She rested her hand gently against the bark.

"It's over," she murmured, "Will you let me through?"

The Whomping Willow moved slowly, and Hermione dropped down into the tunnel leading back to the Shrieking Shack. She climbed into the old building, flinching as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She wandered toward the professor, tears in her eyes as she took him in. She knelt down, moving his hair out of his face.

She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. A small moan filled the air as she felt his cold cheek.

"Professor?" she called, softly.

She saw his eyes flicker behind his eyelids and Hermione gasped.

"Professor Snape?" she called again. A vial rolled out of his hand and she smelled it, recognizing an anti-venom. She dug through his robe pockets, finding a blood replenishing potion and another anti-venom. She waved her wand, casting a symptom duplication spell mothers used for their infants to see if he was alive. She gasped as she felt his faint heartbeat and a lot of pain.

She knew she had to heal his wounds before giving him any of this so she quickly flicked her wand over him, growling when some of them wouldn't seal. She quickly reached for the anti-venom, forcing his lips open and pouring it in. He gagged for a second before swallowing hard.

"Good," she muttered before going back to sealing his wounds. She could feel how weak his magical core was as she poured the blood replenishing potion into his mouth. He gagged more this time and she leaned down.

"Snape, you need to swallow it," she begged, "Swallow it. You've lost too much blood. Please?"

A minute later she heard the signs of him swallowing it.

"Open your eyes," she whispered after a few harsh minutes. He groaned and Hermione whimpered, feeling the way his magical core seemed to continue to diminish.

"Snape, what should I do?" she begged, "Please, help me save you. Please?"

He grunted again and Hermione bit her lip.

"Severus, I need you to stay with me," She continued, gripping his hand. Hermione gasped as she felt his magic invade into her, burrowing beneath her own, almost as if it were hiding. It was faint and pulsed quickly against her own and she leaned into him.

"Magic?" she whispered, "Is that what you need?"

She pressed her raw magic into his chest, straddling him gently. He groaned, pain and pleasure mixing as he felt her magic fill him. He hadn't shared magic with another person in so long and hers was sweet and powerful. He shot up, his fingers, burrowing in her hair, desperate for more of her magic. He kissed her hard.

Hermione gasped, giving him a chance to devour her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermione surrendered to him, moaning softly as she pressed against him, giving him all the magic he needed and the pleasure he craved. He ripped his lips away from hers, leaving her gasping, as his lips trailed down her throat, sucking and nipping, marking her as he tightened his grip in her hair.

"Severus," she whimpered, pressing herself against him.

"'Mione are you here?" Ron's voice shouted from the tunnel, breaking the spell. It was as if cold water had been poured on the two. Snape's face hid all of his emotions instantly and Hermione quickly jumped off the man's lap. She reached down, to help him, but he slapped away her help, snarling at her like an animal.

"I'm here, Ron!" she shouted back, "Go back and ready Madame Pomfrey. Professor Snape's alive."

"What?" he shouted, the shock clear.

"Now, Weasley," Snape barked, groaning as he rose, "Miss Granger isn't a Healer."

"Yes, Professor," he squeaked, the sound of his running filling the air.

Snape moved to stalk passed her, but stumbled, falling back into Hermione's arms. He growled, yanking away from her.

"Stop fighting me," she commanded, surprisingly gentle, but firm, "The war is over and we've won. Let yourself rest."

He eyed her; his dark eyes unreadable before letting himself sag against her. She muttered a weightless charm and led him back to the castle, her mind lost in the feel of his lips.

* * *

A few hours of lying in the Infirmary had the man burning. He hated being taken care of. He hated showing any signs of weakness. But, laying there watching the small witch, curled up in the chair asleep, pissed him off the most. Who did she think she was? Did she think he needed her to be that close if he succumbed to the fluxing magic again?

He glared at the door, separating him from Poppy. Of course, the stupid old bat had berated Hermione for sharing her magic and had bitched at him at length to leave Miss Granger in her seat every time he tried to send her away.

He understood why he wanted her there. Now that her magic flowed through him Severus would crave to be in her presence until his magic replenished. He would feed off her magic and she would need to be near Poppy in case she fainted from the sensation. But, he had a terrible feeling that Miss Granger's magic would never deplete to where he currently was.

He sighed, watching the girl. He couldn't understand why she had saved him. He'd been nothing, but cruel in the seven years they had known each other. But, she had given herself wholly to save him. He sighed, rubbing his face. Not even Lily would've given up part of her magic to save him.

He had to admit that she was pretty, having grown into her looks over the years. She'd always been filled with fire and an insufferable know-it-all. She’d always been the _perfect_ little lion. What right did he have to put his lips on her? He cringed as he caught sight of the lovebites he'd left on her skin. They'd been glamoured when she was awake, but the enchantment fell away at night.

He groaned, rubbing his face. What had he been thinking?

* * *

He awoke to the soft sounds of sing. He peered, watching the young woman as she packed a small bag and started moving around what looked like Severus's own bag. He's eyes narrowed and his breath caught as he heard the song she sang. His mother used to sing it when she used to cook.

_"I ask of one kiss from your sweet lips_

_And that is all that I crave_

_My breast is as cold as clay_

_My breath is earthly strong_

_And if you kiss my cold clay lips_

_Your days they won't be long_

_How oft on yonder grave, sweetheart_

_Where we were won't to walk_

_The fairest flower that e'er I saw_

_Has withered to a stalk_

_When will we meet again, sweetheart?_

_When will we meet again?"****_

Hermione turned, meeting his black eyes. They reminded her of deep onyx as he peered up at her, unreadable. She silenced herself and stood tall, peering at him.

"Good morning, professor," she called.

"Miss Granger," he replied, stiffly.

"I took the liberty of packing your bags for you," she answered, pushing his bag onto the bed.

"Touching things that are not yours as usual," he muttered.

"Aurors are stationed outside of the room," she explained, “I doubt they would’ve let you get your own things.”

"No doubt ready to cart me off to Azkaban," he sneered.

"It won't be for long," she breathed, "Be safe, professor."

He scoffed as she grabbed her bag.

"Miss Granger?" he called as she neared the door.

"Hm?" she asked, peering back at him.

"How do you know that song?" he asked.

Hermione's lips quirked up slightly. "There was a woman...When I was little. We would visit with my Gran, she’s a nurse, a muggle Healer, and there was always this disturbed woman she worked with. A bit quirky, even in the home Gran worked in. She used to sing it sometimes. It just always stuck with me. Why?"

Severus shook his head, "No reason, Miss Granger. It surfaces a memory is all."

She gave him a sharp nod. "I hope to see you soon."

"Good day, Miss Granger," he said, rolling his eyes, before muttering, "And thank you."

Hermione smiled to herself. She hoped he took care of himself. He deserved it after twenty years of servitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I had some fun writing this lol.
> 
> The song Hermione is singing is called "The Unquiet Grave" it is based off an English Folk Song about a man mourning his dead lover. There are many renditions of it and it was on an Episode of Penny Dreadful. I like to listen to the renditions of it by Arianna Deligianni and Karliene when I write.


	2. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I wasn't expecting the reaction I've been getting so I really want to say thank you so much. I'm very new to this ship and I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed my first attempt of it. This chapter is a little longer than the first, but still a bit short. But, I couldn't wait to update!

_"...When twelve months and a day have passed,_

_the ghost did rise and speak,_

_Why does thou sit upon my grave and will dead lips to speak?_

_Why does thou weep upon my grave and will not let me sleep?"_

_a soft voice sang, as the air filled with the scent of Severus's favourite stew._

_Severus felt light and warm as he watched his mother's voice bring the birds in the yard to sing and the dead flowers on the table bloom. Her mousy black hair lined with sparks of magic as the door belong banged open. The music stopped and she turned her pale blue eyes at her son._

_"Go, Sev," she hissed, "Go hide."_

_"But, Mummy..." he heard himself say, gripping her hand._

_"Severus, please," she begged, getting to his height, "Go, quickly..."_

_Before she could finish the door to the kitchen flung open. Tobias Snape, his gleaming blonde hair in disarray, his handsome features twisted in rage, and deep, pitiless black eyes took in his pathetic son and wife._

_"You've been teaching the boy witchcraft again!" he roared, "I told you naught!"_

_He grabbed her roughly, gripping her upper arms, shaking her roughly._

_"STUPID WOMAN!" he snarled, "USELESS!"_

_"LET HER GO!" Severus heard himself roar, his wand in his hand as he moved to cast his curse, "AVADA..."_

He shot up in his cot, sweat dripping off his neck as he looked around his cell. A rap at the door, no doubt what pulled him from his nightmare, jolted him as it sounded through the stone room.

"Time for court," the voice on the other side of the door grunted.

Severus sighed, forcing his fingers through his hair roughly before rising to his feet. It was now or never.

* * *

"This is absolute rubbish!" the frizzy-haired witch snapped.

Severus watched her, keeping his expression impassive as he took her in. He wanted to smirk. He wanted to laugh. The visage in front of him was preposterous to the point of amusement. But, he kept his expression closed. He didn't need any of these people to know what he was thinking as the passionate girl spat back venom.

"Miss Granger!" Anthony Greene, a member of the Wizengamot, guffawed, "Decorum!"

She rolled her eyes. "Decorum for _what_? This scam? This ridiculous witch hunt? Why respect the process when you lot don't? You've brought him in here what? Thirteen times since May? This fanfare is really immature. Especially, from our Ministry leaders!"

"Mr. Snape is under investigation for crimes against the Wizarding World!" Andrew Colt, Justice for the Defense, shouted back.

"Justice Colt!" Kellan Longbottom, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, snapped.

Andrew glared and Hermione sneered, the expression surprising Severus. He didn't think he'd ever seen the young woman look anything except like a disapproving librarian or a smug Gryffindor brat.

"His title is Professor Snape, he wasn't fired," Hermione interrupted, "Also, I'm sure this fanfare has gone on quite enough. Honestly, Minster Shacklebolt! It’s been three months! The school year begins in two weeks and Professor Snape should be allowed to return in whatever capacity he so wishes! Whether it be as Headmaster, Potions Professor or Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"He _is_ a dark wizard! He served under the Dark Lord, _twice_! Not to mention he _killed_ Albus Dumbledore! Yes, let a Death Eater walk the streets of London!" Andrew argued, his face turning red.

She scoffed, "If you pulled your head out of your arse long enough to actually pay attention you'd find that Professor Snape was under direct orders from Dumbledore on how to proceed and what he did for the late headmaster was out of mercy! He saved you! He saved all of us! And unless it's escaped your notice we all spilled blood three months ago! If Severus Snape should dwell in the bowels of Azkaban so should I and every other Order member! That man is a hero!"

Colt glared, "Are we really holding the thoughts of a child, a little..."

"That little girl saved your life and the entire wizarding world," Alexis Rowle pointed out, "And held more decorum in this court the last few months until today than you have. You've let your annoyance at her defending so many and beating you get the best of your emotions, Justice Colt. She is as formidable with her knowledge of our laws as she is with her wand."

Andrew's cheeks tinged red as Winter Vestige looked at Hermione and then at Severus.

"He is a Dark Wizard and a spy, Miss Granger," she pointed out, "Are you willing to risk your reputation to fight for him? Admirable as it was for you and Mr. Potter to defend the Malfoys and some of the younger Death Eaters, lessening their sentence, asking us to completely forgive Severus Snape all of his charges is a bit much."

"I would stake my reputation a thousand times," she said, clearly.

Severus couldn't hold his indifferent mask as her words reached him. He eyed her curiously. Why? Why would she do this? He felt the part of her magical core that had stayed with him flutter as she drew herself up. He could practically see her pulling her Gryffindor courage forward as she met the eye of the entire Wizengamot, drawing their attention.

Severus wanted to sneer and insult her, demean her for trying to make him out to be something he was not. But, there was a reason Gryffindor's symbol was a lion. Nothing was quite as daunting as a lion's roar, except those of a lioness. And that danger enthralled him. What did the little kitten know of roaring?

"I have always upheld the idea of justice. And keeping Professor Snape locked in a cage to rot away is not an injustice I can live with. He hid amongst the darkest of our kind. He served as a spy knowing that at any moment his life was forfeit in order to defeat this _thing_ that threatened our way of being. He saved us all from centuries of turmoil with no one at his side. How many of you could say you would put your very soul on the line for the world?" she spoke, her speech impassioned, eyes blazing.

Severus could almost believe her words if he didn't know the truth. If he didn't know that he was a coward and a liar. A cruel, dark wizard, with only hatred and a perchance for chaos and destruction in his blood. He could almost pretend that he was the hero she painted him to be. But, he also knew that the man she spoke of did not exist. Not when he reveled in the Darkness. The only place that accepted him.

But, he wondered if she could sway them: these illustrious members of the Wizengamot. The others who had spoken for him hadn't given this much passion. Not even Potter. Though he was certain that was because in the face of him living Potter now had to face that his father had been just as much of a bastard as Snape in his youth and that Lily had loved Severus, a man Harry had detested for so long.

Shacklebolt nodded, looking at the rest of the Wizengamot. "Those in favour of releasing Severus Snape, all crimes pardoned, say 'aye'."

Snape held his breath, his expression closed. This scene too close to the first time he'd been tried. He'd barely been 21. He'd sat in this same spot, detached and cold, feeling nothing, but grief. Now, he didn't know how to feel. And he wasn't sure what was next. Severus Snape had lived the last eighteen years planning for his death. And now that he had survived, he was frightened. For the first time since he was fifteen Severus was scared.

He watched as the hands rose, more 'ayes' then 'nays', panic settling deep inside him as he turned to meet the sparkling eyes of an idealistic eighteen-year-old know-it-all.

She walked up to him and waved her wand, his chains dropping.

"I told you it would only be a little while," she breathed.

Severus would've thought she hadn't said a word if it weren't for the withering look to the auror beside him, reminding him of Minerva. He wanted to chuckle but was too enthralled by her handing him his wand.

"Is this your wand?" she prompted.

He took it, looking at it closely: 13 1/2 inches in length, Ebony wood, Dragon Heartstring core. His magic sang as he wrapped his hand around the base. He gave a sharp nod and she smiled.

"Good," she replied, "Follow me."

Severus rose a brow as the witch moved passed him, seemly unaware of him not following her. Had she forgotten who he was? Did she really think that even now, after everything, he would follow her like he was her idiot friends? Or that he would take a command without questioning where they were going?

As though she realized he wasn't following, she turned and eyed him.

"Are you coming?" she demanded, sounding nothing like the timid schoolgirl, eager for praise, he remembered.

He sneered, "Miss Granger, do you think I am a crup eager to follow his mistress about?"

Her face tinged pink as though she just realized who she had been addressing.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she replied, "I'm...I've gotten...I..."

She stuttered trying to explain and his eyes gleamed with a dark pleasure at her discomfort. He scoffed, smirking and Hermione swallowed hard. She'd never seen that dark look before in her life, but she refused to lower her gaze.

"You've gotten used to dunderheads doing exactly what you ask without question," he smoothed, his voice like velvet even as it carried a dark edge of danger, "I am not one of them, Miss Granger, and you'll do well to remember that."

He could see the fear flash in her eyes before it was pushed aside with a sharp defiance.

"And you aren't my professor anymore, Severus," she called, bravely, "You won't scare me by threatening to take away points or sending me to detention."

"You'll do well to remember I'm a Death Eater, little girl," he growled.

"You _were_ ," she replied, instantly, as though it was a reflex now, "Plus, can you _really_ count yourself amongst their ranks when you betrayed them all?"

He gawked at her and Hermione smirked, looking like a snake rather than a lion, realizing she'd caught him by surprise.

"War changed us all, Professor," she confessed, quietly, "Don't think for one second I'm still that eager little girl, afraid of her Professor's insults. You don't scare me anymore."

His eyes saw the swift movement of her right hand resting on her left arm. He frowned, realizing she was wearing long sleeves. His eyes narrowed. What was she hiding? He met her gaze, surprised to see her watching him with an intensity he hadn't been expecting. He frowned, noticing the flecks of amber in her dark brown eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded, hiding his expression once more, before she commented on his attentions.

"Your home," she replied, "Minerva asked that I return you there first before making sure you make it back to school. She wants to have a meeting with you before the start of term."

"What if I don't want to go back?" he growled.

Hermione shrugged, "That's your decision to make."

He was taken aback with that revelation. She was right. For the first time in almost twenty years he had a choice. And that unnerved him.

"It's okay," she murmured, as though she knew what he was thinking, "You have time to make any decision now."

His eyes narrowed, angry that she read him so easily, pushing passed her. "I'll meet her myself."

"You can't," she called after him as he made his way down the hall.

He turned and she held back a shudder as those cold dark eyes took her in. Even though they were a distance apart she felt like he could snap her in half from there.

"Why not?" he asked, his words clipped with barely leashed rage.

She sighed, "I've been tasked with your movements until I deliver you to McGonagall, where the enchantments placed on you to leave without malice will fall away."

He huffed, grimacing, "Wonderful. Well, Miss Granger, we don't have all day. Spinner's End and Hogwarts in one afternoon will take some time."

Hermione nodded, taking him to a floo. She reached for her floo powder, grimacing as he stepped beside her. She tensed, involuntarily, as she had been tensing at all touches recently. She could feel Snape's gaze on her, but she ignored it, focusing on the floo powder in her hand.

"Spinners End," she called, dropping the powder.

They stumbled out of a stone fireplace and Hermione gasped, staring at the books surrounding them. Severus stopped, watching the girl's face. He felt his lips twitch as he saw the wonder on her face. Surely the girl had seen bigger, better, libraries. She’d had the whole of the Hogwarts Library to play in. Why did this impress you?

"Have you read all of these?" she asked, reaching for a book.

"Yes, and I implore you to show caution, Miss Granger," he answered, after a moment of watching her, and schooling his features, "Some of these books are dark."

Hermione snatched her hand back and turned to watch her professor as he exited the room. Hermione followed and Severus stopped, turning to look at her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

She felt herself blush. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll stay here."

He shook his head, "The kitchen is down the hall. Make yourself some tea as I'm sure that is the only thing in that kitchen that is any good anymore. Find yourself something to occupy your time that is _not_ snooping around my house. I am going to shower.”

Hermione nodded, realizing this was the most she'd heard Severus Snape speak when he wasn't insulting her, ever. She watched him walk away before heading into the dark kitchen. She waved her wand, lighting the room. She grimaced at the smell of decay. She flicked her wand again, the windows flying open to let in fresh air, if she could call it that. She murmured a quick cleaning spell before setting herself around the room to make tea.

She sipped her tea, waiting quietly, thinking about the long day she'd had. She hadn't anticipated getting into an argument with Andrew Colt, but there was something about the wizard that pissed her off. She tugged at her curls, sighing. What had she been thinking? She really should give it a rest. Three months sitting in on every final Court hearing wouldn't make her feel better.

After more than an hour she walked up the stairs, annoyed that she had to go looking for him. Though could she blame him for wanting the creature comforts of a shower and clean clothes after so long? She froze as she peered through the crevice of an open door. She almost gasped, holding her hand over her mouth as she stared at her potions master. He was tall, lean, but muscular, his body covered in scars and markings. He was also too thin, no doubt from the three months in Azkaban. His usually greasy hair was soft, shiny, and brushed and he wore his usual black slacks. She heard a heavy sigh as he pulled on a white t-shirt and she bit her lip. Aside from his unattractive teeth she had to admit that her old potion's teacher was fit. She quickly retreated, hurrying down the stairs, focusing on her tea.

Who knew Severus Snape had a serpent tattoo wrapped around his body? Or that his torso was peppered with tattoos and scars? She bit her lip, trying to think of something else as the Potioneer entered the room.

"Ready to go?" he growled, dressed in his usual attire of frock coat, slacks, and black robes.

"It's 33 degrees and humid," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

His eyes narrowed and Hermione ignored it, heading toward the floo.

"Miss Granger, we're apparating," he announced, offering her his hand, "Come here, please. We will sidealong."

She frowned, "We can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds."

"No," he said, smirking, "You, students, and other normal people cannot apparate onto the school's campus. I, and every other Hogwarts' teacher can."

"Oh..." she whispered, staring at his outstretched hand.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed her hesitate. Hermione knew he was waiting, but she had to build her courage. She hadn't touched another person willingly since she'd brought him into the infirmary. She couldn't bear people touching her. Could she do it now?

"Today, Miss Granger," he drawled, before reaching for her, roughly yanking her towards him.

Hermione shuddered at the touch and he grimaced.

"Oh, don't worry, professor," she rambled, panicked at his expression, "It's not...Your touch didn't...I just don't like being touched."

Snape didn't know how to react to her words or the way her voice dropped, wavering as she spoke. He sighed, ignoring the small twinge he felt in his chest before he grasped her arm again.

"Let's both make this quick and painless," he muttered.

They stumbled slightly as they landed, Severus's steady hands, righting Hermione as she took in her surroundings. They were standing in the Head's office where Minerva McGonagall's sharp eyes took them both in.

"Finally," she called, "I was beginning to think you'd killed each other."

"Of course not, Headmistress," Hermione said, quickly.

"Severus, it's good to see you again," she called.

Severus met the older woman's eye. "Minerva."

"Come sit down and have some tea with me," she commanded, conjuring tea in front her, "We have much to discuss."

Severus moved forward, ignoring Hermione.

"You as well, Miss Granger," Minerva called.

Hermione blanched, "Headmistress, I really should get back to overseeing the restorations."

"This pertains to you, Miss Granger, so I must insist," Minerva called.

"Why would my current predicament include Miss Granger?" Snape demanded.

She gave him a level look, "Because a Hogwarts' apprentice is as much your student as the students returning this year. That is if you are to be returning as well, Severus."

Snape met Granger's eye, hating the thought of the girl sitting in on his private matters.

"Sit down, Granger," he snarled.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she obeyed.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well already," the older witch commented, rolling her eyes, "Now, where was I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. I'm still getting a hang on the characters and their dynamic in this post war world. Thank you again for reading! Your reactions have been very encouraging!


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading it!

McGonagall's ultimatums for Severus's returned barely effected the man, but really pissed off the witch at his side.

"Severus will be Deputy Head, Miss Granger, and having to double as the DADA and the Potion's teacher will be hard. So, it will be up to you and Mr. Malfoy as part of your Apprenticeships to divide the duties of Heads of both Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall pushed, reminding Hermione of their last conversation. Everyone had to pull their weight until positions were filled.

"Yes, of course, Head Mistress," she quickly replied.

Severus raised his brow and McGonagall focused on him.

"A lot of what you had to do has come to light. But, there are still those even in our own school who will not return whilst you are still here," she started.

He wanted to roll his eyes as part of him desired to be as far away from the school as possible. But, what skills did Severus have? Aside from his marred reputation what actual success could he hope to have outside of this fortress when the wounds of the war were still so fresh?

"Minerva," he started, "Why is Miss Granger and not Mr. Malfoy present for this? If he is to take partial responsibility..."

"Mr. Malfoy is in the Hospital Wing," Minerva said, her eyes troubled.

"Again?" Hermione demanded, jumping to her feet.

Severus was surprised by the clear worry and protectiveness in the witch's eye.

"Hermione, darling," Minerva called, losing her 'headmistress' tone and using a motherly one, "He is _fine_."

"Was it Ron again?" Hermione demanded, gripping her hands together.

"Mr. Potter stopped it before it could escalate beyond a few hexes," Minerva replied, giving Hermione a look that told the witch the topic was done.

Hermione growled, but took her seat.

"Severus, while you settle back into your routine you will have both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger at your disposal. Hermione's areas of focus are of course, Charms, Arithmacy, and, out of necessity for needing an O on her N.E.W.T.s, Potions. Mr. Malfoy's focus are Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All classes they both need to train as Healers and Medi-wizard," Minerva explained."

Severus eyed the small witch beside him, wanting to sneer. Of course, he'd be paired with the insufferable girl. But, he had to admit, her concern for his godson was new. What had happened in the time he'd been in Azkaban?

"Also," Minerva said, drawing his attention, a grin on her face, "There's someone who has missed you a great deal."

A silver spotted tabby Kneazle jumped from a tall perch from the bookshelf and Hermione watched in awe as the surly teacher's face completely transformed. A tiny smile played on his lips, his eyes shining with a fondness Hermione had never seen before.

The animal made a small noise and jumped into his lap, purring loudly. Hermione watched as the man nuzzled the feline, chuckling softly as he scratched behind her ears. The animal swiped at him before catching his hand between her paws and starting to groom him.

"Forgive me, Bastet," he murmured, "I have been gone too long."

Severus tensed, feeling Hermione's eyes on him. His surly expression was back, but with the Kneazle tucked into his lap, he couldn't retain his usual annoyance. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off his long fingers as they gently caressed the feline's ears. Her eyes were shut as though she were more content in Severus Snape's lap than any other place in the world. And Hermione blushed as a picture of herself in his lap with those long fingers in her hair flashed in her mind.

Hermione turned away. She'd always had quite a large imagination and quite the fetish for large hands. That was honestly what had attracted her to Ron in the first place. She chalked her moment of desire up to a combination of a woman in her prime and her overactive imagination; and of course, a fond memory of a searing kiss. She focused on McGonagall.

"If that's everything, I better go check on Draco," Hermione said, smiling.

She turned to Severus, but looked at the wall directly behind him, instead of his eye.

"Draco and I share quarters on the third floor," she announced, rising to her feet, "If you have need of either of us, there's a glass sphere on your desk in both the DADA and Potions Classrooms. Tap it twice with your wand and one or both of us will come."

Hermione dismissed herself, hurrying from the room, but Severus knew that wasn't going to be it for him. He settled back in his seat and looked at his colleague.

"Do you really intend to keep me on?" he asked.

Minerva raised a brow. "Of course, Severus. For as much as I thought I despised you, knowing the truth has changed things. I have always respected you as a colleague, Severus. And I trust your judgment. While your tact has always been lacking, even as a student, your willingness to do what you must has always been admired. And now, I can only hope that with this new era you can finally find some joy."

"What if it leads me away from here?" he asks.

"Then I ask, you stay on until I can find a proper replacement," she informed him, "As it stands, I will have to find either a new Potions Master or a DADA professor as you decide what to do. But, if leaving here will bring you the joy you have stopped yourself from having all these years for your sense of duty so be it."

It was the closest thing Severus had heard to an actual compliment that didn't come from people who wanted to use him in over twenty years.

Severus nodded, slowly, "And what of the parents?"

Minerva shrugged, "If they take exception to you being here there are a number of other Wizarding Schools their children can attend. I, for one, will not be joining them in their bigotry."

Severus rose to his feet. "I'll go back to my quarters and rest. Can I think on this some more?"

Minerva nodded, smiling softly at him. Severus rose, lifting Bastet into the crook of his arm. He turned to leave but heard the sounds of robes.

"Severus?" she called.

He turned and met her eye, waiting.

"I'm sorry," she said, raising her head high, "I...I turned a blind eye to a lot of the things James, Sirius Peter and Remus used to do back then. There was this idea that 'boys will be boys'. And I thought Horace had taken better care to make sure you were all right. I don't have many regrets, but that is one."

Severus swallowed hard, hating that she was apologizing. Hating that someone was validating the pain he'd felt for too long. Tension filled his shoulders and he peeked back at her.

"I probably deserved it," he muttered, before hurrying away. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him swipe away the tear that trickled down his cheek.

* * *

Hermione had hurried to the Hospital Wing but finding it empty hurried back to their room. She swung it open, relieved to see Draco curled up on the sofa with his large white Persian, Marie Antoinette, napping, a brilliant new gash slowly fading away on his forehead. She sighed, pushing his blond locks back to peer at it.

His eyes flickered open.

"You're back," he smirked, "How's my godfather?"

"As surly and rude as ever," she muttered, frowning, "What happened? Are you okay?"

He sat up and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mye," he replied, waving his wand, summoning tea from the kitchens.

"Was it Ron again?" she demanded.

He raised a brow, "Does it matter?"

"Of course, it does," she replied, fire in her eyes.

Hermione's thoughts were dark as she thought about their two-month whirlwind romance that had ended up being a lot of angry sex, drunken arguments, fights, cheating, and more than one hex thrown, mainly by her, until she brought Draco to move her things out.

"I can't believe they're going to let that man carry around a badge," she muttered.

He chuckled, "Just because you two fought like cats and dogs doesn't mean he won't make a good aura."

"Yes, because, hot tempered and impulsive make great attributes in an auror," she replied, dryly.

"If used properly, yes. It can be soothed into quick-thinking and protectiveness. Like in Potter," he pointed out, his cheeks reddening.

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, how was being rescued by Harry? Did he lift you into his arms and carry you up to the Hospital Wing?"

His blush grew more. "He's surprisingly solid underneath those muggle clothes.

She giggled as her new best friend threw a pillow at her face. "Shut up, Hermione!"

"I didn't say anything!" she laughed.

They both sobered up. Draco sighed, seeing her expression fall, knowing her thoughts were going right back to Ron. "The school will be done soon enough. And you won't have to see the stupid git."

"That goes for you, too, so you better start asking out Harry Potter before you lose your chance to all the blokes and lasses lining up to shag the "Chosen One"," she teased.

"He's still getting over things ending with Ginny," he muttered, "Plus, why would he want me anyway? I almost got him killed. Several times over I might add."

She laughed softly, "You'd be surprised how distant he and Ginny were at the end. Not to mention, I know he forgives you, Draco. And I've caught him checking you out since you came out of the closet."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Mind your own love life, Miss Granger."

She snorted, "You sound like Snape."

"Want to go out tonight?" he asked, relaxing back, "It's been awhile, and soon we're going to be ball's deep in schoolwork and glorified babysitting."

She met his eye and smiled. "Nah, let’s stay in tonight and watch some Muggle films on tape and get wasted. There’s a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. But, nap first."

"That bad?" he asked, eyes filling with sympathy.

"Honestly, I should go into the Law division of the Ministry. If I knew reading a few law books would make me better qualified than the idiots they have working there," she muttered, "Then he was being difficult when I said we had to come here."

"That's Uncle Sev," he said, easily, "Doesn't do much he doesn't want to when he has the option to say ‘no’."

"Probably from years of being demanded to do things he normally wouldn't," she pointed out.

"Go nap, Mye," Draco commanded, "I expect us to be up all night."

She laughed, "Whatever."

She wandered into her room, sighing as she sat down, looking around. Her room was dark and bare. Nothing like the white and lilac room, filled with her awards and accolades from childhood, she'd left behind back home. She rubbed her face before eyeing the photo album on her shelf, filled with memories of a different time. She laid back, kicking off her shoes. Things had changed so much in the last few months and sometimes she just wished she could stop. She wanted to stop.

She hadn't given herself a chance to have a break. She hadn't even started to deal with the mess inside of her mind. Nor had her sleep schedule been given any reprieve, leaving her up most of the night until she passed out from exhaustion. She curled into herself, staring at the wall.

May and June and left her bombarded with fighting for justice. She'd also started dating Ronald in earnest. Though maybe they should have waited. In hindsight, she didn’t know why she hadn't noticed how his eyes wandered whenever they went to events. Why had it taken her seeing his hands slip into Daphne Greengrass's robes to believe the press? To believe the photos? To question the smells that were on him when he came home?

No, the two had been too broken to comfort each other in the aftermath. And their failed relationship and breaking friendship were the result of that. By July, she'd barely been seeing him, especially after their explosive fight that had finished with him hitting her after she ripped his wand from him and hexed him.

And when she'd broken up with him all the rage of losing her entire childhood to a war she shouldn't have had to fight seemed to burst free. The parts of her that she'd kept tamed, roared to life, wanting nothing except to enjoy life and have fun without thinking of the consequences or the expectations of others. Until the night she'd been sandwiched between Cormac McLaggen and a Ravenclaw she didn't remember. Draco and Pansy had come to her rescue. Malfoy and Pansy had quickly become her close friends after that, especially after both had come out of the closet. And that had been another ordeal entirely. She remembered how livid Ron had been when Draco had come home with her after she'd saved him from Lucius's wrath. She also remembered how he'd kept her safe as she moved her life out of Ron's.

Her lips quirked as she thought about her new best friend. Draco had been an unlikely gem in all this mess. He'd left Azkaban with a renewed energy for life. And a confession. Coming out to a tradition bound Death Eater hadn't been easy and Lucius had cursed him and kicked him out of the Malfoy home in earnest. Hermione had helped pick him up and in turn he'd defended her from the worst of Ron's wrath. It hadn't been too hard to fall into their friendship as they came back to help rebuild the school. And now without the barriers of his secrets Draco had proven to be her truest and most loyal friend.

She helped him with the excessive Whiskey when he was upset and he helped her with the coldness that would creep into her when she "shut off". They were bound in a way she would have never anticipated being bound to Draco Malfoy. And that was the reason she'd gone to Snape's hearing. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, since the moment her magic melded with his. And part of her wanted to keep a wide berth. But, when Draco had been seething about his godfather rotting in Azkaban Hermione made it her mission to get the professor freed. Now, as she felt her magic pull to him, knowing that he was within the same confinements, she wondered if that had been the wisest decision.

* * *

Two days before the start of term the renovations to the school had been completed. Prompting the young Order members that had to all go into Hogsmeade to party.

A situation that didn't sit well with Professor Snape when Kerra, the new caretaker, found him to let him know about the banging on the castle door. He’d swung open the door to see two figures moving toward the Greenhouse as they bickered about how to get back in.

“Oi! Mye, the door’s open!” he heard a clearly inebriated Malfoy call.

He rolled his eyes as the two apprentices stumbled up the walk, too drunk to apparate back into their room, giggling like two schoolgirls. His sharp gaze took in the bottle of wine in Hermione's grip and the small bottle of Whiskey in Draco.

He cleared his throat and they both stopped abruptly, trying not to fall into a fit of giggles as they stood as straight as possible. His eyes narrowed angrily, and Hermione blanched, but Draco waved him off.

"Come on, don't be like that, Uncle Sev," he slurred, stumbling forward, pushing at the corner of the ex-Death Eater's lips, "Show Hermione that charming smile."

He turned and met his best friend's eye. "You know, he does have quite a lovely smile. You can't tell through the surly look."

Hermione met his gaze before falling into a fit of giggles and swaying.

"He'd look like Neville's Boggart!" she wheezed, and Draco followed her laughter.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Get yourselves together!"

The two snapped to attention, looking up at him sheepishly.

"You both are about to be as good as staff!" he chastised, "Start behaving as such!"

Hermione eyes narrowed. "Just because you're no fun, Sevie, doesn't mean we have to be boring and grumpy."

"You should handle yourself with the stature that befits a Hogwarts staff member," he growled.

"I'm eighteen! I should be allowed to have fun!" she shouted.

"I've noticed!" he snapped, "Start acting like an adult!"

"Not all of us can spend the next twenty years raising other people's children and hating our fucking lives!" she retorted, getting so close her breast brushed against his chest every time she breathed and he felt the testosterone in him rise as he felt a soft woman against him.

Severus stopped, smirking, "If you'd been in Slytherin maybe you'd have better manners. I guess you all just lay around the Gryffindor common room behaving like Lion cubs?"

"What would I have learned in Slytherin?" she teased, her body responding to the heat in his gaze, "How to seduce and get exactly what I want from whomever I want?"

Draco's eyes widened, sobering slightly, as he realized she was teasing the Potion's master. Snape looked at her, as though he were bored.

"This foolish game is over," he drawled, "Up to bed. Now."

She scoffed, "Why should we? Should we hide in our bedrooms, serious and depressed because a war has ended? Should I hide in mourning for the rest of my days?"

"Mye," Draco started, but Snape held up his hand stopping him.

He could see the current of magic flowing through her curls as her eyes filled with tears, his own magic responding to it. Severus could see the pain in her brown gaze, the golden flecks expanding. Her bottom lip trembled as he took in her face, her cheeks flushed from drink and their argument.

And with that expression on her face Severus did the unthinkable. He lifted her up in his arms, tossing her over his shoulder, heading toward the door.

"Coming, Draco?" he drawled as the frizzy haired woman shouted insults at the older man, punching his back, something she would've never done sober.

Draco nodded, trying not to laugh, "Course, Uncle Sev."

Severus led the way upstairs, toward their quarters, almost dropping Hermione twice as she squirmed. The horrible desire to spank the unruly girl filled his mind and instead he changed the desire into barking at her to stop before he dropped her, and she cracked her head.

Not liking the sound of that Hermione stopped squirming and huffed, digging her elbows into the professor's back, painfully, and glaring at Draco, propping her face up with her hands.

"This is all your fault somehow," she snarled.

He smirked, eyes gleaming, "Yet, I'm not the one being carried away like a rag doll, love."

She huffed, annoyed, when Draco opened the door and led the professor to her room. Severus tossed her onto her bed, and she gripped the back of his neck, pulling his face close to hers.

"Do that again, and I'll hex you," she murmured, "I've been groped enough to last me a lifetime."

He let her drop back, rolling his eyes. "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

He peered around the small bare room. The only sense of anyone living here being the mountain of books on every surface. He frowned, disliking that it reminded him of his own bedroom here in the castle. He shut the door and looked at Draco.

"What did she mean by being groped?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You've met her ex," he retorted, eyes dark with annoyance.

"Ex?" he questioned.

"There's a lot we need to catch up on, Uncle Sev. You've missed a lot," Draco muttered, "But, to be frank, I'm too drunk to discuss it."

"Meet me tomorrow and tell me then," he replied, sounding almost fatherly, as he usually did with Draco, "Go sleep this off. You'll both be extremely busy with duties tomorrow. And hung over. Don't add exhausted to that list."

Draco nodded, watching Severus leave.

Severus sighed, rubbing his face. He didn't know what had possessed him to pick up the little chit. But, it seemed that the being locked in Azkaban for three months had messed with his head a little, blurring the lines between Snape, the professor and Order member, Severus, the Death Eater, and him; whoever that was anymore. And Hermione Granger had the fire of anger burning in her like he used to and his entire being responded. Tomorrow he'd find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I know their behaviours seem a bit strange. But, I wanted Hermione to seem like a normal 18yr old trying to work her way through all the mental craziness with being a war veteran and just a normal young adult. And Severus is struggling with his identity as his lives can finally merge. And of course, they shared magic before so that barrier is a little broken. You'll hear more on this in the next couple chapters! So, please, bear with me!


	4. Noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience and kind words of encouragement. This chapter has been a long time coming. I've been super busy with real life and wanted the next chapter to be something I was proud of. I'm still really excited about this story and I hope you guys are too!

Hermione had fallen into a routine, clutching onto normalcy as the weeks dragged on. Which was hard given her schedule could change at the drop of a hat. She didn't have any normal classes. She and Draco would study for their NEWTs during the early mornings, TA in the afternoons, and then split their office hours between their apprenticeships.

After her encounter with Snape at the beginning of term, Hermione had buckled down. Gone was the listless, depressed, and lost little girl from weeks before. In her stead was the formidable swot, Gryffindor Princess she had lost. It surprised her how easy it was to pretend that she was exactly what they all thought her.

Yet, none of them knew that her nights were plagued with night terrors. No one knew that she wandered the grounds deep into the night, looking for reprieve from the screams that plagued her dreams.

"Miss Granger?" she heard, muted, "Hermione!"

Hermione jolted and turned to meet her teacher's gaze. She felt heat creep up her cheeks as she realized he'd called her by her first name.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she apologized.

His dark eyes took her in slowly and Hermione met them, trying not to squirm under those unreadable dark eyes. He sighed and Hermione tried not to react. In the past few weeks, she'd seen a side of Severus Snape she would have never guessed lied beneath the surface. He was still rude, still unnecessarily aggressive toward the students, but he'd become less cold, more animated.

He sighed when he was annoyed, grumbled when he was agitated, his lip would twitch and his eyes would shine when he was amused, roll his eyes when Draco started his dramatics, his eyes would assess every situation as though he saw everything.

It was as if the little things he'd always hidden were finally free to show.

"How long has it been since you slept?" he asked, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"I'm fine, professor," she murmured, "Just distracted. I'm sorry. It won’t happen again."

His eyes narrowed. "That's not what I asked, Miss Granger."

She felt her face flush more and he turned from her, heading into his storeroom, knocking out every formidable ward with a flick of his wrist. Hermione wished she could take down his wards so easily. Even as skilled as she was in charms it still took her ten minutes to disarm his door. A lot shorter than it took Draco, but still, it vexed her.

He came back and handed her two potions.

"I don't want a sleeping draught, professor," she countered.

His eyes narrowed, sarcasm dripping as he spoke. "You seem to think I have asked you a question. Miss Granger, I could care less if you asked for one. The point is you need it. The last thing I need is for you to blow something up and destroy my entire classroom because you're an invincible young woman who doesn't require any aid."

She begrudgingly took both potions, nodding slowly, "Thank you, professor."

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger," he growled.

"But..." she countered, but he raised his hands, "Go. You are no use to me in your current state. Get some sleep. That's an order."

She twitched, but nodded, gathering her things. She headed out of the lab, trying to keep control of the angry tears that scratched at the back of her throat.

"And Miss Granger?" he called, his voice deep and agitated as Hermione turned to look at him. The man was focused on the cauldron in front of him, not bothering to look up at her, "I expect you here tomorrow at 8 am to make up these hours."

Hermione wanted to argue. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend and she'd made plans with Ginny, but she nodded, knowing that arguing with her "master" was something that would instantly get her into trouble. She needed her Potions Mastery if she wanted to work as a Healer without the four years wasted at wizarding university.

"Ooh, ickle swot, crying over spilled pumpkin juice!" a voice cackled.

Hermione froze, muttering a curse, as she searched for Peeves.

A deep meow filled the corridor as Peeves appeared, blanching. Hermione turned to look into deep green eyes, flashing with some kind of power. The Kneazle mewed up, watching Peeves, hungrily.

Peeves screeched, disappearing. Hermione bit her lip, looking down at the large feline. She wrapped herself around Hermione's legs.

"What are you doing away from your partner?" she asked, reaching down, giving the feline her palm to smell. Bastet purred, rubbing her head along her palm before leading the way to Hermione's room.

Hermione followed, wondering how the feline knew where her rooms were. Hermione wondered if she'd ever seen the Kneazle before. Surely she would've remembered this majestic creature following Severus Snape around? Hermione opened the door to her room and the feline jumped onto her bed, kneading the pillow beside her own before plopping herself down, purring.

"Do you plan to stay the night?" Hermione asked, amused.

The kneazle simply opened and closed her eyes slowly. Hermione chuckled, before getting ready for bed. It was only 7:30, but she knew Snape was right. If she didn't get any sleep now she never would.

* * *

Morrigan croaked on his perch as he watched his partner. Severus looked up at the bird he'd acquired his last few years with the Dark Lord. He was a majestic creature, proud. He preened often and pecked anyone who came near him. But, that was one of the reasons Severus had saved him.

Nagini had wanted to eat the large bird during a stay at Dore Nott's home. The creature had been the last bird sired by Theo's mother's familiars, Nyx and Erebus. Morrigan had fought the large snake, clawing and pecking to the point that the Dark Lord had 'Crucio'd the bird and still he'd almost pecked Nagini's eyes out. Severus had admired that and requested the bird as his familiar.

The Dark Lord had graciously gifted the bird to him and while the bird should've been grateful to Severus for saving him, he hadn't cared one bit. Though in the last three years, the bird had become quite affectionate with Severus.

Severus poured himself some tea, looking at the parchments scattered on his kitchenette table. He fingered through job offers, his Hogwarts' Contract, mail from wellwishers, hate mail, an apology from the Wizengamot, reparations for his time in Azkaban, the St. Mungo's bill, the waved St. Mungo's bill, and the most impressive, an invitation to sit with Lady Severine Prince-Abbott.

He looked at the message again, still surprised that someone from his mother's family had reached out, especially the woman he was named after. He rubbed his face, wondering if he should answer it now. But, then, what would he say?

Severus lived so long as a spy he wasn't sure he knew how to have a normal conversation anymore. If he wasn't a surly, unapproachable, borderline cruel teacher, a vicious Death Eater, or an unwillingly willing spy what was he? Who was he? Was he all of those roles? Was he none of them?

He didn't envy his students who had to sit in his class as he had mood swings trying to figure out who he was post war. The fact that he no longer had to keep secrets meant he was more forthcoming with both praise and disdain. He was also blunter, though he couldn't believe that. He realized it unnerved people when he simply stated facts rather than saying them like they were weapons. Was that who he was?

Morrigan croaked again, flying around the room, pulling Severus from his own thoughts. Morrigan screeched as Bastet appeared from the shadows of smoke.

"Did she get back okay?" Severus asked the cat.

Bastet chirped, jumping onto her spot on the sofa, stretching. He pet the Kneazle affectionately before opening the door for Draco.

"How do you always know?" he mumbled, walking in.

Severus would never tell him, but the necklace he wore on his neck since Draco was born always alerted Severus to where he was.

"There's fresh tea," Severus motioned.

They traded pleasantries, catching up before Draco's expression grew grave.

"Thank you for taking care of Hermione," he said, "I've been trying to get her to ask for some Dreamless Draught, but she wouldn't."

Severus's curious nature took his godson in.

"What happened to Miss Granger, Draco?" he demanded.

Draco looked at him sadly, "It's not a very kind story."

"None of ours are," he replied.

"When everything ended everything was broken, Uncle Sev," Draco started, "I can't tell you everything, but she ended up moving in with Weasley and Potter at Grimmauld. Harry started the auror training and the Mind Healing that's required. But, Weasley and Granger didn't. From what I know there was a big fight between Potter and Weasley and Weasley moved out. Granger followed. He started drinking, pretty heavily. Started cheating and after a really bad fight I forced her to move out with me. Now I think everything's just hitting her. She can't sleep, but she's stubborn so refuses to use any kind of aid. It's scares me sometimes."

Severus took that knowledge in and nodded. He understood where her fear was coming from. It was what had refrained him from using them in the past as well. If one was caught unawares it wouldn't end well.

"She should see a Mind Healer, as should you," he replied, finally.

Draco gave him a wry smirk, "Isn't that calling the kettle black?"

Severus snorted, "My problems and issues go a lot farther than a few years, Draco. I would more likely force a Mind Healer to quit their job. And unlike Miss Granger and you, I have been sleeping. The best sleep in my forty odd years to be perfectly honest."

"Not having to look over your shoulder constantly will do that, huh?" Draco chuckled.

He grunted in agreement, "And you? I see you've finally decided to exit the proverbial closet."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, it was about a month after everything settled, right before the trial. Father was livid."

Severus scoffed, "That man has been buggered more than he'll ever admit. He has some nerve."

Draco's face paled at that description of his father.

"What?" he demanded.

"You heard me," Severus replied, "He's probably angry at himself that you have the same proclivity. You know the male sex in Merlin's wizarding world frowns upon same sex perversions."

"He doesn't love my mother?" the boy demanded.

"Of course he does," Severus continued, with a shrug. The boy was old enough now. There was no point in keeping secrets. "Do you think Death Eaters don't have their own dark secrets, boy? Naivety was never a good look on you. Your father's carnal tastes lends to both sides of the sexual spectrum. That's all you need to know about it. He'll come round."

Draco looked relieved, "Thank you for that."

"And your mother?" Severus demanded.

"As well as can be expected. She reached out to my Aunt Andromeda. They're...becoming close once more," he said, smiling softly.

"And you? What are you going to do with these feelings for the Golden Boy?" he demanded, amusement in his eyes.

Draco's cheeks tinged red. "Nothing. Harry tolerates me because Hermione's my best friend, but that's it."

"And how did that come about?" Severus asked, suddenly extremely curious as to how the equally stubborn brats had become friends.

"Believe it or not, Hermione was there when Father disowned me. She slapped him across the face and carted me off to Grimmauld for a while. Potter and I put our past behind us then. And Hermione and I became inseparable," he said, easily, "Are you still thinking of leaving?"

Severus nodded, "Yeah, but maybe I'm too old to do anything else."

"It's never too late, Uncle Sev," Draco murmured, "You've punished yourself enough."

* * *

Bastet had greeted Hermione early that morning, mewling on her pillow, following the young woman through the castle. Hermione's heart ached as she thought about Crookshanks. He'd died during the war and Hermione's heart had been broken. Bastet had kept at a distance from Hermione's hand as they sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. The Great Hall was basically empty, it being early on a Saturday morning.

The Kneazle took the pro-offered sausage, eating delicately as Hermione ate. Last night was the first night in a long time that she'd slept without nightmares. She surely hadn't gotten enough rest, but it was more than she'd gotten in a while without alcohol.

She stared into her coffee cup, opting for the stronger caffeine, wondering how she was going to make it through the school year. After fighting a war and being in an abusive relationship...it all seemed so trivial now. Most of the charms Flitwick was teaching her she'd already excelled at in times of duress. Her arithmetic had always been spot on so it was stupid to even pretend to go to that apprenticeship. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be a Healer. She just knew she wanted to help people, in any capacity that she could. But, it all seemed so pointless. She drained her cup dry and sighed, petting Bastet under her chin. The Kneazle shut her eyes lovingly, purring loudly.

"I guess you're here to take me to your partner?" Hermione asked.

Bastet mewled and jumped down, elegantly. Hermione smiled and rose to her feet, following. Bastet moved as though she was stepping through shadows.

A dark growl filled the air and Hermione froze, catching a glimpse of Mrs. Norris.

"Not now, you mangy rat," she muttered, but it was Bastet's response that shocked her.

The larger Kneazle took in Mrs. Norris and made a sound Hermione had only ever heard Crookshanks make at prey he couldn't have. Hermione laughed as she watched the half-kneazle's fur go on end and quickly run away.

"Your partner may not get you back, Bass," Hermione replied, amused, “Not many can scare Mrs. Norris.”

Bastet meowed and continued leading down to the dungeons, silently pushing the door open to Snape's private Potion's Lab.

Hermione froze as she looked at the man, sitting at his desk. She'd never seen Severus Snape this early in the morning. Usually he'd stalk into the Great Hall around 10AM scarfed down some breakfast before disappearing. This version of the man was one that had Hermione reacting like a flustered schoolgirl.

His hair wasn't greasy or stringy, it was shiny and thick, with a wave. His skin didn't have that usual layer of greasy sheen. His robes were tossed to the side as was his frock coat and Hermione was surprised to see that he owned t-shirts and that they fit so well. She couldn't stop her jaw from opening slightly as she took in her professor.

As a child it had been easy to think of him as ugly. Especially, when she had Remus Lupin to compare him to. His nose was large, that was a given, but his eyes were piercing and intelligent, his jaw strong. And relaxed, without a sneer on his face she could see how handsome he truly was. It did help, that his time lugging around large cauldrons had given him ample muscles and with the t-shirt on she was privy to what she hadn't realized he'd been hiding under his robes: tattoos. His Dark Mark was faded and slightly scarred, but beyond that she could see a serpent wrapping around his forearm, enchanted to seem as though it were ready to strike the mark, on his left arm was a crown with lilies surrounding it and a swirl of ink that disappeared past his shoulder.

Her observation was short lived though as his head shot up to peer at her, as though he sensed her. Hermione swallowed hard as his dark eyes took her in. They were endless.

"Miss Granger," he greeted, his voice cold.

"Thank you for the potions last night, sir," she said, quietly, cringing at the slight husk to her voice.

He gave a sharp nod, taking her in, "I need you in top form, Miss Granger. Just as I need Draco on his. I will not tolerate silly mistakes being made and having you blow up your arm like a dunderheaded first year because you refuse to get the adequate amount of sleep."

She felt her cheeks flush and gave him a sharp nod. "Of course, Professor, I'm...I'm sorry."

* * *

During the next few hours his face grew greasy with the fumes of the cauldron, his hair sticking to his cheeks from the heat as he worked before he dismissed her.

Severus retired to his rooms. She'd been too close to him today. She'd gently touched and prodded him as she'd helped with the large brew of pain potion for both St. Mungo's and Poppy's stores.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so gently touched. She'd left her scent of violets and irises all around him as she'd worked and he just wanted it gone.

Why did women need to always smell like pretty things that stuck around and made him lightly headed? And when had Miss Granger turned into a woman? She hadn't worn her robes or her all black 8Th Year approved uniform, instead opting for muggle jeans, that cupped her ass and a t-shirt that was equally as form fitting with a flannel that no doubt belonged to Weasley wrapped around her.

He’d never had a student drive him slightly crazy like she currently was. Her wild curls had seemed to tame with knowledge on how to stop the frizz. Her slight frame moved around and under his in a constant dance. And as they’d worked her cheeks had flushed a pretty shade of pink, her hair growing wilder. It was enough to drive some men mad.

He showered away the scent and sat in his study, staring at the picture that flickered in the corner. The last time he was truly happy. If he knew that at fifteen he would ruin everything he would have held onto that moment longer.

He watched the playful smirk on Andraste Rowle's face, so much like Theo's, her curls wild and billowing, as she pushed a giggling Lily into him, his shy gaze flicking up and his face turning red before the image replayed itself.

He grabbed parchment before he could stop himself and penned a letter to his aunt.

_Lady Prince,_

_I graciously accept your invitation. Please, let me know when the best time to meet would be._

_Yours,_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

He handed the letter to Morrigan who croaked, nuzzling him before flying off. Severus hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter we're going to spend some time in Snape's past and Hermione's last few months. I'll warn you now they won't be pretty scenes. A lot will have to do with the physical, mental and emotional abuse the both faced.


	5. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings galore. This chapter will have a panic attack, triggered by past incidents. There will be references to torture, sexual assault, and spousal and child abuse.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She never could when she smelled blackberries and rosemary. She shuddered and backed away from the cauldron quickly, stumbling over her own feet, then she smelled the overwhelming scent of citrus. She choked on her own breath, sharp and quick as she tried to find some purchase of reality.

She cried out as strong arms gripped her arm. Her wand, flicking up as she swung unseeing. Her wand flicked out of her wrist and she cried out, kicking out in panic as she heard Bellatrix's cackle and Ron's growls.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Please, don't! Please!"

The hands dropped off her instantly, but the damage was done. She was locked back in Malfoy Manor, she screamed in pain, taking off as soon as felt she was free.

" _Legilmens_ ," a voice hissed.

_Hermione was screaming, the cursed blade cutting deep into her flesh. Above her, surrounded in a cloud of rosemary and blackberries stared the dark gaze of Bellatrix Lestrange. She fought hard against the woman as a voice beckoned her from beyond._

"Free yourself, Miss Granger, this is only a memory," the voice called.

_But, she wouldn't listen. The room around her dissolved and she was standing across the room from Ron, screaming and shouting, as she threw things at him. His eyes were glassy, face red, as he charged toward her, pulling her beneath him as her hand swung out and scratched, leaving raw red marks on his face._

"Hermione! Now!" the voice barked, "You need to get out of this memory! Come back!"

_The memory changed to her drunkenly standing between two wizards as they groped and caressed her. She whimpered, wanting them far away from her, but her mind was fuzzy, the music was loud. She was sobbing as they pressed into her before Draco punched one of them._

“Damn it, Granger, stop running!” the voice snarled, through her haze.

_But the memory dissolved again, and she was comforting Ron with her body. She just wanted the weeping to stop. She wanted him to stop making those insufferable noises. She needed him to shut up. And if her body placated his sobs, then so be it. Even if it left her unsatisfied and disgusted._

"Hermione, please," the voice called softly.

 _She froze and this time the memory dissolved to when she'd heard that voice, near death. She shook with fear as she stepped toward his body, covered in blood. Then she was kissing him again, feeling the pleasure from being in his arms, kissed with a passion she'd never felt, heady with the scent of cinnamon_.

"NO!" she shouted, finally feeling the other person's presence in her memories, "GET OUT! _LEGILMENS_!"

_And suddenly she stood in a Hogwarts hallway, but it didn't look right. She was...she was in the dungeons. She turned to see a young Severus Snape hurrying down the hall with a girl with tamed light brown curls, that seemed familiar. She laughed as she tugged him along._

_"Hurry! Luce and Lux won't wait for us much longer!" the girl called._

_"Andy, we promised Lily we'd go see her," he reminded, and she rolled her eyes, "She's busy with Lupin so that means she'll be found by Black and Potter. We don't need to rush back to her any time soon."_

_"Not speaking to Black again then?" he remarked, his tone light, but underneath she heard anger._

_Hermione followed them. But, the girl stopped and eyed him, seriously, "Sev, what he did wasn't okay. I'm not going to forgive him so easily this time. You could have been seriously injured. The pranks are getting worse, Severus. I love him, but...it isn't okay."_

_"Are you two coming or not?" A pale blonde Slytherin girl sitting in a wheelchair Hermione didn't recognize interrupted._

_"Hold onto your knickers, Malfoy," the brunette teased._

_"Oh, hush, Rowle!" the blonde responded, grinning._

_The blonde laughed as the infamous unknown entrance to the Slytherin common room opened up behind her. Hermione flinched as she met the gaze of a young Narcissa Malfoy standing beside Andromeda Tonks and behind them stood a man who looked a lot like Draco: A young Lucius Malfoy. And beside him stood a man who reminded her of a younger Lestrange._

_"Got lost then?" Lucius called, "Had to send Lux out to find you!"_

_"Oh, shut up!" the brunette said, rolling her eyes, "It's not my fault I had to go looking for a snake in the lion's den."_

_Hermione watched with rapt interest as the group made their way out of a hidden passageway into a clearing. They were laughing and talking, greeting other children and Hermione realized that a lot of them were Death Eaters she'd seen or known. They had all been children like this once upon a time._

_She smiled softly as she watched a young Severus laughing, his face transforming in a happiness she'd never seen, at something Lucius said. The girl, Lux, was chatting to Andromeda and Narcissa as Andy braided her hair._

"That's enough," the older, angrier version of the voice called out.

Hermione gasped as she was yanked free from the memory, her eyes meeting cold black eyes.

"Good to see your battle tactics haven't failed you," he growled.

"Professor..." she started.

"Enough, Miss Granger," he replied, taking her in, "How are your anxiety levels?"

"Adequate, sir," she whispered.

"Drink this and eat some chocolate," he said, his voice softening as he handed her a teacup.

Hermione slowly sipped at the warm liquid, finally allowing herself to look around the room. She scanned her surroundings, frowning as she realized she didn't know where she was. She was definitely still in the castle, the stone familiar, but the warm brown and tan living room was completely unfamiliar. A rasping bird call filled the room and she watched as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Hush, Morrigan, your nest isn't disturbed. No one is even near your nest you bloody bird," he replied.

Morrigan let out a shrill caw, extending his wings, clearly challenging the wizard. Snape ignored the creature, turning back to Hermione.

"I didn't even realize you liked animals," she said quietly.

Snape frowned, before meeting her gaze. "Of course, I like animals. They were a lot nicer than the two-legged beasts I was forced to be around daily."

She let out a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh.

"Where am I?" she asked, softly, as Bastet moved into her lap, purring comfortingly.

"My private rooms," he replied, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks, "You were quite hysterical. I didn't want to have to clean up a mess if you'd gotten yourself hurt in your mad escape."

The words had come out in a way as to be rude, but his tone lacked any conviction.

"I'm sorry, professor," she whispered as embarrassment crept into her.

"What caused it?" he demanded.

"Nothing really," she shrugged off, "I'm sorry. It doesn't happen all that often. I'm so..."

"Miss Granger, don't insult either of our intelligences by telling me it was nothing. I know a flashback brought on by a panic attack when I see it. Only thing that kept you calm was letting you live in my memory," he growled, "Apparently your curiosity is a perfect distraction from a panic attack. Now, we both know what I saw in your memories, so be honest. What triggered it?"

She sighed, "The blackberries and rosemary in the medicinal mix I was brewing. Followed by the scent of citrus from your potion."

He frowned, assessing the knowledge.

"Bellatrix Lestrange used a blend of blackberries and rosemary as her perfume, but why citrus?" he asked, pointedly.

"Ronald's hair smells like citrus," she whispered.

She watched as his hands clenched, growing paler from the force.

"You will see a mind healer," he growled, "Or withdrawal from your apprenticeship."

"What?" she screeched, "No! You can't..."

"You can barely function with commonly used ingredients! I certainly can force your hand in this," he barked.

Bastet let out a small growl, her eyes glowing. But, Severus had his gaze locked on Hermione's. She turned away first, unable to keep looking into his dark, endless eyes.

"I can't..." she whispered.

"It doesn't make you weak to speak to someone," he whispered.

She sighed and met his gaze. "I just can't have a Healer moving things around in my head while I bear my soul to them. They'd be a stranger."

"Have you spoken to anyone about what happened at the Malfoy Manor? What you used sex for with Ronald? And what he thought you owed him?" he growled.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She swiped at the tear that fell from her eye.

"Only Draco knows," she whispered, "It's why he took me out of the house that night..."

She shuddered, remembering how bad it had gotten that night. She'd wanted to vomit at the thought of him inside her. She'd clawed and punched her way away from him, even as he gripped and grabbed at her. She'd choked on the scent of citrus and fire whiskey. If Draco hadn't answered her distress call...she didn't know what Ron would have done. When had sweet, dependable Ron become someone she feared?

"Who was the girl in your memory?" she asked, suddenly.

He looked at her wryly. "You won't get out of this discussion so easily."

"I just...I need a minute," she admitted, her cheeks tinging red.

He rubbed his face and pulled a photo that had once been hidden from the mantle and handed it to her. Hermione looked, amused. The picture was old, no doubt from the mid-70s. It was all Slytherins, future Death Eaters, roughly playing around. Sixteen-year-old Severus Snape stood in between Lucius Malfoy and the young girl she'd seen in his memory.

"That is Andraste Nott, Theodore Nott's mother," he said, gently, before pointing to another photo on the mantle with the same girl sitting with Lily, "She was my best friend as well as Lily's until sixth year when Lily chose James and his friends."

Hermione took the image in, amused as she watched Narcissa Malfoy twirl into Andraste Nott's arms, giggling. Lucius was looking down at all of them, amused as Andromeda Tonks stood beside a regal looking boy who reminded her of Sirius Black.

"That's Regulus Black," he announced, softly, as he watched her trace the image, "The boy beside him is Antony Abbott and the girl is Lux Malfoy."

"Who's Lux?" she demanded.

"She _was_ Lucius's sister," he said with emphasis.

"What happened to her," she said, quietly.

"Raped and lynched by muggles," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

Hermione gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Severus looked at her, his expression unreadable, "Disillusioned children will flock toward a man promising them a future they could never have. We watched the Muggles destroy their world, grew up listening to the stories of Grindelwald, and then there was a man promising us all the chance at being free from hiding. A chance to not worry about dying every time we stepped out of the darkness."

Hermione could tell by his expression that he was far away as he spoke.

"I'd been at the end of a fist or a wand for so long that the thought pushed me into serving. Bellatrix had been tortured by muggles so long with Lux that she thrived in the madness it left behind. Lucius was lost without his twin and he had offered him a path. Rabastan and Rodolphus simply thrived on chaos for who they were, Goyle was an idiot, Regulus was trying to make his parents proud after his brother abandoned him, Nott married a wizard three times her age because she loved his brokenness. We all followed like sheep to the slaughter with the promise of becoming wolves from a man whose blood didn't even match the status he was claiming was superior." He laughed bitterly, "For as advanced as we claim to be we followed him as blindly as the muggles followed Hitler."

It was the most Hermione had ever heard Severus Snape talk about himself. He'd never offered so much willingly in the entire time she'd known him. His eyes cleared and he realized how much he'd been saying to the witch and he turned away, keeping his gaze averted.

Hermione moved without thinking, her hand moving to his arm, in comfort. Severus's gaze came up to meet hers, flinching at the gentle touch. Her face didn't hold any pity, just sadness gleaned back at him. Tears shone in her eyes as she took him in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus swallowed hard, surprised to feel tears at the back of his throat. Severus hadn't allowed himself to think about the things he'd done at the Dark Lord and then Dumbledore's behest. But, in this moment his entire life seemed to flash behind his eyes. And he realized for the first time in his entire life he was truly free. As a child, he'd been under the thumb of his father, then he'd had two masters, one that used emotional manipulation to hurt him into submission and the other who used magic.

Hermione's hands moved boldly under his arms and she pressed her softness against him, hugging him. When was the last time he'd been hugged? Had his last _real_ hug truly been with Andraste more than ten years ago? When was the last time someone had touched him to comfort him? When had he realized he even craved it?

He stiffened under her touch, but Hermione simply hugged tighter until she felt him relax, his arms awkwardly moving around her as though he'd forgotten how to interact with another person. She peered into his eyes, losing herself in endless night. If he could do this, so could she.

"Thank you...Severus," she said, quietly, "For keeping me safe today."

She felt the small shudder flow through him as she peered into his face. She had to wonder when the last time someone said a kind word to him. He stepped from their embrace and Hermione could see when he'd occluded to the point of ending their conversation.

"I better return you to your quarters, Miss Granger," he said, formally, leading her out.

The walk back to her dorm was silent and tense, with Hermione peeking at him every few minutes.

"Think about what I've said," he said, quietly, "A mind Healer, a good one, will listen without prejudice and work a treatment plan with you."

She nodded, a little numb. Had Snape seen a Mind Healer before?

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her discussion with Snape three weeks ago. She also couldn't stop the memories that kept flooding her. Her aversion to touch was becoming more severe as time went on instead of better.

The only people she let touch her anymore were Snape and Malfoy. They made her feel safe. But, she knew she couldn't keep having a violent reaction every time someone grazed her in the hall.

"I'm done with the Skelegrow," Hermione called and Snape's eyes flickered up from his desk.

He gave a nod, tossing his spectacles onto the parchment in front of him. "See you Monday then," he called.

She nodded, wishing she knew how to broach a conversation with the overbearing man. Since the discussion in his rooms Snape had seemed to put a wide berth between them. She understood. He'd always been a private man and he'd bared part of his hidden soul to her, but it didn't mean that she liked the distance. Snape was one of the only people who had seen her in the middle of a panic attack and didn't baby her or demand her to get help. He'd been supportive but treated her like an adult.

And that was part of the reason that she wrote the letter now being flown to London and why she was packing a bag.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, standing in her doorway.

"Grimmauld Place," she replied, smiling, "Pack a bag."

* * *

Severus had kept away from the girl since their encounter. He couldn't believe how much he'd told her. But, being in her mind and her in his had left him raw and open. Her scent had also disarmed him, reminding him of both Andraste and Lily in an odd way.

Severus had never let anyone in that far. What had he been thinking?

He shook the thoughts away as he stepped out of the floo. He squared his shoulders as an elegant house elf peered up at him.

"Welcome to Prince Estate!" she squeaked, tugging at the pretty black dress she wore, "Master Snape, you wait here for Mistress! Tippy waits with! Does Master be wanting anything while he waits?"

Severus shook his head. "No, thank you, Tippy."

The House Elf nodded as the sound of heels filled the room. A moment later a grey-haired woman stepped into the room. Her features were weirdly familiar like looking into a funhouse mirror. The woman looked just like his mother, but her features were sharper instead of soft and dull like Eileen's. She and Severus had the same nose, a feature her mother had also shared, but to a smaller scale and the woman was definitely nothing like the mentally broken woman he'd been sired by.

"Mistress!" the House Elf called, lovingly.

Severus gave a small bow and the woman looked down at him regally.

"Severine Prince-Abbott," she greeted, reaching her hand out.

Severus shook it. "A pleasure, Lady Prince. I am Severus Snape."

"You look so much like her," the woman said, quietly, pain reflected in the blue eyes that mimicked his mother's.

Severus nodded as a voice boomed through the hall.

"You bring a bastard half-blood into my home!" the voice shouted.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Enough, Father."

She led Severus through the halls. "Come, we'll have tea in the drawing room. Ignore Seren," she waved at the covered photograph, "He's always beside himself, even in death. The painting screeched for hours after my wife and I moved into the familial home when Stephen died with no heir."

"You're the eldest," Severus said, quietly as they sat down at a small table in the drawing room.

It hadn't been a question, but she answered nonetheless.

"Yes, it was me, Stephen and Eileen. Then father disowned Eileen and I. Eileen because of your muggle father and me because of my desire to bed women. But, when Stephen died with no heirs, as you know both boys died in the first war, the house came to me. It should have gone to you, but again, Eileen was cut off from us."

Tea appeared before them, with biscuits. They sat in silence as they prepared their tea and only after Severus had taken his first sip did he speak.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"I wish to make amends," Severine replied, easily, "This last war only proved that it was beyond time. This blood purity nonsense kept me from my sister for over forty years. I would like to put that aside. And to, of course, name you the rightful heir to the Prince line. Before any of our greedy cousins can attempt to take it."

That had taken Severus by surprise. He choked on his tea and the woman grimaced.

"Apologies. I tend to say things without thinking on how appropriately I'm stating them," she said, "Elsa, my wife, is always reminding me to think before I speak."

Severus knew all about how she spoke because he spoke in the same fashion. He spoke with the same bluntness quite often. But, that wasn't the matter at hand.

"Why so long?" he demanded, "Why not reach out before?"

Her sharp eyes bore into him and she smirked. "I recently retired from being an Unspeakable."

Severus froze and he realized now why the woman had never been in contact. Unspeakables were not well-known in the wizarding world. They were obscure witches and wizards who often kept only to the company of their immediate families because of how sensitive the knowledge they held were.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

"When Stephen died I had to retire to step in as heir," she continued, "But, soon I will retire into the life of a senile old woman. And I don't have any children since Antony died. You are the sole heir to this entire estate. If you're interested that is."

Severus had wanted to be accepted by the Prince's for so long he didn't know how to feel. He felt himself nod but couldn't form how he felt as he stared at the older woman. She nodded.

"I will make the proper adjustments to my will then," she replied, "But, there is something else I would like to discuss."

"Hm?" Snape prompted.

"My sister," she said, quietly, her voice carrying a note of sadness, "If you do not mind I would like to know what happened to her."

Severus tensed. He hadn't spoke about his mother in decades.

"She lives," he muttered.

"I know," she replied, wryly, pointing to a family tapestry on the wall behind him, similar to the one in Grimmauld. At the bottom he could see his mother and himself.

He fidgeted. "My...my father..."

"He hurt her," she said, quietly, "I know. I used to send Eileen gold every couple of months when she deigned to write. But, how is she now?"

"Mad," he replied, easily, "She barely knows me. Starts screeching when she meets my gaze some days. Others she babes me. Though it’s been a few years since I've seen her now."

"Where have you hidden her for so long?" she asked.

"Muggle England," he announced, not daring to get more specific. Severus was extremely secretive with his mother. He'd even removed the memory so not even the Dark Lord would know she still lived.

"Did she go mad before or after you killed your father?" she asked, knowingly.

Severus took a sharp breath, his gaze unwavering as he took her in. Of course, she knew that. As an Unspeakable she'd probably known the minute it happened.

"After," he ground out.

"Lucky someone dealt with the bastard or I would have," she replied, softly, but her gaze sharp, "And feeding him to an animal would have been cruel to the animal."

He let out a tense breath and Severine looked amused.

"Nephew, how my father could disown you when you are so like him is a miracle in and of itself," she mused, "We'll speak soon. And eventually I will request an audience with my sister. I may wish to bring her here."

Severus gave a sharp nod, doubting he'd allow that.

"How have you bound her magic?" she asked.

"An old binding spell form Azkaban," he confessed, quietly, guilt wrought.

She nodded. "A necessary evil."

Severus met her gaze. Did his entire family have his perchance for necessity over emotion?

* * *

"This place looks so much brighter," Draco mused as he turned.

"Thank you," a deep voice called.

Hermione and Draco jumped slightly at the sound. They both turned to peer up at the famous Harry Potter. He'd grown a beard in the last few months, something that wasn't lost on Draco. The boy bit his lip to stop the small groan as he took in the handsome wizard. Harry's green eyes were filled with mischief and joy as he gathered Hermione into his arms, hugging her tightly before stepping back to look at her.

"'Mione, you look like shite," he called, casually putting his hands into his pockets before turning to Draco, looking at him through his long lashes. Draco swallowed hard as the wizard moved forward. How could a wizard shorter than him feel so much bigger than him? Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and smirked a little as he took in Draco.

"Hello, Malfoy," he said, his voice slightly huskier as he took in the wizard, "You look good."

Draco smirked, "Don't I always? I guess you could say you're looking just as well, Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Come on down for tea and lunch. Kreacher's been dying for some company that isn't Ron."

"Is Ron here?" Hermione said, instantly.

Harry shook his head. "No, up to see Bill."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. After the war Ron and Bill had gotten into a huge fight. Hermione hadn't expected that to be on the mend for a long time yet.

"The Mind Healer at the Ministry recommended it," Harry replied, shrugging, "Apparently it's one of the parts to his sobriety."

Hermione's surprise grew and she cleared her throat. "So, he's actually going?"

Harry nodded, looking at her sheepishly as Kreacher served tea, almost happily, "You'd be surprised by his progress, Mione. He's doing very well."

As they ate and caught up Hermione almost felt like herself. But, then Harry's knowing gaze met hers.

"What brings you here, Mione?"

She steeled herself and met his gaze head on. "I want to see a Mind Healer. And was wondering if you could give me the number to yours."

It was Harry's turn to be shocked and he nodded, conjuring the witch's card, handing it over.

"Mione, I'm glad you've decided to take this step," he said, quietly.

"It's time," she whispered, "Sometimes we all need help."

"We're all here for you," Harry replied, squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled at him.

"I know. I love you," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had an interesting time trying to write it.


	6. We Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I meant to make this longer and also have it up yesterday, but I got two kittens yesterday and had an electrician over. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's hoping I can get another one out on Thursday! (That's the plan rn)  
> I also wanted for clarity's sake (I know my summary is shit lol) to say that the story will have some weird shenanigans later on thanks to a Time Turner, but the beginning part of the story is definitely getting these two together. There's a method to my madness! :)

A week into November Hermione found herself back at _St. Mungo's_ for her weekly Therapy appointment. In the month and a half she'd been coming she determined that she not only hated therapy, but that it was also a waste of time.

Hermione hated talking to Ginger. The woman was nice, but she made her feel like a broken mess. Ginger was always too calm, too understanding. Hermione _hated_ it.

Hermione knew she was a bitch most days. She knew that her behaviour wasn't normal. She also knew she was neurotic, quick tempered, and self-punishing. She didn't need someone to confirm those things or ask her how she felt about them.

She understood how the woman would be a comfort to Harry. She was very assuring, very understanding, and very sweet. But, Hermione knew she didn't need someone to point out who she was or how she felt. She knew those things. She needed someone to work through the parts of herself that recoiled her irrational emotions.

The young woman who sat with her today wasn't Ginger. No. Daphne Greengrass wasn't Ginger. But, she was the Junior Mind Healer Hermione had chosen to see instead. Ginger was out today, a personal day, and Daphne was an old classmate, a Slytherin. But, Hermione would be damned if she'd let that stop her.

She banked on going to these stupid sessions so Snape would keep her on as his apprentice. The man was bloody brilliant, and no one challenged her the way he did. She couldn't lose that. Not when it was the only thing driving her.

"I know it's irrational to feel like it's weak for having the panic attacks, but..." she started.

"It isn't irrational," Daphne said, her voice devoid of emotions just like Hermione remembered it from their time as teenagers.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised by the young woman's response.

"It isn't irrational for you to feel that way," Daphne replied, "It actually makes complete sense."

"How so?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione," the girl started, smirking, "You're the Brains of the Golden Trio, the Brightest Witch of Your Age, the Gryffindor Princess. You've always had a purpose. But, now? You've won the war. If you didn't feel more lost than the rest of us after having such a purpose I'd think you were one of those muggle robots."

Hermione looked at her confused and the first grasp of emotion filled the young woman's face. She chuckled; eyes filled with amusement.

"Hermione, you've been strong for years and suddenly there's nothing in front of you to be strong for. There's nothing to fight against. And now you're alone in your head with your own emotions. There's no Golden Trio, no steady person beside you day in and day out sharing an experience with you, no one for you to take care of. For the first time in nearly a decade you're alone, making decisions about your life that wasn't dictated by what's important for the masses. It's okay to be scared of the future. It's okay to panic about the things you remember. Your trauma isn't invalid because of your status as 'Heroine'. You have the right to grieve and you don't have to understand why. No matter how frustrating that is."

Hermione nodded. For the first time she felt like someone was putting into words her frustration and her fear. And that was what she wanted. She needed someone to truly understand, not just placate her.

"But, that doesn't stop me from feeling that way," she admitted quietly, "I feel completely out of control all the time."

"And I'm sure you're not used to that. I know Potter and Weasley. I'm sure neither one of them had a problem with you taking the reins in every situation," the blonde replied.

Hermione conceded to the point, nodding.

"Listen, you're someone who's always been in control. And suddenly you find yourself out of it. After a completely traumatic event. Your mind set was killed or be killed and suddenly that isn't your reality anymore. You're basically forced to go back to normal when your normal is not knowing whether you're going to live or die. So, it's okay to feel lost. It's okay to feel angry and upset with yourself. And it's completely okay to succumb to the memories of someone hurting you. What isn't okay is feeling guilty for your emotions. It isn't okay to think you don't deserve a chance to grieve or feel weak. You're human."

Unbidden tears burned as Hermione met the woman's light blue gaze. Daphne's impassive expression was back on her face and Hermione found it weirdly comforting.

"How do I get the memories to stop infiltrating my day to day?" she asked.

"What is it you fear from your memories?" Daphne countered.

"Lack of control," Hermione whispered, "I couldn't stop them. They were all so much bigger than me. I couldn't stop from being weak."

Daphne's eyes softened. "You're small. Not weak, Hermione. No one that has met you could think that. And you know that memories don’t define you. They hold no power over you. You are in control."

Hermione scoffed. "I let Bellatrix Lestrange haunt me..."

"And a weaker person would have let that consume them," Daphne pointed out, "Most would have lost their minds. You used your torture to fuel you. Trust me. Your strength inspired others and your trauma is completely valid. Even if you lived. Your strength, Hermione Granger, isn't in question. Be kind to yourself."

"Hermione nodded, wiping at a tear. "I just feel guilty about dwelling on all of it."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because I lived," she admitted, biting her lip as her vision blurred with tears. She swallowed hard and rubbed at her eyes. She looked out of the window, waiting for the woman to speak, but she didn't. Hermione's eyes met hers and Daphne watched her, expectantly.

"I lived," Hermione continued, "And they all died. I should be living my life to the fullest. Not dwelling on the horrors of the past. They don't deserve what I'm doing."

Her voice was raw with emotion and Daphne shook her head.

"You don't owe anyone your life, Hermione," the witch said, quietly.

* * *

Draco was uncomfortable to say the least. He hadn't been in Harry's house alone in a long time, but Hermione had invited him to Muggle London for lunch after her therapy appointment. He was sprawled out on Harry's sofa, his long fingers holding up a muggle book, The DaVinci Code. He hated it, but the thought of heading to the library to get another book sounded like the worse option.

A pop pulled him from the book, his gaze flicking up to a smirking Potter.

"Making yourself at home I see," he said, his voice surprisingly teasing.

Draco felt his cheeks flush as he sat up, fluidly.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be here. Mye told me to wait here for her," he explained.

"It's fine, Malfoy," Harry replied, tossing his robes on a chair as he took a seat across from him, "Mione invited me to lunch, too. I'm actually surprised I beat her here."

Draco's eyes went to the clock behind Potter and he frowned.

"She should've been back twenty minutes ago," he muttered.

Harry shrugged as an owl flew into the room. He took the note and read it quickly.

"It's Hermione. She's not coming," he muttered, "Something came up."

Draco sighed, getting to his feet. "Right then."

"Why don't you stay? Kreacher will have lunch ready. Shame to put it to waste," Harry offered.

"Are you sure?" Draco hesitated.

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry offered, "I'm sure you and I are mature enough to handle a little lunch. Who knows? Maybe we'll even enjoy each other's presence."

Draco nodded, unusually shy, "Right then, lead the way."

* * *

Severus's anxiety was through the roof as he watched her from the door. He hadn't seen her in so long he had almost forgotten what she looked like.

"Eileen?" the muggle nurse called, gently, "You have visitors."

The elderly woman looked away from the window, smiling serenely, sensing familial magic, "Reeny, where have you been?"

The woman beside him, the elegant version of his mother, gliding over, pulling the frail woman into her arms.

"Leeny," she breathed, "I've been flying of course."

"Have you seen my boy?" she said, quietly, "He's been gone so long. I forget what he looks like now. Toby's been scaring him so much he's taken to not coming home. I hope Hogwarts is kind to him."

Severus's throat clenched with raw emotion as he watched the tender concern on his aunt's face as she tucked a grey lock behind her sister's ear, watching magic flow from her fingertips. Clarity filled Eileen's eye and tears filled her gaze.

She looked up, watching Severus who felt frozen in his spot. She reached out to him.

"Come here, Severus, deary," she murmured, her Northern accent strong.

At his mother's gentle command, the man melted, coming toward her and clutching her hand as he kneeled before her.

"Mother," he breathed.

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I'm so sorry I've been away so long."

He shook his eyes, tears shining in his eyes.

"No, Mum," he choked out, his own Northern accent flicking into his normally trained voice, "Don't ever be sorry."

"The clarity won't stay for long," Severine warned, "It was a simple charm."

He nodded as he watched his mother, taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go back to the Prince Estate?"

Eileen looked at Severine.

"You will be welcomed home, sister," she assured.

Eileen nodded. "If I'm meant to go mad, Sevy, I'd like to do it in the comfort of home, with magic all around."

Severus conceded. Seeing his mother in this place, knowing his aunt could give her comfort for the rest of her life shook his resolve. She deserved to be home. Deserved to be back in her own world. She'd been denied it for too long.

He rose to his feet, leaving his aunt to talk catch up with her as he readied to free her. A private Healer and the fresh air of Prince Estate would do her well. There was no one to fear anymore.

* * *

The screaming had started as soon as the charm had stopped. She saw his eyes and started screaming. He shuddered as he hid outside on the terrace. The new Healer, Celeste, and his aunt had calmed her down quickly. Though if he were honest, she'd calmed exponentially as soon as he was gone from his sight.

He shuddered again as he gathered, his things to go.

"I hope when you visit on weekends she will be in better spirits soon," Elsa assured as she stepped out.

The short, plump white-haired woman smiled up at him serenely. She was older than his mother and his aunt by twenty years and an accomplished retired Healer herself and Severus could understand how. She was relaxed and good natured, but steady and observant. Severus tried to curb his tendency to lash out at her kindness. He'd been trying to curb his defense mechanisms since his release, but moments like these, moments he felt pitied, pissed him off the most.

He shrugged, "Why bother? It looks like you and Severine have a good hold on it. And she thinks I'm my father."

"Well, I hope you visit. It will do her some good," Elsa said, after a beat, "But, you will do as you please, I'm sure. I wanted to make sure you were okay before you headed out."

He shrugged, annoyed, "Tell Severine I'll be back on Sunday. Good day."

He apparated before the woman could say anything more, opening a bottle of fire whiskey from bar in his kitchenette. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he poured himself a glass, but before he could enjoy it Morrigan croaked. He rolled his eyes, walking into the living room.

"Yes?" he growled.

The bird beat its great wings motioning toward a large eagle owl in the window. He croaked angrily and the owl backed away, hooting. Severus growled but snatched the letter the owl dropped. The owl was out of the window before he even read the name on the back, Morrigan chasing it out.

He eyed the seal, surprised to see the 'M' sigil. He frowned, opening the note with a flick of his wand.

_Severus,_

_I hope this note finds you well. We were forbidden from making contact until this last week so long as we share with them the contents of our letters._

_I beg on you, old friend, to come for a visit. Lucius has been unwell. And I'm sure your company will bring him joy. I also hope to divest from you news of our Dragon. I miss him dearly._

_Yours,_

_Cissy_

Severus could almost hear the sadness in Narcissa's writing. He frowned. He knew how Lucius could get, especially when he was frustrated or upset. The coward would drink himself into oblivion, cursing everyone in the world for his unhappiness and misfortune. He sighed.

"Will this day never end?" he grumbled before stepping through his floo into the Malfoy Manor.

He found himself locked in the foyer, no doubt the only way Narcissa was able to block their home from intruders. Narcissa stepped through the door, looking as severe and regal as ever. The severe expression fell as she took him in, launching herself at him, hugging him tightly. He knew she was upset because the last thing Narcissa or any other Malfoy would do was give unnecessary displays of affection.

"He's talking to Lux," she whimpered.

He knew he hadn't talked to that painting since the two weeks he'd destroyed his office after his first stay in Azkaban. He hurried passed the woman and into the office, hearing her heels click behind him. He pushed open the door, frowning at the blond heap beneath a painting he hadn't seen in a long time. The painting was singing softly and the blond man weeping.

The voice stopped and pale blue eyes took him in, serenely as their matching pair looked at him through greasy locks, bloodshot.

"Get up, you over-privileged insufferable git," Severus snarled, watching a small spark light in Lucius's eyes at the insults.

"Don' speacht'me..." he slurred, but stopped as the words became a struggle.

Severus sighed and pulled a sobering potion from his many pockets. He forced the man to take it before lifting him up easily and carrying him into the library.

His eyes fell on a photo of himself holding Theo and Draco at their Blessing Ceremony. He smiled.

"I remember Andy cowing every Death Eater in attendance," he chuckled, amused by the memory of the tiny Slytherin gripping Mulciber down by his collar and snarling in his face to hex his balls if they so much as ruined her son's Blessing with Death Eater nonsense. He also remembered how the fear grew at Nott’s complete refusal to "rein in" his wife.

Lucius's voice cracked as he responded, filled with exhaustion, "Yes, I recall. Once she threatened Mulciber's family line it was easy to get them all to behave for the day."

"It reminded me of the time she forced Flint to his knees by gripping his balls in third year," Severus smirked, remembering the icy-cold rage underlining the sickly-sweet tone she'd been using that day.

Lucius snorted. "And people gave her a wide berth because of her brothers. The Rowle brothers were nothing compared to their little sister. Why are you here, Severus?"

"To remind you how much of an idiot you are," Severus replied, easily, "As your best friend it is my duty to remind you every now and then."

"You haven't for quite some time," Lucius said, quietly, "And best friends don't hide things from one another."

Severus tensed. "It was unavoidable."

"Unavoidable?" Lucius scoffed, "Yes. I suppose. At least you protected my son."

"A son you now oppose," he sneered.

"I don't oppose him!" Lucius barked.

"Yes, disowning him in front of everyone tells him that." Severus drawled.

"His life will already be hard because of me. Add his preferences and the family bloodline needing to be succeeded by his own child..."

"And so, you abandon him? Right, that sounds like the perfect course of action," Severus sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He still has access to his accounts," Lucius grumbled.

"Whether you believe it or not, you owe that boy your life. At least have some respect for the debt you owe him," Severus growled.

Lucius's eyes filled with tears. "You sound like that blasted painting."

"If Lux spoke to you instead of singing you should listen. She knows you best," Severus countered.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but where do I even begin to mend what I have so terribly broken?"

"Extend the olive branch, Malfoy. In whatever way this family does that," Severus replied, "Now, sober up and tell me how you have this photo from Nott's wedding? I thought Bella had it burned."

* * *

Hermione's eyes moved from her book as the door to their shared quarters opened. She eyed Draco as he tried to tiptoe through the room.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

He froze and met her gaze, his expression closed off.

"Nowhere. What happened to you at lunch?" he retorted.

"I had some things to think about," she said, quietly, "But, you're never out this late. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just lost track of time," he muttered, his cheeks burning red, "Potter invited me to lunch and we spent the afternoon talking."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she took him in. "Only talking?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but Harry asked me to lunch after his auror training next Friday."

"Draco, I'm so happy for you," Hermione breathed.

He blushed. "I really thought Harry wasn't going to ever forgive me for everything."

"Of course! We were children, Drake!" she exclaimed.

"Still...I was a right prat."

"How was it?" Hermione asked, suddenly, eyes gleaming.

Draco's expression softened. "It was nice. He's quite charming, isn't he?"

Before Hermione could reply, a giant eagle owl dropped a letter onto the table in front of them and if possible Draco's face grew paler.

"What's wrong?" she asked, realizing it wasn't his eagle owl, but one almost identical.

"That's the family owl," he said, quietly, in awe.

Hermione grabbed the letter and moved toward him. He stepped back and Hermione frowned.

"I'm here with you, Draco," she encouraged.

He huffed, taking it, gently ripping it open, before reading the letter. He dropped into the seat beside her, eyes wide, shimmering with tears.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione demanded.

"My father wants me to come to dinner," he said, quietly, handing it to her, "It's in his hand."

Hermione gasped, reading over the words. It sounded like an attempt at an apology without saying the words. Hermione met Draco's gaze.

"I never thought it would happen," he confessed.

"I knew it would," she replied, hugging him close.

* * *

"You seem peppy," Snape growled, watching her practically bounce around his private lab, "Stop your incessant childish movements or get out before you spill something on yourself."

"Aren't you surly?" Hermione retorted, glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't start with me, Granger."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. He always called her 'Miss Granger'. Something had to be bothering him a lot if he'd dropped his guard so much as to sound more like a grumbling friend than her potion's master.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're not friends, Miss Granger, mind your own business and fill your head with silly nonsense young women like you think about," he snarled as Morrigan dropped his mail before him as Hermione got her own post from a school owl.

She frowned as she saw the two letters from McGonagall.

**_New Teacher Orientation:_ **

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfigurations_

_Divination_

_Muggle Studies_

_Flying_

**_New Classes:_ **

_Alchemy - Taught by Professor Severus Tobias Snape_

**_Orientation for New Apprentice:_ **

_Neville Franklin Longbottom - Herbology Apprentice_

Hermione frowned and then opened up the second letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_You, Mr. Malfoy and three other seventh years will be taking Alchemy with Professor Snape. It will count toward your Apprenticeship. If you have any other questions please come see me._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione looked up at her surly teacher and realized why he was so angry. Another class and new teachers meant he had even more on his plate than before.

"So, what fresh hell will we be living in?" she smirked.

"One I can't wait to leave," he muttered, surprised by her teasing.

"We'll make it work," she offered.

He glared at her. "Such a Gryffindor sentiment."

"And is pessimism purely Slytherin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I’m so happy you guys are enjoying this story and it’s really keeping me going. Thanks again!


	7. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I think I've written for this. I got a little carried away. But, things escalated quickly lol. I haven't shown you a lot of the fluffy aspects of their relationship (This would turn into a much longer story if I did), but take Hermione and Severus's words for it. They've been getting comfy during the apprenticeship.  
> This chapter has a lot of reference to anxiety and past hurt. There's nothing explicit, but the author cried as she wrote some of it.  
> I don't own the song Hermione and Eileen sing. It's an old English folk song.

Her skin was crawling. She was currently running from her dorm to Snape's potions room hating that the new DADA room was right beside his Potion's classroom. He was in charge of monitoring the new DADA professor since it was his original class, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Professor Jeremy Payne reminded her of a younger Gilderoy Lockhart, except more annoying because he had that American bravado and superiority complex. The man was a handsome brute and he knew it. A well-trained Auror from America everyone knew he knew his subject well; the problem was he also knew and lorded that over others. He was pompous, rude, and more than a little cocky and way too friendly for Hermione's taste. If the misogynistic privileged prat didn't stop talking to her she'd hex him into oblivion.

It didn't help that she was spending a lot more time in Severus's classroom and lab. Since Severus had accepted the Alchemy class he'd also requested Hermione's entire apprenticeship and split Draco's with Madame Pomfrey. He'd also given Head of House duties of both Gryffindor and Slytherin to Draco and Hermione, only stepping in when it was completely necessary. In the weeks since the announcement he'd buckled down and shown everyone how productive and proficient he was at his job.

It motivated her and she found his focus and attention...captivating. Late into the work nights, when he pulled off his robes and rid himself of his oxford shirt and frock coat she'd find herself wondering what he'd be like focusing all of that care and attention on something soft and feminine. But, then he'd snap at her to focus and she'd get annoyed all over again.

She did find he'd relaxed quite a bit since she'd taken to grading his papers, almost as severely as he did. And started helping him teach the younger classes. And with this more relaxed version of her surly professor she'd found him witty and amusing. He had a dry humour and a perchance for snide playful remarks and without the biting tone they were quite entertaining.

But, while she had a budding friendship with her professor it didn't stop her from detesting coming to her office hours, practically sneaking around to get to them.

"Hermione," Professor Payne called.

She rolled her eyes as she kept her hand directly on the door to Snape's room. She plastered a smile on her face and gave him a tight smile.

"Payne," she replied, "If you'll..."

"Off to see the giant bat?" he chuckled, "You spend too much time with that old dude. You should hang out with people your own age."

"Professor Snape is a knowledgeable man and a good teacher. I enjoy his company," Hermione instantly defended.

"Ditch tonight and come out to dinner with me," he demanded, his charming smile glued to his idiotically handsome face as he moved forward, with a predatory movement.

Her eyes narrowed. "Please, back away. And no thank you..."

"Come on, I didn't think you were frig..."

"You're either deaf or stupid. Though I believe it's the latter rather than the former," Snape's cold voice drawled from behind them.

The young man had the fortitude to blush as he back away.

"Speak to my apprentice again without her explicit permission and I will make certain you were the right wizard to teach Defense," Snape threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Jeremy growled, pulling himself up to his full 6' though that was nothing on Snape's 6'4".

The tall man leaned down, a dangerous glint in his bottomless gaze that reminded the younger two that he had been a Death Eater. He smirked, dangerously.

"I don't make threats, Payne. They tend to be empty. I make promises," he responded.

He walked past the younger man and opened the door to the Potion's classroom.

"Miss Granger," he gestured.

Hermione bobbed her head and slipped through into the room. Severus slammed the door behind them, something dark and unpleasant twisting in his stomach. He hadn't felt possessive jealousy like this since Lily. He growled at himself, stalking passed Hermione into his private brewing room.

Hermione could tell he was angry. But, at who she couldn't pinpoint. She had to admit that a part of her had enjoyed his defense. Though it did confuse her as to why he'd done it.

"Pro-Severus?" she started, slowly.

His head shot up and took her in. She swallowed hard under the unreadable gaze. She was sure for a second he looked like a spooked animal, ready to bolt.

For Severus, his mind was going into overdrive. Over the last month his male hormones had gone haywire around the young witch. With the arrival of three young handsome wizards all within her age Severus found himself wondering if she fancied any of them.

Hermione over the last few weeks had become a constant in his life. She would come in and ask questions, show him different things she was working on. And while he rebuffed her often he had to admit that part of him enjoyed it. He had gotten used to the girl and now that she wasn't completely his student he had come to enjoy her company. She was witty and quick and would have done amazing in Slytherin.

"Hm?" he prompted after too long of a silence.

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

He nodded. "If he bothers you again report him to McGonagall. I don't have time for foolish young men who don't understand the word 'no'. And if you are involved I would prefer you keep your lovers' quarrels away from me-my potions' room."

Rage flickered in the girl's eyes, easily noticeable.

"Do I come across as a simpleton who enjoys the charms of annoying, idiotic men?" she snapped.

Severus flinched, not knowing any women outside of the Death Eaters he'd known and McGonagall that would talk to him in such a way.

"No," he drawled, "I think you're a young girl with idealistic dreams of what a relationship or man should be like and pursue it."

She scoffed. "You think I need a saviour or a good-looking bloke who's charming with sweet words?"

He sneered. "No, I think you enjoy pretty simpletons you can manipulate."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You don't know anything about me," she snapped.

"I know quite a lot, Miss Granger," he growled, stepping into her personal space, once again surprising him, by not stepping away.

He was used to his sheer size making people step away from him, especially when he pulled himself up to his full height.

"You don't know anything," she snapped.

"I know you like your sweet sentiments and you like pretty men. Krum, Weasley, Lupin. I know you like men that are easily manipulated. Men you clearly know more than. Which I'll admit is pretty Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So, I don't know if I'm actually impressed by that sentiment. You don't like to be challenged and will fight tooth and nail to be proven correct. You adore praise and often seek it from others you respect. You care about prejudices because you yourself are condemned for your muggleborn status. What do they call those in the muggle world? Social Justice Warriors? Tell me, Miss Granger, did you even love Mr. Weasley at all or did your own narcissism push you into his praising arms?" he scoffed.

Hermione blushed because a lot of what he was saying was true. She stood her ground, trying to think around the haze of his scent: warm cinnamon and sage wrapped around a musk that was purely male. But, the last bit was what brought her right back.

"How dare you call me a 'social justice warrior'!?" she snarled, hair crackling with magic as she completely invaded his space, leaving barely an inch between the two. Severus, unlike Hermione, looked down at her visually cowed. The last woman who had done this was a tiny Andraste Rowle the day she found out about his involvement with Lily's death. He swallowed hard as she launched her attack.

"You of all people should understand how unfair it is for people to judge you and hold you back because of who they think you are. You, who had to build an entire persona around the coward you really are! Tell me, did Lily Potter actually even know you? Did she know that you were some freak who was completely obsessed with her? Completely in love with a memory so much that your Patronus turned into hers! Tonks's did the same because of how obsessed she was with Lupin! It's pathetic! You couldn't even do the right thing because you're a better person! You did it because of your _precious_ Lily! You're so freakishly obsessed with her that you don't even bother to look around you and realize that women could actually be attracted to you, even when you behave like a horse's arse!"

Severus froze at that, taking the little witch in front of him in as though he hadn't taken a good look at her in the entirety of time they’d known each other. Her eyes were a dark brown with flecks of amber and as she spoke they became a molten honey and he wondered if they'd go dark or turn gold when succumbed in pleasure. Her hair was wilder than when she'd come in, magick sparking through each individual curl, frizzing it with its sheer power. But, it was wild in a way that made him think of freedom and passion, not disorder and unkempt behaviour. When had she fixed her teeth so that when she bared them he couldn’t even insult her, instead feeling intrigued by the thought of them imbedded into his skin as she muffled her cries of pleasure. Her chest was heaving and he felt his manhood twitch as he took her in.

He stepped away and glared at her.

"It wasn't obsession that made me do anything," he snapped, "It was guilt."

Hermione froze at that, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"My Patronus was a King Cobra," he said, quietly, through his clenched teeth, "A creature known for protecting those it cares for. I betrayed Lily when I should have protected her. I loved her, yes. But, it was my guilt that triggered my newfound path. How _dare_ you presume that I did anything because of some sick obsession? You don't know me, Miss Granger. Because unlike me, you never had to observe those around you waiting for them to strike."

Hermione's expression filled with guilt and pity. And he snarled at the look, turning away from her.

"I don't need your pity, Granger," he growled, his voice thick with emotion.

Hermione didn't respond, simply moved around to face him, gripping his robes and pulling him down. She brushed her lips against his.

"I don't pity you," she replied, quietly, "I only feel rage at what your life must have been like to make you so cruel. And I feel angry because when you aren't snarling at me like an abused dog you are brilliant, quick witted, sharp tongued and the most _fascinating_ person I have ever met."

He froze, staring down at her.

"I sit in this workroom and classroom every day listening to you come to a conclusion or explain how something works and I'm captivated. Your recommendation for extra reading enthrall me. And I wish you'd let me idly ask questions like an insufferable toddler trying to know everything you have to offer. And I hate that all I've ever wanted was the chance to delve into your brilliant mind and know what you do, even when you insult me to no end. And I hate that after all this time I still wish you'd praise me even though the fact that you don't pushes me to work harder."

"Brave little lioness," he murmured, softly, tentatively, touching a curl as it sparked with life, "How can you meet my gaze and say such things?"

"Because you're not as fearsome as you'd like to think," she whispered, brushing her lips against his once more, "So, Severus, you tell me. Have I read you any better than you read me?"

Severus swallowed hard before pining her against the classroom wall, the stone digging into her back as his mouth came down to claim hers, his lips soft and demanding. Hermione moaned as she arched up into the kiss. He reached down, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer just as a fist banged against the door. The two jumped away from each other and Severus glared at the door, his expression closed.

He stalked toward the door as Hermione righted herself. He pulled the door open and glared into Longbottom's face. He heard the boy swallow hard. Even though the two had come to a mutual respect for the other it didn't mean that Neville wasn't still completely petrified by his old potions master. Behind him stood Draco and Harry, hand in hand.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry started, but Draco cut him off.

"Came to confiscate Mye for the day. We're going Christmas shopping. Want to come, Uncle Sev?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you at your apprenticeship, Draco?"

 _'Uncle Sev'_? Harry mouthed, peering at Hermione who was peering behind Snape's arm.

She shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Poppy gave me the weekend off, just like you should be doing for Granger the weekend before Christmas," Draco retorted.

Snape snorted. "Right, because letting my apprentice waste my time makes _all_ the sense in the world."

"Severus," Hermione started, jolting him. She rested her hand gently on his arm.

He looked down at her, tensing as he saw the tenderness in her expression. He shouldn't have kissed her. What had possessed him? He glared at Draco.

"Go, before I change my mind," he growled.

Hermione grinned. "Is it all right if I come back later so we can...discuss the project you were just telling me about."

His jaw tensed, causing him to grit his teeth.

"There's nothing to discuss," he retorted.

Her eyes hardened. "I beg to differ. I'll have Bass show me the way."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that. Her name is Bastet."

"It's a cat, Severus," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

 _'Severus'_ Harry mouthed, eyeing Draco.

Draco shrugged.

"Stop before he gives us detention for a week," Draco muttered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"See you tomorrow at the Ministry Hero's Dinner, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, suddenly.

The entire group looked up at man expectantly.

"I was not planning on attending," he admitted.

"You have to," both Hermione and Draco exclaimed.

"He doesn't, actually," Harry reminded them all, surprising Severus on being the one to give the man a true option, "But, we would like if you came, Professor."

"Snape, Potter," Severus grumbled, surprising himself by allowing it, "You are no longer my student."

Harry gave the man a small smile. "Right, sir. But, we would like if you came all the same. It probably won't be much fun, but expensive food and drink all on the ministry's dime sounds worth it to me."

Snape nodded. "I'll give it some thought, Potter."

* * *

"I think it's a fine idea," Severine announced, drinking from her cup of tea, "I don't see why you shouldn't. You are the true hero of the entire war. Without your inside information we would still be banking on the strength of a teenager."

"An exceptional teenager, but a teenager nonetheless," Elsa agreed, watching Eileen tend to the flowers, magically.

"Is it wise to let her do that?" Severus asked.

"I've barely unleashed any of her magic," Elsa replied, serenely, "One flick of my wand and her magic will be contained once more. She's fine, Severus. And happier and clearer than she usually is."

Severus gave a sharp nod.

"Now, have you decided on what to wear?" Severine asked, going back to the topic at hand.

Severus shook his head. "I didn't give it much thought to be perfectly honest."

"Right," Severine replied, snapping her fingers.

Raki appeared, the elderly house elf looking annoyed. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Raki, Master Severus needs dress robes for tonight's event. Bring me Stephen's grey dress robes and the navy-blue ones. They should be a close fit to Severus."

"Of course, Mistress," the house elf drawled, disapparating.

"It really isn't neces..." Severus started, but his aunt cut him off.

"Severus, please," she insisted, "Indulge an old woman."

He snorted, rising as Raki came back with both sets. Severus tried on both, annoyed as his aunts poked and prodded at him.

"Now you have to go," Elsa teased, "How can you deny the wizarding world such a handsome man?"

She took his chin her hands and frowned, "Shame about the teeth though."

Severine frowned at that, rising to her feet, gripping his jaw. She shuddered as she felt the old injuries there. Tears filled her eyes.

"Tobias had straight perfect teeth. So did Eileen, my brother, me and our children," she said, through gritted teeth, "Tell me, how many times did he break your jaw to make your teeth grow in wrong? And how many times did my sister neglect to protect you?"

"Reen..." Elsa prompted gently.

Severine stepped away, stalking from the room, shaking.

"The wounds are still raw," Elsa said, after a beat, "There was nothing we could do. Eileen shut us all out and all he did was abuse you. You should have been raised here amongst your own. She'll never forgive herself for the abuse your grandfather allowed to occur."

Severus swallowed hard. "He beat her worse than he ever did me."

"Yes, I know," Elsa replied, quietly, "But, Reeny will always slightly blame her for going with him. For choosing him. It's wrong to blame your mother because she was a victim as well. But, Reeny can't help it. And she can't even yell at her sister or punish the man who hurt her."

Severus nodded, understanding. He'd been angry with his mother for so long as well. How could he not? He knew she was a victim of circumstance. She'd been terrified of Tobias. He'd made her feel powerless, but part of him always wondered if he'd be a different man if he'd never been beaten into submission.

"You better get to the party," Elsa prompted, "Have fun."

* * *

Hermione couldn't breathe. If she had to smile or accept another dance from a stranger one more time she was going to freak out. She flinched, gasping in panic as Draco's hand reached out.

He froze, eyeing her. "You okay, Mye?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. "You know how I feel about being touched."

"I'm sorry," he grimaced.

He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. "Who would have thought Severus Snape owned something that wasn't black."

"Hm?" Hermione asked, looking to where he was looking.

Standing with Harry in what looked like a surprisingly deep conversation stood the man that the day before had kissed her and had since avoided her. He was dressed in navy blue dress robes, his hair tied back. He looked...handsome.

"We should go say 'hi'," Draco said, leading them forward, but they were stopped.

Hermione froze as she took in the scent of citrus and spearmint.

"Mione?" Ron called, his brawny paw gripping her wrist. She turned, tensed and ready to shatter, steeling herself to meet his gaze.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she demanded.

"Can we talk?" he prompted, gesturing for the balcony.

She swallowed hard but was saved answering.

Severus hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since the moment he came into the room. She was beautiful in a black gown, her curls tamed into a braid down her exposed back. And something akin to protectiveness boiled in him when he saw the red weasel go toward her. He'd moved barely excusing himself from Potter's side.

"Hermione," he drawled, surprising himself by uttering her given name. The two turned to him in surprise.

"You promised me the next dance," he drawled, "If you'll excuse my apprentice and I, Mr. Weasley."

The dismissal was obvious to the two younger people and Hermione looked up at him in relief. She took his offered hand and he pulled her into the old waltz.

"Thank you again," Hermione whispered, surprised by how well Severus managed the dance. She'd only danced this way once during the Yule Ball, but with Severus leading no one would have been able to tell.

He gave her a stiff nod. "I have seen your memories. I, more than anyone, understand your aversion and believed you would forgive the intrusion."

Hermione smiled up at him, eyes shining, as he dipped her low.

"Are you tired of avoiding me then?" she asked.

"I do not avoid," he grumbled.

"Right," she smirked, "You just kiss a lot of women randomly and leave them completely confused as to the meaning behind it."

"There was no meaning. I just wanted you to shut up and if you recall you kissed me first," he retorted, but Hermione could see the amusement in his gaze.

She snorted, "I think you know a few insults that would have worked just fine."

They continued to banter, not noticing that they flowed right into the next song.

"You look very han...these dress robes are nice on you," Hermione complimented shyly, surprising Severus.

"You're complimenting me, when every man in this room is shooting daggers at me while they see me with you in this dress," he replied, smirking.

"How do _you_ think I look in this dress?" she asked, quietly.

Severus swallowed hard and looked down at her before meeting her gaze. "Like it was made only for you. Ethereal really."

She blushed, not wanting to admit that she'd bought this dress hoping he'd like it. She knew from the books he recommended that he respected the old practices and the goddesses of old. And she also knew that he preferred the nighttime since he often responded to her messages late at night. She'd taken the inspiration for her dress from an old wizarding painting near the Slytherin common room of Nyx, the Greek Goddess of Night.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" a voice growled as the song ended.

She turned, but stayed directly in front of Severus, meeting Ron's angry gaze. She felt her mind take her back to the Yule ball. He'd looked just as angry then.

"Are you screwing the old bat then?" Ron snarled.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, "How is that any of your business?"

"He's an old greasy Death Eater! And you're my..."

"Ex," Hermione retorted. Fear had settled in her stomach at their initial interaction, but his insult of Severus's character when he'd been nothing, but kind to her pissed her off to no end, making her push her fear away, "And he has been more respectful and kind to me in the last six months of my knowing him properly than you or any other bloody git has been in my entire nineteen years! So, Ronald Weasley, how about you look in the mirror before you start insulting the intentions of others?"

"He's a prick, Mione! He's cruel and evil. Not to mention old! His wrinkly cock..."

"Could probably satisfy me a lot better than yours ever could," she snapped, "My relationship with Severus has nothing to do with you and if you insult him again you'll meet the end of my wand!"

Hermione had never analyzed how she felt about Severus Snape. She'd only enjoyed his company, enjoyed the parts of himself that he shared that no one else saw. But, standing with Ronald insulting him she realized that Severus Snape was someone who could keep up with her. Someone who would support and push her. And he was someone she respected and someone who intrigued her. Someone she wanted to know better. And she couldn't deny how his kiss had burned through her and how much she wanted to do it again.

She turned, tucking her arm into Severus's. "Let's go." She demanded.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't care," she snarled, tugging him out of the room, "Anywhere, but here."

Severus pulled her into his arms, apparated right into Prince Estate. Hermione gasped as she looked around them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Prince Estate," he replied, "It was the only place I could think where they wouldn't find you."

"Your family's estate?" she asked, remembering that the Half-Blood Prince title he'd given himself had to do with his maternal bloodline.

He nodded. "I've been invited back by my..."

He stopped when the door opened. Standing by the door was his mother. Her eyes were glazed over. She smiled serenely.

"Sevy, you're home," she breathed, happily, "Hello, Lily."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized who the woman was. Eileen tipped her head confused.

"Nurse Granger," she muttered.

"Hello, Eileen," Hermione said gently, she took her hand, and sat down.

Snape tensed, watching the old woman with the young witch, surprise coursing through him.

"You brought Severus? My son is quite the chemist, don't you know? I'm so proud of him." Eileen smiled, serene and filled with joy.

Hermione gave her a small smile, blinking back tears, understanding that the woman she'd known as a child was Eileen Snape. "Yes, I did. He's very happy to see you."

Severus swallowed hard, looking away as he listened to the idle chatter of his mother and pupil. Hermione was gentle with Eileen, kind and understanding. She replied to her gently and they chatted about things Eileen liked to do.

As Severus watched her he felt that dangerous coil within him. The one he'd only ever felt with Lily. But, this time it was stronger. It wasn't like it was with Lily. But, that was mostly because Hermione was so different, braver in a way Lily never was.

Lily had been brave when she needed to be. Hermione was stubbornly brave. She was loud, abrasive, demanding. But, she was also kind and gentle, always seeking answers and new explanations. She fought for the downtrodden with a purpose simply because she detested anything unfair or unjust.

And he realized that he was attracted to that drive, that aggressive demand for more out of everything and everyone. And he also realized that Hermione was a woman, a beautiful woman, who didn't balk at his advances or think him evil. During the last few weeks, she'd even tried to engage him in conversation.

And the chit had even weaved her way into his private life so deeply he couldn't see life without her. He knew Bastet loved her company, knew the Kneazle only spent time around those it trusted. He also knew Morrigan had started to enjoy her, as she fed him treats throughout the day. Her help with complicated potions, her complete overtaking of simple potions, and the organization she kept in his lab were invaluable. Not to mention the help with grading and teaching. She had become integral to his entire process.

Not even Lily had been this important to his world. He'd spent years trying to "fix" Lily and mold her into the innocent idea he had formed in his head. But, Hermione, he didn't want to fix her. He liked her insufferable nature, enjoyed her aggressive tendencies, her gently insistence when he was close to snapping. She soothed the rage in Severus and called him out on his worse behaviours.

And he realized with a slight horror that he wanted to be the one to put the smile on Hermione's face. He wanted to be the one to annoy her. He wanted to be the one she came to in her rage of injustice. He wanted her. And wanted her to want him. And it was wrong on every level. She was his student. She was twenty years his junior. He could offer her nothing, but a surly old man and a life filled with people calling her a traitor. He was a Death Eater. No matter that he’d turned traitor to the Dark Side. He would always be a Death Eater.

Severus smiled softly as he heard Hermione laughing at a story about when he caught chickens and brought them home and raised them. Eileen chuckled her eyes, moving up and catching Severus.

The mirth left from the older woman, replaced with fear. Severus swallowed hard and looked down, his hair falling into his face.

"Toby, please, don't be mad," she whimpered, "I'm sorry. I promise I didn't let him do it. I didn't let him..."

Hermione's eyes widened, tears brimming as she understood the woman's fear as she saw the pain in Severus's expression. Hermione knew that Eileen sang to comfort herself so she did the only thing she could think of. Hermione's grip on the woman's hand tightened and she rubbed the back of her hand, softly singing the song this woman taught her so long ago, weaving soothing and clarity magick into it as she sang.

_Cold blows the wind to my true love,_

_And gently falls the rain._

_I never had but one true love,_

_And in greenwood he lies slain._

_I’ll do as much for my true love_

_As any a young girl may._

_I’ll sit and mourn all on his grave_

_For twelve months and a day._

_When twelve months and a day have passed,_

_the ghost did rise and speak,_

Eileen's whimpers died away and her eyes met Hermione's. The young witch's magick soothing her own. Eileen felt her own magick soar and meld, meeting her song with her own voice, the tremble dissipating.

_Why does thou sit upon my grave and will dead lips to speak?_

_Why does thou weep upon my grave and will not let me sleep?"_

_‘Tis I, ’tis I, thine own true love_

_That sits all on your grave_

_"I ask of one kiss from your sweet lips_

_And that is all that I crave_

_My breast is as cold as clay_

_My breath is earthly strong_

_And if you kiss my cold clay lips_

_Your days they won't be long_

_How oft on yonder grave, sweetheart_

_Where we were won't to walk_

_The fairest flower that e'er I saw_

_Has withered to a stalk_

_When will we meet again, sweetheart?_

_When will we meet again?_

_When the autumn leaves that fall from the trees_

_Are green and spring up again_

Severus's body shook as he saw the sparks of magick flow between the two women. Hermione reached out for Severus's hand and he took it gently as Eileen looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and painful clarity.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Eileen whispered, "I don't mean to. But, your eyes..."

Severus swallowed hard; his gaze blurry as he kept his eyes on his mother. A gentle hand came up and caressed his cheek. He jumped, his gaze shooting down to the small witch who held his hand realizing that she was wiping tears from his face.

"Oh, my sweet boy, I know you're not him," Eileen called, covering her mouth as she looked out in shame, "But, your eyes..."

"Are his own," Hermione whispered, keeping her gaze steadily on his, "Anyone with eyes as expressive as Severus would know he is not an evil man."

Severus shuddered, a sob racking through him.

"You are not your father," Hermione reminded.

"How long will the clarity last?" he asked, his eyes moving to his mother.

"A day or so," Elsa replied, coming into the room, "I felt Eileen's emotions spike. Welcome home, Severus. Hello, Miss..."

"Granger," Hermione offered, reaching out to shake her hand.

"I'm sorry," Eileen whimpered, gently gripping her cheeks.

Elsa instantly turned to Eileen and gently pried her hands away from her face.

"We're all a little mad," she whispered smiling softly, "Don't you worry. And you've had a big night. I'm sure you and Severus can talk about the past tomorrow."

"How long will the clarity last?" Eileen demanded, her hand shooting out to hold Severus's as though if she walked out of the room she'd forget him once again.

"It was strong magick," Elsa confessed, looking at Hermione, "It will last. And Miss Granger's use of Song Magick to keep you grounded is a brilliant idea. A few healings this way may be exactly what you need. I will run more tests, I promise. But, for now you need to rest."

Eileen conceded, reaching up and cupping Severus's cheek before kissing it.

"Come see me tomorrow, sweet boy, we'll talk then. And Miss Hermione, thank you. I hope you come visit soon. I always enjoyed your visits."

Hermione nodded and Severus cleared his throat as they headed out.

"Let's go," he called, tugging her gently to him.

Hermione went willingly and Severus apparated them directly into his quarters. They stood, staring at each other for a long minute before he spoke.

"How do you know my mother?" he demanded.

"When I was little I'd go with my Gran to work," Hermione said, quietly, the memories filling her, "Your mother used to sing that song and talk to me about magick and about her son. I...I didn't know..."

"She's never been clear enough to worry about being normal again," he whispered, and Hermione saw the pain in his face again.

She sat down, pulling him down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione," he said, forgetting himself, his voice wrought with unshed tears, "Don't _ever_ apologize for what you just gave me. She fears me..."

"There's nothing to fear," Hermione whispered, seeing him fading back into himself. She cupped his face in her hands, leaning close and brushing her lips against his. She wanted this part of him. She wanted to feel the emotions he hid so well behind those dark eyes.

Severus pressed his lips against her, wanting to take the comfort she offered, but then the doubts creeped in him again. What could he ever offer a woman like Hermione Granger? He pulled away, closing himself off as Hermione looked up at him. He rose to his feet.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger. Goodnight," he growled, not meeting her eye.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "What do you..."

"You are free from your apprenticeship until after the holidays. I will be with my family," he said, distractedly.

"Shouldn't we talk about..." she started.

But, he shook his head. "We have nothing to talk about. This was a lapse in judgement and I apologize. Go."

Hermione glared at him. "Sever..."

Hermione saw the flash of pain in his eyes. " _Please_. Go."

Hermione huffed, stalking from the room. Pain ripped through the both of them as Severus broke whatever connection they had started to form. They both knew that his dismissal of her was meant to be permanent. And who that hurt more neither of them knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I hope you enjoyed! I'm really excited for the next chapter. Things are gonna get intense!


	8. Try With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. I've been trying to write this chapter for two weeks now. I've been working way too much and not getting nearly enough sleep, especially dealing with all the dumb bs in my new place. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but c'est la vie. This chapter spans the end of December to about June.

The holidays came and went and as he prepared to head back to the school for the second half of the school year a letter arrived.

_Severus,_

_Miss Granger has taken her N.E.W.T.s during the holidays. As she retained an Outstanding in Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy, along with her other N.E.W.T.s she will no longer be attending Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been freed of your position of Master._

_Thank you,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Severus threw the letter into the fire, watching it burn as his heart twisted in his chest. He looked around his shabby, almost empty home, pain filling him at the thought of having the woman that haunted his dreams gone from his presence. Severus had spent the last two weeks avoiding any thought of her and had ignored the Christmas present that sat unopened on his shabby bed.

He rubbed his face and sat down at the small desk in the corner of his study. He penned his own letter before waving his wand and packing the rest of his belongings.

With his missive sent off Dibby, one of the estates' house elves appeared. The house elf had a growling voice that sounded like angry muttering as he stood in a tailored suit too big for him.

"Master, Dibby, Dabby, and Tabby be closin' up Master's house. Tibby and Debby take Master's things home. Unpacks Master's rooms and Master's potions. Madame and the Mistresses be waitings," the House Elf commanded.

"Thank you, Dibby," Severus replied, before apparating directly into the entry way of Prince Estate.

Tippy stood there waiting for his cloak. Her ears curled and cheeks went pink with excitement.

"Master be beings home!" she said, happily, taking the cloak he offered, "Master be meetings the new House Elf!"

"Did Cally have her baby then?" he asked, amused. He'd spent the last two weeks getting to know every House Elf in the house and learned quickly that Tippy and Dibby were the oldest of the nearly forty staff and were related to most of the House Elves, being in the family for well over four hundred years. And per his aunt, he'd made sure they liked him versus feared him. Apparently, these elves had a conniving nature to them, no doubt taught to them by their first Mistress, Augustine Slytherin-Prince and while they feared their owners they did little things to annoy them when upset.

Tippy took his hand and tugged him upstairs into the House Elves quarters on the top floor. Tippy opened the doors and the elves gasped, happily greeting him and calling out in adoration.

"Be movings please!" Tippy shouted, as she moved through until they stood in a small room with several beds and Cally tucked into one, holding an even tinier bundle in her arms.

"Master be meeting the baby?" Cally asked, shyly. Cally was one of the newest House Elves and had mated with Tippy's great-great Grandson, Tibby.

Severus came forward and smiled as he looked down at the ugly creature in the House Elf's arms. He knew it was simply easier to be kind to the creatures that fed him and took care of his home.

"She's quite adequate," Severus commented.

Cally's ears curled in pleasure at his praise.

"Thank you, Master!" she squealed, "Cally be naming her 'Trixie' if that be being okay for Master."

"Of course, Cally. Trixie is a good name," he praised again, knowing a witch whose cheeks also pinked whenever she was praised, "But, I better get to dinner."

"Oh, thank you for honouring Cally, Master!" Cally called, tears in her eyes, "Cally is not worthy of such a good Master!"

He hurried away before the House Elf could start sobbing, hating tears no matter where they came from.

"Have you met the new member of the family?" Severine called, smirking, as he walked through the entryway.

He rolled his eyes. "They're quite excitable."

"I'm glad you're back," Severine continued, papers sitting in front of him, "I've signed this all. They're ready for you to sign."

"I'll sign now," he muttered.

"I thought you had to be at the school soon?" she replied.

"I'll head up in the morning. It’s better than dealing with Minerva after asking for sabbatical after the school year," he muttered, "Where's my mother?"

"You deserve a break. And she’s upstairs knitting with Elsa," she replied.

He grunted, working through the paperwork before signing it all before summoning Morrigan. He attached the scroll of papers to the bird and watched him take off with it all, knowing all the paperwork would make this place his.

"We have to do the blood rites," Severine reminded.

"Come then," he muttered.

Severine led the way outside toward the runes that protected the property. She drew an Athame from her belt and slashed her left-hand, ring finger all the way down her palm, muttering the ancient Celtic spell, spilling her blood across the rocks.

"So mote it be," she muttered before taking his hand and slashing it as she continued the spell, spilling his blood on them as well, "From Kin to Kin I name thee Head of Land and House."

"From kin to kin, I Protect these lands with blood and magick." he recited.

He could feel his magic binding with the magical core of the house and land.

"Severus Snape, you are now Lord of Prince Estate," Severine announced, "Congratulations."

He grunted, but part of him felt accepted in a way he had only dreamed of as a child. He turned back to look at the large house.

"How is she today?" he asked, worried. Since Hermione had enchanted the song Elsa had seen great improvement in his mother, but some days were better than others.

"She was poorly this morning," Severine admitted, "But, she seems quite clear now. She keeps asking to see you."

Severus sighed, "Well, I better indulge her then."

* * *

Hermione threw herself into her Healer training, but found it frustrating because her time with Severus, learning potions and charms, still left her leagues ahead of the other trainees and even some of the Junior Healers. Mostly she worked more on her bedside manner than actual spells.

Her diagnostic work was unchallenged amongst her peers, having been taught directly by a man who had perfected certain diagnostics to suit his needs as a Death Eater. And her potions ability was also exemplary thanks to that same man. It was like she couldn't get away from him, even after fleeing the school simply to stay away from the mixed messages he sent.

She walked into her sparse bedroom at Grimmauld, having moved back in after finding out that Ronald had moved out to move in with his girlfriend of a month, Gabrielle Delacour. She shook her head as she thought about how stupid he was. She hoped it would last, but how could it when he'd still been such a jealous git when he'd seen her two months ago?

She pushed the thought of him out her head as her eyes glanced up at the enchanted snow globe on her mantle. It had arrived the day after she'd gotten her N.E.W.T.s results and told McGonagall she wouldn't be returning. The note that had come with it was burned into her memory.

_You truly are the brightest witch of your age. You are also the bravest and most enchanting. Whomever you give your heart to will never deserve it._

It hadn't been signed, but she recognized the penmanship. Severus Snape. She watched the otters in the snow globe, where instead of fake snow it was a beautiful forest with a lake where the otters played.

He remembered her Patronus.

She sighed as she laid back on her bed, trying to be excited about the promotion to Junior Healer this morning, only four months after she started her training, but instead her mind kept drifting to the conversation she had with Draco last night over floo call.

She sighed, heading downstairs. She hated this big old house when no one was around. And the thought that Harry was gone on a mission to deal with Death Eaters worried her even more. She heard the floo and frowned, walking into the living room.

"Good, you're here," Draco huffed, stumbling in.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, seeing him.

"You need to come. Now." he replied, his expression grave.

She followed him over and he grabbed floo powder, calling out Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. They stepped out into the Minister's office where the man was pacing back and forth.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, thank Merlin," the Minister called out.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Auror Potter and his partner, Auror Zabini, along with Trainee Auror Weasley were on their way to investigate a tip off from an informant about some Death Eaters on our Most Wanted list. They were supposed to check in yesterday at five. They haven't," Head Auror Robards announced before they could say anything.

"What?" Draco demanded, "Where are they?"

"We don't know, Mr. Malfoy," Shacklebolt replied, "We want to send you and Miss Granger to find them."

"Why us?" Hermione demanded.

"Because only you know how Potter and Weasley moves. Malfoy, you know how Zabini works and what a Death Eater would do to hide. None of the aurors or MLEP officers have been able to find them," Shacklebolt continued.

"Trust me, we don't want to send you," Robards growled, "I'm not too keen on sending civilians out into the field, but we need this guy and we need our aurors back."

"Who is it, sir?" Hermione asked, frowning. Who would they try so desperately to find?

"Antonin Dolohov," Shacklebolt answered.

Hermione shuddered as she heard the name.

"When do we leave?" Draco replied, growing serious as his memories of Dolohov pushed to the surface. That man was an animal. Merlin knew how he was torturing Harry, Ron and Blaise.

"Now,"Shacklebolt replied, handing them a portkey.

* * *

Hermione and Draco moved through the trees as they searched for any signs of life. She could feel the small charms on her necklace that warmed when she was near Ron and Harry burn slightly warmer, warning her they were close.

She turned, searching, as a flash of purple flames burst from the trees.

She screamed as Draco threw her down.

"RUN! It's Dolohov!" he shouted, getting up and pulling her along.

Dolohov's next hex hit Draco square in the back. He cried out falling to the floor as she turned to throw a hex his way. Another hex hit her, causing a large cut down her chest. She screamed as pain seared through her. She reached down to grab Draco as the man advanced on them. She shouted out spell after spell she hadn't used since the war, hearing the man scream, shouting curses in Russian as he shouted a binding spell. She whimpered as his blood spilled onto her face.

"Kotenok, I'm going to enjoy torturing you," he hissed, before grabbing them both and fading into smoke.

* * *

She didn't know her name. She didn't know where or when she was. All she knew was that she was in a locked part of herself. All she knew was that she was hidden in the warm bright library, in his arms. _His_ arms. The arms that she _knew_ she would always be safe in. Arms that would die for her if she asked him to.

She looked up into black eyes, holding onto her sanity as she felt somewhere outside of herself she was being sliced open. She whimpered as the pain invaded her mind. But, then his lips brushed her forehead.

"Stay with me," he murmured, "I'll protect you."

 _"So, this is what you hide?"_ another voice hissed, _"What a fun toy I've found."_

* * *

Severus had been cleaning up his classroom when the note arrived. The house elf who delivered it looked extremely concerned.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" he demanded.

"Master, Eddy didn't like the man who gave Eddy this," she said, worriedly, rubbing her hands as she bit her lip.

"Why not?" he asked, amused.

"He smells wrong, Master," she whispered, "Be wary."

He frowned, but waved her off before casting a detection spell. His eyes narrowed, realizing the letter was enchanted, but what it was he couldn't tell. If it was malicious it could kill him and if it was harmless what would someone have to hide? He tossed the letter into a cauldron and poured a charm evaporator onto it, watching the charm burn away.

He pulled out the letter and dried it before opening it up.

_Privet staryy drug,_

_Or should I call you traitor? It has been a long time since you took down our Master. Do you not recall? But, as you have stripped me of all that I love I will strip you, Lord Prince. What does a giant ugly bat have to lose, you ask? It took me a long time, but once I pulled it from her mind I found the pathetic spark of love. Tell me, old man, do you often seduce your children? Had I known I would have shared. Maybe then we could have bonded over our delicate tastes. When I drop her body on the Ministry stairs remember that it is you who caused her death._

_-Anton_

His blood ran cold as another letter dropped into his hand, delivered by an Eagle Owl. This one from Lucius.

_Come, now._

He stalked toward the floo, calling to the Malfoy residence. He stepped through and frowned as he met the deeply saddened expression of Narcissa and Lucius and with them stood the Minister of Magic and Head Auror.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

"Severus, thank the goddess," Narcissa cried, "You have to help them find the children."

He looked at Kingsley whose face was grave. "We sent Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Zabini and Weasley after Dolohov."

"You did what?!" he snarled; teeth bare.

"They were our only hope, Severus," he replied, "Those children were better equipped than..."

"You remember what Dolohov was like!" he barked, "That barbarian will torture and maim and rape them until they're begging for death. And only then will he give them what they ask!"

Kingsley grimaced, "Well, he'll have trouble doing anything with his left hand or penis. Especially since Miss Granger maimed him...well...she..."

"She did what?" Severus demanded.

"She used a spell to cut off his manhood and half his hand," Robards said, in awe, "Hers and his magical signatures were all over the battle sight along with a lot of blood."

Severus's entire body clenched at that. Hermione had maimed Dolohov. The man was ruthless. He'd kill her slowly.

"Where?" he demanded.

"You can't go alone," Lucius argued.

"I am the only one who knows Dolohov's hideouts," he snarled, "Of course I'm going and mean to alone!"

"We just wanted you for information, Snape," Robards argued.

"I don't give a fuck!" he barked, baring his teeth at the man, "Where!?"

Kingsley calmly gave him the location of the battlefield and Snape apparated without a thought.

He stepped through the wards and right into Dolohov's hole.

"Show yourself," he growled.

The illusion around the small cabin fell and there it stood; three stories high: a hellhole of torture. The door opened, inviting him in. He glared at it before casting a few nonverbals: one alerting the aurors of his location, one detecting those inside, and another breaking down charms.

Relief filled him as he felt six distinct cores. He walked in and then heard her screams. Panic shot through him, but he didn't dare run through the house. If he knew Dolohov the entire house was filled with traps. He moved swiftly through the rooms, knocking the enchantments down until he found him.

The dirty thin man looked at him, sneering, "Don't you look so comfortable now, Umnyy mal'chik."

Severus glared, drawling, "Don't you get bored of your own voice?"

"Of course not. I've only had myself to listen to for months while you lapped at the hands of your captors," he snarled, "But, now I take from you the one thing in the world you actually want."

He pulled a catatonic Hermione into his arms, the girl covered in cuts and bruises, her eyes devoid of all emotion. Severus tensed, but kept his expression closed off.

"Ah, see you might be able to hide how you feel, Severus, but the girl's sad excuse for protection is all about you," Antonin hissed, "And if she feels so intensely you must feel something."

"She's an old student. A silly girl," Severus intoned.

"Oh, so you wouldn't care if I slit her throat?" Antonin hissed, his blade at her neck.

Severus gritted his teeth and Antonin sent a silent _Crucio_ through the room. Severus made no outside reaction that showed he'd been cursed, but his nervous system racked hard from the intensity. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the yelp that was ready to release, glaring at him.

Antonin tsked. "No desire for the girl, yet your body moved to come save her."

"She's Potter's friend. The brains of the Golden Trio. And I know you have Potter some place here as well. Do you think the Ministry will go easy on you when they see the bruises on her? Give me the girl, release Potter and the others," he said, bored, "You can still save your sorry ass from the Dementor's Kiss..."

"The Dementors have been released!" Dolohov snarled.

Severus sneered, "You're right. Unspeakables have been given the tasks of driving prisoners mad. Trapping them in their worst memories. Is that what you want? Come, Antonin, this has gone on long enough."

The man sneered at Severus. “Not before I force you to watch me take the girl."

Antonin gripped her hair and Severus could now see she was under a strong Imperius.

"Open your legs," he hissed, "Let's show, Severus, how good of a slave you are."

"Have you taken the girl?!" Severus snarled, unable to stop the involuntary jolt of magick that flowed from his body causing the floor to tremble.

Antonin smirked, "No. I wanted you to watch me take her with my body as you watched, powerless to do anything. Though I’ll have to get creative since the little bitch took my manhood."

Severus's magic unleashed with a ferocity he hadn't felt in decades as he watched Hermione drop to her knees, a small whimper leaving her lips. Silver tendrils latched onto Antonin and slowly cut into the man. Antonin's mad laughter filled the room as Severus charged forward, his magic tugging on Antonin with angry lashes. Severus's hands went around his neck as Antonin's laughter filled the air.

Suddenly, there were arms tugging him. He could hear voices in the distance begging him to find control. But, it was the screaming that stopped him. He turned, eyes wide with a primal need to protect as her cries filled the room. She was screaming and slapping away at the hands that tried to subdue her. He threw a still laughing Antonin to the ground and charged forward, taking her into his arms. She gripped onto him tightly, burrowing deep into his robes, practically hiding in them.

Her eyes were wide, dilated with fear as she stared up at him. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her close to him, vaguely aware of blood seeping from deep cuts on her.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's," Kingsley called as an Emergency Mediwitch reached for Hermione.

Severus growled and backed away as Hermione whimpered, shunning away. He shushed her, rubbing her back.

"Severus, she'll bleed out," Kingsley argued.

Severus rose easily, lifting her with him, watching as they carted the wounded frames of Malfoy, Zabini, Potter and Weasley. He carried her into the portal the mediwizards were holding open and stepped right into St. Mungo's.

"Don't leave," she whimpered, her voice barely audible.

His hands tightened.

"I promise," he replied.

* * *

Two weeks passed and while the others had healed slowly, Hermione refused to wake up. Her injuries had been deep. He, himself, had brewed the potion for the aftereffects from the Cruciatus and the deeper cuts, but the other Dark Charms that Dolohov had used to psychologically torture Hermione proved harsher than the physical ones to heal.

And like he'd promised, he'd stayed by her side dutifully. He eyed her and sighed.

"Miss Gr-Hermione, this has gotten excessive," he chastised, but his voice was devoid of his usually cruelty, "This attention seeking behaviour won't do you any good. You're already an unsufferable know-it-all."

She twitched and he sighed. He'd seen her do it multiple times over the days. He watched the chart flicker and he rubbed his face, lifting her hand and resting it against his cheek.

"Stupid girl, wake up," he begged, "How am I ever going to repay my life debt if you die now?"

She twitched and sighed, but her eyes remained shut.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he confessed, his eyes burning with unshed tears, "You scared me. The kiss we shared scared me. I've lived with pain for so long I didn't know what to do with a kind hand. Please, wake up. Without you the world is darker so please, Hermione, please wake up. I promise I'll try harder if you wake up."

Hermione whimpered in her sleep, but suddenly started convulsing. He jumped to his feet and gripped her shoulders, "Hermione?! SOMEONE HELP!"

Healers burst into the room and he stumbled back.

"You need to go, Professor," one of the Junior Healers called.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" he demanded, but more hands moved to push him away.

"Go, Professor, please! We need to stabilize her!"

He jolted as the door slammed shut and he stared at it. What had he done?

* * *

Hermione had been released the night before. But, she felt so consumed by her thoughts she could barely be happy to have left the hospital. She, for the first time in a long time, had to face herself. She stared into the mirror barely recognizing the woman in the reflection. Her eyes were hooded, hiding secrets, protecting herself. For so long she'd forgotten how to feel and now she knew why it had been so easy to turn it off.

She'd barely been living. She wanted to succumb to death if not succumb to anything that made her feel the unending nothingness. But, until she was trapped with Dolohov did she realize there was _something_...some _one_ who made her feel something other than recklessness or nothing.

Severus Snape made her passionate about life again. He made her want to question everything and go back to living. When had that become her reality? When had she fallen so far that only someone else's darkness could stop her from falling? It wasn't light she needed. She needed someone who understood and accepted her darkness.

And he always did.

As she laid in her bed, listening to Harry and Draco her thoughts were consumed by the man. Under his darkness, his kindness and warmth shined better than any. He was brave and kind. He was cautious and protective. He was everything Hermione could ask for along with intelligent and relatively handsome. One only had to know how to dig deeper.

That was why his rejections hurt so badly. Could she not show him actual affection without being compared to Harry's mother? Could she compete with a dead woman?

The door knocked and she sat up to see Harry peering in.

"Hey, Dromeda's going to leave Teddy with us for a few days and then we're taking a trip. Want to come?" he asked.

She nodded. What else was she supposed to do?

* * *

Severus had returned to work. There was nothing to be done. He'd taken too much time off and he needed to return. But, with his return came back the cruel angry short-tempered professor he thought he'd left behind.

"Mr. Spickle, if you scrape the bottom of that cauldron one more time I'll take so many points Gryffindor will lose the House Cup for the next ten years!" he called, his cold voice, like velvet, more terrifying than if he’d been shouting.

The student flinched, his face paling. "Sorry, professor."

He continued to grade at his desk as he watched the flick of a wand and a note starting to fly across the room. He flicked his wand, catching the letter in mid-flight.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Foolish. Wand. Waving?" He said, slowly, his voice deep and rich with rage as he stared down at the Slytherin girl.

"Pr-pro-I'm..." the girl stuttered.

"Forty points from Slytherin," he snarled, "And twenty from Gryffindor for Mr. Segel's encouragement."

He glared at the Gryffindor boy who looked ready to puke as Snape turned his cold eyes toward him. The room filled with groans, but instantly stopped as his eyes swept the room.

The door banged open and Hagrid stood there panting.

"Professur!" he shouted.

Snape winced, "What, Hagrid?"

"Professur, the Headmistress be wantin' to see ya," Hagrid called.

"Class dismissed," he barked.

He stalked up out of the room and up to the office. He called the password then walked up the stairs, stopping as he caught sight of Potter, Malfoy, and a small one year old, screaming.

"That is certainly enough of that," he called, peering down at the child, a brow raised.

The baby stopped and peered up at Severus, cooing softly as he reached up. The man rolled his eyes.

"Demanding, I see. Why is there an infant at Hogwarts?" he demanded.

"This is Teddy Lupin, Uncle Sev. Harry's his godfather." Draco replied.

"You two dunderheads? Taking care of an infant?" he snorted.

The little boy started crying again and Severus's eyes narrowed. "We are done with the crocodile tears, young one."

He lifted up the infant and sat him up so he could see everyone instead of laying him back like Harry had had him. Teddy Lupin laughed, clapping happily now that he was upright and able to see everyone.

Minerva tried to keep the grin off her face as she watched Severus holding the baby in her arms.

"I didn't know you knew how to calm babies," Harry muttered.

"I helped raise Theo and Draco," he replied, rolling his eyes, "I think I know a little something about children. Why are you here?"

"Headmistress McGonagall said you were planning to take a sabbatical the next year..." Harry started slowly.

"Yes, to work on potions," he muttered. He'd decided a few months ago that he was tired of this place. He needed a chance.

"Well, Andromeda's agreed to teach Transfigurations next year and she's asked me, well Draco and I, if we would mind caring for Teddy during the school year, but we really aren't...well, we're both young and my line of work is dangerous..." Harry mumbled.

"Would you mind helping us with Teddy for the year?" Draco asked, pushing passed Harry's blathering.

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly. You and Mr. Potter in your ignorance agreed to care for a child neither of you know how to care for properly and are now demanding I use my freedom to watch after the little wolf?"

"Well...when you put it like that..." Harry muttered.

"No," Draco replied, rolling his eyes, "We're asking. Not demanding."

'No' was on the tip of his tongue.

"Come now, Severus, you don't want them to kill my grandson, do you?" a new voice chimed in from behind them.

His eyes went to the light grey of Andromeda Tonks as he turned to look at her. Guilt twisted in him as he thought about everything his old friend had lost. He had been unable to spare her the loss of her husband and daughter. If helping with her grandson, no matter that he was partly his father's son, would help her he would do it. Even if it was simply to stop the dreaded guilt that was threatening to consume him.

"Fine," he muttered, handing the tyke over, "Is that all?"

"I will be taking Andromeda on a tour of the school. If any issues arise they'll be going to you. I wanted to let you know your classes might be interrupted again." Minerva explained.

He gave her a curt nod. "Of course."

He dismissed himself and headed back down to his classroom, sighing as he caught two students kissing to the point he feared they'd eat each other.

"Mr. Whitaker. Miss Wilkes. If you would kindly stop eating each other's faces in the hallway," he barked, "Ten points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

The two kids jumped away from each other and scurried down the hall, muttering their apologies.

"Look at you. As pleasant as always, I see." a familiar voice said from behind him.

He whipped around to see a tired but smiling face. His gaze was impenetrable as he peered down at her.

"Herm...Miss Granger..." he started.

"Don't start that again," she replied, coming towards him.

He backed away just as Peeves made his presence known. Hermione watched in awe as he quickly whipped out his wand and held the poltergeist. His viciousness was as potently charged as ever.

She always forgot how strong of a wizard Severus was. He was a master duelist, a master potioneer, a charms expert. What else could this man do? His mind and intelligence were vast next to his surprising creativity. She watched him as he barked at another group of students and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get tired of your own shouting?" she asked.

"As tired as I get from dunderheaded teenagers," he drawled before meeting her gaze. The severeness in his gaze disappeared, but not the intensity as he took her in, "How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione," she corrected, "And I'm very well. Thank you. And thank you for saving me. And for staying."

He blanched. She knew about that? After she’d stabilized he knew she’d woken up and had been sent home the next day to finish her recovery. He'd kept his distance since.

He swallowed hard and she stepped forward. He instantly stepped back and she smirked up at him.

"Ah, so all that progress we made has disappeared, hm?" she demanded.

"You were hurt because of me, Hermione," he breathed, shuddering.

"No, I was hurt because I went after Harry and Ron," she replied, sensibly.

"He tortured you more because of me," he whispered, looking away in shame.

She reached up, cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't hide from me, Severus. Can't you just let yourself try with me?" she said, quietly.

"I'll take away your light," he breathed.

She shook her head, "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Severus Snape. Your Darkness understands my own. With you, I don't feel wrong for feeling it. With you I can finally see the light."

He frowned and she gave him a sad smile. "I wanted to die before you relit that fire in me. I was barely living. Simply moving through the motions."

He shuddered, understanding exactly how she felt. She pulled him down, brushing her lips against his.

"Severus, I will ask one last time. If you reject me this time I won't come to you again," she whispered against his lips, "Will you let me try with you? Will you try with me?"

He frowned. "You know how the last time I fell in love played out. I am not a nice man, Hermione."

"You're a blunt man, but you are filled with kindness. And I'm not as afraid of your wrath as you think. I have enough to combat yours," she teased, "Accept me, Severus."

He pressed his lips hard to hers. "You'll regret this."

"Haven’t you learned that I _never_ regret any of my decisions," she whispered before his mouth melded with hers. As their tongues met they could feel their bodies making promises neither knew if they could keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Thank you guys for all the reviews and support. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping chapters start going up more regularly again now that things have settled down. See you guys soon! If you have any questions or just want to talk you can find me here or on [Tumblr](https://gardenofshadow.tumblr.com/)


	9. Early Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, this chapter was meant to be this long, but with more things in it, but I got extremely carried away. This is about three months from June, so early September, and spans to about the beginning of November since Hermione and Severus have been seeing each other. Even though they consider their first real planned outting as their first date, they have been seeing each other.  
> The lullaby in this chapter is an old Irish Lullaby and does not belong to me.  
> ALSO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER

Severus was nervous. If he looked back at his entire life he didn't remember ever going on a date. And one pity date with Lily when he was thirteen didn't count. His virginity had been taken on a drunk night with Andraste Rowle and every triste after had been a combination of drunken Death Eater hookups and paid hookers.

That was one part of his dark past he was proud of. He had never been able to rape any of the Muggles or Mudbloods that had been thrown at his feet. He hadn't been able to keep his erection in the beginning so he'd falsify memories into the girls' minds. And when he became the Dark Lord's right hand he hadn't needed to show his loyalties by taking women unwillingly. A simple pledge of celibacy and a denial of pleasure until his Lord had taken the world had sufficed Voldemort's demands.

And as always, his uncontrolled emotions came out in his nasty behaviour. Narcissa shot him a dark glare as he barked at her over fussing over his green robes again.

"Will you bark at that silly girl like this when she sees you?" she snapped, before pulling his hair back out of his face into a low ponytail.

He glared at her. "Why are you so interested in helping me anyway?"

Narcissa's expression fell, looking at him sadly. "Because, you and that girl both deserve some happiness, Severus. The abuse you both have endured under my roof..."

She cut herself off and swallowed hard, her eyes drawn to a photo of her and Andraste cuddling Draco and Theo as they giggled. Severus caught what she was looking at and frowned, looking at the image.

"She would be so disappointed in us," Narcissa whispered, tears heavy in her voice.

"You protected your family," Severus called, "She would have understood. She let Lily and Sirius go for Theo and Dore."

Narcissa scoffed, giving him a wry look, "No. For as sly and cunning as she was Andy had fangs and a tongue just as sharp. She wouldn't have fed, nor allowed Dore to feed, the prejudices I allowed Lucius and myself to feed Draco into Theo. She would have condemned our behaviour. And she would have smite that monster rather than allow him into her home and near her son."

Severus could hear the pain Narcissa felt for losing the younger woman so long ago. The only woman Narcissa could be her true self around, her only real friend.

Severus chuckled. "Could you imagine her now? At nearly forty? What would she say about my new romance?"

Narcissa laughed, a genuine thing he didn't think she could do anymore, revealing dimples that Draco shared.

"She'd make you blush for your schoolgirl kink," she started.

"And call me a 'perverted old git' until my face flushed red," he chuckled.

Narcissa looked at him, eyes filled with warmth, "Are you sure about this? People will judge and wonder."

"They already do just that," he replied, looking his thirty-nine years, "As always I'll continue to live my life as I choose to without answering for it. The gossip mill will turn until they get bored."

Narcissa smiled at him, fixing his tie, "Be kind to the girl, Severus. And enjoy yourself. You deserve happiness, dear friend."

He kissed her cheek and gave her a tight smile. "You've grown soft with age."

"I've learned quite a lot about love and forgiveness from my dear son and his boyfriend. Forgive me for no longer being so severe," she said, smiling, heading to the floo.

He stepped into Grimmauld Place, listening to the shouts of an annoyed Granger and an unhappy Potter and a more than upset Teddy. The one year old screamed, clearly inconsolable as Severus walked the house, heading toward the source.

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione shouted, "I told you he was starting to walk and get into everything! My hair's a bloody wreck, he won't shut up, he's made a mess all over my bloody room, and Severus is going to be here any minute!"

"Teddy, please!" Draco whinged, rocking the boy.

"Did you get all of that potion out of his eye?!" Harry demanded.

"Of course, I did!" Hermione growled, "I think I know how to remove a potion, Harry Potter!"

"Enough," Severus snapped, his cold voice causing the room to go silent except for Teddy's screeching.

He plucked Teddy out of Draco's arms, the boy calming almost instantly, whimpering softly as he curled into Severus's chest. Severus rocked him gently, his deep voice soothingly humming from his chest as he rocked the boy, his long fingers in his hair, holding him close.

The group of barely legal teenagers looked at Snape sheepishly.

"Hermione, please, go finish getting ready," he called as Teddy adjusted himself and cuddled Snape close, holding a lock of his hair in his chubby little fingers.

She nodded and scurried up the stairs as Draco and Harry shuffled from foot to foot sheepishly.

"You both need to keep a better eye on the boy," he lectured, "Same goes for Hermione. But, he is primarily your concern not hers. You both agreed to be his guardians while Andromeda is teaching. If Hermione hadn't been here he could have been in there for hours, getting goddess knows what into his hair and skin. Potions, as you know, are no joke."

The dressing down was less severe than in the past, but both boys still blanched at the reprimand.

"You’re right," Harry muttered, angry that he was, "But, Mione didn't help by shouting..."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come along, Edward," he said, looking down at Teddy who was sucking his thumb as he watched Snape, "Your godfather seems to believe that I am at all interested in the stupid disagreements between him and his silly little friends."

Harry blushed. "You're the one who fancies my 'silly little friend'."

Severus eyed him; his expression cold. "Yes, I'm currently trying to remember why."

"That is unkind, Severus," Hermione said, quietly, from behind him.

He turned, sighing as he saw the pain reflecting in her eyes. "Herm..."

She shook her head and reached for Teddy, who immediately started whimpering and cuddling closer to Severus. Severus sighed.

"Wonderful," he muttered, gently prying the boy away. Teddy started crying, almost immediately, crocodile tears running down his cheek.

"You're going to be late for your reservations," Draco grimaced.

"That can't be avoid, now can it?" he growled, clearly annoyed.

He pulled Teddy away and went to hand him to Harry where his crying turned into a full-on tantrum. Severus snarled, but took the boy back.

"Honestly, it's okay. He'll tire himself out," Harry muttered, reaching for him.

"Where's his room, Potter?" Severus snapped, ignoring him and pulling the boy close again.

"I'll take you," Hermione offered, gently. She led the way upstairs and into Teddy's nursery.

Hermione stood at the door, her hand resting gently on the knob as she watched Severus. She felt calm and happy and a little turned on to be honest, as she watched how he let Teddy curl his little hands around his. He lowered himself into the rocking chair, watching Teddy's happy face with disdain. He rocked him gently, continuing to hum before she heard him singing softly. Her eyes widened and her fingers rested on her lips as she smiled at him.

_She left her baby lying here,_

_Lying here, lying here,_

_She left her baby lying here_

_To go and gather blaeberries._

_She saw the wee brown otter's track,_

_Otter's track, otter's track ;_

_She saw the wee brown otter's track,_

_But she ne'er saw her baby!_

_Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

_Gorry o go, gorry o go;_

_Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

_She never found her baby._

_She searched the moorland tarns and then,_

_Wandered through the silent glen;_

_And she saw the mist upon the ben,_

_But she never saw her baby._

_She heard the curlew crying far,_

_Crying far, crying far,_

_She heard the curlew crying far,_

_But she never heard her baby._

_Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

_Gorry o go, gorry o go;_

_Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

_She lost her darling baby._

_She left her baby lying here,_

_Lying here, lying here,_

_She left her baby lying here._

_To go and gather blaeberries._

Surprise charged through Hermione as Teddy slept soundly against Severus's chest. The older man stood with a grace that barely jostled the small boy. He tucked the boy into his crib before turning to look at Hermione.

She bit her lip, stopping the giggle that threatened to erupt as she watched his cheeks pink as though he'd just realized what he'd been doing. She crossed the room and rose herself up on her tippy toes even though her heels brought her closer to his height.

"Want to try to go to dinner still?" she asked.

He sighed, annoyed, glaring at the clock.

"We're nearly a half hour late," he grumbled, "I doubt they'll have a table for us."

"Don't get so surly with me," she murmured, "I know you hate it when things don't go your way. Don't take it out on me."

His brows unfurrowed and he sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm not..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed his lower back as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"I know, neither am I," she whispered, not stopping until the muscles that had tensed at her contact relaxed.

She'd become used to it. Him tensing whenever she touched him or vice versa. It had been slow at first, awkward meetings where he'd walk her home from work instead of taking the floo. She treasured those hour-long walks from Whitehall to Islington where he'd slowly relax, and they'd tell each other about their day and about what they liked. It was never anything deep, but it was the surface things that she never really got asked.

She remembered his surprise when she asked him her favourite colour and her own when he'd asked her what her favourite tree was.

She rested her chin gently against his chest, looking up at him. He sighed, his arms going around her slowly as he looked at her. His stomach growled, interrupting the tender moment. Hermione giggled softly as his cheeks flushed more.

"Let's go to the Leaky," she suggested, "Get you something to eat."

She saw the way his face seemed to pale, and she frowned.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she asked.

He didn't want to admit that the entire reason he'd agreed to go to Zabini's restaurant was because he knew he could be afforded some privacy. The Leaky Cauldron-claiming Hermione in such a public space, well, he wasn't so sure if she'd be comfortable with that. But, he hid his initial fears.

"There will be people there interested in why we are there together," he voiced, trying to keep his concern from him voice.

"Are you worried I'll care?" she scoffed, before giving him a mischievous look, "If anyone asks you can scare them away with your glare."

He smirked, causing her heart to flutter, knowing she'd eased him some with her teasing. She'd gotten adapt at reading his body language. It was this or a lot of misunderstandings.

"And what if that doesn't work?" he teased, his deep voice curling around her, "Will you turn them into an unsavory bug and keep them trapped in a jar?"

She pushed back and slapped him on his stomach, "Severus Snape! That story was told in confidence!"

He groaned, then laughed, making himself look younger with the unguarded gesture. He rubbed his stomach and shushed her. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to wake Edward now, would we?"

She glared at him. "I have half a mind to leave you to starve."

He raised a brow. "Do you think my house elves would allow that, Miss Granger?"

She snorted, "Oh, _right_ , how could I forget? The illustrious _Lord Prince_."

He tugged her gently into his arms, staying quiet as she slowly relaxed against him.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Severus," Hermione whispered into his shirt.

"Let's go eat, witch," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hairline. The tender gesture the only acknowledgement of her words, but the thrumming in his chest spoke volumes to both of them on how her words had affected him.

She led the way back downstairs and into the Family Room where the Floo was. Draco and Harry were curled up on the long leather couch, talking quietly as Severus pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked, sitting up and untangling himself from Draco, his cheeks pink.

Draco stayed reclined, making himself more comfortable as he sneered at Hermione.

"Asleep," Snape replied.

"How?" Draco demanded, sitting up now, annoyed.

"Severus," Hermione answered, smugly.

"Circe, it takes us like two hours to put him down," Harry announced, clearly not believing them.

"You don't have the magic touch," Hermione replied, winking, "Sev, I'm hungry."

"Don't call me that," he growled, but there was no malice in his words as he eyed her. She stood at the floo, waiting, "Honestly, Miss Granger, petulance is not becoming."

"Isn't it though?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and tossed a small box to Harry. "Happy belated, Potter."

Harry caught the small box, opening it to reveal a small locket with the initials L.J.E. on it. Harry opened it and it revealed moving images that changed. His heart clenched as he realized who this had belonged to.

"-Snape," Harry started.

"Don't mention it," the older man growled, grabbing Hermione's hand and calling out to the Leaky Cauldron as he dropped the floo powder.

"I can't believe he remembered. He's a month late." Draco said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"I doubt he would forget. My birthday is the day his entire world changed, so of course he'd remembered. I'm just surprised he got me a gift," Harry said, watching the old images flick, tearing up at the image of his mother holding him close.

"Who did it belong to?" Draco asked, noticing the engraving.

"My mother," Harry replied, swallowing hard.

Draco's face fell and he hugged Harry against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry gave him a sad smile, but nodded, "Who thought surly Professor Snape could be sentimental."

"Merlin, I don't get how Teddy cuddled up to him," Draco muttered, teasing slightly, "Especially when he looked so fucking mad."

"Right?" Harry replied, shaking his head, "I'm a trained Auror and wanted to run away from that death stare."

"We better make ourselves scarce when they get back then," Draco muttered, kissing his cheek and taking his hand, "Doubt Mye or Snape's gonna be too happy about their first _real_ date being interrupted more than once."

"Canoodling on my couch talking about potions all bloody day doesn't constitute as a date?" Harry asked, raising a brow at him.

Draco giggled and pressed his lips to Harry's. "You know it doesn't, Harry Potter. Or the things we were doing before our first date might be suspect."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Shut up, Malfoy."

* * *

If Hannah Abbott was shocked to see Hermione Granger with Professor Severus Snape she didn't let it on. But, that didn't stop the others from gawking at them.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy for a Thursday night, surprising Hermione. She didn't like crowds since the war, but she also wasn't bad in them. But, she'd picked Thursday on purpose, hoping there wouldn't be as many people out. She reached down, intertwining their fingers, gripping his hand as her heart started to race. She flinched lightly at how close some people got. The only sense she got that he was nervous was the way his hand tightened against hers.

Hannah sat them down in a small corner, away from the masses, protecting her own business, knowing how crazy people could get with the war heroes about.

"Would you two like to hear about the specials?" she asked, smiling at them, like the Hufflepuff she always was.

"No," Snape grunted and Hermione frowned at his tone, realizing that he was more tense and nervous than he had let on.

She gave Hannah a charming smile. "Thank you, Hannah, but no. If it's all right, I'm ready to order. Severus?"

Hannah's eyes widened slightly at Hermione using the professor's given name, but kept the polite smile plastered to her face.

"Yes," he muttered.

Hermione raised her brow at him, giving him a sharp look and he deflated slightly before taking a deep breath before meeting Hannah's friendly and open face.

"Bangers and mash for me, Miss Abbott," he said, quietly, his sharp tone gone.

"Of course, professor, butterbeer okay? Or would you be drinking something else?" she asked.

"Giant's Ale," he murmured.

"Rightly so," Hannah grinned before turning to Hermione.

"Just some fish and chips. Oh! And can I have lots of ketchup? And no tartar sauce," Hermione requested, "And a spiced cider with a shot of fire whiskey, please?"

Hannah nodded, smiling brightly, "'Course, Hermione. Your food will be right up. Have a good supper, Professor. Hermione."

"Are you okay, Severus?" Hermione asked, as Hannah disappeared.

He gave her a tight nod.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm not used to coming out like this."

She nodded, reaching for his hand. He flinched away, instantly regretting it as he watched her face drop.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he muttered.

She gave him a sad smile, "It's okay, Severus. Really. I get it."

This time he reached for her hand and Hermione gave it, smiling softly up at him. His heart thrummed like a bird as she smiled up at him. She really was beautiful.

"This is nice," she murmured, as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

He smiled. "I'm sure people are judging me for sitting across from you."

She blushed, "Why should they?"

"I'm old enough to be your father, Hermione," He pointed out, smirking, "I'm sure people are calling me a creepy old fool."

"More like they're envious that you get to date war hero, Hermione Granger," she replied, smiling.

He snorted, "I doubt it. A Death Eater is always a Death Eater."

She frowned. "You weren't a Death Eater. Not really."

"Hermione, you forget, I did take the Mark or my own free will," he reminded as their food appeared before them.

They tucked in, but she still looked trouble. "Yes, the first time. But, I doubt you would have gone back. Not after he killed--I'm sorry, Severus," she continued before stopping herself, "I don't mean to pry into your past."

Severus frowned, looking at her.

"Hermione, you are free to ask me questions," he explained, quietly, "If...It might be hard for me at times, but if I didn't--if I didn't want you to know me I wouldn't--"

He stopped, unable to fully express himself. He never did this. Even when he was young he'd been unable to explain how he felt about things, even when they bothered him. He'd usually lash out angrily or coldly, especially when he was frustrated with being unable to put into words how he felt. And in that moment he could feel his anger rearing its ugly head.

Her hand squeezed the top of his gently.

"I understand," she murmured, offering him a small smile.

He looked at her thankfully.

"Is it too much to ask, why you took the Mark?" she asked.

The memory flashed through his mind and his entire body tightened.

"Not today, Hermione," he replied, quietly. He wanted to have a nice night with her, not dredge up his horrible youth.

"That's okay," she replied, easily.

"Why no tartar sauce?" he asked, suddenly, wanting to distract himself.

She blushed, "Well, when I was little I had a great aversion to it. And Mum forced me to eat it anyway because if I wanted dessert I needed to finish my entire supper. I ended up vomiting it right back up so ever since I refuse to eat it."

He chuckled. "I don't think I ever had such a violent aversion to a food. And even so, I don't think I would have displayed it."

"Oh, Mum was rightfully upset," she laughed, "She completely stopped making fish and chips for years after that! So, it became my favourite thing to indulge in. What was your favourite meal as a child?"

"Shepherd's pie," he said, easily, smiling softly at a memory, "My paternal grandmother had a very old family recipe my father enjoyed. So, when we had enough money Mum would make it for him on Sundays instead of a roast. Dad would go to the lake and fish for hours and Mum would dance around our small kitchen while she cooked. She'd let me help and she'd sing, bringing little finches into the courtyard and make the flowers on the table bloom. But, that was before I had to get a job to help out. When I turned nine I stopped going to muggle school and started working for a shoemaker."

Hermione's heart fell as she remembered that Severus had a completely different up bringing than she ever had. She'd grown up, upper-middle class, never wanting for anything. But, Severus's family had been poor. How special had that Shepherd's pie been?

"What was your favourite sweet?" she asked, smiling, "I really liked lollies, but Mum and Dad were strictly against it being dentists and all."

His muggle side shone through as he laughed at that. "I'm sure they were more than a little upset when they entered Diagon Alley for the first time and realized most Wizards had no idea what a Dentist was."

"Definitely!" she laughed, "Mum was extremely upset when I refused to wear braces, but I couldn't tell her that I didn't know how to explain braces to wizards! But, I did wear the retainer."

He chuckled, "Is that how your teeth became less bucked?"

She blushed as they both remembered how he'd bullied her about her teeth.

"I'm sorry about what I said all those years ago," he said, quietly.

She smiled. "Hush. But, no. I modified a minimizing spell so that I could charm my retainer and slowly but surely my teeth fixed themselves. If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you ever see a dentist? I know you live firmly in the wizarding world, but your father was Muggle so you understand the concept."

Severus tensed, remembering every time his mother would fix his teeth whenever his father kicked or punched him in the mouth, hurting his jaw or teeth.

"A fear of people finding out how this happened," he whispered, looking down at his food.

"What do you mean?" she prodded.

"My father caused the issue with my teeth. He had a—violent streak in him," he muttered.

Hermione's heart twisted, thinking of the young man she'd seen in the memories Harry had shared. He'd been bullied at school and at home. No wonder he'd become a Death Eater.

She cupped his face with her hand and he gently nuzzled his cheek against it.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she breathed, moving across to brush her lips against his.

_FLASH!_

He flinched, his head coming up instantly from the tender moment as he glared at the reporter, his camera inches from them. The camera flashed again, and Severus's wand was out. Hermione jumped to her feet, gripping his wand hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled at the man, her charming date gone and in his place someone she didn't recognize.

She realized that this was the Death Eater in him. This cold, calculating man with his wand inches from another's face. This was a dangerous man.

"Severus, let's leave," she whispered, tugging him gently.

"How dare you?" Severus growled, his voice like velvet, but laced with danger, ignoring Hermione.

The man gulped and Severus held his hand out for the camera.

"Hand it over, _now_ ," he demanded, slowly.

The man's hands shook as he stared at the dangerous tip of Severus's wand pushing the camera into the Severus’s hands.

Severus yanked it away and ripped the film from inside before shoving the camera back into the man's hands and tearing himself away, striding out of the door as his heart thrummed with panic.

Hermione tossed money to cover their meal and tip as she hurried after him. Worried he'd snap. She had to run to keep up with his long legs, shouting his name. But, it was as if he could barely hear her. She gripped his arm and tugged.

"Severus, stop!" she yelled.

He stopped, his eyes finally coming down to glare at her. She flinched at the rage there and he instantly calmed, his eyes filled with shame.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured.

"What happened?" she prodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, "What was that about?"

He sagged against her, his arms wrapping around her, protectively.

"The lights," he whispered, "They reminded me--They--Battle. Wand fire."

She reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "You're okay. I'm here."

She apparated them both right into the living room of Grimmauld Place. Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," he muttered.

"You didn't," she replied, staying in his arms, "And the night isn't over, Severus Snape."

He frowned, "What do you--"

She pulled him down to her height, kissing him deeply, "Sit with me?"

He eyed her. "It isn't proper for me to be in your house this late at night, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, "Severus, we're about to be in the new millennium. I doubt very much anyone's going to come in here screaming about propriety. And I want to get to know you better. Plus, I trust you. Aside from bullying me some, you never laid a hand on me or any other female student, so I doubt you'd push yourself on me now. So, please? Stay? For me?"

He conceded, brushing his lips against hers, tentatively. Hermione beamed up at him, her smile causing his chest to tighten. Hermione felt giddy, since she usually initiated their intimate touches she was glad to see him becoming comfortable enough to do so as well. She tugged him onto the sofa before kicking off her heels and curling into his side.

The warm, sticky early Autumn air didn't reach them inside, knowing Harry had a cooling charm constantly going inside so Hermione waited until he relaxed beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"How are the new potions coming?" she asked, playing with his fingers.

"Very well," he murmured, watching her with a curiosity he couldn't explain.

"What are you hoping to do?" she asked.

"I told you I was working on some potions and charms for those in the Janus Thickey Ward," he explained.

"Yes, but what specifically?" she asked.

"Well, the Cruciatus has some of the most lasting effects of physical and mental issues with it. So, that is my main focus. But, I also wanted to start find potions and charms that would help elevate a lot of other ailments. As you know Muggle medicine doesn't really work on us," he started, sounding like her old professor giving a lecture, "It either inhibits our magical cores or reacts badly with our magic so I want to see if I can mimic some of the medicinal reactions in muggle medicine in potions, but with an actual healing instead of just a stave off of symptoms."

She nodded, "So, you're working to reverse magical maladies caused by dark magic?"

He nodded, "Magic inherently is not light or dark, Hermione. It's our intentions when we use a charm or create a spell that categorizes it that way. A protective spell can be used to harm another, but because we are using it in defense it makes it light. So, I'm doing more research with dark spells and potions that cause these maladies and trying to deconstruct them to see if there are elements that will work in counteracting the symptoms they leave behind."

"That's actually a fascinating view on spellwork," she murmured.

"Yes, time-consuming. But, I need to find something to distract me from my constantly running mind," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sometimes focusing on something too heavily makes it quite impossible to see a simple answer right in front of you," he replied.

She nodded, "I've had that happen quite often. You need an outlet that lets you sit with it in the back of your mind but doesn't require all your focus."

"Yes, and my mother and aunts, while good company don't stimulate my need for academic conversation," he teased.

She glared playfully, "So, that's all I am to you? A person to stimulate your mind?"

"And wonderful eye candy," he teased, nuzzling her neck, "Don't forget that."

She giggled, surprised by his playfulness as he relaxed more. She released his hair from its band and ran her fingers through the thick soft locks. She raised herself up on her knees and pressed her lips to his gently.

Hermione had never had the desire to kiss a man so frequently, not even Ronald. But, seeing the passion in Severus's eyes always made her want him to put that same attention and passion on her. Severus tensed under her gentle hand and Hermione pulled back slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Hermione..." he breathed.

"Don't think," she whispered, "Just feel."

She straddled his waist, pressing herself against him. Severus swallowed hard, his large hands resting on her waist as he looked up at her. She brushed her lips against him, barely. She bit her lip and looked down at him.

"I want you, Severus," she said, boldly, even as her cheeks went red.

He kissed her gently, almost tentatively. Hermione sat still, letting him control the kiss. Slowly he deepened it before letting his tongue swipe the bottom of her lip, asking for permission she instantly granted. His tongue moved forward, shyly at first and then with a skill she hadn't been expecting. His tongue and lips were demanding, but gentle as his fingers tightened on her waist.

She pulled back slowly. "Wow," she murmured.

He chuckled, softly.

"How are you so good at that?" she murmured, pressing her lips to his neck, peppering small soft kisses on scarred skin beneath her lips, causing him to shiver.

"It pays to be friends with a woman who is willing to practice with you," he murmured.

Hermione tensed and pulled away. "Lily?" she asked, and he noticed the flicker of an emotion he didn't understand. How could he recognize jealousy that didn't come from himself?

"No," he said, slowly, rubbing her waist as her body relaxed, "She and I kissed during the breif time we dated. But, Andraste Row--Nott had more to do with my skill than Lily. Andy always said a man should be told when he's doing something wrong, especially with a woman, because how can she get rightfully angry if they've never been told. Her mantra was 'boys are dumb'."

Hermione laughed. "So, Theo Nott's mother..."

"Taught a handful of boys in Hogwarts how to treat a woman and kiss a woman. And in two cases how to make love to one," he finished, amused, "None of us were surprised when she married Dore as we always expected her to marry someone older. But, we were surprised when she married a man with deep roots in the old ways. But, she proved to have Dore wrapped around her fingers quite quickly. He was mad for her."

"It sounds like you two were great friends," she said, smiling.

"Best," he corrected, "She, Lily and I."

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She died from an unknown sickness. A lot of people believed she was poisoned, but it was never confirmed. Theo was just eight when she died," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It was a long time ago," he called, brushing his lips against hers again, cupping her face between his hands.

Hermione responded, instantly, pulling him down with her on the sofa. Severus groaned into her mouth as Hermione's hands began to wander. They lost themselves in their kisses and touching. His hands caressed her as he rubbed his hard body against her softness. Hermione moaned softly, trying to get more friction as she arched up into him. He pulled away as her hands unbuttoned his trousers.

"What are--are you--" he started, she shushed him, brushing her lips with his and dipping her hand into his pants. She groaned as she felt his hardness in her hand, gently pumping his length.

"Hermoine," he hissed, bucking his hips against her hand. He blushed as her soft hand tugged gently as she kissed his neck and met his lips, deeply. He blushed deeply as he came, seconds after she tugged on him. She kissed the side of his mouth, pulling her hand gently out, surprising Severus as she licked his essense off her hand gently.

"I want you, Severus," she whispered.

He swallowed hard, trying not to feel shame at cumming so quickly, as she confessed her desire, her chocolate brown eyes dark with need. He kissed the base of her neck, sucking gently at her jugular as he inched his fingers up her thigh. She whimpered, arching up into him. His fingers slid into her lace underwear as his lips met hers, stifling the moan that came free as he rubbed her engorged clit. Hermione's hips bucked up as his fingers slowly dipped into her wet heat, causing them both to groan. He played her like a piano, reaching to her small moans and movements as his thumb rubbed her clit. Hermione's head was thrown back in pleasure as his long fingers pushed deep inside her, building up to a catalyst she hadn't experienced in a long time. She spilled onto his fingers, shivering as her orgasm took her completely, satisfying her in a way her own fingers hadn't been able to in a long time.

He pulled his fingers free as she recovered, sucking on his fingers softly as he took her into his arms before kissing her. Hermione moaned, softly, tasting herself on his lips as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Soft touches woke Severus instantly the next morning. He groaned, trying to figure out what the weight on top of him was. His eyes widened as he looked down into a rat's nest of curls.

Teddy screamed happily as he saw Severus's eyes open. Hermione growled, grizzling softly as she burrowed deeper into Severus's side.

"Hi!" Teddy screamed.

Severus shushed him, rubbing his face with the arm that wasn't pinned underneath Hermione.

"Hello, Edward," he muttered, "Where are your guardians?"

Harry and Draco were gawking at the two sleeping forms from their place at the doorway. Severus shot them a glare.

"Are you planning on grabbing your toddler or is this the normal way Hermione wakes?" he growled.

Harry jolted into motion and plucked Teddy up.

"Noooooooo," Teddy whinged, reaching back for Severus.

Hermione sighed, slowly pushing herself up, surprised at feeling hardness under her hands instead of the softness of her bed before last night came to memory. She blushed, thinking about Severus's hands on her.

"Sorry," she murmured up at him, "Guess I fell asleep."

"It's all right, lo-Hermione," Severus murmured, "I'm sorry we woke you."

Hermione sat up, trying to control the bird's nest she called her hair as she looked up at Draco and Harry sheepishly. Severus moved to sit up and sighed, reaching for Teddy.

Harry deposited the toddler into his arms and Severus groaned.

"Mr. Lupin, this is getting quite old," he said, gruffly, sleep still in his voice. He rose to his feet, thankful he remembered to button his pants last night.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco demanded, pointing to a large dark black spot on Severus's green robes. He frowned at it and Hermione blushed deeply. She shot to her feet, tears in her eyes as she looked at the large stain on the front of her paisley dress. She ran upstairs in embarassment, slamming the door of the bathroom.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, "It seems like her days are in."

Severus sighed, not surprised by the young woman's reaction as he handed Teddy back to Harry.

"Noooo," he started, but Severus gave him a sharp look causing the toddler to clamp up.

"That's enough of that. Go enjoy your breakfast and we will join you momentarily. No more outbursts, young man," he growled, heading up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom.

He could hear her sniffling as she started the shower and he knocked on the door gently.

"Hermione?" he called, softly.

"Please, just go," she whimpered, "I really don't think I can face you right now."

"It's not that big of a deal, darl-Hermione," he called.

"Severus, I honestly don't want to talk about getting my monthly on my boyfri--the man I'm seeing's new robes," she barked, "Please, just go."

He sighed before casting a scourify on his robes, knowing he'd need a shower eventually, but he dug through her drawer, finding a pair of track pants and a t-shirt, leaving them on her bed for her before moving downstairs. He made himself at home in the familiar kitchen, making Hermione's favourite tea, finding the strawberry jam and some English muffins.

"Mye?" Teddy asked, pointing at the small spread as he ate his breakfast, happily.

"Yes, it's for Hermione," he replied.

"Is she really upset?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

"Good thing she has the day off then," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, but now with her monthly will she actually want to watch Teddy for us?" Draco pointed out.

Severus met their gaze.

"Mandatory counseling," Harry explained.

He nodded, "I'll take him with me today, then."

"We can take him to Mrs. Weasley, Snape, don't worry," Harry countered.

"Yes, where he will be ignored for the new brooding band of Weasley brats," he muttered, "Leave him with me. At least at my house he'll have the entire house to himself and three elderly women who will dote on him."

"Are you sure, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Yes," he replied, "I have no plans for the day..."

"Except that meeting with the realtor for those shop fronts in Diagon and Hogsmeade," Hermione reminded, as she shyly walked into the room.

"Well, will you come with me then?" Severus asked, kissing her gently, before helping her into her seat.

She bit her lip. "Do you want me to?"

"I'd enjoy your company and your eye for detail and we can take Teddy to the toy store while we're out. Something to stimulate his mind," he replied.

Harry and Draco watched the interaction like they watched a train wreck. As though they couldn't believe the interaction before them.

"Then I'd love to. Thank you for breakfast," she replied, smiling happily up at him, glad that she hadn't disgusted him. She looked at her two best friends, "Leave Teddy to Sev and I. He'll be in good hands."

She waved her wand, knocking off the staying charm as she ate her breakfast.

"Have you eaten, Severus?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't worry..." he started, but she shot him a glare.

"Sit down and eat," she commanded.

"I'd do what she says, mate," Harry muttered, sipping his own tea as Draco focused on feeding Teddy again.

"Sape!" Teddy cried, happily, reaching for Severus.

"Sape?" Draco laughed, "Yes, that is Snape. Good job, Teddy."

"Finish your breakfast, child," Snape growled as he spread butter and jam on toast before sipping on his own tea.

Teddy gave a nod, giggling, as he continued to eat his food, kicking his feet happily.

* * *

An hour later Hermione found herself in Severus's home for the first time since last Christmas nearly nine months ago. She cuddled Teddy close as a severe looking woman waltzed into the room, giving a long list of demands to a house elf who nodded her head dutifully.

"There you are," Severine called, "I was wondering where you were off too. There are some decisions about the house I need you to agree upon. And who is this?"

The elegant woman waved her hand at Hermione and Teddy, frowning slightly.

Severus almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself, "Good morning to you as well, Aunt Severine. Hermione Granger, this is Severine Prince-Abbott, my aunt. Aunt Severine, this is my girl--my close friend, Hermione Granger, and her godson, Edward Lupin."

Hermione reached out to shake the woman's hand, firmly.

"Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age, am I correct?" Severine asked, smirking, impressed by the young woman in front of her.

Hermione blushed, "Hermione's just fine, ma'am. Teddy say 'hello'."

"HI!" Teddy squealed, happily, still looking around the room at all the new and shiny things.

"Hermione and I are going to look at shop fronts for my apothecary today. And we agreed to look after Edward for the day," Severus explained.

"When's your first meeting?" Severine asked, beaming at the little boy as she tickled under his neck.

"Noon," he replied.

"Wonderful, so we can play with this charming little boy for a while," she announced, plucking him out of Hermione's arms, "Follow me."

Hermione smiled, amused by the abrupt woman, unlike the kind Elsa and Mrs. Snape she'd met on her last trip.

"Tibby, come along," Severine called and the house elf hurried behind her.

Hermione giggled, taking Severus's hand as the stoic woman asked Teddy questions as though he were fully grown even as she asked him about silly things like children toys. Severus smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently, more relaxed than she'd seen him here in his home than ever before.

"Now, Mr. Lupin," Severine said, importantly, "I have a lovely little play yard that has been dutifully neglected for far too long. Would you care to inspect it?"

Teddy had no idea what the woman was talking about but nodded along happily as Severine stepped out into a small garden with a large sandbox with a jungle gym in it. In the garden were Elsa and Eileen.

"Who is this beautiful young man?" Elsa called, standing up and coming toward the child, "Hello, lovey, I'm Auntie Elsa, who are you?"

"Teddy!" Teddy shouted, happily, "Hi!"

Eileen smiled softly before looking behind the two women with Teddy towards her son and the girl he'd brought home months ago, surprised to see the two holding hands.

"Miss Granger," Eileen called, her voice as soft as ever, "How are you?"

"Mrs. Snape," Hermione replied, smiling brightly, "I'm well. And yourself? You look wonderful."

"Better, thanks to you, dear," Eileen replied, taking the girl's free hand and squeezing gently, "Is the tyke yours?"

"Oh, dear no," Hermione replied, laughing, "He's my godson. His godfather, his boyfriend, and I are watching after him while his grandmother is teaching at Hogwarts."

Eileen frowned. "Where are his parents?"

Hermione's face fell and Severus shook his head. "Not a topic for today, Mother."

She nodded, understanding it was part of the time she couldn't remember well.

"It's lovely to see you again, dear," she said, patting her hand gently, "Come sit with me. I'm sure Teddy will have quite a time with the house elves," she called, pouring some more tea, "Severus, darling, you didn't come home last night. Were you all right?"

Severus's face flushed and he nodded, "Yes, Mother."

"You frightened me," she chastised.

"Forgive me," he replied, his eyes downcast.

She smiled, gently, "My son is quite handsome, isn't he?"

Hermione blushed, smiling up at Severus, "Quite, indeed."

The small conversation was interrupted as Teddy squealed happily, rolling in the sand as a couple of younger house elves played with him, fonding over the child.

"There are many house elves," Hermione said, disapprovingly as Bestat jumped into her lap purring.

"All paid and well taken care over," Severus instantly defended, "and if you try and tell Tibby that her and her entire family of elves is no longer welcomed here she'll be very cross with you, Granger. They've been part of the family for near on three hundred years."

Hermione stared at him, shocked, her hand stopping as she pet the large Kneazle, "They're all related?"

"Many of them, yes, a lot of them were neglected from other prominent families and bought or won by the Princes," Eileen replied, "Father hated it, but Mother had quite a soft heart for abused elves."

The quiet tea lasted a while longer as Eileen began to tell stories of when Severus was young. Light stories that only he remembered as ending horribly almost each and every time but kept the horrible ending to himself as he realized that these were the memories his mother clung to for hope.

"Oh, you should have seen him!" Eileen laughed, "Six years old, crying about dropping the bird, even as it flew away. He completely misunderstood that he hadn't hurt the bird but saved it with his magic. It was the cutest thing."

Hermione laughed softly, smiling at Severus, close enough to cuddle as she listened.

"Hermione, it's time for us to be going," Severus murmured quietly.

"Right," she said, getting up, politely, "It was lovely sitting with you, Mrs. Snape."

"Eileen, darling," Eileen corrected, "And please, come by any time."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione beamed, "Teddy, dear, it's time to go."

Teddy started to whine, but Severus stalked over, lifting him up to his arms.

"None of that, Mr. Lupin," he chastised, "Let's go, Hermione."

"See you all soon," Elsa called as Severine waved.

* * *

As they walked Diagon Alley, curious eyes took them in and Severus found he hated it. He didn't want his apothecary to be here where the entire wizarding world would gawk at him every time he stepped out of his shop.

The prospects in Hogsmeade were better for him. He enjoyed the atmosphere and the fact that two flats sat above the store. He could rent the space right above the shop for extra money and when he was too tired to go home he could have the second floor flat for himself.

"What do you think, Hermione?" he asked.

She raised, a brow, once again surprised by how much her opinion seemed to matter to him.

"I think it’s perfect, honestly. A place upstairs for you to rest when you're working a complicated potion. Adequate space down in the basement for a laboratory, private stores, and large brews. More than adequate stores up here for a shop. A large floo. And if we're perfectly honest, if you grow the business you can always take on an apprentice and eventually buy a shop in Diagon, franchise it," she said, surprising him by her astute observation.

He nodded, looking around the room one more time before looking at the realtor.

"You heard the woman, Potts. I'd like to make an offer," he called.

"Of course, Mr. Snape," the tiny, plump realtor called, waving his wand as the contract appeared, "Is the price alright? I know it is slightly above your price-"

"Money is no object, Mr. Potts," Severus replied, leaving that heavily in the air before signing the paperwork.

"Right, Lord Prince," he called, instantly changing the way he addressed Snape as he saw the titles that followed his name, as they appeared as he finished the 'E'.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Lord of Prince Estate_

_Potions Master_

_Master Duelist_

_Order of Merlin 1st Class_

_Order of Merlin 2nd Class_

_Order of Merlin 3rd Class_

Hermione smirked, impressed by the entire list.

"You will have the deed by end of day," he said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Severus replied, "Hermione, would you like to go to the toy store and get Teddy something?"

Hermione smiled, picking up the young boy who was touching all of the shelves embedded into the walls.

"That would be nice, but don't feel as though you have to, Severus," she called.

He rolled his eyes and led her out. "I never do anything I don't have to."

* * *

Severus sighed as he hid in the corner of the living room in Grimmauld. He hadn't expected to spend Halloween here with Potter, Malfoy, and Granger. But, here he was sharing a fire whisky with his Draco and Blaise Zabini as though they hadn't been his students two years before. Luna Lovegood had surprised them all by coming in with Blaise at her side as Ginny brought Pansy Parkinson.

He sighed, adjusting a sleeping Pumpkin in his arms. Teddy's hands were holding onto Severus's hair as he slept, the Potion Master's locks halfway down his back now. Harry walked over, finishing his conversation with Ron and his definitely pregnant fiancé, Gabrielle Delacour.

"Can I take him, Snape?" Harry asked, clearly frustrated.

"Are you okay, Har?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Just need a minute away from Ron and Gaby. I feel a headache coming on," he grumbled.

Snape nodded, gently detaching the boy's fingers from his hair as he passed him into Harry's arms. They watched the boy quietly resettle as he stood up, taking a drink from his glass.

He frowned as he caught sight of Hermione, laughing and standing closer than he liked to Theo Nott. He gripped the glass tightly and glared as Theo reached out and touched Hermione's curls. He tensed and stalked out of the room as Hermione's glanced up. Seeing his angry movements.

"Uh-oh," she muttered.

"Uncle Sev," Theo chuckled, "You better go check on him. I doubt he'd believe me if I told him I was offering you help with how to tame these curls. But, the potion I gave you. My mum swore by it. Used it every day. And it tames my unruly mess, too."

"Thanks, Thee," she muttered, "Excuse me."

She hurried out to the back porch, watching him as he stared up at the night sky.

"Severus?" she called.

"Don't," he growled.

"Are you really going to stay mad at me instead of talking to me?" she demanded.

He turned and glared; his eyes filled with jealous rage before turning away. She could see the slight tremor in his frame as he kept his back toward her.

"Severus, I'm talking to you!" she snapped, annoyance filling her.

"How about you go back in there and talk to Theo! You looked quite enthralled!" he snapped.

She walked down toward him, getting into his face. "Do you really think I'd be so fucking stupid to flirt with another man when my boyfriend is right in the other room?!" she shouted.

Snape looked taken aback, but Hermione pushed on, not even noticing in her anger that she'd claimed him. "Or how about not even accusing me in the fucking first place! I didn't realize you thought I was such a fucking tramp!"

"Don't turn this around on me!" Snape shouted, annoyed, "You were the one practically in his lap!"

"Fuck you, Severus!" she snarled, "I'm not Lily! So, don't accuse me of things she would have done! If I didn't fucking want you I wouldn't be a coward and string you along! Stop comparing me to that woman! She's dead! And tell me now if I'm going to have to keep fighting with a ghost! Because frankly, I'm over it! I'm not her, Severus!"

Hermione stalked back into the house and up to her bedroom. Severus took a deep breath and stared up at the sky, cursing under his breath. He made his way back into the house, slipping up to her bedroom, ignoring the group in the living room, laughing and talking. He knocked on the door and she sighed.

"Go away, D, I'll be fine," she called.

He opened the door and frowned as her face came up, tears running down her cheeks. He knelt beside her, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel lesser, Hermione," he said, softly, "I didn't mean to make you feel like I compared you to her."

She held his hand to her cheek and kissed his palm. "I hate fighting with you, Severus."

"I don't like to see you cry," he murmured, caressing her bottom lip, "Especially when it's me who's caused it."

She gently nipped his finger, lovingly, before sucking gently on his thumb. He swallowed hard before brushing his lips with hers. Hermione returned his kiss hungrily, swallowing every growl from his throat. He held the back of her neck, kissing down, marking her as his as he pushed her back onto the bed. Hermione reached for him, but he tutted, motioning for her to lay back.

"Sit still, kitten," he murmured, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down over her waist, "I want to show you how sorry I am."

Hermione's breath caught as she sunk into his gaze, growing wet with desire. He kissed up the inside of her thigh before teasing her through her underwear. He licked her through it and she arched into his touch, her fingers flying out dipping into his hair.

"Don't tease me..." she whimpered.

"What do you want, kitten?" he murmured.

"I want--" she started, but blushed deeply, "I want your tongue inside me, sir."

He groaned, pulling her underwear off her, "Where, sweet one?"

She arched, "In--in my pussy."

He groaned and licked her, devouring her. Hermione cried out, arching up into his touch, squirming beneath him.

"Yes," she cried out, moaning his name.

His fingers dipped into her curled up, rubbing that spot deep inside her as he sucked hard on her clit. She screamed as her pleasure coursed through her, moaning his name as she shattered beneath him.

She whimpered, arching up at him.

"Please, Severus, please, fuck me," she whimpered, "Please, I want to feel you inside me."

Severus groaned, his cock ready to burst as she whimpered beneath him, begging. He stood, unbuttoning his pants, letting his cock free.

"Are you sure, love?" he murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

She whimpered, reaching for him, pumping him, gently. He hissed with pleasure as her hand moved.

"Please, Severus? Take me," she moaned, "Make me yours."

He groaned, pushing her hands away gently as he pushed into her, roughly, unable to contain himself. She cried out arching up into his touch. Severus tried to move slowly, wanting her to adjust to his length, but Hermione urged him on, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, goading him with her body and her words, begging him to bring her over the precipice.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed, cumming around his cock just as his own orgasm erupted, he roared into her neck, panting as pleasure coursed through his body.

His lips slowly found hers and Hermione returned his gentle caress.

"You're perfect," he whispered, against her lips.

She caressed his bottom lip as she took him in, "I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the feedback and support. I really love this story so far. And I meant for them to get a little bit further, a glance at their first year together rather than the first six months, but this chapter got way out of hand lol. Let me know what you think! And thank you again!  
> Sidenote: If there's any errors my bad, I was rushing to finishing editing before work


	10. Our Crazy First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes FAST. It spans December to the following October. And the next chapter will be when the crazy shit starts to go down!  
> The song Hermione sings is an old Scottish folk song and the rendition I used is by Nina Simone. It's called 'Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair'   
> ALSO! SMUT in this chapter and any big issues I'll probably edit later. I was rushing to get this up before work.

Hermione groaned as she rose from the opulent king sized bed. It was one of the nicest thing in the flat, but she knew almost everything in Severus's flat in Hogsmeade came from Prince Estate.

She climbed out of the bed, groaning lightly as she stepped onto what should've been a cold floor, but Severus always kept the flat warm and open, almost as though he were chasing away a chill he'd always known. She put on her dressing gown, amused when she smelled the coffee beginning to brew.

She watched the charmed technology around the small flat, a gift from Theo to his godfather to bring him into the new Millenium. Theo's passion was apparently one he'd shared with both his parents. They'd both been obsessed with making muggle technology work with magick. And here was the living proof of everything they'd accomplished. According to Theo his mother had been the one to charm the enchanted motorbike Sirius Black rode and so this was her legacy.

The coffee machine brewed angrily, and the enchanted lamps flickered wildly for a second, the temperamental magic rebelling before settling down as she opened the refrigerator, the sentient thing fighting a little as she tugged it open.

"That's quite enough," she called around the room, "I get it. You hate doing my bidding but take it up with your inventor."

She shook her head as the room settled and she kissed the top of Bastet's head.

"Silly Theo, giving us such temperamental things," she murmured as she pulled out a large chunk of steak before putting it into Bastet's bowl.

The Kneazle mewled before attacking the meat in her bowl, amusing Hermione as she prepared hers and Severus's coffee. She grimaced down at the black liquid in his cup before heading downstairs and into his work room. She smiled as she watched him taking his notes, clearly deep in thought.

"How long have you been down here, Severus?" she asked, gently, placing his mug beside him as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

His tense shoulders relaxed as he felt her against him.

"I'm sorry, lo-swe-Hermione," he replied, quietly, "I couldn't sleep."

She frowned. He'd been having night terrors, but she didn't realize they'd been getting that bad.

"Have you thought about taking a sleeping draught?" she asked, worrying her lip as she rubbed his back, “You’re getting less and less sleep lately."

"Is that why you keep staying over?" he teased, taking off his reading glasses and turning to look at her, "Making sure I'm taking care of myself?"

She snorted, "Of course not. Avoiding the two love bugs at home and Teddy's tantrums."

"They need to take a firmer hand with him," he said, sighing deeply.

"He only listens to you, Severus," she replied, shaking her head, "He could care less about what Harry and Draco have to say."

"He listens to you," he pointed out.

"Barely," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Now, give me a kiss and come up for breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, amused, brushing his lips with hers. Hermione kissed him a little deeper and he gripped her waist.

"Miss Granger," he murmured, "I am not your breakfast."

She smirked, "You could be."

He chuckled, darkly, before leaning down, his lips demanding against hers. Hermione arched as he rose to his feet, forcing her up on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her up, placing her on the desk. She instantly arched up into him, her dressing gown falling off her right shoulder, exposing her bare chest to him as his lips moved quickly down her neck toward her hard nipples.

Hermione was frisky in a way neither of them had been anticipating. From what he knew she hadn't had sex often before him. But, she was almost insatiable with him. There were nights that they barely made it into a private space before he'd take her.

He wasn't as virile as a young man, but he made use of his other talents, knowing that his lioness was quite the sex kitten. It was why he opted to stay at the flat with her instead of his house. The last thing he needed was his mother and aunts walking in on them on the dining room table, which happened to be one of his favourite places to have his after-breakfast snack. There was something just so beautiful about watching his girlfriend come apart in front of him, because of him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she let out that sweet little gasp as his teeth went around the taunt nub of her nipple before his hand closed over the other, tugging gently on it. She moaned, arching up her fingers in his hair as she rubbed her wet sex against his hardening length, glad he was wearing joggers rather than his usual slacks. Hermione's hand slipped into his joggers, wrapping her delicate hands around his length, pumping him as his lips came back up to claim hers.

"Quickie?" She whispered against his lip, squeezing the tip gently.

He groaned, pushing his joggers down, his length landing directly on her wet sex. They both moaned, Hermione arching into his touch. He pushed into her as she moaned his name.

They moved quickly, panting, their kisses rough, touches desperate as he reached between them, rubbing her clit as he neared completion. Hermione screamed his name as she came around him, triggering his own orgasm, spilling deep into her as the room glowed, alerting them to a guest.

Snape's head was buried into her neck as he caught his breath, slowly pulling free. As they both focused on the sounds above Snape pulled out, muttering a Scourify as Hermione hurried up the back stairwell to get dressed.

Snape called his laboratory robes, charmed to protect him, and put them on, hiding his exposed chest as he headed back up the front stairs and into the store, annoyed that someone dared walk in at seven in the morning.

He stopped, surprised to see Lucius, who was looking at his stores.

"Lucius," he greeted.

Lucius turned, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded.

"Narcissa has invited the Potter boy to dinner," he huffed.

"And that demanded your presence in my store with your emergency key?" Severus drawled, raising a brow.

"Yes," Lucius hissed, "Accepting that my son is gay and having him back with the family is a lot easier than accepting he's dating the Potter boy. How am I supposed to be polite or not stick my foot in my mouth? We know how hard it was for me to even accept that he knows that I enjoy being buggered!"

Severus rested his head on his chin, leaning down on the counter as he listened, bored already by the normal Malfoy dramatics. The blond started pacing as he continued his monologue.

"Like the boy would even want to come to Malfoy Manor after we tortured him! Why would he even like my son?!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, "This is like the gods of old are punishing me! Really, Severus! It's like Narcissa is trying to kill me! Draco could have any other man..."

"But, he chose Potter and Potter chose him," Severus said, slowly, "It was bound to happen. I mean, Draco was obsessed with him. And Potter isn't so unreasonable. He's learned to forgive. Maybe you should begin to learn how to hold your tongue."

Lucius scoffed. "Oh, please! Isn't that the cauldron calling the kettle black? I demand you come to the Christmas party."

Severus sneered. "Demand? I hardly see you being in that position, Lucius."

"Oh, please, as if you have plans!" Lucius called.

"He does actually," Hermione said, walking into the room.

Lucius paled. He knew Severus was dating the Granger girl but hadn't actually seen them together.

"I'll see you tonight?" Hermione asked, peering up at him, shyly.

Severus nodded, leaning down as she pressed her lips hungrily to his.

"Have a good day," he murmured against her lips.

"You too, darling. I fed Morg and Bass. Don't stay in the basement all day, love," she replied, blushing as she used the endearments. Hermione had slowly been introducing them into their every day, but it still made her blush, "Mr. Malfoy."

She headed toward the floo, calling out St. Mungo's as the men watched her before Lucius turned to gawk at him.

"She's so small," he whispered, "How..."

"Don't ask semantics on my sex life, Malfoy," Severus growled, "I didn't tell you before I'm not about to start now."

Lucius snorted, "Yes, well, I understand given how badly Nott hexed the both of us when she found out I'd snuck into your room to watch you two."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, your voyeur status is unchallenged 'til this day, you lech."

"What can I say? I enjoy pleasure," he waved, "But, seriously, she's what? 5'2"? 5'3"? You're 6'5", Snape. It has to be trying."

"Lucius, if you want me to help in anyway, I suggest you stop asking about my sex life with my girlfriend," he growled, looking over the orders he had to send to St. Mungo’s by the end of the day.

Hermione had helped him close deals with the school, St. Mungo’s, and the MLE. And while it kept him ridiculously busy he was thankful to have the work. He'd roped Draco into helping him, using his potions mastery for his career rather than to help with the Healers.

"Girlfriend?" Lucius sneered, raising a brow.

"Lucy, I'm losing my patience," Severus growled as the floo roared to life.

Draco stepped through holding a little letter in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm late, Uncle Sev. Mother came by..." he stopped as he watched the two men, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Severus growled, "Your father was just dismissing himself."

"Oh, well, okay. Uncle Severus, Mother wanted me to give you this," Draco said, handing him the small invitation.

_You are formally invited to the Malfoy Family Christmas. Please bring your mother, aunts, and Miss Granger._

_Yours,_

_Narcissa Hera Malfoy_

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful, now I get to explain to Hermione that she's been invited to a ridiculous dinner with the world's most posh dark wizarding family," he growled.

"Hey!" the two Malfoy men hissed.

"Oh, please, tell me I'm wrong?" he sneered, "Now, leave me be."

* * *

Hermione worried her hands as she tried to focus on her work. The last thing she wanted to do with her Christmas was spend the day at the Malfoy Manor around people who had simply stood around and watched as she'd been tortured.

But, she knew it meant a lot to Severus. He hadn't said so, but she knew that Lucius and Narcissa was the closest thing Severus had to friends. She clocked out of her shift, changing into Severus's green jumper, a pair of jeans and her snow boots before grabbing her bag and heading out into the main hall of the Hospital.

Severus was sat, reading, in one of the chairs in the hall. She smiled as she noticed how his hair was pulled back out of his face and he wore the cashmere turtleneck she'd bought for him a week ago.

"Hello, love," she whispered.

His head came up and his eyes softened as he rose to his feet. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking her hand.

"It's snowing," he murmured, "Still want to walk back?"

She shook her head, amused, "How about we floo to Grimmauld and we can make some hot cocoa and sit in the gardens."

"Sounds like a good plan," he murmured as she led them to the floos.

Hermione held his hand as they floo'd directly into the large townhouse. She sighed, happily, as she realized how quiet it was.

"Looks like Andromeda and Teddy are still out. So, we have the house to ourselves," she said, giddily, getting up on her tiptoes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Drinks and snow, Hermione," he murmured, "I love the snow."

She eyed him, surprised by that. "Is winter your favourite season?"

He nodded, "Yes, it is. The snow was always so quiet. It’s like the entire world was silent for just one second."

She looked at him, curiously, "I always felt that way about rain. It was like everything was cleansed under the whooshing of it."

Severus chuckled, calling to Kreacher and asking him for cocoa to be brought outside before casting a warming charm on himself and Hermione and leading her outback. Hermione gasped as they stepped out into the untouched grounds. Severus smiled at the wonderment on her face as he led her to a bench. He flicked the snow away before sitting down, pulling her beside him.

Hermione tucked herself into his side, smiling up at him. In the months that they had been together Hermione had found herself wondering how this wonderfully creative, intelligent, and gentle man had been pushed to such Darkness.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently and he smiled down at her.

"My mum and I used to make snowmen when it snowed like this. She'd let me stay home from school and we'd make soup and cheese toasties. It was always my favourite days," she said quietly.

Severus sighed, "I used to sneak out on days like this. Go down by the lake and watch the ice form. Lily would often come down with me once we became friends."

"She sounds like she was your only friend," Hermione whispered.

"For a long time she was," he replied, "I was the poor kid who dressed in rags, Hermione. No one wanted to hang out with a freak. Every parent had heard the stories or had firsthand experience listening to the way my father screamed and how he beat my mother and me. Lily was the only kid who didn't shun me. Especially when we both realized we were wizards. It was us against the world. Until school that was."

Hermione frowned, surprised to hear him so open with her. Usually he clamped up about the past.

Severus didn't know why he was still talking. But, there was something about the snow that disarmed him. The cocoa appeared beside them and Hermione pushed the cup into his hand. He smiled softly at her as she nuzzled back into his side.

"I never had friends growing up," Hermione whispered, "I'd been bullied all through primary school. Buck teeth, shy and smart don't go well together. I turned all of that into an angry persona. Loud and bold. It didn't stop the bullies, but it made them lesser than before."

He chuckled, "Yes, that boldness turned into you punching Draco a few years ago. The prat cried in my office for hours."

"Being friendless isn't so bad," she whispered.

"I just wanted to belong, Hermione," he said, quietly, "I didn't belong in the muggle world, but I also didn't belong to the wizarding one. I was no one in a sea of everyone. So, I gave the world back what it always gave me."

"Cruelty and anger," she said, quietly.

"The world had nothing beautiful in it except Lily," he said, swallowing hard, "And then she chose Potter."

"The boy who bullied you," she whispered.

"Potter had it out for me the minute he saw me. Rich, pureblooded, popular Potter. He hated that I wanted to be in Slytherin. Hated that Lily was my friend. Hated that I had top marks. Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew took their cues from him. Bullying me to make themselves feel better. And then Andy protected me and Black grew jealous. He was the worst of them," he said quietly.

"That's why you hated him so much," Hermione finished.

"Aside from his hero-worship of James, yes. He always blamed me for Andy leaving him," he chuckled, "The two were made for each other, if I'm honest. Both sly and charming. Both bold and aggressive. Fiercely loyal. But, Sirius had a rebellious streak and Andy was the pampered pureblood princess. She didn't have one qualm about putting Sirius Black in his place."

"I can't see Remus being so bad," she admitted, quietly.

"He wasn't," he sighed, "Just let it happen to be honest. He and Andy tried to keep a reign on James and Sirius fourth and fifth year, but once I saw him with Lily I'd stopped being kind. At that point I'd become friends with future Death Eaters and Andy had become one of the Slytherin elite. And I said things that were unforgivable. I hadn't been close to her since the end of fifth year."

"Severus?" Hermione whispered.

"Hm?" he inquired, sipping on his cocoa.

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" she asked.

He sighed, putting down the cup and getting to his feet. Hermione bit her lip, watching him silently. He rubbed his face and turned to her, his eyes filled with pain.

"I wanted to be strong and accepted, Hermione," he admitted, his voice filled with shame, "I wanted to stop being weak, defenseless Snivellus, for once. For friendless, well abused, suspicious, ambitious, disenchanted children a man shouting that I could be strong and powerful...it meant more than I knew. Until I figured out what we had to do to be that. And by then it was too late. I was a coward."

"But, you didn't stay one," she pressed, coming up behind him, pressing her face into his back as she wrapped her arms around him, "We've all done things we're ashamed of, Severus."

He gave a small scoff, surprised that she tried to comfort him. No one had ever tried to comfort him.

"Hermione, love," he whispered, "You fought a war and won. You stopped an evil man from gaining control. No one will ever question your role. I will always be a traitor. And I don't know what it is you see in me, but I will spend every day loving you until you walk away."

Hermione's heart skipped over itself as he spoke and she moved in front of him, tipping her head back to look at him.

"Severus, shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

He leaned down cupping her face in his hands. "Miss Granger, what have I told you about that sharp tongue?"

"Hermione!" Harry called forcing the couple apart.

She sighed. "Yes, Har?"

She took his hand and headed back into the house, opening the door to a red-faced Harry and a put-out Malfoy.

"Did you know about our Christmas plans?" he demanded.

"Harry _, please_ ," Draco begged, softly.

Hermione frowned. "Yes, I'm supposed to give Severus an answer on whether I'm coming or not by tomorrow. Why?"

"I just told him," Draco whispered.

"You just what?" Hermione demanded.

"How could you, Draco?" Harry accused, "You know your father hates me! Severus isn't expecting Hermione to go! It's three days until Christmas!"

"Harry, you're overreacting," Draco started, "Mother already loves you. And Father will be on his best behaviour."

"Are you okay going to the Manor?" Harry demanded, looking at Hermione.

"Not really," she answered, grimacing slightly.

"My parents had the house remodeled. You two won't even recognize it," Draco rationalized.

"That's not the point, Draco!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, whether you like it or not my parents are a part of me. You forgave me. Can't you give them a chance to redeem themselves too?" Draco begged.

"That's enough of that," Andromeda called, entering the house with an almost two-year-old Teddy.

"Sape!" Teddy shouted, happily, reaching for Severus.

Severus took him, easily enough. The man hated to admit it, but Teddy had quickly wormed himself into his life and had as the toddler had grown attached to him he was also attached to him.

"Hello, Edward," he almost cooed, cuddling the boy close, "Did you have a good day with Granny?"

The boy nodded, showing Severus his new toy. Severus spoke to the boy, sitting down and ignoring the "adults" in the room in favour for the sweet, intelligent little boy in his arms.

"Now, we've all been invited to this Christmas party. Even Teddy and myself. We're going. It is a chance for Narcissa and Lucius to make amends. Family is the most important thing to Narcissa, Harry, she'll make sure you're treated well.," Andromeda explained.

"That isn't the point, Meda, it's the point that Draco didn't tell me," Harry argued.

"Well, by your reaction I can understand why he didn't. But, please, this is our first Christmas after a year of chaos. Can we please have a civil holiday?" she asked, looking so much older.

Harry frowned, but nodded, "I'm sorry, Andromeda."

"Both wars took so many of us away," Andromeda said quietly, looking down at her grandson, "People we loved and people we hated. Family, friends, and enemies. I'm tired of fighting. Aren't you?"

Harry looked down, ashamed of his behaviour. He nodded tightly.

"I'm still upset with you, but I'll go," he conceded, glaring at Draco.

"I'm sorry, love," Draco whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes, heading upstairs. Draco headed upstairs to fix things as Hermione sat beside Severus.

"Teddy, love, come along. Time to wash up before supper," Andromeda said, reaching for Teddy.

The boy growled but went with his grandmother without arguing as Hermione tucked herself against him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"And what about you, sw-sweetheart?" he asked after a quiet moment.

"I'll go," she said, kissing his hand, "I don't want to, but I have a feeling Harry needs someone with him."

"You don't have to go," Severus said, quietly, "I'll be there. And Lucius will be on his best behaviour in front of my aunt."

"She's a retired unspeakable. I think he's enough of a coward to keep his mouth shut," Hermione teased, amused.

"And Lucius is trying," he offered, running his fingers through her curls, untangling some knots, "He barely put up a fight. Merely demanded my presence to keep himself in check. Surprisingly he's more dramatic than Draco."

She giggled softly, brushing her lips against his. "I'll go."

"Thank you," he murmured.

* * *

Hermione dressed with the full intent of keeping Severus's eyes on her. The red sweater dress clung to her as she pulled on her knee-high brown boots. Her hair was clipped back to show off the necklace and earring set he'd bought her for Christmas.

She smiled at her reflection as she fixed her lipstick, the door to her bedroom opening.

Draco looked at her sheepishly and she grinned. "Ready to take the Boy-Who-Lived off the market?"

His cheeks went pink as he pulled out the engagement ring he'd been carrying around for a month.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thank you again for talking to him. He was so mad I didn't think I would get the chance to ask him," he sighed.

"You should have told him about the party before," Hermione chastised.

"I know, but I was so nervous about the proposal I forgot how he'd react," he admitted.

"You two are a bloody mess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And you? How does it feel to be the most feared woman in all the land?" he teased.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"You and Snape. People are very aware of that relationship and they think you're some kind of goddess to tame a Death Eater!" he teased.

She snorted. "Severus is a man, not a monster. Now stop."

He laughed as a rap on the door pulled them from their teasing.

"Come in!" Hermione called.

The door opened swiftly, and Hermione smiled as she took in the cool expression on Severus face as his eyes took on that penetrating look it got when he was appreciating something. She smiled.

"Happy Christmas," she said, stepping on her tiptoes as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart," he murmured, "You look beautiful."

She blushed before whispering. "I wore your Christmas gift and your Christmas present."

His eyes grew impossibly darker as he brushed his lips against hers again. "I doubt you can wear that large ancient Greek spellbook on your body, Miss Granger."

She glared at him, playfully, "I meant your second gift."

Draco pretended to gag from behind them, earning a glare from Severus.

"Let's go, my family and Andromeda are getting antsy," he announced.

"Is Theo coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "He's meeting us there. Now come on."

* * *

The night had been surprisingly pleasant. Hermione had enjoyed herself a lot more than she'd anticipated, getting to know a Narcissa she hadn't expected. The woman was posh to say the least, but she was also witty and quite intelligent. Hermione had found herself debating new laws with the woman, enjoying the time.

But, the entire night had been overshadowed by the proposal of Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter. Harry had cried like a little baby and then gushed over his ring, showing it off. No one had expected Draco to be the one to propose, leaving him quite smug, even as he tried to keep the blush from his face as Harry smothered him in kisses.

She tossed off her coat, tossing herself onto the large brown leather sofa as Severus cleaned up.

"Happy Christmas, Granger," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Happy Christmas, love," she replied as he pulled her up to sit beneath her, placing her head on his lap. He massaged her scalp gently as he watched her.

"That was quite an eventful night," he teased.

"Dramatic, really," she replied, "I wouldn't expect anything else from Draco and Harry."

"Things are going to be stranger now than ever," he pointed out.

"Especially with Andromeda and Teddy moving to Prince Estate," she continued, "I didn't know your mother was going to suggest that."

"They love Teddy as much as I do," he remarked, "They'd like to offer as much support to Andromeda as possible. And seeing as Potter's house is about to be a newlywed love nest it's the safer option."

She snorted. "This is going to be awful."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his fingers stopping.

"I've already caught them in the act before. Now that they're even more disgustingly in love? It's going to get a lot worse," she replied, looking up at him.

Severus started his massaging again as Hermione gently started to drift off, moaning softly as his fingers moved across her scalp. He caressed the small black cat tattoo hidden behind her ear before speaking, focusing on that small mark.

"You could always move into here," he offered, softly.

Her eyes flew open, taking him in, "In here?"

"Or the flat below," he said, keeping his voice neutral, "Or if you'd prefer this flat you could have this one and I'd simply sleep at home."

"You wouldn't stay here with me?" she demanded.

"I'm offering you a space for yourself without lovebirds or old women and children," he replied, defensively.

"So, you're not asking me to move in with you?" she said, looking up at him with disappointment.

"If you'd want me to stay here with you I wouldn't oppose," he whispered, looking up at the ceiling instead of her.

She took his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Severus, are you asking me to move in with you or not?" she demanded.

"I am," he muttered.

"Then I'll move my things in tomorrow," she said, sitting up and kissing him deeply.

Severus grunted as she straddled his waist, rubbing against him as she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging hard. She pulled his head back, her lips moving across his chin and down his neck, marking him. He gripped her waist tightly as she arched against him.

She came back up, her eyes meeting his, "Take me to our bed, Severus."

Severus lifted her up, carrying her to bed, his lips never leaving hers. He laid her down, the bed high enough that it wasn't a long drop. He watched as she pulled off the red dress, exposing lingerie in Severus's favourite colour, sapphire blue. He growled in appreciation and she smirked, her hands caressing her skin.

"Do you like it?" she asked, biting her lip.

He leaned down and kissed between her breasts. "More than you can ever know."

Suddenly he stopped. "Wait, wait....the contraception potion I made you."

"Can't we just do a contraception spell?" she groaned, knowing the new potion he'd brewed for her was all the way in his stores in the basement.

"Are you actually going to remember this time?" he demanded. They hadn't been careful the last handful of times they'd had sex.

"Yes," she murmured, kissing his neck.

He arched, moaning softly, his fingers sinking into her hair. "Okay."

She kissed him deeply, arching up into him. He caressed her skin, kissing his way down where his hands had been. He kissed her gently, gently reaching back to pull her bra off. Hermione whimpered softly as she met his lips with her own, reaching out to pull off his dress robes. Hermione arched against him, rubbing against him as she moaned his name.

His fingers slipped into her underwear, rubbing her wet slit.

"Take me, Severus," she murmured against his lips. He groaned, freeing his erection as he gripped the base.

"Are you sure, love?" he murmured.

"Severus, I'm definitely ready for you tonight," she replied, biting her lip, "Take me."

He slowly sank into her heat, moaning as she tightened around him. Hermione arched into his touch, losing herself in the moment.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Hermione whispered, against his lips as he slowly woke up on the dreary January day.

He smiled, rubbing her back gently. "This is probably my favourite birthday."

"And why's that?" she teased.

"Because I get to spend it with the woman I lov-" he stopped and Hermione saw the fear in his eyes.

She rubbed her nose against his. "It's okay, love. Let's have a good day?"

He nodded but brooded as he cooked. Hermione sighed and came up behind him, kissing his shoulder. "I love you, too, Severus. I know we're taking things slow, but I do love you. Every day I love you a little bit more."

He turned and met her gaze, caressing her bottom lip as he looked at her with relief. "I love you, too, Hermione."

She beamed up at him. "I think I've gotten a better present than you have today."

He snorted. "No, woman, I definitely am having a perfect day."

"Let's eat. We have to pick up Teddy," she said, waiting as he brought the food over.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled.

* * *

_Black is the colour of my true love's hair_

_His face so soft and wondrous fair_

_The purest eyes_

_And the strongest hands_

_I love the ground whereon he stands._

_I love my love and well he knows,_

_I love the ground whereon he goes,_

_If you no more on earth I see,_

_I can't serve you as you have me._

_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

_Of my true love's hair_

_Of my true love's hair_

_Oh I love my lover_

_And where he goes_

_Yes, I love the ground on where he goes_

_And still I hope_

_That the time will come_

_When he and I will be as one_

_When he and I will be as one_

_So black is the color of my true love's hair_

_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

Severus curled into the soft voice he had been waking up to every day for the last four months as he buried his face into her chest. Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling softly.

"You've been awake for at least ten minutes, lazy," she murmured.

He chuckled, "Have I?"

"You know we have to get up soon. You can't leave Draco downstairs alone forever, my love," she said, gently.

He groaned, "Can't I? I'm an old man, Hermione."

She snorted, "I doubt that entirely. Go. I have to go to lunch with Cissy and Andromeda anyway."

"Is Ted coming over?" he asked, rising.

"Yes," she replied, before running to the bathroom, throwing up stomach vile.

She groaned and Severus hurried over.

"Are you all right?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "I don't know. My stomach feels off."

She rubbed her stomach, groaning softly. He frowned. "Maybe we should stay in today."

She shook her head. "No. The St. Mungo’s shipment needs to be finished up today so it can go out tomorrow morning. You know that."

"But, you aren't feeling well, Hermione."

"Just send Cissy and Andromeda up here when they get here and keep Teddy with you," she pushed.

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

She nodded. "Yes, now go."

Hermione crawled back into their bed, groaning softly as she curled up in a ball. Downstairs Severus was practically crawling up the wall with worry. He paced back and forth around the room, angrily. Draco grimaced as he watched the angry expression on his face. As soon as the floo roared to life Severus was on it. He instantly took Teddy into his arms and looked at the women in front of him.

"Hermione's sick," he said, without preamble.

"What's wrong with her?" Andromeda demanded.

"Vomiting. She said her stomach feels off," he replied, "She won't take the stomach settling potion."

Narcissa and Andromeda made faces as understanding flowed through the mothers.

"Bring up Starlight potion, Severus," Narcissa said, gravelly as the two headed upstairs.

They found the young woman curled up in bed with a small wastebasket in her arms.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa said, smiling.

"Hello, Cissy," she replied before throwing up again.

"When did you have your last cycle, Hermione?" Andromeda asked, raising a brow, amused, "I have an inkling you already had a feeling about this."

Hermione sighed. "Three months ago, but I didn't have any other symptoms and I skip when I'm stressed so I wasn't really worried about it."

"I have Severus bringing up Starlight, for the morning sickness," Narcissa remarked, "Have you told Severus about what might be happening?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I think he's going to be angry. He doesn't like children."

"Oh, he likes them," Narcissa replied, "He just is frightened he's going to hurt them. Don’t you worry. He might be upset at first, but he'll grow to be happy."

"Before we get ahead of ourselves let us confirm it," Andromeda said, easily, smiling down at the young woman.

Hermione threw the blanket back and Andromeda murmured the pregnancy charm as Hermione's stomach glowed a light blue.

"That's a yes," Andromeda chuckled.

Hermione's anxiety shot through the roof as she caught sight of Severus, watching them from the doorway, his expression drawn, his eyes cold. In his hands was Starlight and Teddy.

Narcissa took Teddy gently and motioned Andromeda to follow. The women shut the door behind them as Hermione met his gaze. He walked over and handed her the Starlight and she drank it slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"How far along are you?" he demanded, his voice angry.

"Three, maybe four months," she said, quietly.

"How long have you known?" he growled.

"Just now confirmed it. But, I've had my suspicions." she replied.

"This is the dumbest thing either of have ever allowed. I'll start brewing the termination potion..." he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Severus, I want our child," she barked, getting off her bed, her hair frizzing with magic as anger soared through her.

"Don't be stupid!" he shouted, his calm demeanor breaking instantly.

"I'm not being stupid, Severus!" she replied.

"Yes, because everyone wants a Death Eater spawn growing in them!" he shouted, "Stop acting like an idealistic child!"

"I am not a child, Severus Snape! And how dare you speak to me that way!?" she screeched, "You don't have to be a part of my child's life if you don't want to Severus, but I'm not going to kill them because you think I'm being stupid and idealistic!"

"Hermione, I'm a Death Eater! I'm a Dark Wizard! I'm not fit to be a father!" he barked, "What kind of life will this child have?!"

Hermione stopped, tears in her eyes. "One where they will be loved, Severus."

"My mother trapped my father into marriage, and he beat her for it. Hated me for it..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not asking for marriage, Severus," she replied, "I don't want to be an obligation."

He scoffed, tears in his eyes as she saw the fear behind the anger. "Do you really think you could ever be that?"

"You aren't your father, Severus," she whispered, coming toward to him, brushing her lips against his, "I love you, Severus. But, if I have to choose between you and the baby, I'm going to choose the baby."

After a minute he sighed, "If you're serious about this then I am going to support you."

"You aren't allowed to resent our child, Severus. I am not your mother. I will leave," Hermione warned.

"I'm here for you, Hermione," he whispered, dropping onto the side of the bed, "No matter what. If you think we can do this then I will try. For us. For our family."

She gently sank her fingers into his hair, tipping his head back to look at him. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

* * *

Hermione showed her rage throughout her pregnancy. Most of the men tried to keep a wide berth as she threw whatever was closest to her every time they argued with her. She mumbled under her breath about dunderheads as she tried to relax.

She had no idea that Severus had planned something special for their one-year anniversary. She rubbed her stomach, cursing him, as their son sat on her bladder, kicking away as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"My little prince, please stop," she groaned, rubbing her stomach as Severus walked in.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Little Prince is kicking the hell out of me," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kneeling to kiss her stomach.

"What do you want, Severus?" she demanded.

"To ask you a simple question," he replied, smiling up at her.

She carded her fingers through his locks, smiling down at him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she murmured.

He fished a small box out of his pocket and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you asking because of the baby?"

He shook his head, "I'm not stupid enough to ask you because of that. My independent, beautiful girlfriend doesn't need me or my marriage proposal. I'm asking because I can't dream of spending another day without claiming you as much my family as our son."

Hermione's hormones kicked in at full speed as she kissed his lips. "I love you so much."

"Is that a yes?" he demanded.

"Yes," she breathed as she kissed him hard.

"Good, witch," he growled, pinning her to the sofa, softly, "Because I don't plan on ever letting you go."

* * *

They buckled down, figuring out how they'd bring a baby into their busy lives. And by the time their September due date was looming overhead their lives had changed drastically. Hermione had accepted the Potions Mistress position at Hogwarts, they'd expanded the flat to include a room for the baby and Teddy, who they'd decided to adopt after Andromeda had fallen down a flight of stairs.

Severus had agreed to rent the bottom flat out to Andromeda and during the school year they would all stay in the flats in Hogsmeade above the shop and Prince Estate during the summers and holidays. And Severus had surprisingly agreed to be a stay at home father.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, for what felt like the hundredth time as she waddled around the nursery.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure," he replied, "I've had a career. You haven't. Let me stay at home with our sons."

"Are you still okay that I told Andromeda we'd adopt Teddy after the wedding?" she worried again, rubbing the ring on her finger for the thousandth time.

"Hermione, shut up," he called, leaning against the door frame.

She glared and he waved the marriage license at her. "We're technically married now."

Her anger disappeared instantly, and she squealed happily, waddling over and pulling him down to kiss her lips.

"Do you still want to do a simple knot ceremony under the full moon?" she asked.

He nodded, kissing her hands. "I just want to be yours, Hermione. I don't need a big fanfare to do have you claim me."

She kissed him, gently, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be saying that," he replied, caressing her cheek.

Hermione groaned as pain flowed through her.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

She whimpered as the pain charged through her again. She took a deep breath and shook her head just as her water broke.

"Oh, fuck," Severus cursed as he headed directly to the floo. There was no way there were going to get her to St. Mungo’s in time.

Hermione waddled into the living room behind him, whimpering softly and breathing deeply. Severus's head was inside the floo before coming toward her.

"Are you alright, my love?" he murmured, holding her hand as the floo fired again, Narcissa and Andromeda coming through.

"No," she groaned, burying her face into his chest.

"Go get the pain medicine," Narcissa commanded as she transfigured their loveseat into a hospital bed as she called her Patronus to call Luna.

Luna stepped through the floo a moment later, serenely watching Hermione as she started cursing as the contractions got stronger.

Andromeda murmured the levitation spell, moving Hermione into the bed. Severus hurried back into the room and helped Hermione take the potion as Luna moved between her legs.

"Are we all ready to have a baby?" Luna called, happily.

* * *

Ten hours later Hermione and Severus were curled up on their bed a small bundle latched onto her breast.

"Hello, Rian," Hermione murmured, cuddling the small curly black haired, black eyed boy in her arms.

The baby cooed softly, holding onto Severus's finger.

"Yes, baby, Mummy and Daddy are so glad you're here," she murmured, "Daddy loves you and Mummy loves you. We love you so much."

Severus felt the tears drip down his face as he looked into the face of the one person in the world he would do anything for. He was perfection.

Andromeda entered the room, smiling softly as she held the ribbons for their marriage in her hand.

"The moon is high and it's now October," she whispered.

"This can wait..." Severus started, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, let's do it now," she murmured.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she replied, brushing her lips against his, "I love you, Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think!? Bam! Engagements, pregnancies, babies, marriages! Lol this was a whirlwind. Sidenote: Baby Snape's name is pronounced "Ree-in", it means 'Little King'. Sorry it was so quick, but like we're 10 chapters deep and I still haven't gotten to the crazy shit lol.


	11. Time-Turner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this chapter does some time jumps. It's 2 years into the future at the beginning so it's 2002. But, by the end because of some fuckery it is 2004. Bear with me all!
> 
> Sorry for the delay :D I lost my muse for a minute because I was at work for over 40 hrs for the last 2 weeks and couldn't really focus. I did some light stuff, but really wanted to get this chapter up :) Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Also any fuck ups are my bad. I was editing on my phone before work.

The alarm blared through the room and Hermione whinged, curling into Severus's side right before another alarm went off. The one telling them the boys were awake. Severus groaned as a loud thud slammed against the door.

"UP, PEAS!" a small voice shouted through the door.

Severus muttered a charm and rose to his feet, leaving Hermione to lay there for a few more minutes. He opened the door, looking down his nose at the small pale boy grinning up at him with deep dimples. His thick curls were down to his shoulders and his big black eyes were filled with joy as he clutched a small stag plushie close to his chest.

"Hi, Daddy!" he yelled.

"Rian Severus, why pray tell are you up before the sun?" he demanded.

Rian shrugged, his Daddy's unhappy tone washing right off him.

"Daddy, I'm hungy," he announced, like the little prince he was.

"And _I'm_ tired," Severus countered, "Where's your brother?"

Rian ignored the first part then shrugged, looking identical to his mother with the gesture.

"Seepin'," he replied, "Daddy, where's Mummy?"

"She's in bed, like you should be," Severus muttered, stalking down the hall, his robe flying back behind him.

Rian stalked after his father, mimicking the way he walked.

"Daddy, can we go see Auntie Cissy and Lily and Wosie today?" Rian asked as Severus lifted him up into his booster seat at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast, Ree?" Severus countered, not planning on telling the 2-year-old that his "cousins" would be coming over with his "uncles" later.

"Cakes!" Rian shouted just as a clearly still half-asleep 4-year-old stumbled into the room, "TEDDY!"

Teddy grunted, like his adoptive mother, never a morning person before clutching onto Severus's leg, yawning. Severus smirked. It was interesting to see so much of him and Granger in their adoptive son. He'd seen the quirks that belonged to Lupin and Tonks. Teddy was inquisitive, daring, and naturally quiet like his father. But, also very kind, sweet, and overall, quite hopeful like Tonks had always been. But, beyond that his personality was clearly being shaped by the Snapes. Teddy always sought answers and tried his best to be polite, but honest. Like Hermione, he was a night owl whereas Rian was like Severus, a morning lark. And the boy shared the thirst for knowledge and hard work that both the Snapes had.

It also amused him by the complete contrast in Rian. Rian had no problem being rude or a know-it-all. He hated asking for help from anyone that wasn't his parents or his brother. He also hated when others knew more than him. He devoured knowledge and was quite advance, his magic strong. He was, unlike Severus, an extremely happy child, surrounded with a lot of love. But, he definitely had his parents' perchance for snoot and rudeness. Apparently 'suffering fools' wasn't in Snape-DNA.

People rarely thought the two boys were related. Teddy's tan-skin, soft turquoise curls and warm hazel eyes were a stark contrast to Rian's pale skin, dark unruly curls and equally dark eyes.

But, people were very well aware of who their parents were. It had taken exactly two unsolicited and unwarranted photos of the boys playing at the Potter-Malfoy wedding and a third of the boys at a bookshop with Granger beside a Skeeter story to teach all journalists and others surrounding them what happened when you provoked the ire of Lord and Lady Prince.

Hermione had Blaise Zabini sue the _Daily Prophet_ for unauthorized use of a minor’s image and write a Cease and Desist to the other wizarding newspapers. Not to mention, kept Skeeter in a jar for a month, reminding the older woman not to fuck with her. She would have kept her longer if the rumors that the Snapes had killed her hadn't prompted Potter to stop in and ask Hermione to release the stupid beetle. While Snape used his own terrifying history to stop the hiss of "Death Eater Spawn" everywhere he went with his boys. One glare from Snape and it was like every person in the room remembered what he was capable of.

"How did you sleep, Edward?" Severus asked, starting the pancakes as Teddy wandered toward the kitchen table.

"Okay," he shrugged, his hair its natural light brown as he yawned. His natural hair and eye colour always returned when he fell asleep, the enchantments falling, "Daddy, can I have apple juice?" he mumbled.

"After you brush your teeth. Take Rian with you," Severus commanded.

Teddy sighed, but hopped off his chair and picked up Rian, putting him on the floor, both boys surprisingly tall for their ages as they walked to the bathroom together.

A minute later soft arms wrapped around Severus. He smiled softly, rubbing the hands on his stomach gently.

"Good morning, numpty," he teased, affectionately.

"Good morning, you worthless git," she replied, her voice muffled as she burrowed deeper into his back, stealing his warmth.

Severus smirked at that. They'd found that affectionately insulting one another had been a lot more natural for them than normal endearments. It was when she used 'darling' that he worried.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, setting the spell so that breakfast began cooking itself so he could turn his attention to pouring their tea.

"As well as can be expected," she replied, "My back is killing me."

He frowned. "That's not normal."

She shrugged. She had her suspicions of what was going on, but she wasn't ready to share those suspicions with her husband.

"What's the plan for today?" she asked, kissing him as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Harry and Draco are bringing Rose-Selene and Lily-Luna to the Estate to play with the boys," he replied, "And Luna's bringing Ash and Cinder and Gabrielle's bringing Godric."

Hermione giggled as she sipped her tea. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle a house full of kids and their dunderhead parents?"

"We all make sacrifices," he sighed, deeply.

Hermione smirked, but before she could tease him the boys barreled down the hall and into the kitchen.

"MUMMY!" they shouted, together, launching themselves into her lap and cuddling her close.

Hermione smiled softly, kissing their forehead. "Good morning, my beautiful boys."

"Mummy, are you going to spend the day with us?" Teddy asked, his eyes hopeful.

"I'm sorry, teddy-bear, but I have to go to work," she lamented.

He pouted, but she squeezed tighter.

"None of that, Edward," Severus chastised, "Mum will come home and we'll have her the entire weekend. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

She smiled gently up at her husband.

"That's right, sweetheart," she answered, cuddling the boys to her, "But, right now let's eat breaky so I can go teach dunderheads."

* * *

Hermione's day was long and she was in a horrendous mood. She'd vomitted twice after breakfast, had to get exploded potion out of her curls, screamed at the Second Year Slytherin and Gryffindors for fighting, and made a Hufflepuff cry after she snapped at them.

She rubbed her face, annoyed. No wonder Severus had always been so miserable. But, those things aside, there had to be something making her behaviour worse. The only time she'd ever been this full of rage was when she was carrying Severus's magic and DNA in her. When she was pregnant with her little prince.

She sighed as she grabbed her things heading down to the village, wanting nothing more to be with her boys. She headed into the flat, pouting as she was met with silence.

She went to the study and sent a note to Narcissa before starting on dinner, waiting for her boys to return. Nearly an hour later the floo sounded.

"MUM'S HOME!" Teddy shouted happily.

"Mummy!" she heard squealed from down the hall.

She smiled, happily as her husband's surly voice droned, stopping the loud movement from the other room.

"Shoes and coats, boys," he called.

"Sorry," they said together.

"Now, you may unleash your monsterous ambitions on your mother," he said almost coldly, but Hermione could hear affection in it before her two terrors ran through the flat and into the kitchen.

"Darlings!" she cooed, cuddling them into her arms before smothering them in kisses.

"Mummy! I miss you!" Rian grinned, staying firmly in her arms. Rian was the definition of a Momma's boy.

"I missed you, too, my little prince," she cooed, nuzzling him, squeezing him close.

"Mum! Mum! I beat everyone on my broom!" Teddy squealed excitedly, "I was the best! Right, Dad?"

Severus stood, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, watching his small family, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Anyone can beat those dunderheads," he said, dryly, "The true test will be if you can beat your Aunt Ginny the next time she's able to come."

"Okay, boys, time to wash up for dinner," Hermione called, smiling up at her husband, "Teddy, help Ree, please."

"But, _Mummy_ ," Rian whinged.

"Rian Severus," Severus reprimanded. He detested whinging.

The boy pouted, glaring back at his father and Severus almost laughed. He never expected to see his own severe expressions mimicked back to him. Instead he glared back, in a battle of wills with a toddler. Finally, Rian looked away, hopping down and putting his nose in the air as he stalked from the room like a snooty little king.

Teddy shrugged, but followed after.

"He gets that from you," Severus muttered.

Hermione snorted as she rose to her feet. "Severus, you are the most stubborn person I know. He takes after you."

"And _you're_ the snooty one," he countered, "That nose in the air? That is all you, muppet."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his chest, smirking up at him, rubbing his back gently. Severus's arms came around her and he leaned down, kissing her gently.

"How was your day?" she murmured.

"Ridiculous," he replied, "Our sons are lucky I love them so dearly."

"What a _courageous_ father," she sneered, playfully, "How _brave_ of you to bear such annoying people for the love of your sons."

He chuckled, pulling gently on her extremely long curls. "Swot," he sneered.

"Bully," she retorted.

"Insufferable know-it-all," he growled.

"Greasy git," she teased.

She fell into a fit of giggles, just as he kissed her again.

"Oh, and before I forget," he murmured, against her lips, "Pansy and Ginny weren't there today."

"Why?" she demanded.

"I was told to tell you the next set of Malfoy-Potters will be born soon," he replied, as the boys ran in, "They hope for boys this time."

"Are they still going to name one Malfoy and the other Potter like with the girls?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she helped Rian into his booster seat and started serving dinner.

"Yes," he replied, "Pansy will give birth to Harry's child this time. And Ginny to Draco's."

"And regardless of anything the Malfoy male heir will be a Pureblood," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure it's Lucius's _dream_ come true."

Severus chuckled, always amused by the venomous friendship between his best friend and his wife.

"Narcissa is simply excited for another grandchild. Though she demands to know when we'll make her a godmother. She's still quite offended that she wasn't offered to Rian," he teased.

Hermione grew silent, staring at the wall, before schooling her expression and putting the boys' cooled plates in front of them.

"That's more a question of whether you can even impregnate me anymore, old man," she teased, rising on her tippy toes to kiss his chin before running her fingers through his slowly greying hair.

She had to admit, she loved it. It was half way down his back now and streaked with strips of silver. He'd grown a beard as well and while he should've reminded her of a homeless man, instead he reminded her of a rougish vampire from one of the torrid Muggle romance novels she kept hidden on her side of the bookshelf.

"I think it's time for a beard trim, my love," she purred, "And a hair trim. You're starting to look like a rogue instead of a respectable Potions Master."

He smirked and buried his face into her neck, "As though you don't love the feeling of my beard between your legs."

She blushed and Rian banged on the table, eyeing his Dad with jealousy. How dare he steal his cuddles?

"I eats now!" he called, "Mummy, help, peas?"

"Of course, my little prince," she cooed, heading toward him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever his lordship please. Edward, elbows off the table, please."

"Yes, Daddy," Teddy replied, grinning as he adjusted his arms, "Dad? Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"After we go to the barber," he replied, smirking at Hermione as he tucked into his roast, "We Prince men are apparently an affront to your delicate mother."

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yes, my own unruly curls tell you that much."

"Mummy hair pwee!" Rian squealed, holding one of her curls and pulling his own to show how similair it was, "Like me!"

"Yes, baby, you have such pretty hair," Hermione cooed, "So does Teddy-bear."

"Daddy, I like your hair," Teddy said, happily.

"So do I, Ted," Severus replied, shrugging, "But, it has gotten quite too long. As has yours."

"Maybe we'll all get a hair trim tomorrow. I've been tempted to sheer a few inches off myself," Hermione contemplated.

"Wouldn't that just make it more of a rat's nest, sweetheart?" he said, innocently, but a wicked smile on his face.

She jabbed at him. "Good thing my lover makes me frizz potion."

He chuckled. "How was your day, sweetheart?" he asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

She rolled her eyes as she helped Rian. "Absolutely awful. Rian, darling, slow down you're going to choke. Anyway, one of the Ravenclaw first years exploded an entire cauldron of Headache Cure. Then Slytherin and Gryffindor started a fight. Teddy, eat over your plate, honey. And _gods_ , the awful letter I had to respond to because Adam Avery didn't pass his bloody exam. It's not _my_ fault the boy is thicker than a brick wall."

Severus snorted in laughter, looking at his wife in surprise. "Are you feeling all right, Min?"

She frowned. "What do you mean, love?"

"That is an insult worthy of me, not you, my dear," he said, smirking, "You are the believer in that all students can be taught."

She shrugged, her shoulders sagging. "It was just a very long day. I'm glad its over and I get to spend the night with my boys. Speaking of, are you still going to Lucius's for cards tonight?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I hope not to be home too late."

"Well, Cissy will be here after I put the boys to bed so don't rush," she said, smiling softly at him, "Now, tell me about your day boys!"

* * *

Severus usually enjoyed games with his friends. They were a nice chance to relax and catch up with everyone's families without the children running around. But, when he'd left he'd seen that something was wrong with Hermione. Something was off and she didn't want to tell him what it was. He knew she would tell him in her own time, but it still bothered him.

He'd listened to Lucius drone on and on about having four grandchildren in as many years as Blaise told them all that Luna had finally accepted his proposal only because Cinder and Ash agreed. Draco had come without Harry this time, but couldn't stop gushing over Rose and Lily's newest accomplishments. And Theo lamented still being single, but loving his job in the Department of Mysteries.

The game went for several hours, but as they sat around smoking cigars Theo pulled him aside.

"Uncle Sev? You remember that that paperwork I showed you last month?" he asked.

"The stuff you found in Andraste's office? The Time-Turner? I thought you gave that up," Severus grunted.

Theo had burst into the shop last month, gripping blueprints and theories for a new type of Time-Turner. Severus had seen them, a long time ago. The Nott family had created the first Time-Turners and like most of his family Theodore Nott Senior had an obsession with inventing magical technology. Theo had gotten the same trait and it hadn't helped that his mother had been fascinated.

He knew that Andraste and Dore had created a Time-Turner that was kept in the Department of Mysteries that let you travel to a moment in time, but never return. It had sent William Core back to the 1920's and only proved itself because of Andraste's charmed notebook that dictated what happened in their alternate timeline. But, there next obsession had been a Time-Turner that took you back to any moment in time for only five minutes.

He'd instantly told Theo about how bad the idea was. He could damage time irrepably. He'd always hated Time-Turners. There were still some out there, but he'd been relieved when all the ones in the Ministry had been permanently in a time-loop thanks to the damage from the battle in the Department of Mysteries. But, he didn't think Theo had taken him seriously. The inventor who worked in the Department of Mysteries, along with the Seers, Psychomets, and Legilimens didn't have the best moral compasses when it came to the advancement of their craft.

There was a reason they worked there. There was also a reason why the normal clerks and staff in that department weren't allowed to speak to others about their jobs and they definitely weren't allowed to speak about the Unspeakables.

"I thought we gave up that foolish idea," he growled.

"Kind of," Theo said, wiggling uncomfortably, "I've been working with an Unspeakable. She's perfected the arts and thinks that my new invention could change the way we commune with our dead."

"What do you mean?" Severus demanded.

"The Time-Turner I've been working on lets me speak to the Dead through the veil. It doesn't take an Unspeakable to Speak to the deceased," Theo announced, excitedly.

"Why would you do this? No one should play with death!" Severus snarled.

Theo was taken aback, but slowly started. "It would help us close a lot of cold cases. Let the dead tell us who killed them. It's an amazing feat. But, I was wondering if you could help me with the last bits of the potion tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow? It's Saturday," he asked.

"Unspeakables only use the Death Veil on the Weekends so it doesn't entice others to try and use it," Theo explained.

"What kind of potion?" Severus demanded.

"Just a stabilizer," Theo said, quickly, "I figured you would be the best to help me brew it since this will be the first real test of this Time-Turner."

"What's it supposed to do, Theo?" Severus asked, his brow furrow.

It is supposed to reverse the spirit back to the moment in time so like a Pensieve we can percieve the moment through their consciousness," Theo explained, his eyes lighting up like his mother's with fevor, "It's been fascinating. Please, Uncle Sev. I know you don't approve of my tinkering with time magic, but I have a good feeling about this. It could really help a lot of people."

Severus groaned. He was growing soft in his old age.

"Fine. But, it has to be before noon. I've made plans to take the boys and Hermione to get our hair cut," he grunted.

"You're serious?!" Theo exclaimed, excitemnet coursing through him.

"I'm leaving before I change my mind," he growled, rising to his feet, "Don't do anything stupid, Theodore. Your mother will haunt me from the grave."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8," Theo said, quietly, watching Severus go. Severus's stomach twisted with unease as he made his way to the floo. He knew he'd regret this in the morning.

* * *

Hermione tucked the boys in with Narcissa's help as the two chatted about the new advancements in Muggle-Wizard relations. Hermione smiled softly as she kissed their foreheads before warding the doors.

"You've been distracted tonight," Narcissa pointed out as they took their places back on the sofa.

Hermione grimaced. "Have I been that obvious?"

Narcissa smirked. "Hermione, I doubt you could hide much from me anymore."

Hermione sighed, conceding to the point. The older woman could read her like a book.

"I did invite you here under false pretenses," Hermione admited.

"And not just a spot of tea with a good friend? Hermione, how positively Slytherin of you," Narcissa teased, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she said, testing the words as they came out of her mouth.

Narcissa squealed. "FINALLY! I've been waiting two years to hear you say those words! I had a feeling when you started acting like a raging lunatic two months ago."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Only you would be more excited about my child than you're own grandchildren!"

"Yes, well, I have to share my grandchildren with the Parkinsons and Weasleys," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes, "And all of them dreadfully bore me. And quite frankly, my granddaughters, as much as I love them, are a little gross and are little terrors. Rian and Teddy are perfect little gentlemen and their grandmothers and great-aunts are wonderful. I have no shame in admitting I am also fond of spoiling such a perfect baby. I know that this little babe will be equally as well-behaved and mine to spoil this time around. Now, let's take a test shall we?"

Hermione laughed, but conceded, watching the older woman draw her wand. Narcissa murmured the pregnancy charm and the two women held their breaths as they watched Hermione's stomach turn pink.

"A GIRL!" Narcissa squealed, happily, "How wonderful!"

Hermione giggled, caressing her flat stomach wondering when she'd feel the first beautiful flutter of pregnancy.

"Hello in there," she said, softly, "You're the perfect surprise for Daddy's Christmas and birthday present."

"And Christmas is a week away, so how perfect," Narcissa agreed as the floo sounded.

Severus stepped through and eyed the grinning witches.

"Narcissa," he greeted, "Hermione."

He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers before sitting on the sofa's arm.

"What are we discussing?" he teased.

"Nothing," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Go shower off that disgusting scent of cigars while I send Narcissa home."

"Yes, dear," he sneered, but slunk down the hall toward their bedroom.

"When are you going to tell him?" Narcissa asked.

"Tomorrow," she said, grinning, "At lunch I think."

"Good luck," the older woman replied, winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she closed the floo for the night before heading to bed. This would probably prompt moving into the Estate permanently, but she couldn't say she was upset. Maybe it was time to find a new job, one she could do from home so she could be closer to her boys. A little girl, Circe, what was she going to do with that?

* * *

Severus met with Theo early the next morning. An Unspeakable stood by them, her skin as pale as paper and eyes like a cat's and hair even paler than Draco's.

"You will have two hours, Nott," she said, her voice echoing within Severus and Theo's mind, her mouth not moving.

"Thank you, Unspeakable Mathers," Theo said, bowing slightly before the woman practically glided from the room.

Theo pulled a replica of the "True" Time-Turner from his pocket, gleaming silver. Unlike normal Time-Turners that were made from gold. Severus sighed, but walked toward the Death Veil and he shuddered as he heard whispers. Theo watched his godfather quietly, the formidable man who had guided, and knew that if anyone could help him it was him.

Severus handed Theo the stabilizing potion and Theo drank it.

"Okay, move back about six feet," Theo commanded.

Severus nodded, stepping back as Theo turned the small device in his hand five time clockwise, instead of the normal counter.

"Fuck..." Theo muttered, "The magic didn't work."

"Dunderhead, turn it the other way," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Right, duh," Theo blushed.

He hated to admit that he was up all night and was slowly starting to fall asleep as they worked. He turned it five times Counter Clockwise a blue glow eminated from the Turner as the Veil started swaying and shuddering.

Severus's eyes went up as it glowed and he covered his ears as he heard voices he hadn't heard for years. The Veil shuddered and he groaned as voices pounded into his head. The Veil bucked swinging dangerously close to Theo. Severus lunged foreward, grabbing his godson and throwing him from him, the Time Turner shattering as it landed on the floor. A Roar started through the Veil as it moved violently ripping from its place and dropping on Severus.

* * *

_Soft wind blew at him as he rose to his feet. Severus groaned, blinking as he looked around. He turned, surprised to find himself in a cool forest. As he adjusted he heard the soft voices of the past as the air in front of him shimmered. He moved foreward and everything changed and he shuddered as he recognized the dark cooridor he stood in._

_"Severus, it's just a kiss," he heard whispered and he froze as his eyes found what he was looking for. His heart nearly stopped as he caught sight of the bright red hair._

_Lily giggled softly, the innocent eyes of a twelve-year-old peering into his own young gaze. The the image shifted, falling away like a memory and he was staring up at an angry Andraste, standing across from Lily sometime_ _before fifth year._

_"What you're doing to him isn't fair," she said, shaking her head, "Lily, you'll never understand how Severus feels. You’re popular. And Potter fawns over you, and we both know how much you like it. Severus only has us."_

_"I'm not trying to lead him on!" Lily shouted, "We've been best friends since we were little! And I don't even like Potter!"_

_"Don't lie to me!" Andy shouted, "I'm not condemning you. Potter's sweet when it comes to you. He's smart and a great athlete. You two have a lot in common. But, don't let that cloud your judgement! He's a bully!"_

_"And Sirius isn't?!" she argued, "You've been sweet with Sirius and he's just as bad!"_

_"But, I don't defend it!" Andy threw back. She scoffed in disgust, "Forget it. When Severus can't take the bullying anymore don't blame him!"_

_The memory shifted and James and Lily were talking quietly. He could see how upset she was._

_"We've just gotten engaged, Lil," he whispered, "We should be happy. But, you and Padfoot are more depressed than ever."_

_She sighed, caressing his cheek._

_"War isn't pretty. And I keep thinking that Severus and Andy should be here," she whispered._

_James looked away in shame. "I do wish I could apologize for the cruel things I did as a child. But, it's too late for that."_

_"His Dad died and I wasn't even there," she whispered, "And now we're going to bring our own baby into the world and he won't be around for it. It's just all so bittersweet, Jamey. Maybe if I'd tried harder."_

_He kissed her hand. "After the war. We'll fix this. I'll apologize. I know Severus is important to you. And Andraste is important to you and Sirius."_

_The memory shifted once more and Andraste stood with Lily, holding her hand as she gave birth._

_"You're okay, love," Andy whispered, "You're doing great."_

_"Thank you for coming," Lily replied, gripping her hand, "I don't think I could have done this without you."_

_The image blurred and now they were together, holding baby Harry._

_"He's perfect, Lil," Andy said, beaming, "Just like my little Theo."_

_"I'm so sorry, And-" Lily started, but Andy cut her off._

_"No, don't apologize," she whispered, "I want to just let it go. You're like my sister. And I love you."_

_"Will you be Harry's godmother?" she asked._

_Andy beamed, "Of course, love."_

_Another memory made itself known and Severus stared at the happy family._

_"I can't believe Padfoot got him a bleeding broom," Lily muttered._

_"He's a growing boy, Lil," James teased._

_She laughed softly. "Do you think he'll be excited to have a little sister?"_

_"I think so," he said, kissing her hand, "Did Andy deliver the letter to Severus?"_

_"Not yet," she replied, "She's just gotten back from Mungo's and inviting him over in a few days. She'll give it to him then."_

_"Good," James said, holding her close, "I hope he's receptive. We've had enough hatred and pain."_

_"Thank you for agreeing to do this," she said, looking up at him, those startling green eyes filled with tears._

_"Our next child deserves a godfather who would kill for them. And Padfoot would kill for Harry and I know Severus would kill for his goddaughter. We both know now how fiercely he and Andy protected you," he murmured, kissing her gently, "I was cruel so I only hope he can forgive me."_

_She smiled, softly, caressing his cheek, "I love you."_

_He was thrown back into the forest and froze as he was eye to eye with Lily._

_"Severus?" she asked, confused, "What are you doing in Purgatory?"_

_Before he could answer the space shimmered and he was in new memories. Familiar memories. The beginning of fourth year when he started hanging out with darker wizards in their common room._

_"Talk quickly. I have things to do today," Andy called._

_"I'm sorry. I know it was horrible calling Lily a mudblood. I wasn't thinking," he said quickly._

_She turned, almost causing him to run into her._

_"Severus, that isn't good enough. Lily is our friend. Regardless of her parentage we should always be there to defend her. What kind of friends are we if we call her mudblood behind her back? Do you really think she has dirty blood?" she demanded._

_"Of course not! I think she's perfect!" he exclaimed._

_"Exactly, Sev," Andy replied, "She's perfect, but around those cretins you call friends she's nothing, but dirty. Mudblood. That's a filthy word. And what are you doing hanging out with people like that? Carrow. Avery. Wilkes. Cowards with dark magic. You're better than that."_

_He ruffled and she could tell._

_"Don't…" she commanded, "Just don't. I've grown up around them all, Sev. Do you really think I would insult your choice in friend if I wasn't right? You're better than them, Severus Snape. You don't need what they're offering."_

_"Power? Everyone needs power, Andy," he muttered, rubbing at an old cigarette burn scar._

_Andy frowned and rubbed took his arm, tracing the burn mark. "You're not your father, Severus. You're not a coward. Don't lower yourself to meet their standards. You're better than them and you're better than Potter."_

_The older version of Severus shut his eyes in shame. He'd always been so pathetic. The memory shifted and he looked around, surprised to find himself at Hogwarts again and blushed as he saw a young Sirius Black and Andraste Rowle._

_"Open your mouth," she demanded._

_Sirius opened wide, putting his hands on either side of the table around her and leaning down so she could reach. Andy rolled her eyes as she held up a phial, "spit."_

_He spit the mandrake leaf into it, glad to have it out of his mouth after a month. She quickly poured the rest of the potion into the phial and then moved to add the last three ingredients. She dropped the silver teaspoon of pure untouched dew, the chrysalis of a Death's-head hawk moth and a long strand of Sirius's black hair. She corked it quickly, shaking it gently, making sure to keep it in the moonlight before putting it into the lightless container she'd kept her own brew in._

_"So that's it?" he asked._

_She shrugged, "Yep. Do you think the room will give us what we need tonight?"_

_Sirius shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I mean, I hope so. It's given us everything else. Why can't it give us an electrical storm?"_

_"We tried a small one and that worked, but something as strong as we need for this? And what's to say that because it isn't a magical storm that it will even work?" she questioned._

_"I don't know, Andy," he replied, exasperatedly, "I don't. But, we have to try. What's the worst that happens? We walk around half animal? Or we have to start all over again?"_

_"Death, Sirius," she responded._

_She thought about the room creating an electrical storm. She turned three times and opened her eyes, gasping as she watched it change before her eyes. Lightning flashed and she flinched, keeping to the edges of the room. She saw him swallow hard as she handed him his potion and made the room expand._

_Sirius looked at her nervously before downing the potion. He grimaced before squaring his shoulders. He pointed his wand to his own heart and clearly casted the spell just as a lightning bolt flashed and hit him in the chest._

_"SIRIUS!" she cried out._

_He dropped to the floor, gripping his chest as another lightning bolt struck down beside her. She let out a scream as another came down. She fell back, feeling a heavy body on her. She coughed and looked up into the grey eyes of a large shaggy dog. She let out a burst of laughter as she looked at the Belgian sheepdog in her lap._

_"Of course you would be a bloody dog!" she cried, tears streaming down her face._

_The dog whined and licked her face, clearly worried. She laughed._

_"It's fine, you big idiot," she muttered, petting his ears back, "The lightning just scared me. The room's all ready changed back."_

_The dog jumped up and shook, running around the room as she rose to her feet._

_"We can't use this room again," she said, looking at the dog as she tried to clean up, "The weather is too unpredictable in this tiny room. It worked for you, but Potter and Pettigrew are going to have to wait for an actual storm."_

_He barked at her, clearly annoyed. He turned in a circle and she rolled her eyes._

_"Think about being human and you'll shift. It'll take a few times to make it seamless. And don't bark at me. You_ _got hit with lightning!"_

_He shifted back in front of her, dusting off his clothes before engulfing her in his arms. He swung her around, laughing._

_"We did it!" he said happily._

_She squealed, gripping his forearms, surprised by the muscles beneath his button up. She giggled softly, smiling up at him as he put her down._

_"You're quite a cute puppers," she teased._

_He chuckled, scratching behind his ear. "Not really surprised, honestly."_

_So, that was how he'd become an Animagus. Andraste's family had created the potion and spell centuries ago. He should've suspected._

_The memory shuddered and he found himself in the ballroom of the Rowle house._

_Andraste stood, her ear pressed to a large door and Severus stepped foreward the rumble of voices behind the door._

_"Orion, your cane," she heard the woman say._

_Regulus gripped her arm._

_"Dear," she heard the gravelly voice of Black Senior and the breath caught in her throat._

_"Now, Orion!" the woman snarled._

_Before she could ask Regulus what she should do she heard the sounds a can whomping into flesh. She flinched as she heard Sirius cry out before all she could hear was the sound of the cane and shoes hitting flesh._

_She steeled herself, unable to listen any further. She mustered her strength and quickly placed an indifferent mask on her expression. She waltzed into the room, keeping her gaze from Sirius as she looked at the blackhaired woman, with cold black eyes, peering up at her. Embarrassment filled the older Black's face as he took her in._

_"Lord and Lady Black," Andy said coolly._

_"Miss Rowle," Orion started, but was cut off, by the woman whom was no doubt Sirius's mother._

_"Miss Rowle, will you please excuse us?_ T _his is a family matter you've walked in on."_

_Andy met the woman's cold gaze with a glare of her own as she stepped in between the older woman and Sirius's crumpled up frame._

_"No, I think I'll stay. I'd rather you not get blood on my father's Persian carpet," she said easily._

_Orion's cheeks filled with colour. The woman's face contorted into a snarl, but Andy wasn't cowed. And as felt Sirius's hand clench hers from behind her back her strength renewed._

_"This is between my son and I," she growled, stepping toward her._

_"Walburga," a voice drawled from the door, "We were wondering where you and Orion had gone. Come have a drink with us before you insult our host's daughter further. I'm not sure Adrian would like this scene very much. He's been so hospitable."_

_"And charitable to the cause," Lucius chimed in, looking at his nails, "Not to mention Soairse might curse you."_

_Andy's eyes flickered to a tall brunette man by the door whom was shadowed by Lucius Malfoy._

_"Nott, that is a wonderful idea," Orion replied, "Walburga, dear, please."_

_The woman shot Andy another glare before heading out of the door, Orion close behind. Andy kept a tight hold of Sirius's hand as she moved to the side, hiding more of him behind her from the two wizards at the door._

_"Thank you, Lord Nott. Mr. Malfoy," she called, politely, keeping the tremor from her voice._

_"Are you all right, Miss Rowle?" Lord Nott demanded, gently._

_She smiled brightly, "Of course. Thank you."_

_"We'll leave you to deal with…" he started, but never finished, ushering Lucius back._

_As the door shut she quickly kneeled beside Sirius, cupping his face in her hands. His lip was swelling and tears were rolling down his cheeks. She rested her forehead against his and murmured a soothing spell. She didn't want to try anything more advanced in case she hurt him more. She reached for his robes, slowly pulling them up to check the bruises, but he flinched away._

_"If you wanted to see me naked, Rowle, you could've asked," he muttered gruffly._

_She blinked back tears as she smirked at him, "You wish, Black."_

_He chuckled, but winced, holding his side._

_She tensed, "We need to get my father."_

_"No!" he cried, his eyes wide with panic._

_Andy could almost slap herself. Of course she couldn't get her father. If this got out this would be another thing Walburga Black would blame Sirius for._

_"Who?" she begged, not knowing what to do. She hated feeling helpless._

_"Potters," he said quietly, not looking at her, "I’ve been going there since I was 11."_

_"How long has she been doing this?" she asked, gently._

_He looked away and she knew it was too long. She got up, moving quickly to get floo powder before helping him up slowly and over to the fireplace. She handed him the floo powder and he clearly called an address, gripping her hand._

_She coughed as they fell onto a warm worn carpet. An older couple looked up and a black haired woman with large blue eyes moved quickly._

_"Sirius," she cried, worry all over her face, "Harry, go wake James."_

_Henry Potter moved swiftly down the hall as the older woman grabbed a blanket and handed it to Andy, not asking any questions as she moved to the kitchen._

_"Get him onto the sofa and make sure he gets warm, deary," the woman called._

_Andy figured the woman was talking to her and she moved quickly, sitting him down and covering him up. She held his hand tightly just as James walked in, sleep in his eyes and his hair messier than usual. He took one look at Sirius and walked over, hugging him tightly. Sirius let go of her hand and hugged his best friend tightly, sobbing hard._

_The memory fell apart and there they were standing outside in the hallway. He could hear himself screaming through the Gryffindor portrait and on the side he was watching from Andy sat, holding Lily against her._

_"Why would he call me that?" she sobbed._

_The memory shuddered and suddenly Andraste was glaring at him._

_"I told you hanging out with those cretins would get you into trouble," she growled._

_"I know," Severus muttered, "She's never going to forgive you."_

_"And rightfully she shouldn't!" Andy shouted, "You called her a 'mudblood', Severus. In front of everyone!"_

_He sighed. "I know I fucked up, Andy!"_

_The fight left her gaze and she shook her head. "What happened to us?"_

_"Slytherins aren't meant to be friends with Gryffindors?" he mumbled, "She was lost to us the minute she was sorted into it. Sirius will destroy you before you know it."_

_She hugged him. "We'll get through this, Sev. We don't need any of them."_

_The memory shuddered and suddenly he was in Nott Place. In her arms was Sirius Black._

_"They're dead, Andy," he whimpered, "Gone."_

_"No, you have to be wrong," she whispered._

_"They're after me. They think I killed them," he said._

_"That's ridiculous," she replied, eyes wide with shock._

_Sirius leaned down, kissing her gently, "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For everything. And I love you."_

" _Sirius, they can't condemn you...you did nothing wrong. Stop telling me 'goodbye'!"_

_"Stay safe. Keep your Theo safe," he murmured, "I wish things would've been different. I love you. Remember that."_

_"I love you," she whispered as he hurried out of the window before the memory shuddered and Andy stood in front of Dore, glaring and shaking with rage._

_"This is the legacy you leave," she spat, throwing the Daily Prophet at Dore._

_"Do you know how old the Longbottom boy is? How old the Potter boy is?" she demanded._

_Nott's jaw worked hard as he slid a cool mask across his face._

_"The Longbottoms were against our..."_

_"Your cause, Theodore," she sneered, "Your stupid, bloody prejudice cause. How old was the boy? Answer me!"_

_"The same age as the Potter boy," he grumbled._

_"No! Theodore, he is the same age as our son! You and your cause have stripped children from their parents! That could eawsily have been our Theo!:_

_Theo started sobbing as he heard his mother's angry tones. Dore moved foreward, but her wand stood between them. "Don't touch my son."_

_She lifted Theo into her arms and glared. "I've never been so ashamed to be your wife. That boy could have been Theo. Alone without either parent to love him. It's monstrous what you're apart of. Disgusting."_

Suddenly he was pulled from the memories and in front of him stood Sirius and Andraste.

"How long have I been gone?" he grunted, his voice rough from disuse.

"A long while," Andraste replied, "What are you doing here, Severus? You don't feel dead."

His entire body shuddered and suddenly a piece of chocolate was pushed into his hand.

"Eat this, you'll feel better," Remus said, his voice rough with emotion.

Nymphadora stood back with a wary James, watching him.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Puragtory, Severus," Lily said and he shuddered, meeting her eye.

"Thank you for what you've done for our sons," she whispered.

"We can never repay you for protecting them," Remus replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Even if you did hate Potter and Lupin," Andraste teased.

"How do I get out of here?" he demanded.

"The living have never fallen through the Veil still alive," Remus confessed, "We have no idea."

He struggled to pull memories of his wife and sons into his mind. He felt lightheaded as he struggled to understand where he was and what was happening.

"Careful," Sirius called, reaching out to steady him.

Severus flinched away from him and Sirius grimaced, ashamed by his behaviour for the first time in his life.

" _Pathetic," a familiar voice sneered through the air as he fell into another memory. One that was so painful he'd burrowed it away._

_He watched as his seventeen-year-old self stood in front of his father, his wand drawn._

_"Coward!" Tobias snarled._

_"Severus, stop this," his mother whimpered from behind them, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth._

_"He's hit you for the last time," Severus growled._

_"You think you're a grown man?" Tobias spat, "Think you can take me on? Come on, boy. I'll whoop your arse and put you in your place for the last time."_

_Severus's wand came up, but he hesitated, his lifelong fear flickering in him long enough to have Tobias charge toward him._

_Tobias Snape's fingers wrapped tightly around his neck and he watched as his younger self tried to rip the man's hands away from his neck._

_"NO!" Eileen screamed and Severus finally got to see how his father's death had happened. Eileen scrambled across the room and gripped Severus's wand in her hand as the killing curse spilled from her lips and the last of her sanity going with it._

Severus screamed as he was pulled from the memory and he stared up at the people who had died because of him.

"Severus, you must go back," Andraste commanded.

"I don't know how!" he shouted as he caught sight of a black curtain under the picture of trees.

He pulled it back and the group stared into the void before everything went black.

* * *

The quiet din filled the air and he groaned as pain pounded all over him. A weight was on top of him as he slowly opened his eyes and was met by eyes as black as his own.

"MUMMY, MUMMY!" a voice called, "Daddy's awake!"

"Rian, what are you on..." a soft sleepy voice muttered off to the side, "Merlin..."

The sound of shoes and another child, grumbling and whining filled the air. A second later Healers were spilling into his room as he sat up.

"Where am I?" he demanded, his voice harsh with exhaustion and disuse as the young boys were ushered from their room by someone with familiar curly hair.

"St. Mungo's. Do you know who you are?" the Healer demanded.

"What a stupid fucking question," he snarled.

"Please, answer it, sir," the Healer muttered.

"Severus Snape," he growled.

"And the year?" the Healer prodded.

"You daft git, leave," he snarled.

"Please, Master Snape," he pushed.

"1998," he barked, "Now move!"

"Master Snape...it's 2004," the man corrected.

Severus gaped at him. How had six years come and gone without him knowing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I can't wait until the next thing happens 'cause it's about to get a little funky. Remember, don't play with Time Turners! Thanks again for your patience and the reviews and kudos. They've been my driving force. See you for the next update!


	12. Welcome Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Soooo, confession? I fucked up the timeline. BUT! I have edited last chapter and am here to break it down. SORRY!!!! That's what I get for rushing an update. (And clearly I haven't learned since it's currently 1AM)  
> -Rian is born Sept. 30th 2000  
> -HGSS are married Oct. 1st 2000  
> -Teddy moves in Nov. 1st 2000  
> -Teddy's adoption is finalized Jan. 2001  
> -Snape goes missing Dec. 14th, 2002  
> -Baby Snape is born June 18th 2003  
> -Snape returns Oct. 10th 2004  
> -Snape wakes from Coma Oct. 24th 2004  
> Cool! We good? Let's get back to our scheduled story!  
> Sidenote: Lullaby is called Cradle Song by William Blake

Hermione stood outside of the room, panic filling her. She hadn't dealt with patients in four years. As promising as her Healer career had been raising her boys had taken precedence. But, now there was no one else who could take the lead on this.

The Minister of Magic had wanted Hermione to be a part of his research team and Hermione had vehemently denied. But, now she found herself the lead researcher in the mysterious case before them.

When Severus, along with the Potters, the Lupins, Lady Nott and Sirius Black had fallen through the veil panic had ensued, but quickly the Department of Mysteries Head, Samantha Greene, had Aurors escort them to St. Mungo’s and the entire ward put on lockdown.

Or at least, that's what Hermione had been told. She, Harry, Andromeda, and Theo had been called in an hour later with the news. Along with commands that Hermione and Theo join the research team.

None of them had been left alone with their family members to their chagrin. Hermione and Harry had been terrors for two weeks before only Hermione was allowed into the hospital because the only person who had been cleared by the hospital staff was Severus because unlike the rest, he'd been alive when he went missing and had been the only one in a coma.

For over a week Hermione visited Severus, hoping _something_ would change. And now that things had she almost wished it would all go back to how it’d been before.

She sighed, rubbing her hand down her face, trying to brace herself as her conversation with Kingsley from a week ago came to her foreground.

_"Why would you think I can figure this out?"_

_"Hermione, you're the only one who knows if Severus is getting his memory back and you are the brightest witch of your age. You already made a lot of advancement in Charms and are making strides in Potions. If anyone can help us figure out if these people are dangerous, it's you."_

_"Are they going to stay in this hospital, locked up like cattle?"_

_"I want to release them, but they must be cleared. I need your help to keep the Psychomets in check with a proper checklist. You've fought evil once. I trust you. Plus, Severus won't listen to anyone of us and he's scaring the other Healers. Even at his worst you can tame him."_

She didn't think that was true anymore, but she reluctantly joined after seeing Andromeda's pain-filled expression when Hermione once again told her no one could see the "patients".

In theory, it had been easy to agree. But, now, standing outside of Severus's door where she could hear him raging at the poor Medi-witch inside she wondered how she was going to be able to do this.

"You okay?" Theo asked, flanked by a young Psychometic witch.

Hermione glared at him and Theo blanched.

"Stick to the list," Hermione reminded, her eyes flicking between the two, "If Healer King comes back and tells me you stepped a foot out of the questioning and tests I will make sure you both sit in Azkaban for the next ten years. Do you hear me?" she demanded, her expression reminding Theo of Severus.

"Hermione, I'm sor-" he started, but she shook her head. She was tired of hearing his apologies. They hadn't returned her husband. Nor would they now help him regain his memory. She twisted her engagement ring so the onyx and amber stones were hidden under her hand, leaving just a gold band that matched her wedding ring.

She gritted her teeth and pushed into the room. Her heart twisted as she peered inside, trying to hide her emotions. She almost wanted to laugh and cry as she saw the indignation on Severus's face, glaring at the Medi-witch demanding she be allowed to do a Diagnostic.

"Kara," Hermione called, "Leave our patient be."

"Of course, Healer Granger," the Medi-witch muttered, glaring at Snape, stepping back.

"Take notes," Hermione commanded, handing the Medi-witch a notebook.

Severus's heart twisted as he first peered into the face of his old student. He frowned, trying to figure out where that feeling had come from. He pushed his hair back out of his face, glaring up at Hermione with the full fury of his gaze.

"Wonderful, inept medi-witches and a Junior Healer. Looks like standards have dropped in the last five years," he sneered.

He flinched, slightly, as he saw pain cross Hermione's expression that quickly disappeared behind an indifferent mask.

" _Wonderful,_ an ungrateful prat causing uproar in the Wizarding World," she sneered back, almost involuntarily.

Like she predicted, it tripped him up and joy jolted in her as she saw the slight amusement that flickered in his dark eyes before pure rage glared back.

"How _dare_ you..." he started.

"No," Hermione snapped, "How dare you? My Potions Master didn't waste his time teaching me all the Healing Charms and Potions he could, helping me climb the ranks in less than a year, to be called a Junior Healer. I have been tasked to make sure this isn't some kind of scheme and to help you get your memories back. But, let's get one thing straight, Mr. Snape, I am no longer your student. I am no longer a child. You will treat me with the respect I have commanded for the last five years as I will treat you with the respect of a teacher I admired and a war hero. Now, I will try to make this as painless as possible for you, but you must cooperate. Am I understood?"

Severus's expression revealed nothing, but he was extremely surprised by the way she spoke to him. The Granger girl he knew would _never_ have spoken to him that way unless she was angry and even then it was never so eloquent.

He took her in and realized how much she had changed in five years. She had dark circles under her eyes, but it didn't detract from her beauty. Her dark curls were no longer the lengthy nest she'd had in childhood. They were now bouncing thick shoulder length curls. He couldn't see beneath her robes but was sure she must've come into her womanly form and on her finger was a gleaming gold ring.

He sneered. Of course, she must have married Weasley.

"Fine," he growled, finally looking away.

It had taken everything in Hermione not to shake or break out in tears as she snapped at him, but there it was. She sagged, blinking tears out of her eyes as his eyes flicked away from her before swallowing hard and squaring her shoulders.

"Now, I'm going to run a diagnostic," she stated, leaving no room for questioning.

He twitched and Hermione sighed, taking a seat across from him.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, slowly.

He tensed and shook his head slowly. He didn't understand why he felt so disarmed around her.

"No one told you what happened?" she prodded.

"Only thing I was told was I was missing for two years and then appeared in the Department of Mysteries in a suspicious way," he growled out.

Hermione shut her eyes and armed herself to tell this story without the usual heartache she felt.

"I will give you the highlights," she said, simply, "If you agree to my diagnostic and my treatment. Is that fair?"

He thought about it for a long time, but Hermione knew she couldn't push him.

"That is...acceptable," he practically spat. He knew he had no other choice. No one else was giving him any information.

"An overview of your life for the last five years, I think is important. Because when you leave here your life may shock you," Hermione started.

Severus looked at her and she saw the flicker of uncertainty but knew how good of a spy he was. They both knew he needed all the information possible.

"Fine," he growled.

"You have inherited Prince Estate and all titles etcetera from that time. You are no longer a professor _at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. You live on the Estate with your mentally healed mother, your aunt and her wife."

"And the children?" he demanded, his sharp gaze coming up to hers.

She flinched and he caught it, instantly. She hadn't expected him to know about them and he wondered why, while she wondered how.

"When I awoke, there was a child on my chest and I heard a woman and another child," he explained, "And I have a wedding ring on my finger. I can't take it off. It's magically bound so either I'm still married or was in the middle of a divorce."

Hermione nodded slowly, biting her lip, and looked behind him, knowing if she met his gaze she would break down.

"You have three children; one adopted, two biological. Two boys and a girl," she said, quietly.

"Their names?" he demanded, surprised that anyone would give him children, let alone that he would agree to them.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she got up very quickly, grabbing his charts and turning away. She'd never been good at lying to Severus.

"This chart doesn't say," she said, quietly, lying by omission.

"Where _is_ my wife?" he demanded.

"You two were separated," she once again lied, still not meeting his gaze. Technically they had been separated, by Death.

Severus didn't question further. He wasn't surprised that he couldn't hold onto his marriage. He wasn't the marrying type. He was surly and angry. And he was in love with another woman.

"Is that all your questions?" she asked.

"How have I been missing for two years?" he demanded.

Hermione put down his chart and distracted herself with pulling out _Daily Prophets_ from the incident and Theo's own notes on the matter and handing them to him, trying to keep her distance. Severus busied himself with the papers as she spoke, giving her a chance to school her features.

"You were helping Lord Nott with a new invention by the Death Veil," she recited, her words stilted and unnatural, "Lord Nott stated that you were protecting him after a mishap with the device and fell in. You were feared dead. Three weeks ago, you fell out of the Death Veil, ripping it and tumbling free with six people thought to be dead."

His head shot up at that and he stared at her.

"Who?" he demanded, his memory tugging at something he couldn't remember.

Hermione hesitated, but finally decided it was best that he knew.

"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Andraste Nott, and James and Lily Potter," she admitted.

He gaped at her.

"Get out," he snarled.

She flinched. "No. I understand you need a moment, but I still need to do a scan and outline a treatment plan."

He glared. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to be by himself with this new information about his life and that people from his past were in fact alive.

"Miss Granger," he growled, his voice threatening.

A sharp glare surprised him into silence.

"Severus Snape, you agreed. I finish this so I can clear you and get you home," she argued, "You're certainly not going to heal here with no mental stimulus."

He nodded, begrudgingly and tensed as she did her diagnostic. She checked his brain for injuries, frowning as she found none. Whatever was keeping his memories away had to be emotional. She sighed, tiredly.

"Now, I have a round of questions," she said, eyeing him, "You _must_ answer them honestly."

"Anything to leave this place," he growled.

Hermione nodded, looking at her questions. Hermione asked him a ton of questions, in rapid fire, frowning more and more as he answered them.

"What is your Patronus?" she asked, her final question.

He rolled his eyes. "A doe."

Hermione twitched, violently. No, his Patronus had returned to a King Cobra after they married. And part of her feared it had reverted. She hid the involuntary gesture by standing.

"Memory strengthening potion once a week for a month, daily memory exercises, and I'm also asking you to keep a journal for any dreams or other things and we'll see what progress we have in a months’ time," she prescribed.

"When can I leave?" he demanded.

"As soon as your Keepers arrive," she announced.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They'll get you settled at the Prince Estate where you will be remanded into the care of your mother and aunts. Good day, Professor," she announced, wanting to flee the room.

She walked slowly out before exiting and taking off down the hall. She pushed into the employee bathroom and curled up onto the floor against the door, tears spilling free before she broke into heart wrenching sobs. Once she got herself under control she flicked out her wand, calling her Patronus. Instead of the childish Otter she'd had as a child a majestic Lioness stood proudly before her, nuzzling her as she remanded her message.

"He's ready to be discharged. Come get him," she called, before sending it off to the Malfoys. She wiped her face and headed down the hall, opening the door of an office that Healers used to do research. Theo and Tamara sat there, papers surrounding them. Files from the Potter murders, Sirius Black's veil fiasco, the Lupins’ death, and the medical records of Andraste Nott. She motioned them to get up and follow her as she headed down to the lockdown area. Going to stand in front of a door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only'. She tapped her wand against it and the door opened where she came face to face with the original Marauders and two women she'd only seen in Severus's memory.

Andraste stood by the window, her eyes taking them all in sharply. Almost, like she was slowly analyzing the new arrivals.

"Where are we? Why isn't anyone answering our questions?" James Potter barked.

Hermione could see why the Marauders looked to James as their leader. But, she just saw the man who bullied her husband.

"Hermione, is Harry okay?" Sirius asked before Remus's arms were around her.

"Thank you for what you did for Teddy," he whispered.

She hugged Remus back, tightly, shocked by how alive he felt. But, she stepped back and took a deep breath trying to steady herself. They all looked like they'd frozen at the ages they'd been at death. It shook her to her core, realizing that while they'd been dead for twenty years, the Potters and Lady Nott were only in their early twenties. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it, swallowing hard.

"Why are we imprisoned?" James pushed again.

"Oh _, shut up_ ," a posh voice snapped from across the room, "Have an important date? Somewhere to be? Your bravado isn't going to get us any closer to freedom. Let the woman speak. Dead twenty years and still completely in love with the sound of your own voices."

Hermione's gaze came to the cerulean ones of Andraste Nott. Sirius came to Andraste's side, their fingers instantly intertwining. He whispered something in her ear, and she looked at him with a sad smile before turning her gaze to Theo.

"My little snake," Andraste called.

"Mummy," Theo said, disbelievingly.

"What have you done?" she quietly, accused, "What have I _always_ told you when playing with magic?"

Theo looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to. I didn't think..."

"If one unleashes spells one must remember they will strike," she reminded, quietly.

"Theo was just trying to help," Hermione defended.

Andraste gave her a sad smile. "Miss Granger, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"I have kept a close eye on my Theo and Severus. I'm sorry for what has happened to you," Andraste said, gently.

Hermione felt like she was meeting the gaze of someone who was centuries older than her as her vision blurred with tears.

"May I ask something?" Lily asked, suddenly, finding her voice and her courage as she heard Andraste address Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?" Hermione prompted, blushing as her eyes met eyes the same colour as the eyes she'd spent fourteen years protecting.

"How is Harry?" she asked, softly, "And our grandchildren?"

"You all know what happened here in the land of the living?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," James called.

"I can give you all an update, but then I need to question you all. Is that all right?" she prompted, "And before we decide what to do next. A psychomet will test you to make sure you aren't dangerous."

The group conceded and Hermione started her update. She started back twenty-five years ago when the war ended and struggled with the last two years. She was surprised when she felt warm fingers wrap around her own and she opened her eyes to looking into Lily's.

"It's okay," she encouraged, "Take your time."

Hermione nodded, swallowing hard. Surprisingly thankful for her support. This was the kindness people spoke about when they talked about Lily Potter.

"When Severus fell through the Death Veil he was gone for two years. In those two years, Harry and his husband have added two sons, Pollux and Castor, to their families. Theo has worked tirelessly to bring Sev-Snape back from the Veil. Snape has _no_ memory of what occurred in the Other World or the last five years. Theodore Nott Senior is dying from old age and pardoned for his crimes to live out the remainder of his life in his home. And Ted-Edward Snape has started primary school at the new Merlin Academy for Wizarding Youth."

"You changed his name?" Tonks snapped.

Hermione flinched, a roaring sense of motherly protection rearing up in her as she thought about her sweet adopted son.

"As one does when they adopt a child so young," Remus murmured, softly, squeezing her arms gently, "We've talked about this, Tonks."

"No, _you_ talked," Tonks scoffed.

"Teddy knows he isn't ours, Tonks," Hermione explained, softly, "But, he wanted to feel secure. The name change was not meant as a disrespectful gesture to you. It was to help him feel accepted. Especially when Severus and I added our own biological children into our family. Edward, is just as much my son as my own son is."

"Except he's _mine_!" Tonks shouted.

" _Tonks,"_ Remus reprimanded as Hermione gritted her teeth, "We can talk about this later. Hermione please, continue."

Hermione glared at Tonks, someone she thought of as a friend, but now was looking at her as though she were her enemy. She shook her head and refocused.

"From what we can tell Severus pulled you all out of the Veil with him through some odd magic the Department of Mysteries is currently investigating. Your bodies are gone from your graves, which was confirmed by the Department of Magical Enforcement. In the three weeks you've been here we've been monitoring your vitals and researching what may have happened. We are shocked that you can eat. And that your magical cores are strong and intact. We don't know anything about this situation. It's never happened before. All we know for sure is that your alive as any other human. Tamara is going to use her gift to feel intention, make sure there's _no_ darkness in your bodies and make sure you aren't like VooDoo Zombies or animated in _any_ way to harm the wizarding world. And Theo is going to invade your minds. Read your memories. We have been denied entry into your memories of the "other world"."

"It sounds reasonable," Andraste answered, playing with Sirius's fingers as he stared at her, adoringly.

"What if we don't _want_ to be invaded that way?" James argued.

Andy rolled her eyes and met Sirius's gaze who simply smirked at her.

"Be nice," he murmured.

She pressed her lips together and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Then you stay locked away here until we know for sure you aren't a danger," Hermione replied, quietly.,

"You can't imprison us! We've committed no crimes!" James argued.

"Jamey," Lily chastised lightly.

"James, don't be _stupid,"_ Andy said, rolling her eyes as James's glare shot at her.

"What I think Andy _means_ to say," Remus started, "Is that the Ministry would have no choice. They don't know that we aren't a threat and must protect the masses. They're recovering from a war. They can't be too cautious."

"We don't have a choice," Andy added, "There never was one. We came back from the dead. James, you were training to be an auror. Would you let us go?"

He sighed but shook his head. "I guess you're right," he muttered, begrudgingly, "Let's get this over with."

Six hours later they had come to the conclusion that there seemed to be nothing wrong with the returned witches and wizards.

"You will be monitored for the next six months and your wands returned. But, there are traces on them. The Ministry will be keeping an eye on what spells you use," Tamara concluded, "And you will be remanded to a Keeper for a year."

"Who shall we be boarding with?" Remus asked.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin," Tamara muttered, looking at her files, “Will be remanded to the Malfoy Manor where they will be Kept by Andromeda Tonks for the time being. Severus Snape, to the Prince Estate to be Kept by Narcissa Malfoy..."

Lily and Andraste looked at Hermione in surprise, both of them wondering why Hermione wasn't his Keeper. Hermione didn't want to admit to any of them that with Severus having no memory of their life together she was worried about what living with her would do. Or that she was distancing herself to protect her children along with herself.

"Lily and James Potter will be Kept by Harry James Potter-Malfoy at Grimmauld Place. And Andraste Nott will be Kept by Theodore Nott Jr. at Nott Place. There is the issue of Sirius Black. As you bequeathed your entire estate to Harry Potter, Lord of the Noble House of Black and Lord of Family Peverell, there will take time to regain your things. As for the main family home that is to be discuss with you and Lord Peverell-Black. The title of Lord Black will be given back to you, but the estate has been passed through magical law."

"That's fine, there are other Black estates," Andraste said, gently, "And until his things are recollected Sirius will remain at Nott Place. And if he so allows Theo will also Keep him."

Theo stared at his mother for a moment, but then cleared his throat and nodded.

"That's the plan then," he said, gruffly.

"Good," Tamara said with a smile, "Now that that is settled, Lady Prince, I will dismiss myself to send missives to the families."

Hermione nodded, gingerly, rising to her feet.

"I must leave," she said, looking at the group, not wanting to confess that she just wanted to be home with her children.

"I'll wait for D, Harry, Cissa, and Dromeda," Theo suggested, "You get home to the kids."

Hermione nodded and headed toward the door.

"Thank you again, Miss Granger," Lily called, "For everything you did for my Harry."

Hermione turned and met the woman's eyes and nodded once before heading out of the door. She needed to be far away from here.

* * *

Severus waited, tense as ever, as he was led into a waiting room. He flinched as a body launched itself at him.

"Severus!" Andraste and Lily cried out as they hugged him tightly.

"Look at you, old man!" Andy giggled, "Look at those splotches of grey in that mane!"

Lily smiled, shyly up at him, "It's so good to see you again."

"Lily..." he started, brokenly, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Hush, now," she said, "That was a long time ago."

"Severus?" Remus called, coming forward.

Severus tensed as he was met by the three, now surviving, members of the Marauders.

"Thank you," Remus said, his voice filled with emotion.

He flinched at the looks of gratitude on Sirius and James's faces as well.

"We misjudged you," James admitted, "And we apologize for the cruelty we displayed as children."

Severus was ready to fall down in shock but was saved answering by the door opening. Andromeda launched herself at her daughter, hugging and kissing her face. Severus used the motion to move back as Narcissa stepped through as elegant as ever before freezing, catching her first sight of Andraste.

"Going to keep staring at me, old woman?" she teased, gently, tears in her own eyes, "Come hug me."

Narcissa moved forward, lowering herself to Andy's small size and hugging her tightly, tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

"I...old friend..." she stuttered.

"Thank you," Andy said, cupping her face in her hands, "For being so good to Theo. You were the mother he needed."

"Goddess, how could I abandon him? I would have failed you. I know you would've taken even better care of my Draco if the events had been reversed," she laughed, softly.

"Let's meet for tea, very soon, okay?" Andy pressed and Narcissa nodded, tears in her eyes, "Of course."

But, as they lulled into silence, eyes were on the Boy-Who-Lived, who stood at the door, his eyes wide with panic as he looked around the room, surrounded by his family.

"Harry?" Lily breathed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

She took a tentative step forward as Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hand.

"Go on, love," Draco prompted.

Harry nodded and let go of Draco's hand before moving forward and engulfing his mother into an embrace. They sobbed into each other as James came and hugged them just as tightly, protecting them in his embrace.

Jealousy coursed through Severus before he felt a lonely pit in his stomach. He had a family. Why hadn't they come to him?

* * *

Hermione wanted to break down as she got her children ready for bed. And Teddy seemed perfectly fit to ignore every command that night.

"Edward, what is going on with you?" she demanded, hands on her hips, "I'm exhausted today. Please, stop fighting with me!"

Teddy had seen his mother in tears a few times over the last two years, but this was the first time he'd almost been the cause for it. He whimpered, his hair falling into its natural brown, hiding the fiery angry red. She knelt down and cupped his face in her hand.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked, gently, " _Please_ , just talk to Mummy."

"Are you going to send me away?" Teddy asked, quietly.

" _What?"_ Hermione demanded, "Of _course_ not! Why would you _think_ that?"

"I heard Granny Meda talking to Grandma about my real parents," he whispered, "But, you’re my mummy and Daddy is my daddy. I don't _want_ to live with my real parents."

"Edward, look at me," she said, softly, as his eyes kept downcast.

His light blue gaze met hers and Hermione's heart broke at the pain reflecting back at her.

" _We are_ your real parents. You will live here with us because you are _our_ son. Daddy and I love you more than anything in this world, Teddy. We _chose_ you. You are _our_ family. Just because your birth parents are back doesn't mean that we aren't still your parents and you aren't still our son. It just means your family is a little bit bigger," she said, gently.

He nodded. "Like when Daddy takes me to visit Nymdora and Remus's stones? Daddy said that they loved me so much that they left to protect me. Why are they back? Are they done protecting me?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile, unsure of how to answer. How did you tell someone who barely understood how the world worked something you barely understood yourself?

"Sometimes, magic is strong enough to do _big_ things," she answered, "But, no matter what, we love you. And we will always be your parents."

Teddy nodded, giving her a small smile as his hair started turning turquoise again.

"Sweetheart, you are mine and Daddy's perfect boy, don’t forget that," she prodded, gently, gathering him up in her arms, "We would _never_ , _ever_ , send you away. Or love you any less. We promised we will _always_ protect you."

"Mummy, when is Daddy coming home?" Teddy demanded.

She sighed. "Daddy's not himself right now, Teddy-Bear. But, as _soon_ as he can come home, he will. I promise."

Teddy hugged her tightly, his neck around her. "Mummy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, love," she murmured, standing up and muttering a weightless charm as she lifted him up, heading back to the room. Once he was asleep she slowly slipped from the bed and out of the set of rooms where she and the children slept. She tensed as she heard Severus's deep voice flow from the sitting room.

"Tippy," she called, gently as she headed down the halls and opened the door to her office.

Tippy appeared, looking excitedly up at her.

"MISTRESS! Why you not be being sleep with the little masters and little miss?" she asked, frowning, "Master be being homes."

"Tippy, Master isn't himself right now," Hermione said, "And for him to recover I have to ask you and the other House Elves not to tell Master about Mistress."

"Tippy hide Mistress from Master? Why? Is Master be hurting Mistress?" Tippy asked, worriedly.

"No. Never. Severus wouldn't hurt anyone. Master just doesn't remember Mistress right now, Tip. And we want Master to get better. We don't want to scare him off. Master didn't always like Mistress. So, we have to protect him until he remembers. Okay?"

Tippy nodded, her ears curling sadly.

"Tippy be hiding the pictures of Mistress and Master," the Head Elf whispered sadly.

"Thank you, Tip," she whispered, shutting her eyes as she felt her heart break.

"Is that all Mistress be asking of Tippy and the elves?" the House Elf prodded.

"You are under _no_ circumstances to tell Master my name or show him my image. Am I understood?" she commanded, cringing slightly at her own tone with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Mistress," Tippy whispered.

"Go back to bed then, Tip," Hermione said as the door opened.

"I thought you were back at the flat," Severine said, quietly, as she shut the door, "Are the children asleep?"

Hermione nodded, rubbing at her face. "I left Mungo's later than I wanted. I picked up the kids from Lucius's late and I put them to bed upstairs. We'll head back to the flat tomorrow."

"Or you could stay here. The Estate is big enough, Hermione," Severine prompted.

Hermione shook her head violently. "I already told you. Severus is back to his volatile self. He needs to remember me by himself. Throwing our entire life into his face and expecting him to understand isn't going to end well. He'll end up resenting me, rather than loving me."

"You know him best," Severine conceded, "But, how can he remember if you refuse to see him?"

"He needs time to understand what his life was like the last five years," Hermione whimpered. She didn't want to admit out loud that she was afraid that if given a second chance, Severus would deny her. Her heart couldn't take it. It could barely stand to be in the same room and not be able to touch him.

Severine pursed her lips, but nodded, "Well, dear, you know what you're doing. Have a good night."

Hermione gave her a tired smile. "Goodnight, Severine."

As the door clicked shut, she collapsed into her chair, throwing a silencing charm around the room before breaking down. How was she going to do this? How was she going to bring his defenses down enough for him to even look at her again?

She sobbed hard as she looked at the picture of their family on the desk. Two years ago, she lost her best friend only to lose him again.

* * *

Three weeks into life stuck in his familial home Severus was having a hard time reconciling his life as he stared at the minimal information in the newspapers. How had he lived an entire life in five years and only found that he had been pardoned of all crimes, had worked temporarily at Hogwarts again before quitting to focus on his Potions career, inherited his maternal family's estate, had created a Potion to help people struggling with the physical aspects of the Cruciatus and was working on a charm that for the mental parts to work with it, and had been missing under mysterious circumstances.

Every mention of his children or his wife was well hidden and never used names, as though someone were avoiding it. For a minute he thought Narcissa or his mother and aunts had altered them magically in a misguided attempt to protect him, but even getting Lucius to bring him a fresh copy wrought the same results.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to discuss my entire, intimate life with my wife?" Severus demanded, glaring at Narcissa.

"No," Narcissa replied, rolling her eyes, "As Hermione explained, you wouldn't be remembering. You would be mimicking her - your wife's I mean - memories."

He rolled his eyes. "Then can I ask about my children at least?"

Narcissa tensed and met Lucius's gaze.

"I don't know if that's safe," she said, quietly.

"Narcissa, I'm asking as a courtesy," Severus growled, "I can look if I want to."

She sneered, "No you can't. I know one of those Potions you’re taking stops your Legilimens powers. Your Healers want you to rest your mind so that you're not overworking it after your exercises."

Severus sighed, deeply.

"Then there should be no danger," he snarled, "Can I at least know their names?"

She tensed, "Of course not."

"Cissy," Lucius drawled, "That's quite unreasonable. It's not like he's allowed to leave here without an escort, and he can research the children, but to what end? You know Lady Prince. She's probably closed off any information that leads back to her directly. And their names aren't in the paper."

"I just don't want to upset Her-her," Narcissa huffed.

"I just want to know about them," Severus practically begged, which was normally unnatural, "Children? When have I ever wanted those and you're telling me I have three."

Narcissa rubbed her face before conceding. "Circe, help me. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Severus perked up, hiding the smirk on his face.

"You adopted Edward Lupin. His name has been changed to Snape. He's a metamorphagus and likes to keep his hair turquoise and long because you used to keep your hair long. He loves you very much. He was always following you around and asking questions. He wants to be just like you when he grows up."

Severus was surprised by that. It explained why his hair had been so long when he awoke. He'd had it cut surprisingly short when he'd returned by a House Elf.

"He's bright and very sweet. He's a very good big brother. He's six now. And then you had Rian. He's two years younger than Teddy and a complete Mummy's boy. He's exceptionally bright and rude with no filter, but can be extremely charming. He was born on the 30th of September."

Severus felt something familiar about the date. There was something else equally as important about the timeframe. He frowned before focusing on Narcissa.

"And the third?" he prompted.

"A little girl," she said, softly, this time her eyes looking misty.

Severus tensed at that. Was something wrong with her? Did something bad happen to her? And also, why did he care so deeply? He didn't _know_ these children. If it wasn't for the fact that someone told him they existed, he wouldn't even know about them.

"Artemis," she finally said, "Your wife was pregnant with her when you disappeared. She was born the following June on the solstice, the 21st. She's very quiet. Only a year and four months old now. She knows a few words and walks a lot. Loves to be read to and sings to herself. She's extremely quiet, no doubt because of how outgoing her cousins are. Her - her mother is very protective of her as are your sons. She's sweet and delicate. And our goddaughter."

Severus's heart ached for children he didn't know and met Narcissa's eye.

"I'd like to see them," He prompted, "Even if it's supervised."

Narcissa sighed. "I can speak to their mother, but I'm sure she'll have stipulations and you must promise to behave yourself."

"I have dealt with small children before," he sneered, rolling his eyes. It's as though no one remembered that he helped raise Theo and Draco.

Narcissa nodded. "I'll be back."

She headed toward the floo, calling her own house, not wanting to lead Severus right to his own flat.

* * *

Hermione was sat, curled up with a fussy Artemis. Her big black eyes were wide, framed by her long full lashes she’d inherited from her father as she tugged on her own unruly black curls, trying to stay awake.

"Stubborn munchkin," Hermione teased before cuddling her in her big blanket and singing softly.

_Sleep, sleep, beauty bright,_

_Dreaming in the joys of night;_

_Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep_

_Little sorrows sit and weep._

_Sweet babe, in thy face_

_Soft desires I can trace,_

_Secret joys and secret smiles,_

_Little pretty infant wiles._

_As thy softest limbs I feel_

_Smiles as of the morning steal_

_O'er thy cheek, and o'er thy breast_

_Where thy little heart doth rest._

_O the cunning wiles that creep_

_In thy little heart asleep!_

_When thy little heart doth wake,_

_Then the dreadful night shall break._

As Artemis drifted off to sleep the floo opened. She turned, hoping to see Draco with the boys, but instead Narcissa stood before her.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, dread filling her.

"Calm down," Narcissa replied, gently, "Nothing crazy. I just came with a request from your husband."

Hermione tensed, but waited for her to continue.

"He wants to meet the children," she announced.

" _Absolutely_ not," Hermione said, instantly protective.

Narcissa raised a perfectly manicured brow. "Do you think he'll eat them?"

She sighed and took a minute to think before replying. "Fine. But, I have stipulations..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the comments and kudos. They mean a lot. I've plotted out the next two chapters so I'm super excited! See you guys soon!


	13. Requiem of Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm let me preface this with an apology, cuz angst lol. You’ve been warned 🥰😘  
> Thank you guys for all your warm comments and kudos. They keep me going and I’ super excited that you guys love this story as much as I love telling it!

Severus was getting restless. If he had a job or even something to do that wasn't stupid little memory games and exercises maybe he could keep himself distracted from what was really bothering him.

A lifetime of Spyhood behind him the one thing he hated more than anything was having things hidden from him. And whomever his wife was _clearly_ knew him better than anyone else. Everywhere he looked he could find nothing. There was nothing with her writing on it, wards so strong they put his to shame on the office space that he'd come across a week ago, every piece of document that should have had her name on it was obscured. Even the damned House Elves wouldn't talk about their "favourite mistress".

He couldn't ask anything from the damned Ministry or Gringrotts. All of them had a clever response they were meant to read and it both amused and angered him.

_'By proxy of Caregiver and Lady of Prince Estate all documentation pertaining to intimate or sensitive information must be released by Mistress Snape, herself, or to whomever has the password. - Nice try, Severus.'_

The damned witch knew him so intimately and used his own tactics to her own.

He glared at the back of Lucius's head, once again cursing the Memorium Maximum Potion. If the stupid potion didn't inhibit his mind and memory magic he could have used Legilimancy.

"Don't be so surly, darling," his mother chastised, "The children will be here any minute."

Severus perked up at that. He was, after two weeks of waiting, _finally_ getting a chance to meet his children. Their mother, whomever she was, apparently was a very busy woman. She'd denied them to him until his first meeting with Granger and had sent a message via Narcissa that she was busy and the kids couldn't come over until the weekend.

He growled, thinking of Granger. She was the most aggravating part of all of this. The girl was nineteen years his junior, but she dared to speak to him like an equal and at times had reprimanded him. She was still an insufferable know-it-all, but now there was an air of confidence that had been lacking from her youth. It wasn't the showy fake bravado of an unsure Gryffindor, but a sophisticated solid confidence in knowing she wasn't wrong. It was aggravatingly alluring to him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Lucius sneered.

"The stupid rules," he snapped, not wanting to lose himself down the rabbit hole that was his odd attraction to an annoying prior student.

Instead he focused on the list Narcissa had given him. And again he was stewing on how he could have married someone so childish. Someone who clearly took great pleasure in outwitting him. No wonder they'd been separated. He didn't suffer fools.

_"I was told to give you this list verbatim and to tell you to memorize it well. The rules are, one, be as pleasant as you can. Any meanness will not be tolerated and I will know. They'll rat you out in a heart beat. How crass, but she's right. They'll run directly to her. Two, do not ask them my name. Not that it matters, I've charmed my name to come out as insults. See rule number one. Rule three, do not push with Artemis. She will come to you in her own time. Rule four, enjoy them. They've really missed you."_

The sound of the floo forced him from his thoughts and for the first time since the Dark Lord that he could remember he felt nervous.

"Auntie, stoppppp," he heard a small voice whinge. He cringed slightly at the sound, but rose to his feet, clutching his hands behind his back so no one could see how they shook.

"Rian Snape, your hair is a mess," he heard Narcissa huff, "Stand still. You want to look your best for your father. Teddy, stay here, darling."

"But, I should go say hi to Grandma," a slightly older voice argued.

"You will, my darling," Narcissa sighed.

"Narcissa, dear, we're in the drawing room," Eileen called.

The sound of running feet filled the air as Narcissa's heels tackled down the hall.

"Rian and Edward," Narcissa called, exasperatedly, but it was to no avail.

The boys ran right into the drawing room, stopping short as they caught sight of their father. The older boy's hair was an ungodly Turquoise as his broke out in joyous smile. He launched himself forward and hugged Severus round the middle.

Severus grunted, but hugged the boy back, unsure of what to do with a child this large. The boy was gangly for his age, reminding him of Remus and Tonks. But, then from what he had been told those were his biological parents. Apparently he and and his wife had taken a liking to him.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're back!" Teddy said, happily, chattering a mile a minute in his excitement, "Mum said you weren't feeling okay and you didn't remember us right now. But, that's okay! 'Cause you still love us and you missed us too!"

Severus eyed the boy who had burrowed himself against him and he felt himself soften as he rubbed his back.

"It's...I'm...I've miss..." Severus started, but drifted off, unsure of how he felt.

Eileen could see how overwhelmed her son was by the display of affection so she gently stepped in.

"Boys, have you forgotten your poor old Grandma?" she tsked, "You have your father all afternoon. Come spare a greeting to an old woman."

The boys looked at each other sheepishly and moved toward Eileen. Severus silently thanked his mother as he finally got a chance to look at his children properly for the first time as they chattered away politely to their grandmother, both of them squirming.

Edward was what he was expecting, considering he'd known both Tonks and Lupin. But, it didn't seem to annoy him like it had with those over-optimistic fools.

The younger boy had a messy rat's nest of curls that rivaled only one other person he knew. Something about his hair finagled at the back of his mind, like a thought he couldn't quite catch. The boy had the Prince smile, perfect as Severus's would've been if not for Tobias. And had an adorable nose, but aside from those features he was all Severus. His hair was just as black and it seemed like the oil that was so easy to cling onto his own hair had been tamed by whatever genes the boy's mother carried. The boy was tall and long for his age just as he had been. Currently he was trapped in Eileen's embraced and didn't seem to like it.

Then his eyes went to intelligent, piercing onyx eyes peaking out of a bed of wild black curls, barely tamed by small snake and lion baretts. The tiny, innocent face that peered at him, as though analyzing him like he always analyzed everything in the room, shocked him. She had her little teeth dug into her bottom lip and something about the look pushed at his mind. He felt like he'd seen it a hundred times on a face that made him weak.

"You must be Artemis," he drawled, gentle, able to handle shy better than he could anything else. He himself had been a terribly shy child.

She squealed, burrowing her face into Narcissa's neck and Snape frowned, feeling a pang of rejection.

"Try again," Narcissa whispered, "She's just as shy as you were when we met."

He cleared his throat and took on a tone he hadn't used since Theo and Draco had been children. Or so he thought.

"Why are you hiding such pretty eyes?" he cooed, gently, his voice rubbling in dulcet tones.

Slowly the black eyes peered back out at him. Severus felt a small smile play on his lips as she peered up at him.

"There you are," he said, quietly, pleased, "I'm not so scary, am I?"

She imbedded her teeth right back into her lip and peered up at him and for some reason he knew that there was an old song that would work.

_Sleep, sleep, beauty bright,_

_Dreaming in the joys of night;_

_Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep_

_Little sorrows sit and weep._

_Sweet babe, in thy face_

_Soft desires I can trace,_

_Secret joys and secret smiles,_

_Little pretty infant wiles._

_As thy softest limbs I feel_

_Smiles as of the morning steal_

_O'er thy cheek, and o'er thy breast_

_Where thy little heart doth rest._

_O the cunning wiles that creep_

_In thy little heart asleep!_

_When thy little heart doth wake,_

_Then the dreadful night shall break._

Artemis tentatively reached out and touched his lips as he sang and Severus could tell he'd done something right as she instantly relaxed, giving him a dazzling smile, her cheeks dimpling as she squealed with delight. Severus tried not to cringe as the sound pierced his ears as joy surged through him. He hadn't craved attention like this since he was a child. And had never felt so much joy at being given it.

He chuckled, "What powerful lungs you have, Artemis. May I hold you?"

Artemis nodded, reaching out for him. If anyone knew the song her Mummy sang to her she trusted them. Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she watched them, gently letting go as Artemis happily went into his waiting arms. A surge of protectiveness and something he couldn't name surged through him as her chubby little fingers clung to him. He gently rocked her and caressed her cheek before he felt a tug on his pants.

"Mama! Ahhhhh," Artemis giggled, touching his lips again.

He chuckled softly as he heard an undeniable scoff. He looked down to find the unruliest and what must've been his technical first born glaring up at him as though he were a stain on his walls. The look was very familiar to Severus though he'd never seen it looking back at him, usually he was giving it.

Severus raised a brow.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mummy says you're our Daddy, but I don't think so," he said, poshly, surprising Severus entirely.

"Oh, really?" Severus demanded.

"Yeah," Rian replied, matter-of-factly.

"Ree," Teddy hissed, clearly reprimanding the boy and somehow Severus knew that this was a normal pattern, "Mummy said to be _nice_."

"It's all right, Edward. Thank you. And how can I help you realize I am?" Severus drawled, raising a brow.

"Come here, please," the boy asked, though demanded would've been the right word.

Severus heard a snicker from behind him before shooting Lucius a glare. Narcissa was barely hiding a smile as she took Artemis back into her arms. Severus sighed and crouched down so he was eye level with the small version of himself.

"Is this all right for you, your majesty?" he scoffed.

Rian's eyes lit up at the phrase, taking Severus by surprise, but it was Teddy who latched on to hope. If his Daddy remembered what he called Rian when he was being a brat and their lullaby, maybe he'd remember everything.

Rian frowned, refocusing, never far from his own goals. He walked around Severus, folding his hands behind his back, in an awfully familiar gesture. Severus never felt so mocked in his entire life, especially when the gestures seemed to be genuinely Rian's.

Rian peered into his father's face, extremely close.

"You don't _look_ like my Daddy," he said, once his inspection was done.

"And how am I to look?" Severus asked.

"My Daddy has long hair like mine and Teddy's!" he replied.

"I did have long hair in the hospital. I had it cut," Severus answered.

"Are you lyin'?" Rian asked, moving his face so that one of his eyes was bulging dramatically.

"Would you like to interrogate the house elf who cut it?" Severus scoffed, feeling his features twist into an unwanted wry smirk, the gesture feeling natural, and from Rian's expression it was one he knew well.

Rian's entire face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"There's my Daddy!" he screamed, happily, "Now you look like him!"

Severus's eyes widened as he barely caught the child, who launched himself into his father's arms. Severus smiled, tucking the boy close as his eyes met Teddy's. He released one of his arms and motioned Teddy forward.

Teddy hesitated and for a moment Severus wondered if he'd done something wrong, but a breath later the older boy was engulfed in his arms as well. And for the first time since his return, Severus felt like he was home.

"Has he met your standards, Rian?" Eileen teased, lovingly, watching the scene unfold as Narcissa took a photograph, discreetly.

"Yes, Granny, he has!" Rian shouted before smiling up at Severus, "Daddy, will you take me and Teddy on a walk and tell us about the plants in the pond, please?"

Severus looked at him, surprised.

"You used to take me," Teddy gently, explained, "And Ree's always wanted to go, but you said when he's bigger."

Severus smiled, gently at the older boy, "Right well, I think first it's time for lunch. Today, I want to get to know you all more. So, maybe your next visit?"

Rian groaned, but raised his pinky to him, "Promise?"

Severus raised his eyes and this time he could hear the whisper of a memory.

" _Severus, it's not a real promise unless you pinky promise!"_

 _"I am_ not _doing that, you silly witch, we aren't children!"_

_"Aw, come on, Sev. Please?"_

_"Fine. I pinky swear."_

_"See? Wasn’t that hard, was it?"_

_"Stop grinning like that, you muppet."_

_"Grumpy old man."_

_"Insufferable..."_

"Dadddddd," Rian huffed, "Promise?"

Severus swallowed hard, coming back to himself. He wrapped his own pinky around his son's and smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Hermione had been staring at the same logs for the last two hours. She knew she was supposed to be forming a report for the minister on the progress of the Undead Seven, but instead all she could think about was her children and their father. She wondered what they were doing together, if they were enjoying each other, how they were behaving, and how Severus was handling them.

She reread the notes from Andromeda, Remus, and Tonks, annoyed once again. Remus seemed to be progressing back into society quite well. But, the issue lied with Tonks. She refused to do any of the reintigration plan that had been put together and had been fighting with Remus and Andromeda. And kept demanding to have her son back.

Hermione understood her frustration to an extent. If anyone had taken her children away from her she wouldn't have hestitated to use the killing curse. But, that was where her understanding ended. Hermione loved her children and she would do anything to get them back if someone took them away, but if she died she would have wanted someone to adopt her children and love them as their own.

Hermione wanted to invite the Lupins into her home. She wanted them to get to know Teddy and be a part of his life, but she wasn't going to give him up. He might not have come from her, but he was her son. She wasn't going to let them upset his entire life, especially when he'd just gotten the man he calls his father back. He didn't need his life uprooted a third time. He had been through enough and she would protect him from anyone in the world, even his own blood, even if that meant she never spoke to the Lupins again.

She sighed and tossed the paperwork away from her again as her mind drifted back to what was happening at the Estate. Gods, she hated missing it. She hoped Artemis had warmed to him. She shook her head and got up, pushing her feet into trainers before going to the floo. She needed a distraction. Now.

A second later she was stepping out of the floo and into a war zone.

She stood, eyes wide, as she heard the shouts from the drawing room. She didn't recognize the voices right away, but inferred it was James and Lily. From their file it was clear that being alive again wasn't helping the couple. Lily had been learning how the millenium worked and James still seemed to be stuck in the 70s. And clearly that was causing friction.

Draco hurried into the room, shutting the door, looking aggravated. He threw up a silencing charm and huffed.

" _Finally_ , some bloody quiet," he muttered, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Were you waiting long?"

"Everything okay out there?" Hermione asked, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Draco waved his hand back at the door, annoyed, " _This_? It's becoming a regular thing here! The Potters apparently don't understand that times have changed. If I have to see the look of disgust on James's face _one_ more time when I kiss Harry I might hex him into oblivion. Not to mention, I know the 70s were misogynistic. I mean, look at my parents! But goddess, so what if Lily wants to get a job and go back to school? She has a bloody second chance at life! Fixing their house in Godric's Hollow and living out their happy family life isn't the dream anymore!"

Hermione's eyes widened as he vented, rubbing his forehead. She tried to say something, but Draco didn't seem to be done.

"And _Merlin_ , don't even get me started on if either of them see the kids playing with the toys of the " _opposite_ " gender. What does that even _mean_? How is something made for a certain gender? It's a fucking toy!" he shouted.

"Are they arguing like this around the children?" Hermione asked, raising a brow.

"Merlin, no, thank the gods for that," he sagged, throwing himself onto the sofa, "I'm sorry, Mye. How are you?"

"It's okay," Hermione smiled, gently, "I get it. You need to vent."

"Yeah, can't really tell my husband his parents are pissing me off when he's just happy to have them back," he sighed, patting the seat beside him, "What are you doing here, love?"

"Are you sure you want to listen?" she asked, "It seems like you have your hands full."

"Better your problems than mine," he shrugged, "Kreacher?"

The house elf appeared. "Yes, master?"

"Can you be a dear and us some fae wine and a snack?" he asked.

"Of course, master," he muttered.

"And let Harry know we're in here, please."

Kreacher apparated away and Hermione frowned. "Where are the kids today?"

"At the Weasleys spending time with their cousins," Draco replied, as the wine glasses appeared before them.

He took a long sip, sighing happily.

"Now, you?" he prompted, "It's been so long since we've seen you."

"Yeah, well, trying to acclimate seven people back into society isn't a walk in the park," she sighed, "Honestly, it looks like everyone has been a mess except Severus, Sirius and Lady Nott."

He nodded, "Makes sense. Aunt Andy has always been amazing at adapting. She was the brightest witch of her age in her time. And after Azkaban anything must seem easy to Sirius. And Severus is used to pervailing. I'm not surprised."

She took a long sip and shook her head.

"I'm basically doing two jobs now. It's really rather draining," she muttered.

"Is that the only thing bothering you? You look like you're getting even less sleep than before, love," he pressed gently.

"It honestly is a lot. In between the kids, the reports, the weekly visits with Severus. And now we're going up to the monthly meeting with the others and frankly, I'd rather not have to face Tonks," she said, as as the door opened.

"Hi, Mione," Harry greeted, smiling, but she could see the tension, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit," she answered, "Bad time?"

"Course not," Harry replied, "I'm sorry. Mum and Dad...it's been a bit of an adjustment."

Hermione nodded.

"But, what were you saying about Tonks?" he prompted before shooting a grateful look at Draco, who'd pushed a wine glass into his hands.

"Well, she isn't very thrilled that I adopted Teddy," she sighed, "And it's actually very hard to know what to do."

Harry nodded, "I get it. I mean, Draco and I love our children. And it's hard raising them with Gin and Pans. We're different couples. And it's a give and take. So, that makes sense. Teddy's yours. You've raised him. But, Tonks and Remus are his parents, too. You're in a hard place. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see the kids or didn't have a hand in raising them. So, I get how upset they must feel. But, you've been there since he was little too, Mione. You've raised that boy and love him. And I honestly, don't feel like it would be healthy for him to be pushed away from you. He's known you his entire life."

"That is extremely hard, love," Draco murmured, hugging her, "I'm sorry."

"The thing is, either way I'm hurting someone and to be honest, I'd rather hurt Tonks. That may seem selfish, but I couldn't bear to break Teddy's heart," Hermione confessed, blinking tears out of her eyes, "He asked me weeks ago if I was going to give him away and force him to live with the Lupins. Morgana, it was painful to hear let alone think about. I couldn't bear to have him think we abandoned him."

Harry rubbed her thigh comfortingly and Hermione sighed, giving him a tight smile.

"And what about Severus?" Draco prompted gently.

"He has the children today," she said, quietly, her voice breaking.

"When are you going to tell him about you, Hermione?" Harry demanded, not nearly as gentle.

"It's not that easy," she whispered.

"He has a right to know, Hermione," Harry argued.

"He's better off _not_ knowing!" Hermione countered.

"Is he, love?" Draco said, quietly, "We saw his face when we came to pick up Harry's mum and dad. He looked...lonely."

Hermione's heart throat tightened and tears blurred her vision. She gulped audibly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Why haven't you told him already, Mione?" Harry whispered.

"Because, I'm scared all right!" she shouted, getting up and beginning to pace.

Harry fell into the seat beside Draco as they watched Hermione walk back and forth, moving with the ferocity of someone ready to run.

"He'll understand," Harry pushed.

"No, he won't!" Hermione shouted, turning to him.

Her eyes were filled with fear, a look Harry hadn't seen since they were practically children. He frowned and gripped Draco's hand, worriedly as she started talking.

"For everyone else, they got back a whole family member. They got someone who died, but remembered," she said, quietly, tears starting to slip down her cheek, "I didn't. I got my angry, surly professor back. The one who hated me and everyone else. I got a man who is in love with Harry's mother. A man who will never learn to love me again because he won't give me the time of day."

"Mione, I'm sure if..." Harry started, his voice think.

She laughed, which quickly turned into a sob, "You're wrong. Don't you get that? What happened between Sev and I can't be repeated. It was a magical once in a lifetime set of situations that threw us directly into this path. He will _never_ want me again."

Hermione dropped into a chair and sobbed into her hands as her true thoughts and feelings spilled free. Harry's heart broke for her as Draco moved quickly to her side, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. Neither had any idea what to say as they looked at one another from across the room. Neither had an answer to her worries because neither of them knew if her fears were real or dramatic. And neither had known that she'd felt so hopeless. They didn't know what to do with a hopeless Hermione because through everything she'd always been the one with hope.

* * *

Spending the entire day with children had always exhausted Severus, but spending the day with his own? Surprisingly enjoyable. Artemis and Rian had fallen asleep in a small heap after all the playing and Severus took the chance to bond with his eldest.

Severus rose and motioned Teddy forward.

"Want to go for a walk by the pond?" he asked.

Teddy's eyes lit up, but then he looked back at Rian guiltily.

"You promised Ree he could come," he said, quietly.

"Yes, next time," Severus pointed out, gently, "But, it seems like this is something you and I do together. Only us, am I right?"

Teddy nodded, slowly, biting his lip.

"Is it okay if Rian comes next time?" Severus asked.

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise, not used to having the option not to share something with Rian or Artemis.

"It's okay, but does he have to come every time?" Teddy asked. The young boy wasn't by nature selfish, but this was something he really enjoyed doing with just his father.

"Of course," Severus replied, "I didn't realize when I promised, but-"

"It's important to keep your promises," he finished, "I know, Dad."

Severus smiled, leading the way as they headed toward the large pond.

"Edward?" Severus called, finally.

"Hm?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sorry," Severus murmured, his voice heavy with emotion.

"For what?" Teddy asked, confused, his brow furrowed.

"For leaving," Severus replied, an immense guilt filling him. He'd missed so much.

Teddy shook his head. "You didn't want to leave, Dad. It's okay."

Teddy hugged his father tightly and Severus held on as though nothing in the world mattered more than the love of the young boy in front of him.

Severus started pointing out plants, trying to keep his tears at bay and Teddy practically ate up everything he said. Severus smiled as Teddy asked questions and marveled at the new knowledge until they were both sat by the rocky shore, skipping rocks.

"Hey, Dad?" Teddy prompted.

"Yes?" Severus replied. Merlin, he loved that word. He thought it was going to be strange or difficult to respond to, but it felt like the word belonged to him. Like he had always been 'Dad'.

"Can we come home soon?" Teddy asked.

Severus frowned. From the way everyone talked he and his wife were seperated. They didn't live together. The entire Snape clan didn't live at the Estate and there was nothing to suspect that they ever had.

"What do you mean, Teddy?" he asked.

"Just...we miss you and we miss being home. Mummy misses you, too," he said, quietly, staring at the ground.

Severus swallowed hard.

"She does?" he prompted, his voice rough.

Teddy nodded, sadly, "Yeah, she's been crying a lot. And I heard her telling Uncle Draco that she missed you. But, she told Uncle Harry that seeing you was torture. Don't you want us around anymore? Don't you want us here?"

Severus's heart clenched and he gritted his teeth. Whoever the witch was he'd _never_ forgive her. He vowed that to himself as he heard the heartbreak in his son's voice. He would never forgive her for making his children think he didn't want them around.

Severus kneeled so he was face to face with Teddy and tipped his face up to look at him.

"Edward, I love you and your siblings. I want you all here more than anything. Don't ever doubt that," he admitted, realizing how true the words were, "As for you coming home, I'll see what I can do."

Teddy smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Dad," the boy murmured.

"I love you, too," He replied, gently even though inside he was fuming. It looked like he'd be visiting "Uncle Draco" in a few days.

* * *

As soon as Hermione entered her flat on Thursday afternoon a large Eagle Owl was perched on her windowsill.

"Teddy, can you grab that please?" she asked as she put Artemis into the pack and play.

Teddy hurried over with the note and Hermione's entire movements changed. She lifted up her daughter and maneuvered the boys to the floo. She walked into the oppulent house as a house elf entered.

"Ms. Mye! Little masters! Little miss!" she greeted.

"Hello, Pippin, where..." she started, changing her grip on Artemis, but the house elf cut her off.

"Mistress and Master be in the libraries waitin' for you with Mr. Harry, Mr. Draco, Ms. Lily, and Mr. Siri!"

Hermione nodded and headed toward the library. She could hear Harry and Lily arguing quietly as she stepped through the door. Theo and Draco looked completely uncomfortable and joyously jumped up when they realized Hermione was there and that she had the children with her.

"Hermione," Andraste greeted, smiling gently at her as she took them all in.

Hermione could see that by Sirius's red face, Harry's bewildered expression, and the angry tears on Lily's face that things were not going well, but Andraste as always was the peak of relaxed.

"Hello, Lady Nott," Hermione greeted.

"Andy, please," she corrected, "Please, come in. You can surely help with this little spat we're in."

Hermione nodded as Lily moved foward, her expression softening.

"Are these Severus's children?" she asked, smiling at the little girl tucked into Hermione's arms.

Hermione's free hand had gone to holding both of her sons shoulders as Sirius's eyes widened, taking the three children in, his eyes lingering on Teddy.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Oh, aren't they pretty little things," Andraste cooed, "Sirius, could you imagine?"

"Don't start witch," he muttered, coming to stand directly behind her. Andraste leaned back against him, almost like she couldn't bare to be away from him. Hermione smiled, sadly, before focusing on Artemis, who was clutching her. It was like now that they had each other they didn't want to be seperated.

"Thank the gods," Theo murmured, moving forward, "Draco, come along. Let's take the kids to play with their cousins."

Draco nodded, right on his heel, as he reached for Artemis cooing dramtically, "Come on, darlings. Let's go play with the twins."

"Good luck," Theo muttered, slinking from the room.

As the door shut behind them, Hermione met everyone's gazes.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, "The letter said you wanted a new Keeper, Mrs. Potter?"

"Lily," Lily corrected, "But, yes, I do."

"Mum, this is ridiculous," Harry started.

"Harry, please, let her speak," Hermione said, shaking her head, firmly.

"Thank you," Lily said, quietly, "I've decided to leave James. I've asked Andy to move here temporarily and she's accepted."

Hermione gaped at Lily, unsure of how to reply to that.

"This is stupid," Sirius growled, "Lily, you can't run away just because you and James are fighting."

"Sirius," Andy chastised.

He sighed.

"We're not doing this again," she whispered, "We always pick a side and then we fight between you and me. United, remember?"

Hermione was amused as he saw the loyal dog warring with himself. He whined, sounding just like an unhappy dog.

"I know James is your best friend, Sirius. And Lily is mine," Andy continued as the room grew tenser, "But, you promised. No opionions. We'll support them both and let them make their own decisions."

He nodded as she brushed her lips against his pouty lips. "Stop pouting, love."

She turned back and focused on Hermione.

"I have offered Lily a place to stay while she figures out how to handle the situation," Andy said, "Considering she has no other family. The rest of the living arrangements don't have to be touched. But, we figured this must go through you. Harry can remain Keeper."

"Why do you want to do this?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Lily's face went red and she bit her lip. "I just...I need space to figure out who I am in this new world. And James...James doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand why things can't just go back to the way they were."

Hermione could understand how she felt. She nodded and took the necessary documents from her purse.

"Harry, as much as you'd like to argue your mother's an adult and she has a right to decide how she wants to live her life," Hermione said, gently, "I'm going to grant the move, but also mandate couples' counseling. Okay?"

Lily nodded, smiling softly, "Thank you, Hermione."

Harry glared at Hermione, but she gave him a sad look. She knew he was angry about agreeing to this. But, she more than anyone knew how hard this all was.

"Harry..." she started, but he pushed out of the room, "I have to work early tomorrow.

She followed behind him as Draco stepped from the playroom.

"We're going home," Harry growled.

Draco nodded, going back inside, "Kids! It's time to go home."

"Harry, you have to understand it from her point-of-view," Hermione started.

"Just because your marriage is in shambles doesn't mean you have to break into other peoples!" he argued, through gritted teeth.

"That is _not_ what I'm doing, Harry Potter. And you know it!" she said, back, keeping her voice in check.

"Whatever, Hermione," he snapped, "I just got my parents back and here you are forcing them apart."

"I'm not forcing them apart!" she argued.

The door to the playroom opened and Harry lifted up his daughters, heading toward the floo. Hermione sighed as Draco stopped, watching the boys chase after their dad.

"Don't worry, Mye, I'll talk to him," he said, quietly, before heading to them.

Hermione nodded, suddenly exhausted as she entered the playroom to collect her own children.

"Hey, you okay?" Theo asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Just ready for this week to be over. In between teaching, the kids, and this side project for the Ministry, I'm exhausted."

"It'll get easier," he said, gently, "But, I'm late for my date with Nev. So, I best be off."

Hermione nodded. "Tell Neville I said hi."

"Hermione?" Theo hesitated.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I really am sorry," he said, quietly, "I know we don't talk about it much, but thank you. You could've hated me for ruining your life, but you've been nothing, but supportive."

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"It was an accident, Theo. I know that," she replied.

"Goodnight, Mye," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Thee."

* * *

_Black is the colour of my true love's hair_

_His face so soft and wondrous fair_

_The purest eyes_

_And the strongest hands_

_I love the ground whereon he stands._

_I love my love and well he knows,_

_I love the ground whereon he goes,_

_If you no more on earth I see,_

_I can't serve you as you have me._

_Soft fingers moved through his hair as he bathed in her song._

_"Severus, my love, we need to get up," he heard, a soft familiar voice call._

_"No," he grunted, his voice heavy with sleep._

_"Why not?" she laughed, softly._

_"It's warm here," he murmured._

_"We have to go get the boys," she giggled._

_"Just a few more minutes? I don't want to give you up just yet," he replied, burrowing his face into her chest, "I want you all to myself."_

_Her free arm settled around him as her fingers went back through his hair as her voice started singing again._

Severus woke with a start, his face wet from tears. He cleared his throat and stalked toward the bathroom, showering away the remnants of bittersweet warmth he felt. He steeled himself as he dressed, thankful that for once that he'd woken up before his mother or aunts could distract him with some menial task.

He disapparated with a crack and smoke, landing directly in front of the shop he apparently owned and Draco was currently running in his steed. He took it in and it felt almost like he was having a deja vu moment.

Part of him knew that the place was perfect for him. It had everything he needed. He walked into _The Ravens Vial_ , surprised to see how rich and organized it looked.

"I'll be right with you," Draco called.

Severus walked around the shop, looking at how the store was organized and how everything was placed, but when he looked at the sales counter, he blushed.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said, surprised, as he stepped out from a back room, "What brings you here?"

"We have to talk," Severus replied.

"About what?" Draco said, his voice apprehensive.

"My silly little wife," he answered.

Draco swallowed hard, "Look, if she wanted you to know, you would."

"Oh, I already know," Severus drawled, using his usual manipulation tactics.

"What?" Draco replied, eyeing him suspiciously, "How?"

"You don't think it was obvious as soon as I saw my children?" he replied.

Draco blanched and Severus knew that there must've been a telling feature on his children.

"I told Hermione it would be obvious. That fucking hair..." he started and Severus's eyes shot open, unable to hide his surprise.

Draco caught the look and froze.

"You lied," he accused.

"Of course, I did," he snapped, "Granger? Granger is the mother of my children?"

"Uncle Severus, I can't believe you would lie to me!" Draco cried.

"I'm a spy, you idiot!" he barked, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, poshly.

"Draco, do. not. toy. with. me," Severus said, slowly, his rage boiling beneath the surface.

"Why? I don't owe you anything! Especially after this trick you just pulled!" he argued.

"That insufferable little witch has looked me in the eyes every week and lied to my face and you dare question me about my own tactics!" he shouted.

"Hermione didn't lie. She just didn't tell you," Draco defended.

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Severus growled, deep in his throat, "Where. Is. She."

"Hogwarts," he replied, angrily, "She's a professor and the Deputy Head. You'll probably be able to catch her right before her first class."

Severus stalked out of the shop, angrily moving toward the building. How hadn't he known? He only knew one person with curls like that. How had he let this happen?

* * *

After a small chat with Minerva he found himself outside of the Potions room. He knocked hard.

"Who could that be? You're all here and accounted for. Come in?" Hermione's voice answered. He grimaced, but opened the door, schooling his features.

The door opened and he watched as his wife's face turned pale.

"Can I help you, Mr. Snape?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"I don't know, Mrs. Snape, can you?" he growled.

Her face turned, if possible, even paler. ANd he caught the slight tremor to her hands.

"Read up on...on...um...I...I want a four inches on the polyjuice potion on Monday," Hermione called, clearly flustered, "You're all dismissed."

"But, Professor," a Slytherin started to argue.

"I said, class dismissed, Miss Grace," she snapped.

The students, clearly fifth years, cleared up their things and headed out the door, looking up at Severus as they walked passed.

"Tell me, are my children in some disgusting little set of rooms in this castle?" he snapped.

Hermione walked passed him and shut the door before shooting him a glare.

"No, we stay in the flat above the shop," she replied, there was no point in lying.

She headed back to her office and he followed, shutting the door before she warded and silenced it. She kept her gaze down at the table.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"I have my ways," he growled, "No thanks to you."

"Severus..." she started.

"Save it," he snarled.

Hermione flinched at the look in his eyes and swallowed hard.

"What a perfect laugh you must've been having with me. Were you so happy that I had lost my memory? So happy to be rid of me finally without having to actually leave me?" he snapped.

"No!" Hermione shouted, angrily, her shame disappated in rage.

"That's the only thing I can think can be possible," he said, coldly, "Since you can so disapassionately see me every week while you lie to my face about our children and our life together. Were we so unhappy?"

Hermione gripped her hands together, biting her lip hard and he suddenly realized why the gesture on Artemis had been so familiar. He'd been watching her mother make the same gesture since she was eleven.

"We weren't unhappy," she whispered.

"Really?! Because you seem quite happy to leave me alone in our home!" he shouted, surprisingly unable to control his rage, "Leave me alone in that large house without any fucking answers."

Hermione flinched and saw the pain in his eyes. She choked on a sob.

"I didn't know what to do!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare!" he snarled, "Sobbing at me won't stop..."

"Do you know what it's been like?" she shouted, "Goddess, of course not! You know what happened that day? You woke up, kissed me goodbye, told me you'd be back by noon and nothing. For days I sat in that fucking flat hoping to get some fucking answers about you and nothing. My best friend, my husband, the love of my fucking life gone without a trace. So, don't stand there and shout at me for not wanting to run into your arms when you came back and could barely stand to look at me!"

Her sobs wracked through her and he glared at her.

"That is no excuse," he growled, "You were a coward."

"So burn me on the stakes!" she shouted, "Yes, I was a coward."

"You left me alone, when I had no one, nothing! Knowing that you existed!" he shouted, "You let our children think I didn't want them around!"

"Tell me, Severus, what was I supposed to do?!" she shouted.

"TOLD ME THE TRUTH, DAMN IT!" he bellowed.

"WOULD YOU HAVE LISTENED!?" she yelled back, tears running unchecked down her cheeks and all of that just angered him more.

He hated her. He hated her hair, her tone, her behaviour, her gestures. He hated everything about her. But right now what he hated most about Hermione Grange—er—Snape was her ability to make him feel like a scoundrel because if he wasn’t so angry he knew she was right. He wouldn’t have listened.

He took a deep breath and threw a mask onto his face before meeting her gaze with a glare.

"I want to see my children more often. You will move back into the Estate," he growled.

She glared, wanting to argue, but held her tongue.

"We will be cordial and when my treatments are over I want to formally file for divorce," he growled.

Hermione let out a whimper, but didn't argue, hiding her face.

"Where are children are involved, I will do everything I can. But, as for you and I...this fallacy is over. I want nothing to do with you," he growled.

Hermione fell into her chair, all the fight leaving her as she stared blankly at her desk. Unexpected pain lacerated Severus as he saw the look of true defeat on her face.

"If that's what you want, Severus," she said, her voice lacking any emotion.

Rage filled him again as he glared at the tiny witch, but this time for making him feel like the lowest scum.

"I expect my children home tonight," he growled.

Hermione shut her eyes, tears spilling free, as he tore open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......soooooo again, sorry! Love you guys! Thanks again for reading!


	14. United Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii Guuuyyyyssss. I had so much fun interacting with all of your comments on the last chapter :) This chapter is less angsty! And if you like Tonks, sorry? But, there's a reason to all this odd behaviour! I'll reveal it before you know it so bear with me. (And your author has realized she kind of hates Tonks? so that may be projecting)

Hermione's heart was in her chest, her breath constricted as she looked around the empty flat. She knew what was happening at the Estate. The House Elves were putting photographs that had been previously hidden up. Her books were being put back on their shelves, their bedrooms were being put to rights and the Maternal Suite in the apartments were being remade for her. She knew the room well.

She'd never had the chance to sleep in the Master Suite. And now, the possibility of it happening seemed even further away than ever. She sighed, still avoiding going home. She'd told Eileen she'd be there by six, but here she was a quarter ‘til eight still sitting there. The children needed put to bed and while she trusted Severus with them the entire day she didn't think he could handle bedtime alone.

She rose to her feet and wiped the tears off her face, ready to face her unhappy existence. She apparated right into the foyer, listening to the happy cries of her children and husband. Her heart squeezed painfully, and she shut her eyes to keep from crying.

How she'd missed that sound. How she'd dreamt of it. And it felt like a knife to the chest to know that she couldn't be a part of it. There would be no more being dragged onto the floor with her family as her loving husband tickled her into a fit of giggles. There would be no more quiet nights after the boys went to sleep to curl up together and read or make love by the fire.

She sighed, feeling his magick coursing through her. Since they married, whenever they were together in their home, their magick would meld together and she would feel him under her skin and in her core. And part of her wanted to sink into the feeling, having been so long since she felt him, but the other half fought the feeling, knowing that soon she wouldn't have it to hold her.

She eyed the large photograph from the reception of their wedding six weeks after Rian's birth. It hung over the floo and tore her to pieces. They danced, her in her flowing flowery gown and him in white robes. The two of them looking into each other’s eyes so lovingly then, were now strangers.

She shook off her heart ache and headed toward the living room.

Severus felt her as soon as she was in the wards. His magick soared to her in a way he'd never felt before. Her magick responded and intertwined, making him feel powerful and also enraging him at how responsive his body was being. As she stepped into the room he looked up, stopping his play.

Hermione's breath stopped slightly as she watched him. His hair was tousled, a grin slipping bright on his lips, his arms full of three unruly children. She bit her lip to keep from grinning as his smile dropped.

"Mummy!" Rian shouted, happily, running into her arms.

Hermione dropped to a crouch in front of him and kissed his cheek, "Hi, baby. Have you been good for Daddy?" she asked, quietly.

The soft sound twisted inside Severus and he sighed, settling Teddy onto the couch cushion beside him as Artemis started to squirm, yawning.

"Mother said you'd be home at six," Severus accused, striding toward her.

Hermione didn't meet his eye and for some reason that upset him further. She reached for Artemis, holding the baby close, taking calming breaths as she took in her scent.

"Yes, a student needed help," she replied, avoiding his gaze as she pretended to fuss over Artemis, "It's time for a bath, kids."

"They've had their baths," he grunted, defensive.

She sighed, annoyed by his tone. She didn't want to fight. She didn't come home so they could be tense and defensive around each other. She nodded.

"Thank you," she replied.

"As their mother, you should do better to keep your promises," he growled.

Hermione gave him a sharp look that surprised him in his severity.

"If you can't handle them alone, Severus, I'll be more than happy to ask the house elves to attend to them," she retorted, glaring at him.

Artemis started fussing, the tension in the air upsetting her. Hermione sighed, letting the fight leave her as she noticed the worried looks on Teddy and Rian's faces.

"We'll talk about this later," she snapped, "Come on, you two, time for bed."

She led them upstairs, Severus looming behind.

"Boys, teeth," she commanded, and the boys ran off for their bathroom as she rocked Artemis gently, humming as she moved into the nursery. Severus shadowed her movements, curious to watch the nightly routine.

Hermione sang softly, rocking the little girl in her arms as she held onto a soft curl. Artemis's fussing slowed and the soft baby's breath calmed Hermione like nothing else.

"That's my girl," she murmured, brushing her lips against her head, "Goodnight, my sweet."

She muttered a spell, causing the blankets to move so Hermione could gently lay her down. She tucked the sweet girl in before turning, meeting Severus's gaze, his eyes glued on her, his expression unreadable.

Severus didn't know how to feel in that moment. He was lost in a wave of changing emotions. This all felt so right. But, he also hated Granger. His heart ached to be near her as she held their daughter, but also wanted to be miles away. He felt a sick feeling at remembering she'd been doing this alone for so long and a longing for the years he missed.

Hermione ducked her head down, so she didn't have to meet his eye, moving around him. He frowned, the gesture infuriating him. He didn't see her being the type to hide around him. He was used to her being defensive and loud, aggravating. But, now she seemed, almost, mousy. He followed, like a dark cloud behind her into the bathroom where the boys were just finishing up.

"Come on, you two," she called, smiling, "Time for bed."

She turned, almost walking directly into Severus, forgetting for a moment that he was there. She cleared her throat and blinked hard.

"Um...say goodnight to...say goodnight to Daddy," she said, her tone off as she tried not to react to the phrase.

Rian and Teddy hugged Severus tightly, giddy and hanging off of him before Hermione herded them.

"Boys," she sighed, exasperatedly, "Come now."

"We want Daddy to put us to bed!" Rian argued.

"Yeah!" Teddy chimed in, grinning.

Hermione didn't expect the hurt that flew through her at that, but she nodded and stepped back.

"Right, well, ask him," she said, surprisingly cold.

Teddy looked at her confused, but Rian ignored it.

"Daddy, will you read Teddy and me a story?" he asked, grinning happily.

Severus's eyes were angry as he looked at Hermione. What was her problem? They were his children. If they wanted him to put them to bed it was his right.

She stayed back and watched from a distance, swallowing back tears, as both Teddy and Rian grabbed a book. He frowned before turning toward Hermione. He knew he needed to defer to her for some things if this was going to work. And this routine was one she did every day.

"Is this...is this alright?" he asked, his voice rough with uncertainty.

Hermione could tell it pained him to be so unsure. She nodded, slowly.

"They always read two stories if they're small books. Larger books we read together over a few days," she replied, softly.

Severus gave a sharp nod, moving toward the large armchair.

"Tuck them in first, Severus," she instructed, trying to make this as painless as possible.

He shot her a dark look, but conceded, tucking both boys in. Hermione walked over, making sure she didn't touch him as she kissed each boy's forehead. She walked back to the door and listened as his deep voice penetrated into her. How she'd longed to hear it. It washed over her like a blanket she'd been missing. She bit her lip as unbidden tears pushed to flow free as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She smiled as she watched Rian's eyes drifting before stepping back, heading down to her office. She lifted the wards and stepped in, pulling her files towards her. She worked for an hour before her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. That was if anyone could constitute toast and tea as breakfast.

She rose to her feet and headed down toward the kitchens as she walked directly into a tall form. She yelped, falling back. Severus's dark glare was looking down at her.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" he snapped.

"Don't you announce your presence?" she snapped, right back.

"This is _my_ house!" he barked.

"As it is mine!" she yelled, "Until you see fit to end this damned union, it will continue to be mine! Or have you forgotten; we're married!?"

"How can I?!" he snarled, stepping forward, aggressively, surprised when she didn't step away, "You gallivant around here like a mouse and dare shout at me, like you've been living here like a goddamn queen! I am master of this house! No matter how much you've changed it since I've gone!"

"Contrary to your belief, we didn't live here!" she replied, "I only moved into this stupid house when you disappeared! A two-bedroom flat isn't enough space for a family of five, now is it?"

He stopped, staring at her.

"We didn't live here?" he said, quietly, confused.

She shook her head, tired. "No. We lived in the flat on the top floor of _Raven's Vial_. I was going to ask to move here once I found out about Artemis. But, plans changed. You were gone and I needed help with the children. So, I moved in. I haven't slept in the Master Suite. I haven't changed a damned thing in the entire house. I have confined my space to my office and the children's suite. So, please, stop making accusations. If this is going to work, you and I are going to have to be united where the children are concerned. You don't have to love - like me. But, you need to tolerate me."

His eyes watched her before he gave a sharp nod. She was right. She hadn't asked to move back in. He'd demanded it. Fighting with her at every turn wasn't what their children needed, and they needed to find some common ground.

"Then we should talk about the children's schedules and how we parented before this," he grumbled.

She nodded and headed back to the office; her hunger temporarily forgotten. She sat down and produced the children's daily schedules.

"Teddy's in school," she explained, "He's in primary muggle school. We decided that the children should have normal muggle studies until they are of age to go to a wizarding school and we would teach them about the wizarding world and magick after school. Rian is in preschool, so he goes to muggle school for half the morning and the afternoons are spent with the Potter-Malfoys at the Manor for wizard tutoring with the twins’ tutors. Artemis spends her day either with Moth-Eileen or Narcissa. But, since the Lupins return she's been spending most days with Eileen."

"Why?" he demanded.

She bit her lip nervously, but figured it was better to tell him the truth then start lying again.

"Nymphadora isn't exactly happy we've adopted Teddy. And frankly, I don't trust her not to try and poison his mind or just outright keep him. He's our son and I won't put him through that trauma. So, my approach has been to avoid them at all cost," she replied.

He nodded. "I am inclined to agree."

"Good," she muttered, "Anyway, I work daily, but am home for the weekends. I am Deputy Headmistress and Potions Mistress. At the latest I will be home by seven. You, aside from running the store, were content to stay home with our children. You, and by extension me, are firm parents, but we do not spank. We encourage the children to ask questions and are as honest as we possibly can be. We also encourage them to be themselves."

He nodded, realizing as she spoke that he found it all made sense to him.

"Now, as for us. I do expect you to be cordial and respectful. We must represent a united front where the children are concerned. Even if you disagree or hate me. We can discuss it afterwards. Rian especially will take advantage of any situation he deems unsteady. We will live here, peacefully, until both of us deem fit and when you so choose to file the divorce papers I will sign them because you desire it. Not because I want to. I will continue your treatments and we will continue to discuss them as now I can be a little more forthcoming with information," she said, "And until we deem that your memories are unrecoverable you will have to do your exercises."

He tried to find something in her words to argue with, but he couldn't.

"That is...acceptable," he muttered.

"Good," she replied, stepping around him, "If you'll excuse me, I have to eat something."

Severus watched her disappear, her shoulders sagging as though she had the entire weight of the world on her shoulders. He sighed and moved around her desk. Everything was meticulously put away and he could read the names of each of them on the files she kept there. He moved to grab his own file and skimmed through it, admiring the objective notes she took. But, none of them gave him any insight into what they had been like. The photos that had appeared around the home earlier that morning gave some indication, but he couldn't be sure.

He stopped snooping as his eyes landed on the several frames on her desk. Most were of their children, but then he found one of them. Severus stood behind her, his arms around her, she was leaned against him, her head tipped back to smile at him. His left hand moved up to cup her check as his expression transformed. He had never seen two strangers so in love. Another picture looked as though it had been taken in a bed. Hermione looked as though she were laying behind him, one hand out of frame, possibly holding the camera as her nose rubbed against his as she laughed softly. He laid in front of her smirking before his lips brushed against hers.

He frowned, more confused than ever. He sat down, holding the image in his hands. Who were these strangers? And why did he ache for something he couldn't remember?

* * *

Pureblood floos were ostentatious but made moving in groups easy. Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius stepped free and looked around the newly decorated foyer.

"She's done wonders and she's only been back three months," Narcissa snorted as they followed the young maid through Nott Place.

"You know her, once she has something on her mind she has to pursue it like a bloodhound," Severus replied.

"She's hired squibs to help alongside the house elves and has started giving them tiny wages so they can buy trinkets. Have you see it? She’s made them think they offend her by not taking the money," Narcissa snorted, "Andraste Nott, the visionary."

"Hasn't she reverted to Rowle?" Lucius asked, as he intertwined his fingers with Narcissa's.

"No," she replied, "Apparently, it's the one respect she's left for Dore, considering she doesn't dare enter his apartments."

"Has she told you why she refuses to see him?" Severus asked.

"Aside from cavorting with her lover in their home?" Lucius sneered.

They group stopped as they were led outside where barking charged through. A happy bark came from a small border collie, followed by a large black Belgian sheepdog. Andraste shifted mid-run and jogged up to the three of them, grinning. She sneered as Sirius shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Actually, my vows were 'death do us part'. I died, if you recall, little Lucy," she teased.

"Don't call me that," Lucius scoffed, but returned her grin.

Andraste reached back for Sirius's hand and he took it, instantly, leaning into her side.

"Won't you stay?" she murmured.

He shook his head, clearly uncomfortable. "I should stop in and check on James and Remus. Be safe."

She nodded, keeping her face serene as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Have fun," she murmured, "And don't come back too pissed."

"Yes, love," he teased, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled softly at him as she watched him go before looking at her friends.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Andraste called, running back into the house.

"To be so young again," Narcissa giggled.

Severus and Lucius rolled their eyes. They doubted that even if Andraste had aged, it would have been quietly. The woman had always been one to speak her mind and know how to get infuriatingly under someone's skin. Being “old” wasn’t in her blood.

She led them into the smaller, more intimate, family dining room. Andraste, unlike most Pure bloods, didn't care for luxury. She had taste, of course. But, her mother's family, unlike her fathers, had been earthly witches. And like them, she was happy for simple joys. Her ambitious nature didn't lie in gaining power, but in being free to pursue what she enjoyed. And one of her favourite pleasures? Food.

The tiny witch piled her plate high and began to eat happily before her sharp cerulean gaze dropped to Severus.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" she said, her words blunt and without any remorse.

Severus's eyes widened.

"And it's wonderful to see you as well, Andraste," he drawled.

"Don't start that with me, old man," she warned, her voice holding that dangerous edge that no one was ever ready for.

He glared, but instead of cowing her it brought a light of mischief into her eyes.

"Pray tell, Lady Nott, how am I, as you so put it 'a fucking idiot'?" he asked, annoyed.

"Andy, please," Narcissa begged, slightly.

"Stop coddling him, Cissy," Andy sneered, "The Granger girl. The one that turned you into a blubbering old fool."

"What about her?" he snapped, his defenses rising.

"So defensive, Sevy," she smirked, "Tell me, did you let her explain? Or did you just continue barking at her? Did you wonder why you married a girl you claimed to hate? Or did you just tell her it was over?"

"How is that any of your business?" he argued, blushing like when they were children. He'd always hated when she did this.

She let out an amused laugh, resting her chin in her right hand. "Ah, so you childishly dumped your wife. As I expected. Please, tell me you didn't dramatically ask for a divorce? Severus, please don't be so predictable."

"I am _not_ predictable," he grumbled, his face burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Severus, I've known you since we were four. I think I know a thing or two about you," she replied, smirking before her face fell into one of concern, her tone gentling, "Don't ruin a good thing because you're angry. That's gotten you into quite a lot of trouble once or twice. Don't you think?"

He sighed, looking at her sadly as she gave him a wry smile cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Peidiwch â rhedeg o'ch calon," she said, her Welsh just as warm as when they were kids as her hand fell away.

"I'll _always_ run from my own heart," he replied, "It's never led to anything good."

"I think it has this time," she replied, smiling, gently.

The door opened and Lily stepped through.

"There you are," she said, smiling, but the smile fell away as she caught sight of them all, "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"Of course not," Andy snorted, "Come have lunch, Lil."

Lily nodded, but still looked nervous as she came and sat down across from Severus. She blushed a little as she met his gaze.

"Hello, Severus," she said, quietly, "It's wonderful to see you. How is your wife? And your children?"

"I don't know about my wife," he said with a shrug, "We currently barely know each other. And aren't together in any sense. We have decided to focus on our children."

"Oh," Lily said, gently, "I'm sorry. And the children?"

His expression changed and Lily looked at him, astonished by how open and gentle he looked. She hadn't seen that expression on him since they were kids. It was her favourite look on him, like everything gentle resided within him.

"They're wonderful," he said, wistfully, shocking the group, "All so equally unique and quite happy."

"There you are!" Theo said, charging into the room, frowning.

"What is it, my darling?" Andraste called, looking at him, serenely, putting everyone in the room at ease as they all tensed as soon as Theo barged in.

"The nurse is here for Dad," he announced, "I know you wanted to be informed as soon as she got here."

"Right," she clapped, "The check-in! Everyone finished lunch then meet me out on the terrace for a game of Euchre.”

Severus rose first. Lily walked beside him, smiling up at him.

"You look well, Severus," she said, "I'm very happy you've finally found some joy."

"Thank you, Lily. But, why are you here? Andy said you were staying but didn't say why."

Lily blushed. "Well, James and I aren't getting on right now. All things considered. Times have changed. And Jamey and I haven't."

He nodded, surprised by that, but she kept going.

"I can see the potential in everything and how everyone's changed, but it seems like he's afraid to move forward," she sighed.

* * *

A month passed quickly in the Snape residence. Hermione and Severus had a tentative truce so far, but that was mainly because they barely saw each other. Hermione seemed to be working all the time and when she wasn't working she was working on the files she was acquiring. Something about their monthly updates seemed to be unnerving her.

But, instead of focusing on what was bothering his wife Severus was focused on his children and reemerging friendship with Lily. She was so full of life and so very gentle. But, Severus found that it didn't intrigue him like when they were younger. Something always seemed to be missing.

"Where are you off to?" Hermione asked, surprised to see him ready to go.

"Andraste's," he replied.

"Oh..." Hermione said, quietly, clearly knowing something he didn't, "Isn't she at Grimmauld today? Dealing with Sirius's lordship and vaults?"

He nodded, unsure of what the tone was in her voice. It sounded almost pained.

"Yes, I'm going to see Lily. She's done some work in Andraste's garden today. I told her I’d help," he replied.

Hermione swallowed hard, looking at the ground as her teeth imbedded into her lip. Pain lacerated its way through Hermione as her mind wandered to how often he'd been alone with Lily in the last month that she didn't know about. How many of her worst fears would continue to come true?

"Granger?" he prompted as though he'd called her name before.

"Snape," she snapped, "I've been 'Snape' for the last four years. Have fun with Lily."

She stalked back into the hall, bewildering Severus just as he heard the door to her office unceremoniously slam shut, shaking the wall. He frowned and flooed into the Nott house, finding Lily in the garden.

"Severus!" she called, smiling up at him.

His heart should've fluttered, like it did so long ago, but it didn't. He just saw his friend. He walked toward her, his mind still drifting back to the tortured expression on Hermione's face. What had that been about?

He fell into an easy conversation with Lily as they worked. Hours passed as they caught up and started chatting about things they both enjoyed like old friends.

They sat together in the dirt, laughing and talking when Lily stared into his eyes. His laughter drifted off and he looked back as she leaned forward brushing her lips against his. He looked at her, bewildered, when she pressed his lips more forcefully against his.

Severus instantly felt like it was wrong. He didn't feel like he expected to feel kissing the woman of his dreams. He pulled away, holding her back.

"Lily...we can't..." he started.

But, was caught off by a snarl.

"Can't have your own wife so you have to court other peoples?" Sirius barked, stalking across the garden.

"Padfoot, stop," Andraste called, trying to catch up, fear in her eyes as he withdrew his wand.

Severus rose and pulled out his own wand, facing Sirius.

"Severus, don't!" Lily cried, grabbing him by his robes.

"You're as pathetic as always, Snivellus!" Sirius snarled, readying his wand.

"Come on, you mangy mutt!" Severus barked.

" _Immobulus_ ," Andraste shouted, the men freezing. She glared at them both as she stepped between them, "If I drop the charm you both better behave."

She let the charm go and both men glared at one another from their places.

"Haven't we outgrown this childish behaviour?" she snapped, "Hasn't the bullying gone on enough? Thirty-three years isn't enough for either of you for this stupid fucking war? I've been dead for twenty years! And yet you still quibble like you don't have a thing in common!"

"We don't," Sirius snarled.

"Two boys, abused by their fathers, shunned by their peers for making stupid mistakes? That doesn't sound like similar men to you?" she snapped, her eyes hardening as she glared.

He flinched.

"When will you learn _nothing_ good comes from this?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You pushed him to his breaking point. You pushed _me_ away with angry words. And _you_. Severus, you sent _Death_ to our best friend's home. You served two masters and suffered through it. For what? Please, for the love of all the gods just stop. Sirius, your loyalty to James knows no bounds! Where is your loyalty to _me_? I would kill for you, my love, but we've been fighting over this childishness for too long. Why can't we finally move on from this?" she said, gently, tears in her eyes.

Both men looked away in shame. She glared at Lily, shaking her head.

"And you. We have been over this. Stop leading Severus on. Enough is enough," she said, coldly, "I don't know what has gotten into the lot of you, but..."

She froze as a thought seemed to stop her in her tracks. She turned, leaving them all stunned. Severus stood there for a minute before disapparating, surprised to find him outside of Hermione's office.

Soft sobs came to him through the door and he swallowed hard, resting his head against the door. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Hermione and Severus waited in the room for the others, ready to meet again. Hermione yawned and Severus took the chance to take her in for what felt like the hundredth time that week. She hadn't been sleeping, he could tell that by the circles under her eyes. Her hair was in more knots than usual as she'd been playing with her hair more and more with what he learned was a nervous tick.

She took another deep breath and flicked through her paperwork again.

"Stop looking, the words haven't change," he muttered.

She sighed just as the floo sounded. Sirius, Theo, Andraste, Lily and Hermione's friend at the Department of Mysteries, Chiara Lobosca, stepped through. The pretty, silver-haired woman was the only one she trusted to do any of the mind magick they'd been using.

"Chiara," Hermione greeted, "How are you?"

"Great! It's wonderful to see you, Hermione," she called, happily.

"Are the others here?" Andraste asked.

"Not yet," Hermione replied, "Theo, Chiara, let's chat in the other room?"

The two nodded and followed Hermione out as Sirius came toward Severus.

"Can we talk?" he asked, rubbing his Azkaban tattoo.

Severus sighed. "Come to insult me some more?"

"Lily explained that she kissed you. I came to apologize," Sirius replied, "And to say I'm sorry for everything...from when we were kids. My sense of loyalty tends to get in the way of my better judgement. And my childhood jealousy of your friendship with Andraste made it worse. But, I'm ready to let bygones be bygones. Neither of us are going out of each other's life any time soon."

Severus nodded just as the floo sounded again, bringing an angry looking Tonks, a tired Remus, and a sad looking James through. Tonks's glare fell on Severus and stayed there just as the door opened and Theo and Chiara stepped through.

Remus's nose flared as did Chiara's and their eyes met.

"A werewolf, working in the Department of Mysteries?" he said, suddenly, shocked.

"Things have changed quite a lot, Remus." Chiara replied, smirking.

Remus frowned, trying to remember where he knew her from and this time he felt Moony's extra senses take in her scent and he rumbled with pleasure.

"Chiara?" he asked, incredulously, "I haven't seen you..."

"I know!" she laughed, moving to hug him, "It's been too long."

"How are you?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, finally having something to smile about.

"Amazing!" she said, smiling up at him. Remus had always been one of her favourite people. "You look good for someone who's been dead six years!"

He laughed, nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I had a lot of beauty rest."

She smirked up at him as Tonks cleared her throat. The two looked over to her. Remus's cheeks turned red as Chiara's smile fell slightly.

"Tonks, good to see you," she said, "Miss you on the team."

"When'd you quit being an auror?" Tonks asked.

"Shortly after the war," she replied, "My partner died during it. And I'd already lost you as my partner before that. Didn't seem worth it in the end to keep losing people."

Hermione stepped through the room as Tonks went to answer, her glare returning. Hermione sighed and Severus stepped beside her, feeling the urge to stay close.

"Chiara's offered to help out. She will be gentler than the last young woman and I trust her more," she announced, "Chiara, you may begin."

A few hours later and more than a few notes later Severus had found himself entranced by Hermione, even as he saw the exhaustion waning on her.

"What is everyone’s plans for the rest of the evening?" Andraste said, suddenly, as they all readied to leave.

James shrugged, "Not much. I was just going to go home and play with the grandkids."

"Why are you always trying to feed everyone, Andy?" Sirius teased, realizing what she was doing.

"Shut up, Sirius," she growled, playfully, poking him, "Severus?"

Severus looked at Hermione for support and she looked at him, surprised. She didn't expect him to care what she thought.

"I have to pick up the children. Narcissa and Andromeda have had them nearly all day, but you can go if you'd like," she said, softly.

Before Severus could reply, Tonks scoffed.

"Is that what you do? Send my son off to see his grandmother when I'm not around?" Tonks snapped, cruelly, "How dare you deny me my son? What kind of woman, what kind of terrible mother, keeps another woman's child from her?"

Hermione flinched and protective drive pulsed inside of Severus.

"Tonks, I've told you before..." Hermione started.

"Afraid he'll want to stay with us?" she pushed, "With his _real_ parents! How _dare_ you think you and a Death Eater are better at raising my son then I could ever be!"

"My husband is _not_ a Death Eater," Hermione argued, vehemently, "And I don't think we're better..."

"You're pathetic, Hermione! You're cruel and awful and I hope your children hate you as much as I do! Actually, I hope you feel the pain I feel at having my own child ripped from me! I hope you lose them all!"

Hermione gaped at Tonks, shrinking back.

"Nymphadora," Remus snapped.

Tears blurred in Hermione's eyes as she thought about losing her children and then the memory of losing Severus painfully crashed into her. She turned away as arms wrapped around her. She burrowed into whomever was holding her and was surprised to hear the rumbling voice against her.

"That is _enough_ ," Severus drawled as he held Hermione close, "If it is up to me you will never see Edward again. Especially when you feel the need to tell the woman who cared for your son so selflessly for his entire six years that you would see her children taken or dead then see Edward with her. What would you do with the gentle psyche of that boy?"

"You can't keep-"

"You can fight however you like, Nymphadora, but what will you claim? We harm him? He isn't taken care of? If you stopped being so selfish you would know Edward is one of the happiest and kindest children I have ever known. And he would never wish ill on someone's family," he snapped, "Now, if you'll excuse us."

He accio'd Hermione's things and gently walked her to the floo before disappearing. He led her to the sofa in the living room as she continued to cry. He sat down, gently pulling her with him, holding her as she wept. Slowly Hermione controlled her sobbing before pulling away from him.

Her face was downcast, her eyes rimmed in red. She moved to get up, but he stopped her.

"I have to go get the children," she muttered, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Stay put, Gran-Hermione," he commanded, "You need rest. I'll go pick up the children."

She watched him go, but nodded, curling up on the sofa, slowly drifting off to sleep. Severus watched her for a minute before heading out. The floo sounded in the other room just as Severus shut the door. He quickly threw up a silencing charm as he heard Artemis screeching and sobbing. Rian was in tears as well and as he turned the corner; he could tell Teddy was upset as well by the alarming dark blue to his hair.

Narcissa looked shell shocked as she tried to calm the little girl in her arms.

"What happened?" he demanded as Narcissa barely caught a thrashing Artemis, who was trying to launch herself at Severus.

He took his daughter gently, rocking her comfortingly as his sharp gaze went back to Narcissa.

"Remus and Nymphadora came through the floo screaming and shouting at one another," she said, annoyed, "Things were being thrown and it startled them. They're all right though. I got them here as soon as it started."

"Are you two okay?" he called, looking down at the boys.

"It was scary, Daddy!" Rian sobbed, rubbing his face on Severus's pants leg.

Teddy's eyes filled with tears as he quickly burrowed against Severus's other side. Severus pet his hair back.

"It's okay, boys, you're safe. I've got you," he murmured, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Where's Hermione?" Narcissa asked, as Severus continued to comfort his children.

"Asleep," he growled, "Before they started arguing Nymphadora went after Hermione."

"Ah," Narcissa replied, understanding.

"Thank you for bringing them home," he said.

"You're welcome. I'll be by in a day or two to check on Hermione," she said.

Severus nodded, watching her go before focusing on his children.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she ended up in her bed or changed into her pajamas when she woke up. The last thing she remembered was laying on the sofa. She slowly got up and stopped as she found a note on her pillowcase.

She opened it, surprised to see it in Severus's hand.

_Andraste says she'd like to see us. I told her we would be by to see her tomorrow. My mother and aunts have taken the children for the day. Enjoy your day. I've warded your office so working is not an option._

_-Severus_

She rolled her eyes. Did he really think he was going to stop her from working? She headed down the stairs, annoyed. She walked into the library, not at all surprised to find him.

"Who changed me?" she asked.

"The House Elves," he responded, bored.

"Why have you warded my office?" she demanded.

"Because you look like death," he replied, evenly, not looking up from his book, "And you slept like the dead. I may not have much invested in you living, but my children do."

"What does Andraste want?" she asked, getting annoyed with him ignoring her.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," he drawled.

"I work tomorrow," she snapped.

Finally, his eyes came up to hers. "Are you going to let me read in peace?"

"Are you going to answer me?" she retorted.

"I made plans for us to meet Andraste for dinner. The entire family, along with the Malfoys, the Malfoy-Potters, and to my deepest regret, the Potters will be there. The children can play with their cousins. You can speak with Andy. And I may be left in peace to drink some of Dore's extremely rare Dragon Whiskey with Lucius."

"That's surprisingly-well thought out," she said, but before he could retort the floo sounded.

He frowned and Hermione adjusted her night robe.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"No," he growled, pulling himself up and heading toward the foyer, his wand drawn.

Hermione followed behind, calling her wand to her as she followed behind him.

"Reveal yourself," Severus called.

"It's me, Severus," Remus called, stepping into the main hall.

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded, "I thought we said more than enough to each other last night."

"I don't want to fight with you," Remus sighed, "Please, Hermione, Severus, just give me five minutes."

Severus turned to look at Hermione, once again seeing if she was okay with that. She gave him a small nod as she licked her lips.

"Fine," Severus said, meeting Lupin's face, "But, one insult to my wife about her abilities as a mother and I hex you."

" _Severus_!" Hermione hissed, eyes wide with surprise.

Severus didn't reply, stalking into the living room. He wanted to be far away from her because he had no idea why he'd said that.

Hermione motioned for Lupin to follow her and he nodded falling into step behind her as she led the way. She bit her lip, taking the seat beside Severus, happy when he didn't move away.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Severus demanded.

"I-I want to apologize. About what Tonks said," he started, "You see, it's been hard for the both of us, being back. And knowing our son is being raised by other people...one we were close to and the other..."

"Remus, I'm Teddy's godmother. Do you really think I would bring him around someone who would hurt him or that I want to keep you from him? I love him. Severus loves him. It was Severus’s idea to give him a family; to have him be a part of ours. He's my son and I swore to protect him," Hermione argued.

"I know," Remus said, "It's just. Tonks hasn't been the same since we came back. She's been emotional. Angry. Weeping all the time. And I know that's not making this any easier. And I'm sorry. I know you're doing everything you can for Teddy. I know you both love him dearly. I'm not seeking to take him away. And honestly, he's better off. You two are stable. He's happy. What could Tonks and I give him? We fight constantly. She's dead set on going back to being an auror. I'm a werewolf. There's a lot of variables."

Hermione listened and understood. She didn't want to keep Remus from his son, but she was grateful that he understood that she would protect Teddy with her life.

"This apology is grand, but what is it you want, Lupin?" Severus drawled.

Remus looked at them sheepishly. "I want to meet him. I would like to get to know him. I understand that you're his dad, Severus. But, I'm his father. And I would like to be a part of his life."

Severus looked at Hermione as she worried her lip.

"It's up to you. I know where I stand with Teddy and am not opposed to this," he said, "I will support your decision."

Hermione swallowed hard but met Remus's eye. "I'm sure Teddy would like that. But, I don't think I can trust Tonks just yet."

Remus nodded; his eyes sad. "I wasn't asking for Tonks and me. I was asking for me."

"That would be...acceptable," Hermione said, quietly, "Come to dinner tomorrow at Andraste's? You can meet him there."

Remus smiled, thankful to be heard.

"Thank you, Hermione. Severus. I'll be off now," he said, with a gentle smile.

Hermione watched him go and then peered at Severus as though he were an enigma.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "For trusting me."

* * *

Severus jolted awake, panicked. He hurried from his room and into the Children's suite and pushed open Hermione’s door.

Hermione dropped her book and looked up at him, surprised.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she asked.

He was panting as he stalked forward, cupping her face in his hands.

"Mia?" he breathed.

Hermione's voice caught, tears in her eyes. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"I...I dreamt about Dolohov again...when..." he swallowed hard, but his eyes remained unfocused.

"It's okay, love," she whispered, "It's alright. It was just a dream."

She pulled him close, trying to stay calm as he burrowed against her, tucking his face into her neck. Hermione tried to control her heart beating, wondering if this was a dream.

"Sleep, my love," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair, "I'll protect you through the night.”

"Mia," he breathed, holding her close and Hermione felt the tears she'd been holding back begin to fall.

He'd had these episodes before she came home, when he first returned. And he always woke up with his memory still gone. Was it worth it to keep him in her bed? Or would it break her heart more in the morning when he forgot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think!? I love protective Severus. So much happens and still nothing lol. See you soon!


	15. Lightning in a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< Damn I just noticed I've updated a lot this week. I love having three days off to update this story <3 But, I go back to work tomorrow. *sobs* Sorry for any mistakes, it's currently 12:30AM

Waking up beside one's estranged wife had to be mad, right? What was worse is that he couldn't really recall why he'd come. He'd remembered coming in here in a panic, but what had happened to bring him running in here and the reason as to why he’d stayed and was currently holding Hermione Gran-Snape in his arms was lost on him.

But, that didn't stop him from holding her. If anything, he'd tightened his grasp as he'd come to. He'd awoken with her small form spooned back against him, a mass of curls in his face. She looked so innocent in his arms; so without worry. The angry woman who had stood in front of him every day, the fierce mother, the keen professor and Healer, was gone. In its place was an exhausted woman, trying to keep everything together.

She looked small; frail. And he could feel she was thin, much too thin for a woman who had birthed two children. If he were honest, he wasn't even sure if she'd been eating properly and that twisted his soul.

He'd been cruel to her in his pain and had ignored her own. She had to be stressed. He'd seen that the day they went to the check-in. It was why he'd insisted she stay in bed the day before. He knew he'd been anything, but helpful with managing that stress. And even still, she'd welcomed him into this bed without hesitation last night. All he had been was aloft and at times downright rude and yet, she'd comforted him.

He gently played with her hair, frowning at how he felt. He knew, behind the anger was betrayal. He was angry at her for leaving him. Angry for not telling him the truth. Angry for not telling him about their children; about their life. And the anger at himself for leaving them alone.

But, here, lying with the delicate witch in his arms, so trusting and pliant, he had to admit that part of him ached for this. Ached for her. Ached for the memories they shared. The things he remembered, they pained him most. He could remember small things: her smiling up at him with so much trust, the sounds of pleasure when they made love, her screams of pain as she cried against him. And he couldn't deny the engorged organ between them; that part of him desired her in the most fundamental way.

What was the point of holding onto his anger? What did he have to fight against? And as he watched his fearsome wife, he realized that she'd agreed to marry him. So, maybe there was more to their life that he should know before shunning her. She was young. How was she supposed to react? This wasn't her fault as much as she'd hurt him. Maybe he could give this, them, a chance.

He casted a tempus, sighing as he noted the time.

"Mia?" he murmured softly; the nickname familiar on his lips.

"Hm?" she whispered, burrowing deeper into his chest.

"Mia, wake up," he tried again, gently, as she turned around, burrowing deeper into him.

He almost chuckled, the gesture reminding him of something he couldn't quite remember.

"Come now, you must get ready for work and I must leave your bed. This is quite inappropriate," he said, in his usual voice, but with less malice than before.

Her eyes bolted open and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Severus?" she asked, softly, reaching up to touch his face. He tensed and her hand fell away.

He sighed, "Hermione, I don't remember. But, I would like to discuss it with you."

"Why?" she asked, tensing, moving away.

"Because I came to you last night. And there must be a reason as to why," he replied, quietly.

She got out of bed, grabbing her robe and tightening around her.

"I have to get ready for work," she said, keeping her eyes from him.

He nodded, sensing her discomfort.

"We'll talk tonight?" he prompted.

Hermione sighed, nodding. "If that's what you want, Severus."

"Hermione, if you don't wish to speak to me, I won't force you," he prompted.

She nodded, still not facing him, wanting him to leave so she could process her raging emotions.

"I'll go get Teddy ready for school then," he said, quietly.

Severus had no idea how to do this. He had no idea how to broach a discussing with her about their lives. But, feeling her in his arms had felt right. And he didn't know how he could let that go.

* * *

Hermione was distracted all day. Trying to teach was becoming impossible as she stood there, trying to stay focused and alert. She swayed, blinking tiredly as a migraine pulsed through her.

"Professor Snape? Are you alright, ma'am?" one of the seventh years called.

She swallowed hard, nodding, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Right, page 493," she called, "We'll be working on the Living Draught."

* * *

Hermione stepped through the floo right before dinner to find the kids and Severus waiting for her. She could hear Severus gently explaining to Teddy what would happen tonight as the younger two played, loudly.

"He's not going to take me?" the young boy asked, looking nervously up at Severus.

"Of course not, Teddy. He just wants to meet you. Don't you worry," he murmured, "Your mother and I will be there. We will protect you."

"Do I have to, Dad?" he whispered, "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, Teddy," Severus called, "Your mother and I have done a lot of things while we were frightened."

"You and Mummy aren't scared of anything, Dad," he argued.

"Teddy, Daddy and I are scared of a lot of things," Hermione replied, her eyes meeting Severus's. She swallowed hard, "But, we know sometimes we have to be brave. And there's nothing to worry about, my sweet. Remus isn't coming to take you away. We're only expanding our family to have him in it."

Teddy bit his lip, but nodded, cuddling close to his father.

"I'm going to get changed," Hermione said, smiling softly, as a wave of dizziness hit her. She swayed as she made her way from the room.

Severus was up and across the room in moments, his hand under her elbow, steadying her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding as she looked up at him. "Just a bit peaky."

She gently detached herself from him and moved away, heading straight for her bedroom. She took a deep breath, sitting on the bed before changing. Her exhaustion tugged at her, but she pushed, knowing that the faster this was all over the faster she could come home and sleep.

She headed down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and Severus watched her, seeing the circles under her eyes.

"Would you care to stay home?" he prompted.

"No, Severus," she replied, taking hold of Artemis, "See you there in a second."

She stepped through the floo and waited as Severus popped in with their sons.

"You're here!" Theo grinned, "Come. Mum and Sirius are entertaining the kids."

Hermione smiled just as a pretty red bird flew into the room, Cinder Zabini, shouting happily as she chased after it with Pollux and Castor close behind. Lily Luna was riding the big black dog and suddenly the red bird flashed into a small black cat, gracefully falling onto her feet before shifting mid-stride into Andraste Nott.

"How?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"MUMMY, HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?" Teddy and Rian shouted together.

"I'm a _true_ animagus," Andraste explained, "I can turn into any animal I chose, whenever. My mother's family, the Rosier, created the actual animagus charm and potion. It's like being a metamorphagus, but for animals."

"She likes to use it to charm the children," Sirius chuckled, amused, coming up behind her and kissing her shoulder.

"I'm glad you all could make it," she said, smiling gently, "Hermione, if you would, I would like to speak to you before dinner?"

Hermione hesitated and looked back at Severus.

"Go on, I'll hand things with the children," he said, nudging her forward.

"But, Remus?" she prompted.

"I won't make introductions until you return," he offered.

"And Remus won't be here so quickly," Sirius prompted, "He's still at some werewolf support group Chiara introduced him to."

"Oh, okay," Hermione replied.

Hermione's eyes went back to Andraste, who seemed to be peering into her soul.

"Come along, dear," she called, taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione felt a rush of calm and alertness and met the smirk of the woman beside her.

"You need to rest more, dear," she said, gently, tucking her arm around hers.

"Thank you for that," Hermione whispered, feeling more alert than before.

"It's okay to ask for help, Hermione," she gently reminded.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"My office," she replied, opening the door into an opulent gold and cream sitting room with light blue accents.

The beautiful maple wood had Hermione feeling relaxed as she smelled the warm sage and violet filling the air. Andraste warded the door and motioned Hermione forward.

"You've been taking notes on our progresses and movements, right?" Andraste asked, clipping her soft curls back as she grabbed a journal.

Hermione nodded as she watched the woman curiously. She handed Hermione her journal and Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at what Andraste had. This was a more informal collection of all the information she had. This traced moods and observations from normal get togethers. And, _now_ Andraste's constant lunches, dinners, and get togethers made sense.

"You've been doing your own research," Hermione said.

Andraste gave her a wry smile. "Old habits die hard. Brightest witch of my own age, remember?"

"You have more emotional meltdowns and changes than I do," Hermione noted, glancing over it all.

"I started this with Sirius and I," she explained, "I noted odd protective behaviour from him. He's always been protective, but not where I'm concerned. We've always had an understanding that we're both more than capable of handling ourselves. And my moods have been swinging violently between bitchy and relaxed. I flagged the behaviour and wondered about the others. You see, none of this sat right with me; us returning without any ramifications. And I think I've found something."

"You're afraid your odd behavior has something to do with you returning," Hermione deduced.

"That's right," she said, motioning to the journal, "I get a different look at everyone than you do when we're in a relaxed environment. And to be frank, I enjoy finding out what I can about others. It's surprising how much they reveal when they think no one is watching. I fear that until time fixes itself we will continue to unravel. But, I have hope we can figure out how to stabilize it."

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked, burrowing herself into the information at her fingertips. Andraste had labeled quirks, triggers, mannerisms. It was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen beyond herself. It was uncannily Slytherin.

"I don't know yet, but I figured it was time to alert you. And I'd like you to come with me to speak with Dore," she replied.

"Dore?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Theodore Senior," she explained, "We called him 'Dore'. I haven't seen him since I've returned, but if anyone would have a theory or know where to begin it is him."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, but what will that get us?"

"At least to some type of theory. I fear what happens if we continue down these paths or worse if time fixes itself by killing us off again," Andraste explained.

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought as panic filled her.

"There's also a Time Turner. In the Room of Requirement. It must be the last normal Time Turner in existence. I put it there when I was sixteen. I need to get into Hogwarts and recover it. As a professor, I'm sure you could help acquire it?" she pushed.

"The Room of Requirement was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione argued.

"That's not possible, Hermione," Andraste smirked, "The room is _required_. Do you think the founders would include a room that could break in their castle? The room is always there for those who need it."

Hermione's brow furrowed at that. She hadn't thought of that.

"Um...I guess, I'll try?" she said, frowning.

"Good," Andraste grinned, "Now, the turner was in desk in the Northern most part of the Lost Room. But, from what I know, there was a fire in it. So, the desk may no longer exist. So, accio the little bastard."

Hermione laughed, but stopped as she caught the note on Lily's page.

"She kissed Severus?" She said, hurt in her voice.

Andraste frowned. "Remember, Hermione, she's not herself. But, I can assure you, Severus pushed her away. And I know he's curious about you."

Hermione felt tears push at her eyes and she bit her lip to stop from crying.

"I don't know what to do," she whimpered, her vision blurring as she quickly sucked in a trembling breath.

Andraste took Hermione's hand gently. "I understand. Severus can be quite difficult when he's been hurt. But, he'll come around. He's done this before, sadly. He lashes out instead of looking for answers until it's too late. Just be patient with him."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath as she looked at Andraste.

"Why is he so infuriating?" she groaned.

"Because we wouldn't love him any other way?" she teased, "Severus has been through a lot of pain, Hermione. He doesn't trust easily. But, he'll find his way home."

"Thank you, Andy," she murmured.

"Don't you worry, I'll kick his arse if you need me too," she said, completely serious.

Hermione laughed as a knock pulled them from their thoughts. Andy knocked down the wards and Sirius pushed open the door.

"Remus is here," he announced.

"Let's get down there," Andy said, taking Sirius's hand, "Keep the journal. Study it and we'll reconvene on Saturday?"

Hermione nodded as the two led the way downstairs. Hermione smiled softly as she watched the gentle way Sirius watched Andraste and the way she'd murmur things softly to him. How she missed being so close to another person.

"Moony! Prongs!" Andraste greeted as the two men crowded around her, hugging her.

"Hello, little Shifter," James said, hugging her tightly, before shyly peeking at Lily, "Lily."

"Hi, James. Hi, Remus," she said, hugging the men.

Hermione watched them curiously before the door opened to revel Severus with children hanging onto him.

"Hermione," he grumbled, as she heard the cackling of Draco, Harry, and Theo.

"What have they all done now?" she huffed, "Children, off Uncle Severus."

“Never!” Ember Zabini growled.

"But, Mummy! Uncle Harry said Daddy had candy! And he won't give it to us!" Rian huffed.

"Rian Severus Snape," she reprimanded, "Off of Daddy."

The boy glared but dropped down. The other young children dropped off just as the older four kids ran into the room followed by the three wizards.

"Mummy," Teddy called, "Uncle Draco said you called us?"

"I didn't," Hermione said, glaring at the three men, "Honestly, using the children as shields?"

"Your hexes are dangerous," Draco shrugged, cuddling Artemis in his arms.

"You'd deserve it," she snapped.

Lily and Andraste were trying to stop their giggling as Hermione's eyes narrowed and the three men's faces blanched.

"We should go eat," Andy called, motioning everyone to follow them.

"Edward, stay here please," Severus called as Hermione came to stand beside Severus.

The room cleared, leaving Hermione, Severus, Edward and Remus together. Teddy tucked himself into Severus's side. Remus visibly swallowed, looking to Hermione and Severus for how to proceed. Hermione waved Remus forward and he slowly came closer.

"Teddy, this is Remus Lupin, your biological father," Hermione explained, "Remus, this is Teddy."

Teddy bit his lip and shyly tucked himself even closer into Severus’s side and Hermione saw the pain reflected in Remus's eyes as he kneeled to meet the boy's eye.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you again. It's been a long time. You were just a tiny baby when I last saw you," he greeted, gently.

Teddy turned and pulled hard on Severus's sweater. Severus came down and Teddy moved his lips to his ear.

"Daddy, I'm scared," he whispered.

Severus rubbed his back.

"There's nothing to be scared about, Edward," he replied, "You're safe here. I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you. It's okay. Say 'hello'."

Teddy nodded, biting his lip. Hermione watched them, her heart aching. Teddy took a deep breath and reached out to shake Remus's hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward Remus Snape, but everyone calls me 'Teddy'. I'm six and I like quidditch," he said.

Remus's expression was a mixture of amusement and adoration as he shook his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Edward. I've waited a long time to meet you," he said, softly.

"Dad said you died protecting us so I could grow up," Teddy said, gently, "He said you were a hero."

"I don't know about hero, but I'm glad we succeeded in making this world better for you," he said, smiling.

Hermione stepped away, leaving the men and her son together to continue their talk as she moved to take Artemis from Andraste's arms. She cuddled her daughter close as exhaustion pulled on her, her eyes meeting the unreadable gaze of Lily Potter. Lily's eyes filled with something close to jealousy as she looked at Artemis, causing Hermione to pull Artemis closer, protective.

A few moments into dinner Severus stepped through with Remus and Teddy. He let them sit together and took the empty seat beside Hermione, who had barely touched her food.

"Have you eaten?" he demanded.

She opened her mouth to answer, but instead he plucked Artemis from her arms and looked at her sharply.

"Eat," he growled.

Hermione nodded, slowly forcing herself to eat as he spoke to Andy. She could tell he was keeping a close eye on her, watching her with his impenetrable gaze. As they finished dinner they all retired to the living room and Severus kept an eye on her from across the room.

"She's thin," Andraste observed as they stood together.

"I know," he grumbled.

"You must do better at protecting her," she chastised.

He sighed but didn't reply.

"Don't you think it's time to put your anger behind you?" she pressed, gently.

He sighed and eyed her. "I hate you."

She smiled softly, "I hate you, too."

At seven the family took their leave and Hermione swayed as they stepped through the floo.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked.

"Just tired," Hermione replied.

"Go on to bed," he murmured.

"But, the kids..." she started.

"Hermione, go to bed. I have the kids," Severus pushed.

Hermione sighed, clearly annoyed, but obeyed him, her exhaustion causing her not to want to argue.

He sent her off before getting the kids ready for bed. Once they were tucked in he walked to her room and opened the door, checking in on her. He watched her sleeping form for a few minutes. He walked across the carpet and tucked a lock behind her ear, trying to force a memory to come to him as he watched her breathing.

He sighed, drifting off to his room. Who was he without his anger? And would Hermione give him a chance to find out?

* * *

The Patronus call from McGonagall to Severus had him hurrying to Hogwarts. He stepped through Minerva's floo and the older woman looked relieved to see him.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“She fainted during class. She dropped on the stone floor. We’re not sure if she hit her head,” she replied.

Minerva led them out of her office and moved quickly through the halls with the Headmistress until they entered the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was bleary eyed as she glared at Poppy.

"I'm fine, Poppy!" she snapped.

"Yeah, when you answer the rest of my questions I'll decide that," she replied, rolling her eyes, "What is your Patronus?"

"A Lioness," she replied.

"And in your youth?" Poppy prompted.

"An otter," she growled.

"Your children's names and ages?" the older woman asked.

"Edward, Rian, and Artemis Snape. Six, four, and one and a half," she replied, annoyed.

"Your husband, his birthday, your wedding date?" she prompted.

"Severus Tobias Snape, January 9th, 1960. October 1st, 2000," she replied, her anger getting the best of her, "My birthday? September 19th, 1979. Severus's patronus? If you ask him a doe. But, it's a King Cobra. My wand?"

Severus's eyes widened as she answered. She'd never been so open about any information with him. And now, hearing her tack off facts made him want to know more.

"Hermione?" he prompted.

She looked up, surprised to see him.

"You called Severus?" she demanded; her anger being focused on McGonagall.

"Don't start with me, lass," Minerva scolded, "You fainted. You've been pushin' yerself too far."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Poppy glared at Severus.

"She is to be on bed rest and not to step foot back into this school until next Monday. And you would do well to keep her from working at all at home," she chastised, "Liquids, more food, and rest, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Understood," Severus drawled, his gaze keeping Hermione pinned to her spot, "Let's collect your things from your office. Then we'll go home."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

" _Clearly_ ," he glared, "Ward her office door."

"Don't you trust me?" she prompted, eyes narrowing.

"You're my wife, remember? The last person I trust to do as she's told is you because I wouldn't do what I'm told," he growled.

She sighed, "What am I supposed to do for a week without my work, Severus?"

"Rest," he replied, deadpan, "Come on. I'll walk you back to your office."

She sighed and got up, stalking passed him into the corridor. Nostalgia filled Severus as he followed behind her, surprised to realize he actually missed this place. They reached her door and he opened it.

"Quickly," he commanded.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Severus, I'm not a child anymore," she snapped.

He towered over her, bringing his face close to hers, "Move, Hermione."

"Professor Snape?" a voice called.

"What?" they replied, simultaneously.

She smirked as his cheeks went red and he pulled back. "She was speaking to me."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," the young Slytherin asked, "I just had some question about the paper due on Friday."

"There's to be an extension," Hermione replied, "But, let's go to my office. Severus, I'll join you as soon as I'm done?"

His eyes narrowed, but he conceded.

"Make it quick, Snape," he said, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in thirty minutes."

"Come on, Ally," Hermione said, with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. It was nice to see you again, Master Snape."

Severus gave a sharp nod, not wanting to admit he had no idea who the girl was. He wandered the school and up to the seventh floor, pacing three times passed a wall across from a tapestry that had been there since the school's inception. The door appeared and he stepped into the room. It had fixed itself as he'd expected and while most of the treasures had been burned away from the fiendfyre it was already filling up with new lost things.

He walked around the room, finding his hiding spot he and Andraste had protected so long ago, knowing it was probably the last time he'd be able to come and get it. He took everything from it and then passed a large glass mirror.

He froze. He'd forgotten the mirror had been moved here and that its enchantments kept it from being destroyed.

He swallowed hard and then turned to look at the glass. He took a deep breath and watched as the image changed and he was older. In his arms was an older Hermione, smiling up at him with so much love in her eyes. His heart twisted as the image of them laughed before they started dancing.

He swallowed hard and stepped away, knowing he could stay there, lost in the image before heading down to the Great Hall.

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him.

"There you are," she said, the shadow of her smile on her lips.

"Let's go home," he muttered, leading the way out.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. Every time she turned to do something Severus was there telling her to relax. Two days of this was starting to drive her insane, but finally it was quiet.

The kids were spending the night at the Potter-Malfoys and she had the entire library to herself. She sipped on her tea, burrowing into the book when the door opened.

She eyed Severus suspiciously before focusing on her book. He sat across from her, opening his own book. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Aren't you having tea with Mother and Aunt Severine?" she asked.

"They went out for Aunt Severine and Aunt Elsa's anniversary. We're home alone," he answered.

Hermione didn't know why, but she tensed at that.

"Oh," she said, slowly, "And you came in here?"

"I can go to the sitting room?" he offered.

She swallowed, uncertain on how to deal with this. Usually there was someone here to distract them. This was the first time they'd been in their home completely alone.

"No, it's okay," she replied, looking up at him.

He rose, his face a mask. He was making her nervous, he could tell. And having to face her anxiety felt worse than sitting there in awkward silence pretending to read. When he'd sent the kids to Draco's and his family out for the night, he'd hoped to talk to Hermione. But, now faced with her he didn't know how to broach the topic.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice soft.

She didn't want him to go. She was worried if she raised her voice he would leave. She watched him as conflicted emotions played through his dark eyes.

"I don't want to disturb you," he grunted out.

"You’re not," she replied, "I said it was okay."

"You’re tense, Mia," he whispered, not meaning to call her the small endearment, but she shut her eyes like it was hitting her deep inside.

"Do you know, the first time you called me that we were visiting my parents' home? We were clearing it out to sell it and you and I made love in front of the fireplace and as you fell asleep you called me that," she whispered, her eyes closed. She laughed, softly, "It stuck after that."

When she opened her eyes, his were filled with an unreadable emotion before he stared at the fire.

"You told Poppy my Patronus was a King Cobra. Why?" he asked.

"Because that's what it reverted to," she replied, "After the war. Once you felt you paid your debt to the Potters. You told me it changed out of guilt after I accused you of being obsessed with Lily Potter."

The conversation gave him a feeling of mirth and a sense of knowing that this was true.

"That's why you looked so upset when I said my Patronus was a doe," he said, quietly.

She nodded, tears in her eyes now, "As much as you want to deny it, we loved each other, Severus. Dearly. We shared everything. The secrets you think you're hiding from me? I've seen or been told. No one knows me better than you do, just as no one knows you better than me."

"I can't deny you know me," he said, looking at her like she was an enigma, "How did this happen?"

Hermione sighed. "You’re my Potions Master."

That surprised him and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you weren't too happy about it either. We became friends and you helped me pass my charms and potions mastery so I could become a Healer. Then I left and started my Healers studies. Soon after Antonin Dolohov returned and kidnapped me. You saved me. A few weeks later we were dating. And that's basically it," she explained, her voice wistful, "It was an impossible moment, like catching lightning in a bottle. And, Circe me, we were good together. We, to both of our surprises, have a lot in common."

"That's not too hard to believe, actually. We got married after Rian's birth?" he prompted.

She nodded. "We wanted to be married before the baby was born. But, Rian came early. The day before."

Severus smirked, "He always seems to want to be the center of attention."

Hermione laughed, softly, "Yes, you and I argued about what House he'd eventually be in. He's bold and brave, but extremely sneaky."

"Well, his mother is a lion and his father a snake. I'm sure both of us are in there," he laughed.

Hermione's face broke out in a smile he hadn't been expecting at his laughter.

"I haven't seen you laugh in such a long time," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, suddenly.

Her brow furrowed before she realized what he was apologizing for.

"I didn't want you to deny us," she whispered, "Deny me."

He nodded, coming over and cupping her face in his hands a curious look on his face.

"Did you ever think you would've done more damage than good, Mia?" he murmured.

She tipped her head up to look into his eyes, tears in her own.

"I hate you looking at me like I'm a stranger," she whispered, "I hate feeling so far away from you."

He sighed, "You don't think I feel the same way? You don't think it doesn't drive me insane having this need to be near you and protect you, but not understand why? To see all these memories around us and not remember anything?"

Tears spilled from her cheeks as she watched him.

"You denied me," she whimpered, "And then you kissed Lily. And I don't know how to be around this Severus."

He wiped her tears as he rested his forehead against hers.

"When Lily kissed me, it didn't feel right, Hermione. And feeling rejected by you and knowing our children felt rejected by me. I...I reacted poorly. I'm sorry. And I don't know what to do or how to fix this or even if you want to fix this. But, I don't know who that man was or who I am now."

She caressed his cheek and brushed her lips with his.

"And that's what worries me the most," she whispered, "I don't want to be in love with you and obsess over wanting you to love me again. I won't be Tonks, permanently obsessed with my husband so much that my entire happiness surrounds you and my Patronus turns into yours. I want to be your partner. Like we've always been. I don't know what we do in this situation, Severus. But, I don't want to wait around for you to decide I'm worth opening up to again."

She pulled away and stood before brushing her lips against his.

"Goodnight, Severus," she said, quietly, before leaving, lost in thought.

Severus watched her leave and for the first time since his return he realized what he was jeopardizing.

* * *

Saturday came before Hermione knew it and she was happy she was feeling a lot more rested than the last few weeks. She got dressed quickly and stopped as Severus stepped from his room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, frowning as she realized he was dressed.

He raised a brow, "To the park with the kids. Heading off to Andy's?"

"Yes, I shouldn't be home too late," she replied.

He nodded, "Have fun?"

She gave him a soft smile and headed down to say goodbye to her kids, surprised to find Chiara and Remus there.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Severus invited me to the park," Remus said, blushing slightly as he looked down at Chiara.

"And Sage wanted to play with Teddy," Chiara said, motioning to her adopted daughter running around outside with Teddy.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Hermione said, smiling, "I'm kind of sad I'm going to miss it."

"You deserve a day off," Remus said, smiling, happier than Hermione had seen him in weeks.

"I've had enough days off. I'm actually excited to get back to work," she lamented.

"That's not happening any time soon," Severus drawled from behind her.

Hermione shot him a glare and he smirked, raising a brow.

"Come give Mummy kisses," Hermione called, rolling her eyes at Severus as the kids came and hugged her tightly.

Hermione flooed into Nott Place and the House Elf quickly dragged her toward Andy in her office.

"Hermione," she said, smiling softly.

She got up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're doing well. Severus told us you weren't feeling too good," she said as Padfoot ran into the room, licking her hand in greeting.

Hermione smiled, petting Sirius before meeting Andy's gaze.

"Yeah, I've been overexerting myself," Hermione admitted, always feeling disarmed around the perceptive woman.

"It's all right," she said, petting Sirius, "We all need rest some time. Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Hermione prodded.

Andy gave her a wry smile. "Not really. I haven't seen Dore awake since I've returned. I only ever check on him while he sleeps. So, I'm a little nervous, to be honest. But, I do need to talk to him."

Hermione nodded and followed as the elegant small woman led the way into a part of Nott Place Hermione had never been in. Padfoot stayed close to Andy as she pushed open a set of double doors. A grey-haired, gaunt wizard connected to a small machine that was sparking with magic laid on a large bed.

The man's milky blue eyes took them in.

"Andy?" he called, his voice gruff.

Andraste moved forward, sitting beside him, taking his hand.

"Dore," she greeted, gently. Hermione and Padfoot kept their distance as they watched them.

"My sweet," he murmured, "I failed you. This disease, I deserve it for what I have done. You were right."

She shushed him, caressing his cheek. "Theodore, my darling, you didn't fail me. And no one deserves to suffer. You will die when you are meant to. You know Death is not so cruel."

"I did protect Theo, like I promised," he said, earnestly, "I promised to keep him safe, to make sure he never became a Death Eater. I kept my promise."

"I know, Dore," she murmured, "You took such great care of our son."

"I should have listened to you," he wheezed, "But, I thought...I wanted Tom to be right. I wanted us to live in the light."

Andraste shushed him again and held his hand.

"You've learned from your mistakes, Theodore. Let us stop dwelling on them, you silly old man," she said gently.

"You were always too kind, my raven," he called, "You married a man you didn't love who loved you yet did not deserve you and treated me with kindness I didn't deserve."

"Theodore, you always kept an open mind with me, even though you had such stubborn ideals. You were a decent husband, even if your motivations in other parts of life were suspect," she replied, smiling.

Hermione watched the display, pain filling her. She could never imagine what it would have been like to be married to Severus while he'd been a Death Eater. But, here was Andy, filled with such compassion for the man who killed for a prejudice he believed in. She sat beside a man she wasn't in love with and still had forgiveness in her heart for her.

"Are you here to take me away?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

"Not just yet," she replied, tears shining in her eyes, "Dore? Where are the notes for the time turners? The originals?"

"My office, dear," he replied, shivering, "In the safe behind your painting. I must rest, my dear. Will you be here when I wake?"

"I'm not sure, darling. But, I will come see you soon," she murmured, "Rest."

She waited until he was asleep before getting up. Hermione met her eye and Andy gave her a teary smile before leading them all into Dore's office.

Hermione watched as Andy moved her portrait and then opened the safe, knocking off all the enchantments and wards, easily. She reached inside and duplicated a journal before handing the copy to Hermione.

"We'll reconvene soon to discuss what we've both learned?"

Hermione nodded, "Are you going to be okay?"

She could see the haunted look in Andraste's eye even as she gave her a bright smile.

"Dore was a good husband. He was a Death Eater, but he was good to me. It's hard...seeing him that way. Even knowing what he's done," she replied, petting Padfoot, "But, we need to see what it is we're dealing with. I've included Theo's notes for you to go over as well. Together I'm sure you and I can figure this out."

"I'll owl you when if I find anything?" Hermione asked.

"Hope to hear from you soon," she called as Sirius shifted, pulling her close.

* * *

_"Happy Christmas, Severus!" Narcissa called, hugging him. Lucius shook his hand and he looked down at the beautiful witch beside him._

_"Hermione, you know the Malfoys. Narcissa, Lucius, my...my girlfriend, Hermione," he announced, smiling at her gently._

_She blushed before Narcissa reached forward and kissed her cheek._

_"Welcome to our home, Miss Granger," she said, softly._

_Severus watched her the entire night as she chatted with Narcissa, matching the woman in wit, discussing current events and their political beliefs. He was charmed by the woman beside him and how easily she matched wits._

_Severus pulled her aside, handing her another small gift. Hermione smiled softly as she unwrapped the box and opened it up, gasping as she pulled out a small vial flashing with magic on a silver chain._

_"What is this?" she asked, amused._

_"Lightning in a bottle," he breathed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Because you're my lightning in a bottle."_

_She blushed, getting up on her toes to kiss him and he knew in that moment that he loved her. Even as they heard the sounds of Draco screaming 'Yes' throughout the Manor and the happy couple sharing kisses as Draco showed off his engagement ring, all he could see was the woman he loved._

Severus sat up from his dream, wiping the tears from his face before heading off toward her room. He peered inside, frowning as he watched her twist and turn. He wondered if his dream had been another memory and how much of it he had made up, but in that moment he couldn't deny the emotions from the dream.

He had to figure out how to work this out because if he lost her because of his own stubbornness he would never forgive himself. He already had enough to make up for. And as he watched her, he vowed he'd never let her do this alone again.


	16. A Turned in the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I'm so happy to be back with a new chapter. We are getting close to the end. We still have like 4 chapters? Maybe? Idk. But, I have a fun announcement! I've decided that I love this universe so much that I'm offering you guys a chance to know more. I will take requests to write drabbles about any of the ships, friendships etc in this universe, whether it be memories, current things, future aspects. Just leave them in the comments below. Let me know the relationship/friendship you'd like to explore and what specific part of time, event, and genre you want to read.  
> Aside from that, I haven't given you a time update in awhile. Severus returned to us in October. Hermione fainted in February. We are stepping into the beginning of May. So, we have skipped a very awkward Christmas, New Year, several birthdays and Valentines Day.

Hermione was buried in the notes in front of her. Part of her completely understood everything she was reading while another part of her was still confused. She didn't know much about inventing nor about how magical inventions worked. The most she understood about them was what she'd learned from Fred and George in school.

But, this was the only thing she had going for her. She'd been forced to stay home, guilt tripped by McGonagall and Severus. Things had been odd with him on every front. He was beginning to be gentle with her, talking to her more often, taking to sitting in the same room with her in the evenings where they would both read like they used to. It was also surreal to her. There was a tension underlying their gentle banter, their soft movements, the practical tiptoeing between them.

She groaned, rubbing her forehead. A soft knock pulled her attention and she looked up as the door opened. Severus stood there; his gaze unreadable as he took her in.

"Stop looking at those," he commanded.

"You won't let me go to work so what else am I supposed to do?" she growled.

"Hermione," he said, sounding almost like he was chastising one of their children, "You fainted."

"Months ago," she snapped.

"You overextended yourself," he replied, "Taking a sabbatical until we have this figured out isn't a bad thing."

"What if we never figure this out?" she said, sounding almost hopeless.

Work had been a distraction from her crashing world. It had been the only thing keeping her from thinking about her failing marriage, her husband's memory loss, her fight with Harry, the dead returning from their graves, and all the other bullshit life had felt the need to throw at her.

She was a war veteran. A woman battered by fighting and running. And _this_ was what brought her down?

Severus watched her and part of him knew that this wasn't normal for her. Even he hadn't been able to break her when she'd been his student, why would this? He sneered at her but kept the maliciousness from his voice.

"Did I truly marry such a _spineless_ witch? Even in school you weren't so quick to fall because you failed. You'd slam through my door and demand that I had it wrong. I thought Gryffindor was for the brave? But, here you are giving up because life has dealt you a hard hand? Suck it up, you insufferable know-it-all, life is hard," he sneered.

A dark amusement lit up her eyes as they flashed at him challengingly.

"Really, you greasy git? That's what you have to say?" she snapped, but there wasn't any anger in her voice, "Considering you're the one making life difficult."

He stalked over and leaned over, taking her face between his long fingers and he felt the small shiver that ran through her. Hermione watched as his pupils blew and his nostrils flared and realized that something about her reaction aroused him. Her eyes watched him as his fingers drew small circles on her jaw as he took her in.

"I wouldn't have married a weak woman, Hermione Snape," he drawled, "Sentimental gentleness and kindness is not what a Death Eater deserves, and it isn't what I expect from you."

"You aren't a Death Eater," she snapped, trying to keep her sneer even as his fingers caused little shivers through her as they moved down her neck, "You barely ever were. I remember you telling me that even the Sorting Hat claimed it was wrong about you."

"The wizard chooses the house in the end, little lion," he murmured, his face coming closer to hers, "Because if it had had its way your sneaky little arse would've been in Slytherin. Or maybe your swottiness would've landed you in Ravenclaw. I didn't end up in Slytherin on a mistake made by an archaic hat."

He pulled back as he drew the necklace she kept tucked into her shirt free.

"Ah, so it wasn't just a dream," he murmured softly, caressing the small bottle in his hands as it flashed with lightning.

Part of him knew the lightning was captured from a storm while they were dating. He watched it churn in the bottle before his eyes met his wife's.

"You remembered?" she asked, her eyes flickering with hope.

"Slowly. Mostly when I dream," he replied, shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as he moved slightly between her legs that she hadn't realize she'd opened to let him nearer.

Hermione could tell he felt more than he was showing, but she wondered how much he was feeling. Was he feeling the pool of desire she was? Was he feeling the unshakeable attraction? It had been years since she'd felt this way. Her skin tingled where his fingers had been, and she wanted nothing more than to sink to her knees in front of him.

Severus was surprised by the shaking passion within him. It took everything for him not to throw his wife onto her desk and shag her for all he was worth. Though he had a feeling she wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"What else do you remember?" she murmured, looking up at him.

He cleared his throat, swallowing hard.

"There's something I don't really remember. Something I've been wanting to try," he said, his voice husky.

"What's that?" she practically purred.

He leaned down and Hermione practically stopped breathing as his lips brushed against hers. She leaned into him, wanting nothing more than to sink into his touch. He slowly deepened the kiss, pulling her up with him as his tongue met hers. Severus's body burned with desire as he pulled the witch tightly against him as she pressed against him. Hermione whimpered as she felt his length pressed against her belly before he pulled away breathing heavily as he looked down at her perplexed.

"Was it always like that?" he murmured, his breath blowing her curls around as one of his hands moved from her waist to brush her curls back, hesitantly.

Hermione leaned into the gesture, her eyes dark with desire and an emotion he couldn't quite name. She smiled softly at him, amused.

"Yes," she murmured, her hand gently caressing his bottom lip.

Hermione's entire body was tingling from the proximity of her husband. She thought she'd never touch him like this again and here he stood, within an inch of her grasp.

"Master? Mistress?" Tippy called as she appeared in the room.

Severus took a hesitant step back, as though he couldn't bring himself to break the warmth surrounding them. And in a way he couldn't. Hermione cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing as she looked at the house elf.

"Yes, Tippy?" she called.

"School Governor invitation, Mistress!" Tippy said, happily, handing Hermione a silver envelope.

"Thank you, Tip," Hermione said, quietly.

The house elf disappeared, and she waved the envelope at him.

"Want to go?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Not particularly," he scoffed, "But, I'm assuming we'll be expected."

"As Lord and Lady Prince, you're right," Hermione replied, "But, Kingsley will understand if I say 'no'."

He shrugged, "We'll figure that out then. Right now, I want to finish our discussion."

She raised a brow and smirked.

"With our tongues?" she teased.

His cheeks turned red. "Behave," he growled, and she bit her lip, "I wanted to test if we still had chemistry and clearly our bodies still recall what I cannot. So, I want to ask you on a date."

He had decided a few nights ago that he was tired of tiptoeing around his wife. They needed to decide whether to end this farce or repair their lives together. And he was ready to finally just enjoy his life for once.

"A date? We're married..." she prompted.

"Married couples are allowed to go on dates, are they not?" he prodded, "Or are we to grow old and hate each other while raising our demanding children?"

She laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay, that would be...nice," she said, gently.

He nodded and looked at his watch.

"I better go wake the kids from their naps," he muttered, "It's later than I intended."

* * *

Hermione stepped through the floo with Severus as Padfoot ran into the room, barking and growling.

"Padfoot, that's _enough_!" Andraste snapped, stepping into the room, her hair in disarray, eyes bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"He won't shift back," she said, pointing at Padfoot, "He's been that way for three days. And barks and growls at anyone that gets near me. It's starting to drive me barmy."

"You've been studying too hard," Severus said, looking at her intently as Padfoot sat at her feet, watching them all.

She bared her own teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously, and Severus stepped in front of Hermione.

"When was the last time you slept, Andraste?" he demanded.

"Don't patronize me, Severus Snape!" she snarled.

Hermione frowned, her brain understanding what was happening. These were the traits that both Andraste and Sirius were over-indulging in. Sirius was overprotective and loyal. Andraste obsessed with information and knowledge and extremely aggressive, like an angry viper.

Hermione stepped forward and twisted her wand, murmuring a calming and clarity charm she'd created to gain her mastery. Andraste blinked, stepping back and yawning before a shudder flowed through her. She swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Severus," she whispered.

"It's fine, Andy. Are you all right?" he prompted just as Sirius shifted.

Andraste blinked back tears as he pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"You're okay, love," he murmured, "We're okay."

She nodded, her grip on his shirt relaxing as she moved away. She swallowed hard and looked at them both.

"Um, thank you for coming," she said, her voice slowly neutralizing as she reigned in her control, the only display of her lapse, her shaking hands.

"We came as soon as you summoned us," Hermione prompted.

Andraste nodded, "Please, follow me. We can talk in my lab. Pippa?"

A house elf popped into the room, twirling in a pretty blue dress, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Is Theo awake?" she asked.

"No, Mistress, Master is still sleeping. Do you wish Pippa to wake Master?" she prompted.

"No, that's all right," she said, taking a deep breath, "Tell him to come join us once he wakes."

Pippa curtseyed before disappearing, leaving the two couples standing there. Andy took Sirius's hand tightly in her own before leading the way to a laboratory in a slightly separate part of the house.

"This part of the estate was always used for experimenting," she explained as Hermione looked through the glass hall they were walking through, "It was a part of the house the original Notts were happy to lose."

Hermione nodded, surprisingly impressed. They stepped through a small door, unimposing in its size.

"The entire section has an emergency seal off," Andraste explained, "The door's so small to make containing it a little easier when something has to be done and we need to get out. But, that's neither here nor there. This is what I want to show you."

Hermione and Severus looked up at the large chart Andraste had created. It time lined and inferred what was happening and Hermione turned to Andraste.

"What is this?" she asked.

"When Dore introduced me to his family research I found why they made so many rules. Are you familiar with the idea of alternate timelines?" Andraste asked.

Hermione nodded, "You reference it a lot in your research and it's mentioned in Time Turner lore in _Hogwarts, a History."_

Andraste nodded and picked up a silver, damaged, Time Turner. Unlike most Time Turners, which had gold sand in them, this had a black powder.

"This is the original "true" Time Turner. It's been in the Nott family for generations. It can send anyone to any point in time, but they're stuck there. It can only be used once by any person and never again. We have proof of that from a journal from Alexander Nott in the twelfth century. Unspeakables and the Ministry know that this altered time because of that journal. It was charmed to never change. History rewrote itself because Alexander's wife, Elizabeth, never returned. Her family used that in order to sue for half the estate. They ultimately lost because she did all of this willingly."

She picked up another, equally damaged Time Turner. "This is the one Dore and I created in 1984. The second "True" Time Turner. It took you back to any moment in time and left you there for five minutes. I broke it on our return and hid the notes from Dore when I realized what it could do. Theo's Time Turner is an alteration on both, that must be used with a charm. It takes you back five minutes to any moment in time of a specific person's life. The problem was the Time Turner was turned the wrong way, shifting the magic. That's what brought us back."

Hermione and Severus nodded, taking a deeper look at the information.

"What does this all mean?" Hermione asked.

"My theory is that we created a broken timeline. We didn't survive, but we didn't die outright. We never moved on because none of us felt like we'd completed our lives. We stayed in the veil, as it were," she said, looking at the information.

"This isn't my expertise," Hermione admitted, looking at some notes, "But, is there a way to stabilize time? I've been reading Professor Saul Croaker's time laws again and I don't see how we can't change anything without you all dying again."

"That's why I needed to find Dore's research. Mine alone wasn't enough," she said, digging through, "If we can stitch together a stabilizing device that mimics our original timeline and makes time forget the blip..."

"Then you can always live within the right time," Hermione finished, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What?" Severus said, more confused than ever.

"It's like keeping us on neutral ground even as time continues," she explained it.

"But, wouldn't that just freeze you all in time? Keep you this way forever?" Hermione prompted.

"I don't know to be honest," Andraste continued, "I honestly don't even know where to start. I wish I had a normal Time Turner so I could deconstruct it fully and see if there's something in the original design, but Theo said they were all damaged. And the only other Time Turner that I know of is the one I put in the _Room of Requirement_ in 1978."

"That's what you wanted me to get?" Hermione asked, frowning.

Severus pulled a small box out of his deep robe pockets and Andraste's eyes lit up.

"You, sly dog!" she squealed, taking it and opening it, pulling free a gold Time Turner, "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've ever seen. Aside from my baby boy."

"When did you get that?" Hermione demanded.

"When we were young Andy and I hid important things in the _Room of Requirement_. In case we died in the first war," Severus explained as Andraste pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a large black stone in it.

"Is that the Black family ring?" Sirius demanded, a playful look on his face.

Andy blushed and nodded. "I wanted it to stay safe."

She put it on her finger and then pulled out a pocket watch, handing it to Severus, along with a coin. She turned the Time Turner in her hand, caressing it gently.

"Dore gave it to me as a wedding gift," she said, quietly, "It's the first working Time Turner ever. It's been in the Nott family for generations."

A knock at the open door forced the group to turn. Andraste frowned, meeting Lily's eye.

"Hello," Lily greeted, her cheeks slightly pink as she stepped into the room, "Pippa brought the mail while you were in here. Sirius and I got these fancy black cards. I thought you'd like to see them."

Andraste stepped forward and Hermione scowled at the letter, recognizing the annoying thing. Andy took the letter and handed it to Sirius. He frowned, opening it up.

"Mr. Sirius Orion Black III, Lord of the Noble House of Black, we cordially invite you to our annual Hero's Gala." he announced.

"What's the Hero's Gala?" Lily asked, opening up her own invitation.

"It's the annual remembrance ball for the second war," Hermione explained, "They raise money for charity to help those still feeling the effects from the war and honour those who have died and those seen as heroes. Since you're honoured every year I'm sure it's a given you'd be invited."

"It feels quite strange to be snubbed in such a way," Theo snorted as he sashayed through the door, "Neville's face turned bright red when he got his letter and I didn't receive one. And you should've seen it when I told him I've never been invited, nor had Draco until he married Harry."

"Why not?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Because Death Eaters and their equally dark family members, even rich ones, don't have a place amongst heroes," Andy replied, acerbically.

Lily's face turned red and Theo snorted, "Yep, that's the same colour and look Neville had."

He kissed his mother's cheek, "It's okay, Mum. We can have our own ball."

"You really aren't going to go with Neville _again_?" Hermione demanded, annoyed.

"No," Theo replied, "I'm an aristocrat, Hermione. A _very_ rich one. A snub is not to be tolerated with begging to go or being a plus one. Especially a Ministry event. As though the bloodlines of ancient magical families have to bend and beg for the privilege of being recognized by the _ministry_. I'm not a Death Eater nor do I prescribe to being better than other wizards, but I damn well know my own worth. Plus, you never go. You and Severus have never deigned a Hero's Gala, little Miss Hypocrite, you just send in a check for a lot of money."

Andy snickered as Severus smirked, hiding his smile.

"I think it's very crass for them to hold a ball," Severus said, "A moment of silence while they all get drunk and dance sounds like a horrible way to honour dead children."

Hermione giggled and Severus eyed her, raising a brow.

"You literally said the same thing the first time we got the invitation in 2000," she said, "Instead we commemorate the anniversary by going to the memorial in Hogsmeade and visiting important grave sites together."

Lily eyed Severus with an unreadable look as she smiled softly.

"Sounds just like something you'd do," she pointed out gently, "You used to be just as sweet when we were kids."

Hermione frowned, subtly moving closer to Severus.

"Remember when he had a funeral for that little squirrel we found?" Andy giggled.

Severus's cheeks turned slightly red as Hermione looked up at him with amusement. He shyly wrapped his arm around her waist and turned them away.

"You're all insufferable," he muttered as he led the way back to the sitting room.

Hermione smiled as she shared a conspiratorial smile with Andy.

"Hermione, you must know what I'm talking about. Has he shown you his unending preference for Pink Floyd or Led Zepplin?" Andy teased, a glint in her eyes.

Hermione giggled, "He lectured me for an hour when I used his Led Zepplin band tee as a night shirt."

He gave her a small glare. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I'm just reminding everyone that you're human," she teased as a smile tugged at his lips.

Pippa appeared in the room with Tippy.

"Hi, Master and Mistress!" she said, happily.

"What's wrong, Tip?" Severus asked, frowning. The children were with his mother and aunts this morning.

"Madame Cissy say to make sure you go," she said, handing them a black envelope, "She planned it! I is to be telling Madame Cissy if you be comings right now!"

He sighed and opened it, reading the pretty lettering.

"She plans it every year," Hermione muttered, "Do you think if we go once she'll stop asking?"

He rolled his eyes and tapped the RSVP with his wand before handing it to Tippy.

"We'll see you all at the gala," he growled, leading the way out.

"Are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't invited," Andy pointed out.

"We're going because I don't want to hear from Narcissa one more time about the stupid thing. She'll never be able to say we aren't supportive of our family and friends endeavours."

"She is rather dramatic, isn't she?" Andy snickered.

"And I doubt Black will take anyone else, but you, Lady Nott," Severus drawled.

Sirius smirked down at her, kissing her forehead, "He is right about that."

"And that means, you'll have to go with Neville," Hermione chided Theo.

Theo sighed, rolling his eyes. "If I must."

* * *

As Severus made his way through the Nott house and into Andy's work room he wasn't surprised to see her bent over her desk, tinkering away at whatever nonsense she was working on. He cleared his throat and her finger came up to tell him to wait.

He smiled, nostalgic for a time that this was always her response. She would drown herself in information, give it her undivided attention and then finally answer them all. It had been very normal to find her in the library with Lily and then with Remus and Lily until the rest of the Marauders had joined the small group and when their friendships had broken she had sat in their common room, alone, in the same fashion.

He took a seat, surprised not to see Padfoot at her feet.

"He's with Remus and James today," she said, as though she were reading his mind and fidgeted with the small mechanism for the last time.

"I think it's done!" she said, happily.

"What is?" he asked as she brought over a small silver and gold chain with an hourglass on it, inside the glass was a mixture of gold and black sand.

"It's my prototype for stabilizing us," she announced, "The magic in it is set to keep us in a moment of stasis. Our souls kept in this timeline until it's time for a natural end."

"How?" he asked, taking it gently in his hands.

"Time magic is odd, but I basically twined timelines together where we live and die. The sand is to keep time stable and the charm on it is to keep the timelines together and random to bring us to a natural death," she explained.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked.

She shrugged, "We'll see. I've made two. One for me and one for Sirius. We're going to test them, see how we stabilize before we make more, just in case I have to tweak it more."

"What are those?" he asked, motioning to three Time Turners in a protective bubble.

Andy blushed, lightly. "I fixed the Time Turners. I reconstructed the original once I took it apart, but I also fixed the two True Time Turners. And altered the one for five minutes to any length of time unless you're caught so it doesn't damage time irrevocably."

"Andraste, you yourself said how dangerous this is," he growled.

"I just wanted to test if I could do it. And I also had to fix it to test the Stasis Time Charm," she confessed, "You know how I get once I start on an idea. I really didn't mean to better it."

He sighed. "You have to turn this into the Ministry."

She shook her head. "No. They'll use it for gain. I'm going to hide them in the Black vault at Gringott's. And hide my notes at Hogwarts. That way Theo won't have access to them because you and I both know that boy is just as bad as Dore with searching for information."

"How will you hide them at Hogwarts?" he asked, frowning.

She smirked and handed him a letter.

"I've been inquiring to Minerva about Sirius and I becoming professors," she said, shyly, blushing.

"Professors?" he asked, raising a brow.

She nodded. "We both have too much money. We don't have anything to occupy our time. And you know how I feel about Sirius having too much fun."

He chuckled, seeing the playful glint in her eyes.

"What would you teach?" he asked.

"Defense and Charms," she replied, shrugging, "I've always been good with charms and no one can duel much like Sirius can. He taught Remus and James their best."

"Why not do something else?" he asked, confused, "Why teach?"

"Well, we've talked about it," she said, slowly, "We don't know if we want children together and unlike you, we both do actually _like_ teenagers. And what careers could we have that wouldn't seem woefully outdated to the both of us?"

He nodded, amused, "Very true."

"How's courting your wife?" she said, smiling.

"Good," he replied, "We've gone on several dates the last three weeks."

"Have you made the plunge yet?" she teased.

He blushed, but before he could say anything more the door opened, and Lily stood their gravelly.

"Mistress!" Pippa wailed, coming from behind her.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Andy said, growing grave.

"It's Master!" she whimpered.

Andraste shot to her feet and took a deep breath.

"Is it time then?" she asked, her face settled.

"Dore's sickness?" Severus asked, gravelly.

She nodded. "At 79 and dying from cancer one would be surprised he's lasted this long. Is Theo here?"

Pippa worried her hands and nodded. She headed up the stairs.

"Get him so we can say goodbye to his father," she replied, her voice cold and collected.

"That's so dispassionate," Lily whispered.

"I know what death is like, Lil. And Dore was always destined to die before me. Forgive me if I sound detached from the situation, but I loved my husband like one loves a friend. And I know he will finally stop suffering. It is his time as sad as it may seem and harshly, he won't be too missed considering he was a Death Eater," she replied.

Severus understood the coldness coming from Andraste. He'd felt the same way before. Death was an inevitability. Especially for the elderly. The situation was sad, but she'd been gone so long she felt the death in a distant way. She'd taken care of Dore because he was her husband, but she'd stopped loving him a long time ago.

Lily had never been able to understand the ruthlessness of her Slytherin friends. She never understood how they could look on as terrible things happened around them.

"We change what we can and accept what cannot be changed," Severus agreed, "We should get you up there to say goodbye."

Andy nodded and they headed upstairs, Theo stood at the door waiting for them. He looked at her gravelly and she took his hand.

"This isn't about us," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

He nodded, taking a deep breath before and putting on a soft smile. Severus pulled back as Lily frowned.

"How can they be so...so..." she started.

"Because they have to be," he replied, "Some of us don't have the luxury of wearing out hearts on our sleeves, Lil."

Andraste laid down beside Dore as he took a shaky breath, looking down at her.

"You've come to take me home, my darling?" he murmured.

"It's time, Dore," she replied, gently.

"Your visits have comforted me in my pursuit of death, little warrior," he said, softly, "You died too young. I'm sorry I let that beast of a woman hurt you."

She shushed him gently, kissing his hand. "Stop blaming yourself. Life is not so black and white. It's time to sleep, my old man."

Andy blinked back tears as she watched him, his breath shuddering.

"Dad?" Theo whispered.

"Theo?" Dore breathed, "Son, you have made me _so_ proud. Remember, your mother and I love you so much, Theo. You are the only thing I ever did right."

Theo swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "Rest, Dad. You've fought enough."

"You think your mother will yell at me once I die?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"For sure," Theo snorted, "You did become a loyal Death Eater, _twice_."

"Your mother deserved better," Dore breathed, "She always loved loyal men though none were loyal to her."

"I'm sure she understands," Theo replied, "She must be attracted to loyalty."

"Dore, it's okay to let go," Andy whispered, kissing him gently, "Our son will be fine."

"It is time to be punished for the sins I've lived with," he sighed.

"No, my dear," she replied, tucking his white hair behind his ear, "You are just a product of your time. We love you, Theodore. It's okay to let go."

Severus tugged Lily away from the grieving family just as Sirius stepped through the floo.

"Pippa said I would be needed," he started, "Is Andy okay?"

"They're saying their final 'goodbyes' to Dore," Severus explained.

He frowned and stood frozen to his spot.

"She'll need you once he passes and she's dealt with St. Mungo’s and the legal parts. But, for now I'd stay your distance," Severus continued, surprisingly gentle to the man.

Sirius gave a sharp nod and headed toward their shared bedroom. Lily bit her lip and Sirius motioned for her to follow him.

"Couldn't they just use Theo’s Time Turner and restore Dore?" she asked, after a silent moment of walking through the gardens.

"Aside from the fact that it's broken? It's unethical," he said, quietly, "Not to mention dangerous."

"I thought..." she started.

"Where does it stop if we made Time Turners to stop death?" he asked, "What happened, bringing you all back, it was a miracle, but it was unethical. We bring back Dore, we bring back a child who died too soon, and when does it end? How do we decide who lives and who dies? How do we decide how to damage time?"

"Don't you ever wonder what it would've been like to be able to reverse all of this?" Lily asked, "Take everything back? Start anew?"

"Things happen for a reason, Lily," he said, shrugging, "I think I've learned that living in the past isn't healthy. I lived in it for twenty years. It got me nowhere. Living in the now, I wouldn't have what I'm most thankful for. My children, my wife. Looking into the past isn't going to change anything. And going back to change things isn't always what's best."

"But, Hermione and Harry saved Sirius by going back in time," she pointed out.

"An anomaly," he retorted.

"I don't think I agree with you that life can't be changed for the better," she said, quietly.

"Is this about the Time Turners or about how you're feeling about you and James?" he asked.

She sighed, meeting his eye. "How different would things have been if you and I had continued seeing each other in fourth year? How different would everything had gone if I'd been just as stern with James as Andy had been with Sirius? You didn't have to feel so lost and hopeless and become a Death Eater. She didn't have to marry Dore. We didn't all have to die."

Her vision blurred with tears and she sighed.

"I've missed so much. You went through so much pain. Andy died defending damaged people from a psychotic bitch and missed out on raising her son. For what? What was the point of it all?" she cried, as she wiped angrily at her tears.

"And what would have happened if we'd all been on the other side of the war and just died?" he prompted, "There are too many 'what ifs' in the world, Lily. Let sleeping dogs lie. Fix things with James and move on or divorce him and take this second shot to do something better for you. But, _stop_ living in the past."

She sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"It isn't about us changing the past. It's about being happy with what we have now," he replied, kissing her forehead, "I'm going home. Tell Andy I'll call upon her in a week. Just...be thankful for what you have, Lily. I know you feel a little lost. But, things could always be worse."

"Goodbye, Severus," she said, quietly.

"Goodbye," he replied, heading toward the floo.

Severus found Hermione curled up on the sofa with Artemis asleep in her arms. He smiled softly as he gently took a curl in his hand. He knew the words he'd told Lily were true. Living in the past didn't get him anywhere. This was his future.

Hermione's eyes opened and she smiled at him, sleepily, "How's Andy?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Not so sure. Dore's dying as we speak," he replied.

She frowned. "Is Theo okay?"

"He will be," Severus replied, cupping her face in his hand.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she took him in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently.

"This all put a lot into perspective," he mused, sitting on the back of the sofa.

Hermione tried not to stare at him. She knew he was only so casual when he was feeling extremely comfortable around someone and her heart leapt at the idea that he was actually comfortable around her.

"Come out with me tonight?" he prompted, "There's something I want to show you."

She looked at him, surprised before nodding. "Of course. But, what about the children?"

"I'll ask Mother if she'll keep an eye on them," he said, his eyes sparkling.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Be ready at eight. And dress warmly."

* * *

Hermione was wrapped up in one of Severus's old cardigans that she had stolen for herself when she came downstairs from tucking Artemis into bed. The boys were curled up in Severus's lap as he read to them. She smiled softly before his eyes came up to take her in, his gaze softening as he took her in.

"Okay, boys, that's enough for tonight," he commanded, "Go find Gran and then it's time for bed."

Rian started whinging, but Teddy tugged him. "Come on, Ree."

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through Teddy's turquoise locks as they made their way out of the room.

Severus took her in thinking about how close he had been to losing this closeness. He believed what he'd said to Lily. He was tired of living in the past. He was tired of always waiting for the world to ruin his life. For once he wanted to embrace joy that was being promised whenever she looked at him. He wanted to know what it was like to love someone so much that the pain of the past just drifted away. And he knew that he could feel that with his family. He just needed to plunge in headfirst. No more slowly easing in. He wasn't a coward. Not anymore. And Hermione had proven she would rather hurt herself than him.

Severus rose to his feet and walked over to Hermione.

"You look..." he started, but then cleared his throat.

"Your hair's getting long again," she said, after a moment of silence.

"I've been having dreams of you enjoying my hair long," he said, quietly, shrugging.

"I did. Very much so," she replied, shyly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, reaching to take his hand.

"Side along?" he asked.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening as he wrapped his hands around her waist and disapparating. They landed with a gentle thud on a sandy beach. Hermione gasped slightly as she took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is one of the only beaches in England where snow falls," he replied, taking her hand gently in his. They walked down the beach and Hermione flinched as a lightning flash made itself known and thunder rumbled.

"It's still 5 miles out," he replied.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"For every five seconds between the lightning and thunder constitutes as a mile," he replied, "I used to find it comforting as a child. This is the beach Andraste would bring Lily and I to every year on holiday during the summers and she'd bring me in the winters when I stopped returning home in fourth year. It was one of the most important places to me growing up. And since I can't remember all of our memories together I figured I'd share some old ones with you now so we can make new ones."

She smiled softly up at him, tugging him to a stop.

"Severus," she whispered before pushing up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

As they pulled apart, he caressed her cheek. "I think I may be falling in love with you all over again, you insufferable know-it-all."

She smiled softly, her eyes shining with tears, "Maybe lightning does strike twice, even for an old fool like you."

He leaned down, kissing her deeply, placing all of his promises into that kiss, his heart soaring as he felt her own as she returned his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chapter! It was a little hard to start writing and it's mostly a set up chapter. See you next chapter duckies!


	17. Again???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, duckies! I have returned with an offering! Thank you guys so much for your comments, kudos and engaging with me in the comments! I really enjoy talking to you guys and engaging with you guys and your comments no matter how long or short really motivate me to finish this story and make it as good as possible. 
> 
> There is smut in this chapter as a forewarning!
> 
> For those of you who enjoy this world and would like to read more there are currently 5? chapters of drabbles posted. It's called Forgotten Memories! And once again, if there's any stories from any characters you'd like to read about in this universe just let me know and I'll write a drabble for it :D
> 
> Butttt back to our regularly scheduled story!

Severus watched the frustration on Severine and Andraste's faces as they converted Theo's use of the muggle metric system back to their Imperial system.

" _Why_ would you _do_ this?" Andy groaned, "We're _wizards_. Why would you _ever_ put any of this information in muggle measurements?"

"I wanted it to stay hidden and it was less likely to be translated by other wizards if it was this way," Theo blushed, helping his mother.

"A spell would've worked better than this, Theodore. This is _literal_ torture," she groaned, rubbing her temple.

Andraste and Sirius had tested the _Time Emulator_ and it had freaked her out when it seemed to keep them from aging. The age reading spell that most artifact wizards used made it seem like they hadn't aged since the moment they put on the charm. After a week of tampering with it she finally appealed to Severine.

Severine had come over at her behest and looked over the research and agreed with her inferences. Severine also added that she thought they were missing something to stabilize the timeline from where they're dead. And right now, Andraste wanted to kill Theodore for making his research hard to read.

Severine sighed, "I'm too old for this. I've spoken to Chiara and Andrew and have gotten clearance to bottle a bit of essence from the veil for your charms. I think your research is sound, but I also think you need to carry a part of the Other World with you."

"You don't think it would be too hard to work with?" she prompted.

Hermione frowned, looking over the information.

"I don't think you should be the one to actually touch the Death Veil essence," she worried, "It might hurt you inadvertently."

Andraste worried her lip and eyed Theo.

"Can you do it?" she prompted.

"Yeah, I mean, if I can break down the properties you and I can definitely figure out some hypothesis on how to intertwine the two," he replied, "And if Chiara helps me we can have a prototype by the Hero's Ball."

"You think?" she replied, pulling the research towards her.

"Yeah," Theo muttered hovering over her, "See here? If you just move this...Remus, is this the right calculations for this?"

"How do we know so many swots?" James muttered.

"’Cause we surround ourselves in greatness," Sirius snickered.

"You two would've never passed school without Remus or Andy so hush," Lily whispered.

"Can you three shut up or disperse?" Andy growled giving Severus a deep nostalgia for their childhood.

Sirius smirked and James rolled his eyes as Remus looked back apologetically.

"It is rather hard to concentrate with the three of you whispering," he shrugged.

"This is nearly as bad as when you were trying to create that stupid map," Andy pointed out.

"Yeah, but Sirius actually made it," Remus pointed out.

"With your research," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Can we all focus, please?" Theo huffed.

"Padfoot how does it feel to have a girlfriend who's smarter than you?" James teased as they headed out of the room.

"I'm not threatened by strength, Prongs," Sirius replied, heading out the door with him, "If anything it makes her more attractive. How many women do you know who can help fix a muggle motorcycle and charm it to fly? Plus, we all know Lily's leagues smarter than you, mate."

Andy's cheeks went red as she rolled her eyes focusing on the material in front of her. Lily smiled softly, amused by her friends, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

"I'm going to go send a patronus to Chiara to come over," Hermione called.

"Want me to go with?" Severus prompted.

"No, someone should go make sure Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Draco haven't created a giant mess with the children. Merlin knows they're either pitting the children against each other in a game of Auror and Prisoner or betting on a child's quidditch game. And Goddess knows Neville and Luna are probably teaching them about some weird ass plant or fictional creature. Can you go check in on them?" she asked, looking up at him.

Severus almost laughed at the annoyance on her face. "You were the one who said they should play with their cousins more."

"Yeah, that was before I knew Blaise was going to be here. You put three Slytherins in a room full of Gryffindors it’s like we never left Hogwarts," she replied.

"Ah, so you need _terrifying_ and _stoic_ Professor Snape to make sure they aren't having too much fun?" he teased.

She giggled, nodding as he wrapped his arms around her, before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"You are the greasy git who put the fear of the gods in us," she teased back.

"Go on, you-insufferable know-it-all," he muttered, nudging her toward the door.

She headed off, missing the look of playfulness between Andraste and Severus and the jealous glare from Lily.

* * *

Hermione, Chiara and Theo were burrowed together around the new prototypes, still trying to figure out how to merge the veil bits properly with the time sands. Hermione was out of her depth, but with Chiara and Theo explaining how the veil worked and how the magic worked with the technology it wasn't too hard.

Remus and Andraste stood by the door, clearly annoyed at being left out of the experimenting. Andy was tapping her feet, going on her tiptoes to peek as Remus kept grumbling and running his fingers through his hair. They'd tried being in the room with the veil essence when it first arrived and both had gotten dangerously lethargic, but it didn't mean they weren't going to try to help.

"Try a different bonding spell," Andy huffed.

"That's not going to work. They're two unlike materials. We've tried _every_ bonding spell we know," Theo complained.

"It just keeps bouncing back," Hermione agreed.

"Not if you modify the charm with potions or botany," Remus replied, "You both have your charms mastery, you should know this."

"It's not my primary focus," Hermione defended, but Theo just blushed.

"If you bond it with a detachment/reattachment spell and a natural adhesive it should conjoin in the empty spaces of commonalities amongst the abnormalities!" Andy exclaimed, excitedly, "Hermione try using the birch resin and try Confractus Et Vinculum."

"How do you do that?" Theo demanded.

"I was a charm prodigy and my best friend was a potions prodigy. I think I know how plants and charms work," she replied, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We can have this sassy discussion later," Remus prompted, "Try it, please."

Theo retrieved the Birch resin and dripped a drop into the sand mixture. Hermione nodded towards Chiara, who looked exhausted. Hermione went to apologize, but Chiara shook her head, channeling her mind magic to control the veil bits once more as Hermione waved her wand in sharp cuts as she called the spell.

They all held their breath as they watched the magic meld together. Andraste let out a squeal as Chiara put the rest of the veil essence in its container. Andy rushed in to hold the two prototypes in her hand.

"You three are gods!" she squealed, running diagnostic tests.

Theo rolled his eyes, but watched fervently as his mother worked, but it was Remus Hermione was most interested in. He instantly moved toward Chiara, a soft, canine whine, barely audible came from him as he crouched beside her. She looked exhausted and a little pale. Chiara moved her hand as though she was going to graze her fingers through his hair, but stopped, tucking a lock behind his ear instead. She smiled softly at him before a shiver stole through her from a sudden chill.

"It's okay, Moony," she murmured. And Hermione realized she was talking to the wolf inside Remus, not Remus himself as she watched his eyes take on a predatory look. Her own eyes gleamed with the same animal expression.

"Ulf, are you okay?" Remus asked, quietly.

"Just a little hard to use that much mind magic at once," she replied, her eyes returning to normal as Remus pushed chocolate into her hand.

"Eat this," he muttered.

She smirked, "You're so predictable, Remy."

He snorted, "Just eat the chocolate, wolf."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up to see Andraste's eyes glistening with mischief just as a large black dog jumped on the glass on the large window, barking loudly as a giant stag chased behind with small children following after.

"PADFOOT!" Andraste shouted, "DOWN!"

He dropped down, his tongue lolling as he turned around happily. She rolled her eyes as he barked again as Teddy, Rose-Selene, Lily-Luna, Sage, and AJ Weasley climbed on Prongs with Lily close behind watching the children. Beside Padfoot Artemis was gripping the large dog's fur as her other chubby hand gripped onto Julian Weasley's as Castor, Pollux and Rian wrestled behind him.

"What does he want?" Theo asked, amused.

"For us to go out and join the fun," Remus snorted.

"I see Harry's dropped off Ronald's brats as well," Theo smirked.

"Don't talk about your godchildren that way, Theo!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him playfully.

He laughed, "What? It's what he does!"

She giggled as Andraste put the charm around her neck before grabbing up the second.

"I guess we better get out there so I can get this on Sirius," she said, smiling, "Thank you, all of you. Hopefully we've cracked this and we can finally stop spiraling out of control."

Hermione smiled, "Let's go. Severus will be here soon from the shop and I'm sure he'll tug Draco along with to take the Potter-Malfoy children home."

"Yes, I get to keep my darling godchildren for the night all alone," Theo lamented, playfully.

Hermione smiled softly, "We'll reconvene after the Hero's Ball? See how the charms are working?"

Andraste nodded, as she headed out the door, "Of course, I'll keep a log. Come along, dearies.”

* * *

Hermione eyed the box on the end of her bed as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She frowned and muttered a drying spell; securing her bathrobe before opening the box.

She gasped lightly at the beautiful emerald gown lying in the box. She smiled at the little note on top, surprised to see it in Severus's hand.

_'I assumed you would have something else to wear so I won’t be offended if you wear it. But, Andraste demanded I buy you something, as she put it 'as beautiful as you'. I hope you like it. -Sev'_

Hermione pulled out the evening gown and gasped as she took it in. It was a long a-line, satin and chiffon dress with capped sleeves to hide her scar, so she didn't need to glamour. She blushed at the plunging v-neck and the two splits along the sides.

She slipped into it, smiling as it fit her so perfectly. She pulled on silver pumps before murmuring a balancing and padding spell to the shoes as she rose to her feet, frowning as she grabbed her wand to zip up the dress just as a light knock sounded on the door.

She turned as the door opened, surprised to see Severus in black dress robes, his hair braided away from his face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you Molly came by and got the kids while you showered," he said, taking a moment to appreciate her.

"I'm glad I said 'bye' before I showered then," she replied, shyly.

"Do you need help?" he asked, motioning to the open back he could see in the mirror.

She thought about it for a second. She and Severus had been "dating" for a little while. And while they'd shared kisses and gentle touches and hugs there had been nothing like the heated kiss in her office. They still slept in separate rooms and hadn't had sex; so, him seeing her in any intimate way made her nervous. But, she was a lioness. She was brave. Severus fastening her dress was nothing to be shy about. He'd seen her a million times. Even if he didn't remember.

She turned, lifting her curls away from her back. She saw him swallow as their eyes met in the mirror. He stepped forward and zipped up her dress, his fingers resting on the back of her neck as he fastened the one button on top. She shivered lightly as his hands moved up her neck before taking her hair gently in his hands and settling it around her.

"Should I put my hair up?" Hermione murmured, her voice husky.

He shook his head, his eyes darker than usual as he took her in. Hermione knew that look well. It was the look he always had when he was keeping himself in control. It was the look he always had before he pinned her down and took her roughly on whatever surface he wanted.

She swallowed hard as he accio'd her jewelry and fixed a beautiful silver and emerald necklace around her neck before coming around in front of her to put on her tear drop earrings. She shivered as his long fingers caressed her neck before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Hermione pressed up against him, moaning as his tongue met her own before he pulled away.

"Thank you, sir," she whimpered, her knees weak.

"You look beautiful, Mia," he purred before slowly stepping back.

She cleared her throat as he stepped away, his scent no longer taking over her senses and blushing as she recalled what she called him.

"Thank you, Severus. You look...handsome," she replied before walking over to her vanity and grabbing a lipstick. She put it on, opting for just the deep red colour and no other makeup, knowing Severus preferred her without it.

She took a final look in the mirror, smiling at the visage she made with the added addition of Severus's gift. She felt sexy and beautiful, but also elegant. She felt powerful, like she could conquer anything.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling at him.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her down to the floo.

* * *

Two hours into the event and Hermione's legs were aching from standing, her jaw hurt from talking and she'd talked Severus, Andraste, Sirius, and James from hexing people out of sheer annoyance.

She smiled as she watched Andraste and Sirius dancing. They made quite the dark visage both dressed in all black. Whomever talked to them seemed both curious and respectful. They looked dangerous, but also regal.

And Hermione looked on amused as she realized that Andraste had just as many tattoos hidden under her clothes as Sirius did. Her dress had chiffon slit sleeves and a backless halter before flaring out into a beautiful skirt with a large slit up to her thigh. Hermione gasped as some of her tattoos fluttered and moved.

"She did some of my tattoos," Severus said, quietly, from behind her as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised, "Did she do Sirius's as well?"

He nodded. "Andraste was artistic as a child, but she channeled that into inventing since being artistic wasn't really something her family was happy about. She became a swot who occasionally dabbled in experimental technology. And moving tattoos were definitely in her charms repertoire. It was one of the charms she created to gain her mastery."

"Blaise does charmed tattoos," Hermione observed.

"Yes, his first few spells were ones Theo found in his mother’s things," Severus replied, smiling, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded before he took her into his arms, dancing around the room. When the song ended they ended up by the refreshment table as Severus held her close. She smiled up at him as he watched her, reserved as always, but love clear in his gaze, but it was replaced by steely indifference as Remus hurrying over to the with Tonks steadily behind.

"Have you seen Sirius or Andy?" he prompted.

Hermione frowned at the frantic look in his eye, even as Tonks glared at the pair of them.

"Last I saw they were talking to the Malfoys, what's going on?" Severus said, his voice just as stoic as if he were talking about the weather.

Remus huffed.

"It's none of our business, Remus," Tonks muttered, her mousy brown hair falling out of the elegant bun Andromeda had forced her in.

"James and Lily are arguing," Remus huffed, ignoring his wife and searching for his two other friends.

"Go stop them," Hermione murmured to Severus, "I'll go get Andy and Sirius."

Severus nodded and headed out towards the veranda as Hermione went to find Andraste and Sirius.

Severus stepped out and found the fighting couple instantly.

"You're being ridiculous! This is as bad as when you tried to force me to apologize to a fucking Death Eater!" James shouted.

"You never listen to me, James! This is always the problem!" Lily shouted back, "We've been at this for twenty years! Aren't you tired of always being right?! Or pretending to be at least! It's always James's way or the highway!"

"Oh, fuck you, Lil! Like you would ever let me forget how superior you are to me. Never let me forget what happened when I was a stupid teenager," James argued.

Severus rolled his eyes and stalked forward, standing in between the two.

"That's enough. You're not teenagers anymore. Get a hold of yourself. No one cares about your lover's quarrel," he drawled, eyes bored.

James's dark glare hit him. "Of course, _Snivellus_! Always here to save the fucking day!"

"James, that's enough, mate," Sirius called as he led the way out, "We're too old for you to be lashing out at Snape because you're upset with Lily. Calm down. We've talked about this."

The fight left James and he sagged as he looked at Lily.

"How can I even start to fix what's wrong if you won't even talk to me, Lil?" he prompted, quietly.

She looked back at him, tears in her eyes as she held herself. "I just wish we could go back to before all of this. I wish we could go back to when we were planning Dahlia's birth and we were trying to get my friends back. I hate this new existence. I hate not knowing who we are here."

"We're James and Lily," James urged, "Everything else we can figure out together. One hiccup at a time."

"It's been a long day," Andy offered, "How about we all go back to mine and get some rest?"

Lily sighed, looking tired before she moved quickly to Andy's side, hunching over so the smaller witch could hold her close. She disapparated, prompting the others to do the same. Severus sighed and reached out to Hermione.

"Do you think we should go?" he asked, reaching a hand to her.

"Yeah," she replied, "We should make sure they're okay and I have to check on the progress of the _Time Emulator_."

He nodded, pulling her close before fading in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Is everything going to be okay?" Hermione asked, quietly, as Andraste stepped back in.

She looked exhausted, but nodded, "It should be. They're in Lily's room talking now. It just took a while to calm her down. I'm sure her body's just trying to adjust like all of ours are."

Padfoot padded in, whining as he leaned against her, heavily. Andy pet him quietly, looking down at him.

"It's been a long night, love," she murmured, "We should've known better than to let them be out for so long. We might be stable, but they most definitely aren't."

"So, the _Emulator_ works?" Severus prompted.

"Right, in all the fuss I didn't get to tell you," Andraste perked up, walking to her desk and pulling out a logbook as Sirius shifted, beside her. She handed the book to Hermione, "It's been perfect. Every day we age and stabilize more and more. We are essentially being placed properly in this time with the help of the bouncing time in this. We can't ever take it off though."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We tested it," Sirius said, gravelly, looking at a small scar on Andraste's wrist that looked like teeth marks, "It didn't go over well. It was like we went mad the minute they came off. Like our minds were jumping right into fight or flight."

"We were utterly panicked," Andy chimed in, gently rubbing his arm, "But, it shouldn't be a problem to keep these on. And I can touch the veil essence with this on as well. Chiara's coming by next week with a friend from the DOM and we're going to make the other four."

"That's good," Hermione said, beaming up at her, "How amazing!"

The two women shared a hug and Andraste smiled. "We couldn't have done any of this without you, Hermione. Thank you."

"We should be getting home, Hermione," Snape called, "It's late and if we have to subject ourselves to hours with the Weasley's tomorrow I need my rest."

She snickered before nodding and handing Andy back the logbook, "I'll take a peek when I come by on Monday, is that okay?" she asked.

Andy nodded, taking back the book as Sirius pulled her back against his chest.

"Have a good night, Snapes," Andy said before leading the way out of the room and upstairs just as Severus led Hermione to the floo.

Once in their home Hermione headed up to her room, Severus walking with her, not wanting to let her leave his side.

"Tonight was wonderful," Hermione said, quietly, peering up at him, "And thank you again, for the dress."

"Thank you for a wonderful night," he replied, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Hermione clung to him as his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. She moaned as he pinned her up against the door to her bedroom, his hands slowly moving down to grip her waist. Hermione whimpered as she pressed against him, gently rubbing against the thigh he'd slipped between her legs to keep her pinned. His lips slowly moved down her neck and Hermione cried out as he bit down before his tongue licked gently to sooth the bite.

"Severus," she whinged as she arched into him, wanting friction.

He pulled back slowly, his pupils blow. "I've wanted you all night, Mia," He growled.

"Then take me," she purred, pushing her breasts into his chest.

He growled softly as he buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back roughly as his tongue descended on the base of her neck, slipping down her deep collar. Hermione gripped the back of his head before he pulled back and lifted her up easily in his arms.

He walked them down to the Master Bedroom, spelling it open before gently placing her on the floor. He turned her around, so she was facing the large bed.

"Hands on the bed," he growled.

"But, Severus..." she whimpered just as his hand came down on her ass. She yelped, but instantly put her hands on the bed.

"Yes, sir," she moaned, arching back.

He groaned, his hands caressing her ass before moving up her back, reverently before he unzipped her dress, gently pushing it off her chest so that when he pulled her back against him it pooled at her feet. She hissed, arching up into his touch as his hands cupped her breasts and pulled her nipples.

"Spread," he commanded, his foot coming between her legs to nudge them apart.

Hermione quickly obeyed, not wanting him to stop. She hadn't been touched in over two years and she was ready to break apart in her husband's hands, especially as his hard cock pressed against her back. A deep groan rumbled against her as one of his hands abandoned her breast and made its way down her body before slipping between her legs. She buckled, moaning his name as she reached back to grip his hair, holding him against her.

"Fuck, you're wet," he purred, in her ear.

"It's been years, Severus," she whispered, her dark eyes peering into his, "Take me. Claim me. Fuck me so hard I don't know anything, but your name."

He groaned, pressing against her to relieve some of the pressure his second hand wrapping gently around her throat.

"If we do this, Hermione, there's no going back," he said, quietly, "You're my wife again, memory or no. You will sleep in my bed and we will share everything."

"I'm yours, Severus," Hermione whispered, "I've always been yours."

"Mine," he growled, claiming her lips as he turned her to face him. Hermione ripped his button up open in her urgency to touch him as he ripped her panties free. She moaned as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up so he could lay her down on the bed. He looked down at her before pushing his dress pants off along with his underwear.

Hermione moaned as she reached out to touch him, but Severus pushed her hand away gently before cupping her chin his hand and meeting her gaze.

"As embarrassed as I am to admit it, my love, I won't last long. And I want to finish inside you," he murmured, before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

He gently pushed her back and Hermione laid back, watching him as he slowly slipped his fingers back into her. She cried out, arching up into his touch.

"Severus, please," she whimpered, reaching for him, "In me. Please, inside of me."

He groaned at her pleading and took his fingers out, sucking on the before lining himself up, slowly sinking into her heat. He held himself up on his arms as he gritted his teeth, not wanting to crush her under his weight as he leashed his self-control so he didn't cum in her before they did anything.

He leaned down, kissing her gently before moving his hips, one of his hands, reaching down between them to rub her clit. Hermione moaned, meeting his thrusts as he slowly got faster.

"Faster," she groaned, "More, please."

He moaned her name as his thighs snapped against her, giving her everything she asked for.

"YES!" Hermione screamed, clawing at his back, "Fuck yes, right there. Just like that, Severus, yes. Yes."

Severus growled, fucking her hard and fast, rubbing her clit faster as he felt his climax coming quickly. He moaned her name just as he came hard. Hermione screamed as she felt his cum spraying in her, triggering her own orgasm.

He panted hard as he gently rolled off her, pulling her across the bed to lay on top of him, holding her close.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered into his chest.

He rubbed her back; glad she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I love you, too, Hermione."

They slowly dozed off to sleep just as Tippy appeared in the room.

"Master, Tippy be being sorrys, but Madame Nott be beings here and she's not happy. Says it's a big problem. Says she needs Master and Mistress right now!" the house elf worried.

"Calm down, Tip," Severus commanded to the nearly hysterical house elf, "We'll be down in a moment. Tell Andraste we'll be right there."

Tippy nodded and disappeared with a loud crack. Hermione was up and moving before Severus could even say anything. She pulled open one of his drawers and pulled on an old Pink Floyd t-shirt before waddling to the bathroom to clean up before she had his cum dripping down her thigh.

Severus grabbed his jeans from earlier in the day, throwing them on before calling Cally.

"Master be needing Cally?" the house elf squeaked.

"Go get Hermione some comfortable underwear and her favourite jeans," he commanded.

Cally nodded and disappeared with a crack as he took the time to pull on a t-shirt as Hermione stepped back in just as Cally came back with her underwear and jeans. Hermione pulled them on as Severus collected their wands.

They headed downstairs and into the living room where Andy was pacing around the room quickly and Sirius was standing by the floo tapping his foot.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded, instantly realizing that whatever happened it was bad.

"The Time Turner to go back in time and stay there is gone," Andraste announced without preamble.

"What do you mean gone?" Severus barked.

"You heard me," she replied, the worry clear in her eyes.

"How did this happen? Where is it?" he demanded.

"We don't know," Sirius growled.

"Sirius and I went to bed shortly after you two left," Andy explained, "The others were spending the night. Pip came and woke us up about ten minutes ago. She said there was a commotion down in the labs. When we got down there James was knocked out, Remus was hysterical, and Tonks and Lily were gone."

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Hermione demanded.

"They could completely damage the timelines, Andraste!" Severus bellowed.

"You don't think I know that!" she screeched.

"Stop fighting!" Hermione shouted, "Do you know where they went? Or well, when."

Sirius grimaced, "Remus said something about 1978. He said Lily was rambling on about things going back to how they used to be, and Tonks said she was going to stop any of this from ever happening."

"What's so special about 1978? Why are you all so sure that's when they are?" Hermione fought.

"Because Severus became a Death Eater and I got married on January 20th, 1978," Andraste grimaced, "The turner has been set to January 19th of that year. I checked it before we came."

"Is James okay?" Hermione asked, as her mind went a mile a minute to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Fine," Sirius growled, "He came to before we came here."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, unsure of how to even begin to deal with this situation.

"We all have to go back to 1978 and stop them," Andraste replied.

"We can't just leave!" Hermione argued.

"We have to," Sirius said, gravelly, "Lily thinks what she's doing is the right thing to do. And she's only listening to Andy and Severus right now. And Tonks...she's gone mad. I think the only one that'll get through to her is Remus. And Andy's the only one who knows how to keep us stable in time."

Hermione's eyes flickered with fear and Andy gripped her hands. "Hermione, I swear on my life that no matter how much damage I inflict on time I will get you back to your children with your husband. Even if I have to keep us dead to do it. Tonks could rip time completely. I-we can't leave her back there," she vowed.

Hermione could see the truth in the woman's eyes. And she knew that if they didn't do something this entire future wouldn't exist. She couldn't let her children never exist.

"You're right," Hermione whispered before sending a Patronus to Narcissa telling her what they were about to do just as they all stepped through the floo back to the Nott house.

Severus pulled Hermione aside and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure about this? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if we left our children alone here, Hermione. I can't do that again."

"Then you stay here," she replied, "But, if we don't go back and get Tonks out of there Teddy, Rian and Artemis might never exist. I've used a _Time Turner_ before, Severus. And I've seen what Andraste has been able to create and how careful she is. I trust her. And you need to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

He peered into her eyes and gave a sharp nod just as James and Remus met them all. Andraste accio'd the second Time Turner just as Theo gripped an Hourglass. Andraste peered at the group.

"James, you have the invisibility cloak?" she demanded, and he nodded, "Sirius and I can shift, but the rest of you must keep a tight leash on disillusionment charms. Going back this far could do so much damage if we're seen and recognized. When we get there do _not_ be charmed by what you see. Do not get nostalgic. When we arrive our prerogative is to get the Marauders’ Map. Then it’s about looking for any clues of Nymphadora and get her back to the Room of Requirement. We'll use that as a central location. Do _not_ be seen. Do not talk to anyone you aren't meant to speak to and keep your heads down. Am I understood?"

The group nodded and she wrapped the magical chain around them.

"Theodore, if we're gone longer than a day you tell Pippa. She will release the documents to recreate the _True Time Turner_. Use the normal one for parts to recreate it and turn us back to here. Am I understood?" she commanded.

He nodded, readying to flip it as she muttered a charm in a dead language, tapping it 19 times with her wand then twisting a small outer disc eight times around before turning the device two times.

* * *

They fell into a heap inside the Nott Manor in the late 70s. Andraste hurried to the Floo and grabbed the powder.

"Quickly, we'll use the School Governor floo to get to Hogwarts," she commanded quietly. The group moved with her and she called out to the school before they all stepped through on the other side.

Remus quickly casted a disillusionment charm as the room alerted the caretaker to someone's presence as they pressed against a dark corner. They watched as Filch stepped through the door, checking for anyone's presence. He grumbled about a false alarm as James put his wand out to catch the door before it shut, waiting a beat before they all slipped out. Sirius led the way to one of the many hidden passageways, knowing the school like the back of his hand from creating the map.

"What time is it?" Andy demanded, once the passageway had sealed.

"Four-thirty," James said, after casting a tempus.

"Where were we all at four-thirty on January 19th?" Remus grumbled.

Severus sighed and peered at Andy, "I was waiting for you in the library. We met in the hall sometime later."

Andy's eyes filled with sorrow as Sirius grimaced.

"I know exactly where we were at four-thirty and it’s right in front of where we need to go," she whispered, leading the way through the passageway. The group followed her through the passageways and outside, coming out very close to the Whomping Willow. James ushered them all to a hill where they could hide as they watched a couple, stalking up to the old tree.

"Is that..." Remus started just as the familiar, yet adolescent voices reached their ears.

The witch's brown curls were pulled back in a high pony tail and she wore a grey vest over an oxford and grey bell bottoms with a Slytherin tie on, her solid black robes open, her prefect badge gleaming as she stopped in front of the Whomping Willow her arms crossed just as a boy in equally grey trousers and jacket with a white oxford and Gryffindor tie glared at her.

"What do you want, Black?" Andraste asked, coldly.

"You've been gone for a week and then you come back and don't talk to me at all?" he demanded, "What's gotten into you? We had a fight. We fight all the time. What makes this time so much different?"

"Because this wasn't a fight, Black," she spat, "This was a breakup."

"Just because I wouldn't ask you to marry me, Andy? How archaic. Honestly, I didn't think it was that serious..." he started.

"You might have gotten away from your Pureblood ruled family, but I didn't, Sirius!" she shouted, sounding hysterical, "It might not mean anything to you, but it does to me!"

"Why do you even want to get married to me?" he demanded.

"It wasn't about us getting married, you fucking idiot," she snapped, "It was about me being free to choose you!"

The younger Sirius froze, and all the anger disappeared from his eyes, replaced with worry.

"What...what does that mean?" he said, softly.

"Meet the new Mrs. Nott," she scoffed bitterly, tears running down her cheeks, "Because of your refusal to do anything that would be a "pureblood tradition" I will be prey to the most archaic tradition of all. I'll be sold off to the highest bidder and trust me, Theodore Nott paid well."

"They can't do that..." he started, "We can fight it. You can run away too."

"Don't you get it?" she barked, "Are you really that fucking daft?"

"Andy..." he tried, but she cut him off.

"You could run away. But, our world has nothing for an uneducated woman like me, except becoming some stupid Medi-witch or a bloody teacher. There's nothing here for me, but to get married. Not all of have the choice for a future or a place to go! Or have you forgotten that aside from you I don't know another person outside of our Pureblood circles that would take me in?" she snapped.

"We can change this...we can stop this," he grasped.

She laughed bitterly, angrily wiping away her tears before showing him the magical ring gleaming on her hand. "Too late for that, love. Tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Nott and there's nothing either of us can do about it. I really hope that your need to distance yourself from everything you think of as your parents' wishes does well for you."

"Andraste..." he choked, trying to come close to her.

"If it had been James that asked, you wouldn't have hesitated," she accused, "But, because it's me you did. And now we're here. Fuck, I've always admired how loyal you are, but I wish for _once_ you could have shown me the same loyalty."

"That isn't why I didn't ask, Andy,” he whispered, ashamed, as he realized what he'd made her believe. Made her believe she wasn't worthy of his loyalty, because she was a Pureblood. When in reality he felt like he couldn’t offer her anything, especially since she was a Pureblood.

"It doesn't even matter, anymore," she sobbed, "This. Us. It's over. It's all over."

She ran away from him and the future versions of them all stared at one another in the silence that followed. Andraste looked ready to break down in sobs, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears as Sirius looked back at her with unabashed pain.

"I will _always_ regret this day," he whispered, reaching for her as she crumpled into his arms.

"We should get to the _Shrieking Shack_ and grab the _Marauders Map_ ," James prompted, quietly as the others stood there awkwardly.

The others moved slowly down into the passageway. No matter what memories they uncovered now, they had to focus on finding Tonks and Lily before they damaged time forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo that was a whirlwind!  
> Sorry for any mistakes! It's once again a little after midnight as I edit and post this. I will never learn apparently.


	18. 1978

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, duckies. I had another idea and I started it and then I had a meltdown for about a week. But, I'm feeling better, just a little anxious still. I hope this chapter finds you well! I've missed interacting with everyone!
> 
> *this chapter has been edited if you're on a reread. :) I've been educated and have hopefully? rectified it :) Happy reading!

Hermione was shocked by the difference in the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't covered in cobwebs and the earth was rich and soft as Andy lead the way into the shack. They all stepped up unbroken stairs into the surprisingly clean and homely living room.

"This place..." Hermione started.

"My family had this place built about three centuries ago when Lachlan Rowle was Headmaster," Andy explained, "When the Heads had families in the past they would live here. But, that hasn’t happened in a long while. Most heads didn’t have families. Then it was converted into the Shrieking Shack for Remus's use. We spread rumors of a ghost moving in and that's what all the screaming was about and not Moony’s transition."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really? And no one in town questioned it?"

"It has a “keep away” charm on it. It's why you feel terrified when you come across it," Remus responded, smiling softly as he touched an old blanket.

"We used to have the House Elves stock it up with goodies," Sirius remembered, entering the kitchen and pulling out some candy.

"By the time other werewolf students needed it wolf's bane was more accessible," Andy shrugged, "It wasn't unusual to have parents sneaking their children into our Healer units to ask for it when they started school."

Hermione's eyes widened then she nodded. "Right, I forgot you were a Healer."

"Just for a small time. Trying to bring some good out of all the pain my brothers and husband were bringing about," Andy replied, touching everything around her reverently, as though the memories in these rooms were more important than anything in her current world.

"Prongs, get the Map will you?" Sirius called.

James nodded, jogging upstairs into the second bedroom as they all congregated in the main bedroom. Sirius gently touched the keys of the piano as Remus joined him, complimenting his key plays with his own. They smiled at each other just as James walked back in with the Map.

"Here it is," he called, handing the Map to Sirius and Andy.

"We should edit it," he muttered, opening it up.

"It was already a pain in the ass the first time we made it," she replied, "If we move things around we might damage it."

" _Yes_ , but the map isn't charmed to have people on it who would cause us danger, only end our mischief or put our secrets at risk. This might actually help it," he pointed out.

"And she's not trying to out us," Andraste muttered, understanding his point while looking over the map, "She's trying to hurt someone. Okay, well then...how do you think we should add this stipulation?"

Hermione frowned, watching them. She wasn't sure what they were trying to do, but she didn't have to think long on it.

"Andy and Sirius created the Map together. It started out as a project then turned into this. We all use – er – used it to sneak around. It shows anyone on it that will cause us to stop our fun or found out secrets," James explained, "Right now it won't show Lily or Tonks because they don't mean to stop any mischief we’re up to."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised as she refocused on the two.

"What we need to do then is charm it to work for anyone who causes harm," she muttered, casting a silent accio as an advanced charm book flew into her hand from the other room.

"Should we channel that to anyone who causes harm to the owner of the map? Or whomever is using the map?" he prompted.

"We could do both? I think it's better if we're all aware of enemies whenever we touch it," Andy replied with a slight shrug.

"Very true," he muttered, "We could also charm it to show anyone we are suspicious of?"

"Just charm it for all of that," James called, "The more we know the better. We can never be too prepared. And past us will definitely thank present us one day."

Sirius and Andy glared at James before they started flipping through the charms book.

Hermione wanted to giggle. She'd seen Remus and Andy act like swots before, but never Sirius. It gave her a childish sort of amusement to watch the two talk as though the entire world rested on how they could make the map better for the mischief and chaos.

Their wands moved quickly, both of them casting spells and enchantments and Sirius grinned.

"I like that one, a lot," he said, kissing her cheek.

"What one?" James prompted.

"She added to find anyone who's hurt or hurting so that we can find them," Sirius said, in awe.

"Okay, so what's the move now?" James asked.

"It's right before dinner," Hermione pointed out, "We might need to stay put until everyone's in the Great Hall."

"She's right," Andy said, pointing to the names making their way through the castle, "Right now we'll get caught for sure."

"Andy, why are you walking with Lily?" James demanded.

"We were arguing," she said, with a shrug, "I'm assuming Sirius made it back to Gryffindor and dramatically showcased his grief."

"I did," he grimaced.

She giggled, shaking her head, "Of course you are."

Hermione smiled, but noticed how tense Severus was as he stood away from them all. He was staring out of the window toward the school. She frowned, coming over and tucking herself into his side.

"A knut for your thoughts?" she prompted.

He scoffed, smiling, but she could see it didn't reach his eyes.

"Being here...during this time...it's hard," he said, after a few beats of silence, "These were some of the worst years of my life and knowing what I'm about to become-"

He stood there, basking in silence as he stared out again. He didn't know how to voice the regrets in his head. He didn't know how to tell her that a part of him wanted Tonks to stop him. But, in her way, she seemed to know.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head over his heart. She stood there listening to it before resting her chin on his chest to meet his gaze.

"You aren't that man anymore. And without these years behind you, you wouldn't be the man I love so dearly. You wouldn't be the father my children admire," she admitted.

"Yes, but to have stopped it all at its start," he said, quietly, "It's attractive."

She nodded, "I know. But, would you really trade everything away?"

He thought about it for a minute. He thought about the people in the room with him now and his current relationships with them. He thought about his children and how they looked up to him. He thought about the respect he seemed to command. And then he thought about his wife. He thought about how she looked at him. How she made him feel. And then there were the memories, the ones he recollected and the new ones that made themselves known. No, Severus wouldn't change his life, no matter the appeal. Because for the first time in his life he was truly happy.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied, firmly, "But, regrets run deep when you're so close to the past."

She nodded as she rested against him, listening to the others, mostly James, talk about their glory days. She thought about how different this all could have been if she had grown up with them instead of her friends. How they could've melded these friendships if given the chance. But, part of her knew that wasn't true in anyway. She had a feeling that the prejudices that had been prevalent in her own Hogwarts’ years from Slytherin to Gryffindor ran just as deeply if not deeper in this time.

"Come here, you two," Andy called as she looked over the map.

Hermione and Severus walked over and joined them all on the floor pillows. Andraste waved her wand, transfiguring a book into a chalk board as she flicked her wrist.

"Okay, where is Tonks on the map so far?" Andy demanded.

"It looks like she's down in the dungeons," James muttered, finding her.

"And Lily?" she asked.

"There are two," Sirius replied as he and Remus touched the map at two different locations.

"Okay, so it's safe to say that the one in the Great Hall is this time's Lily and the Lily by Gryffindor Tower is our Lily," she muttered, taking notes.

"Do you think she's trying to talk to herself?" Remus asked, brow furrowed.

"No," James said, shaking his head, "As manic as she's being she knows the damages of talking to herself in this time. She must be looking to do something else..."

"She's finding a way to sabotage whatever is happening tonight," Severus drawled, like it was obvious, "Whether it's stopping herself from meeting you, putting something in there to bring younger Lily to younger me, she's definitely looking for a way to change the past."

"Lily wouldn't-" James started, but Andy raised a brow.

"She _wouldn't_? Come on now, James. Her best friends are Slytherins. She definitely knows a thing or two about manipulating things to her advantage. I know she's manipulated you quite a few times in our youth," Andy pointed out, "She'll probably leave a note inside her room.”

Severus mused, "From me to her. One that will appeal to her own kind heart and she'll come and find me and run into the two of us using the Vanishing Cabinet to get to Nott Palace."

"So, we have to keep an eye on younger Lily and young Snape so time isn't changed and grab Tonks and Lily," James groaned, "How are we going to do this?"

"Divide and conquer, like the original plan," Andy said, not giving in to the pouting.

"James, you and Remus will use your invisibility cloak to grab Tonks. Hermione, you can pass off as a student, so you will come with me to keep younger Lily away from Severus. Severus and Sirius, find Lily," she commanded.

"Why should we go after Tonks? Why not send the Master Duelist to capture Tonks?" James countered.

"Because Prongs," Sirius countered, "She’ll listen to Remus. And Remus needs to be moved through without anyone seeing him. You have the cloak, mate. And as much as it annoys you, it's better for me and Severus to find Lily because we don't know how hysterical she's still feeling or how pissed off. She knocked you out, remember? And considering Hermione is the youngest of us all she'll be the only one not questioned for walking around the grounds. They'll think she's an apprentice or a seventh year. She still looks young enough."

"Rational is such a weird colour on you, mate," James said, shaking his head.

Sirius shrugged, "I _can_ be rational sometimes."

"That's a shock," Andy teased.

"Hush," he growled, pulling her down so he could kiss her.

"Lily Evans is on the move," Hermione pointed out, "And Lily Potter is lurking by the _Room of Requirement_."

"Right," Andy said, pulling away as she squared her shoulders before shifting into a small black cat.

She meowed and then headed back to the passageway. Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to Severus's.

"Be careful," she murmured.

"I should be saying that to you," he replied, "I'll see you soon."

She hurried away, following the small cat.

"Lead the way," Hermione called as the cat lead them out and toward a secret passage.

Finding Lily Evans wasn't difficult once the girl came out of the room, a note clutched in her hands. The difficulty lied in hiding while all the Gryffindors went into their Common Room and wait for her to come back, whilst staying undetected.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered as Andraste shifted.

"We can knock her unconscious?" Andy suggested.

"No, then she'd probably go to the Headmaster when she woke up and didn't know where she was. The last thing we need is have someone searching for us," she shrugged.

"Very true," she replied, sighing.

"We could get her turned around?" Hermione suggested.

"A scrambling spell should do it," Andy replied.

"But, we don't want her to hurt herself if she enters a dangerous room," Andy sighed.

"Fuck me," Hermione muttered.

"A forgetfulness charm!" Andy hissed, "You set the charm and I'll go steal the note so she can't be prompted again. And add the desire to go back to her dorm."

Hermione nodded, whipping out her wand as Andy shifted. She mewled softly, making her way towards Lily who stopped to pet her.

"Hi, kitty-kitty," she cooed as Andy rubbed against her purring, "Who do you belong to?"

Andy mewled again, getting Lily to turn around so that Hermione could step out of the shadows and get the spell done. Hermione murmured the spell, watching as Lily stopped mid-pet, her head tilting towards the side as Andy nipped the note out of her hand and ran. Hermione quickly moved with her as she hurried down the hall.

Hermione gasped as she caught site of Filch, quickly pressing herself behind a statue. Andy froze, dropping the note and sitting on it as she watched the Caretaker. Filch nosed around.

"I heard footsteps," he growled, "Where did Black and Potter go?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that the past versions of Sirius and James were prowling the hallway. No one would recognize Andy in her Animagus form, but Sirius would definitely recognize her scent.

As soon as Filch was gone, Andy shifted lighting the note on fire with a flick of her wrist.

"We need to get out of here and fast," she said, looking around, "Let's find Severus and Sirius."

Hermione nodded as Andy cast a notice-me-not spell before heading toward the Room of Requirement. Hopefully they would find a rational Lily once they got there.

* * *

Sirius and Severus were tense beside each other as they walked through the hall. Severus had an almost impenetrable glamour on them as they moved. He wasn't surprised to find the _Room of Requirement_ waiting there to be opened.

"Why here?" Sirius asked.

He sighed, looking at the door frame. "We would meet here. She, Andy and I. We'd catch up and play games. It was the one place we could hang out where..."

"We didn't bully you," Sirius finished, understanding, "We were pretty awful. I never really thought how bad the teasing really was. We thought it was just fun and games."

"It was the worst thing in my existence," Severus admitted, "I felt - unwanted."

"I guess we all felt that way, except James. I know that when I bullied you I was just trying to make myself feel better about my lousy home life. My shitty existence. But, I had friends to fall back on. You - you didn't have anyone else. I'm sorry," Sirius said, looking at him like he was finally a person.

Severus sighed. The child in him had longed to hear all the apologies he was receiving, but the adult version of him couldn't care less. He was tired of apologies. He just wanted to get back to his life and stop living in the past.

"Come on, before she gets any ideas," he muttered.

"You should go in alone," Sirius said, "If she comes out I'll be able to keep her here and if anyone comes by I can keep them out."

"Are you sure?" Severus prompted.

"Yeah, go on. She'll probably won’t listen to you with me in there anyway," he remarked.

Sirius shifted, leaving Severus to enter. Severus walked through the room, searching through the mountains of lost and hidden items working through the maze to find her, unbeknownst to Lily.

Lily was busy standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. Tears were slipping down her face as she watched the image in front of her. It was her and all her friends, happy and together. Her son and James, hugging her. The image shimmered and she saw her and Severus kissing. She reached out and touched the alien image but knew that part of her had always craved that. A part of her had always wanted to be closer to Severus, but she also didn't want to lose her friend. Everything would change, but then, hadn't it already?

"Lily?" he called out.

She whipped around, shocked to find him, staring at her. She'd hoped the next time the door opened she would have to hide from her younger self and Severus, not be faced with the present him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm here to stop you from making a foolish mistake," he drawled.

"Is it so foolish to stop you from being a Death Eater?" she prompted.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" she asked, "Give me a good reason why we can't just be happy and stupidly in love here together. And just change time? Make everything better."

"Harry," he said, instantly, watching the guilt flicker in her eyes, "James. Hermione. My children. The fact that you aren't in love with me. You don't need to try to save me, Lily. You don't have to give me the love I never received. I have a love. And I have a family. And as much as you wish none of this would happen all of this led to my happiness. I know returning has been hard but living in the past won't make things any better."

"I don't know how to live in that future," she admitted, tears in her eyes, "I don't know how to love James. Or be his wife. Or be Harry's Mum. Or live. I...it would all be easier if..."

"You said 'no' to me a long time ago, Lily," he reminded her, "I didn't hate you because you rejected me. I hated you because you shunned me. You made me feel other. Made me feel like I wasn't anything, but the dirt beneath your feet. Doing this will solve nothing between us."

"We were a better fit, Severus," Lily prompted, "If you had been as forward as James-"

"I'm _not_ as forward as him," Sev1erus remarked, "And that is what makes us so fundamentally different. And makes us completely incompatible. You liked James for the danger and the 'protective dad' thing he has. I'm not a hero, Lily. I'm not a good man. I would crush my enemies even at their lowest. Hermione, she knows that and still accepts the wickedness within me. She accepts my introverted-ness and counters it with her own fire. You needed someone to match your fire. This, _we_ , isn't what you want. I am not what you want. All I am is a distraction. As I have always been for you when you didn't want to deal with something."

Lily frowned. "You make me sound awful."

"Yes, some of the best people don't notice their own flaws," he said, gently, "I held you up on a pedestal for so long, Lily. But, you and I weren't meant to be anything more than friends. And sometimes I feel as though I was a better friend to you than you were to me. But, that's who we are, Lil. We use each other and hurt each other then come back and love one another. As friends."

"You're right," she said, shaking her head, "We're a mess, aren't we? Merlin, how am I supposed to fix things with James? How do I get him to see?"

"You'd be surprised how much empty space that idiot has in which to grow in that brain of his," Severus drawled.

Lily giggled, shaking her head, as her eyes sparkled with amusement. She smiled up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand as she tipped her face to the side. "She really is perfect for you, you know?"

She rose herself up, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"Where's Severus?" Andraste asked as they walked up to Sirius, laying in front of the door. He rose to his feet and shook as she kissed his muzzle.

He shifted and looked around, "He's been inside with her for a minute. I think he's trying to talk some sense into her."

"We need to make sure James and Remus found Tonks," Andy said, "And get out of here before Severus and I come to hide our things."

Hermione nodded, heading inside with Sirius and Andy behind her, but stopped as she watched them, kissing before the mirror. Her heart broke as she saw the tender way Severus looked at her as he pulled away.

"I'm glad you found her in one piece," Andy said, coldly from across the room.

Severus stepped back and turned to them as he saw the betrayal settling in Hermione's gaze.

"Mia," he started, but she cut him off.

"Let's go, before we're caught," she commanded, moving back the way they came.

Andy looked at the two of them, lips pursed as she eyed them. "Move."

"Andy, it isn't like that," Lily tried.

"Don't start. I can't deal with this right now," she rebuffed, stepping out of the room and shifting so they could both warn them if they smelled someone coming. The silence fell heavy around them as they all kept their eyes away from each other, hoping that Remus and James had found Tonks.

Severus didn't know what to say. He knew that he had committed the one act that she had always been worried about. They didn't talk about that time in their lives when she had been so jealous of Lily. Nor had they discussed her possible jealousy over his current friendship with Lily.

Hermione was drowning in her own emotions. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d just seen. Part of her had feared with his memories gone he would pursue Lily again, but he had reassured her in his own ways so many times over the last few months. What had prompted that kiss?

Severus’s hand reached out and took hers in his and she looked back at him, eyes searching. He looked back, steadily, squeezing gently. They’d discuss it later. Right now, there were more important things at hand.

* * *

It had taken James and Remus almost an hour, searching the dungeons to find her. But, it was hard to even speculate how to near her when she was morphed into Professor McGonagall.

“Are you sure it’s not the _real_ McGonagall, Moony?” James asked.

“I think I know what my wife smells like,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not exactly sure you do,” James muttered, looking at the severe look on the woman’s face.

“She certainly picked the best cover,” Remus confirmed, “But, she had years of practice. She used to do this when she was a student.”

“We’re going to have to get the jump on her,” James continued, “You have to distract her while I disarm her.”

“We have the upper hand since she doesn’t know we’re here,” he said, “But, she’s clearly waiting for Snape to leave the dungeons. What if we’re seen?”

“We have to make do. Now go talk some sense into that wife of yours or figure out a way to drag her out of here without kicking and screaming,” James muttered, he charmed the hall to alert them if anyone came near as Remus started moving.

Remus took the invisibility cloak from James, knowing that Tonks wouldn't be fooled by a notice-me-not charm. She was a trained auror and as crazy as she'd been acting he knew her training was still a little intact. He had to get to her without her noticing and into the classroom she was hiding in the doorway of.

Tonks's gaze hadn't moved from the empty space where he knew the Slytherin doorway would appear. It had somewhat impressed him, the way Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw hid the entrances to their common rooms so heavily while and Gryffindor's was boldly and proudly displayed while still locked away, but he refocused on his wife, wondering how she knew where the entrance was.

In the time they had dated, there hadn't been much time to really get to know Tonks if he were perfectly honest. Not the way he should've. They bonded during missions for the order, over stories of their childhoods, and friends they shared, and of what they wanted for the future.

Tonks had been what he thought he needed. She was always goading him to do more, try new things, be the daring man he was on the inside. But, Remus also knew that those were the things that he had always desired and what had brought him to his friendships with the rest of the Marauders. She was the mischief he'd lost. She was the friendship. She was the zest for life. And in that knowledge, that she was his comfort and joy, he once again saw the woman he'd once loved.

But, he'd always forgotten her bad qualities. He'd ignored her reckless tendencies, her angry outbursts when things didn't go her way, her temper. As he stood a breath's step away from her, he realized he was looking into the face of a stranger. Someone he should've been relearning instead of hiding from. He'd neglected to temper her rage and hid himself away. He'd failed her.

He'd been a bad husband. He'd been so caught up in trying to find his footing and his place that he'd neglected to realize that Tonks needed his support as much as he needed her to actually listen to him. He had just gotten so used to the rebuff he'd stepped away and let her be. And that guilt ate away at him as he raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," he muttered, catching her as she dropped.

Tonk's eyes were wide with betrayal, her morphing fading away to her natural mousy brown hair and blue eyes, as he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Tonks," he said, the double meaning strong as he lifted her into his arms.

James hurried over and frowned. "I thought you were going to talk to her."

"We'll talk where it's less dangerous if we're caught," he replied, looking around, "Check the map for the others."

James pulled the map from his pocket and started searching just as Padfoot bounded over. He nudged them, pushing on them with his snout before trotting down the hall.

"There's nothing down there," James whispered, as they followed Padfoot to a dead end.

"Actually, there is," Andy replied from the shadows, "I left this off the map when we made it. It's the Hidden Passageway Slytherins use. It's the one we'll least likely be caught in."

James looked around, "You left something off the map? Does Padfoot know?"

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, "It's how I came into the school undetected after my prison break."

"I feel slightly betrayed," he said, somewhat surprised before his eyes landed on Lily, who kept her eyes firmly away from him.

His eyes narrowed at the gesture, but there wasn't time as Severus led the way out. Andy and Sirius shifted, keeping their noses to the ground as they moved, making sure there were any people to catch them. Andy shifted into a squirrel and bit the knot under the whomping willow before shifting back into the cat and running with Padfoot into the Shrieking Shack.

Remus kept a firm grasp on Tonks as they made their way upstairs and laid her on the bed. As soon as she was on the bed Andy shifted, her wand drawn and pointed to Tonks.

"What are you doing?" Remus demanded, angrily.

"She's a threat, Remus," she said, evenly, "I'm not going to let her up for her to attack us."

"She wouldn't hurt us!" Remus barked, "Stop pointing your wand at her."

Sirius came behind Andy and whispered something in her ear, forcing her wand to lower.

"Fine," she growled, "Give me her wand."

Remus sighed, but quickly located it and handed it over.

"Can I talk to her? Without you guys?" he demanded.

James motioned for them all to leave the room as Andraste hesitated. Sirius nudged her forward and she huffed before stalking out of the room and downstairs into the living room. James and Lily followed behind with Severus and Hermione bringing up the rear.

Severus pulled Hermione to a stop as she moved to follow.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Severus, I really don't want to discuss you and Lily kissing for a second time," she said, tiredly, "It's been a long day. Can this wait until we're back home?"

"Lily did what?" James demanded, not being completely off the bottom stair as he turned back to look at them.

Hermione covered her mouth in surprise as she turned to meet James's eye.

"It wasn't what you think," Severus started, "If you-"

"You kissed Severus again?" James demanded, turning back to glare at Lily, "And it's happened twice since we've been revived? First you kiss him on the last day of school. Now you're kissing him in random places? But, I'm the arsehole?! Honestly, Lil!"

"It was a 'goodbye' kiss, Jamey!" Lily argued, "It didn't matter! He was telling me to fix things with you and that there would never be anything between us. And reminded me that I'm acting out just to stop from moving forward. It was a kiss between friends. It meant _nothing._ "

"Of course, it matters!" James snapped, "I had to fight for your affection while the arsehole called you names for all our years here and got it without even thinking! I've been fighting tooth and nail to get us back together, but all Snivellus has to do is call and you're running back into his arms!"

"James," Sirius called, in a warning tone, this time knowing he couldn't just back James. He had to be on Andy's side and that meant actually calling James out when he was wrong.

"No, Sirius! She doesn't get to blame Severus or the past or how she's feeling anymore!" he snapped, "You've been avoiding me for what?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Lily shouted, a stray tear sliding down her cheek, "We're in a new time with all these new people and feelings and things! And we're just supposed to start living our lives like there isn't a whole new and frightening world out there!"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Lily, we should be doing this together. Figuring this out together. Not fighting and breaking up because things are hard and different. It's taken me _months_ to come to terms with this life, but it would've been easier with you."

Lily looked at him, her eyes downcast. "Can we start over?"

The fight fell away from him as he came toward her, cupping her arms, "That's all I've wanted to do."

He pulled her close, relief on his face as Lily's tears turned into full on sobs. Severus looked back at Hermione, a question in his eyes. Hermione gave him a small smile before nodding slightly. She wanted to giggle as she saw the way his eyes lit up knowing that she forgave the indiscretion now that she understood it.

"How do we get back to our time, doll?" Sirius asked, focusing back on Andy.

* * *

Upstairs Remus was rubbing his face with frustration as he knocked off the hex. Tonks sat up, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Remus demanded, "This...I've let you vent and rage because I thought you needed it to get through whatever it is you're going through. But, coming back here to destroy the past..."

"You don't know anything!" Tonks barked, moving away from him, "You checked out as soon as we returned! You went right back to your friends and didn't even stop to think about what we were going to do! You let those people _take_ our son!"

"’ _Those people_ ’ as you put it took care of Teddy when we couldn't! Because unlike responsible parents we both went off to fight a war! We abandoned Teddy!" Remus shouted, "I live with that guilt every day!"

Tonks flinched at his words but was evenly shocked by his shouting. She couldn't remember a time when Remus had ever shouted.

"You're so angry about what's been taken from you, you haven't even looked to see the good they've done for him. He's our son. He's happy. He loves them. And they love him. I've never seen anyone as attentive to a child's needs as Severus and Hermione. We are lucky that they were the two that took him in! And if you'd stop spewing so much hatred you would come to realize that we could be a part of that joy! Every time I go see him I think about how much you'd enjoy him! But, you can't stop insulting the woman he sees as his mother for more than five minutes, so I don't see how that's a possibility! He's happy and healthy. And talented and smart and just..." Remus's voice caught as tears pooled in his eyes and he sniffed back a sob, "He's the most incredible little human I've ever met. And you're missing out. And this...this foolish plan of yours, it could wipe all of it away forever!"

The defiant glint in her eyes fell as she took him in. She looked down, ashamed.

"I don't want them raising Teddy," she whispered, not looking at him, “And we fought in the war to make sure the world was a better place for him.”

"Then this is over," he said, quietly, "I'm not going to be stuck in the past. Not when I can watch my son grow up to be a man I would be proud to know."

Tonks glared at him, but he just looked at her sadly. He waved his wand, cuffing her with a binding spell.

"We're leaving soon and once we're home I'm moving out," he growled, heading downstairs.

* * *

"Where's the normal Time-Turner you stole, Lil, the one to take you back?" Andy demanded as Remus jogged down the stairs.

"Um...right," she said, turning as red as her hair. She dug through her pockets before frowning, "Um...shit..."

"Don't tell me you've lost it," Andy said, her eyes wide.

"I...I thought it was in my pocket," she said, biting her lip, "It must be back in the _Room of Requirement_."

"Fuck," Andy growled, knowing they couldn't leave it there, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," James replied.

"We're in there right now," Severus groaned.

"We'll wait us out then go in and grab it," she suggested, "Severus, lead the others back to the floo. Sirius, you and I can go get the Turner."

They all nodded as she waved her hand up to the stairs. "Go get Nymphadora."

Remus and James headed back upstairs, but a second later they were peering down at them from the landing, their expressions grave.

"What's wrong?" Andy demanded, her anger slowly showing as her frustration grew.

"Tonks is gone," Remus replied.

Andy's entire body tensed, and she took in a deep breath, clenching her jaw as she shut her eyes and liked her lips before glaring at Remus.

"You better hope I'm not the one that catches your wife first," she snapped, grabbing the Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she snapped.

The Map opened instantly, and she handed it to Remus. "Find her. Grab her and get to the Floo. The longer we're stuck here the more damage we can do! Sirius, James, and Lily, go to the floo. Severus, go with Remus. And please, for the love of fucking Merlin and Morgana keep an eye on the ex-auror! Hermione, you're going to come with me."

Sirius put a calming hand on her, and she sighed, rubbing her face. Usually, Andy was great at keeping her calm and not showing anything, but at this point she was at her wits end.

"Let's get moving," Sirius commanded, gentler than Andy's angry commands, "We need to get home."


	19. Clear Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my dears, at the end. Thank you all for being on this journey with me. It's been a fun whirlwind to write. I really appreciate all of you for reading this story, especially when it took me a few weeks to come back to it.
> 
> Have a happy and safe holiday.

Hermione and Andy made their way through the castle as the clocked tolled eight. Andy grimaced.

"Fuck," she muttered. They tucked themselves into a corner as students ran back to the dormitories trying to get back before they were caught out of bed at curfew.

"We're going to have to be more careful," Hermione whispered.

"It's okay," Andy replied, casting a notice-me-not. "Only teacher we really need to worry about is McGonagall."

"Are you sure?" Hermione pressed.

Andy raised a brow. "You snuck out quite a lot. Was it hard for _you_?"

Hermione giggled. "You're right. And you dated a Marauder, so you had to learn some tricks in your day."

Andy smirked, giving her a wink, before heading back down the hall. They headed back up to the seventh floor.

"When do you and Severus come up here?" Hermione pressed.

"We should be coming back," Andy replied, rubbing her face, "We could only spare an hour, an hour and a half without suspicion. And I'm a prefect, so I should be able to get Severus back without getting in trouble, but someone would notice if we were gone half the night."

"Are you two using the Vanishing Cabinet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the Death Eaters are the reason it's in there to begin with," she admitted, "They were a gift from Dore to the recruits here so they could go to Death Eater meetings without getting in trouble for leaving campus."

Hermione looked at her in shock, but Andy was already focused on walking in front of the empty space.

"What if you're in there already?" Hermione hissed.

"We'll hide and watch out for us," she replied, hesitantly, "We might be seen."

"Shouldn't we wait until the both of you have left?" Hermione pressed.

"The longer we wait the more damage we can do being here, Hermione," Andy replied, worrying her lip, "We've already been here longer than I'd like."

* * *

"If only there was a way to trace how many people are in there," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, but that wasn't what Helga intended when she repurposed the room. She just wanted to make sure what someone needed they would always be able to find. She and Salazar shared a lot of the same ideals on keeping things close and protected," Andy shrugged.

"So, the stories about them dating are true?" Hermione asked, remembering the story she read in one of the many history books.

"It was speculated, but then they also speculate he did the same with Godric. Though that one we, Slytherins, have more proof of," Andy replied, as the door materialized.

Hermione gaped at her, shaking her head, trying to remember if _any_ of the Founders had married even as their children went on to be a part of major wizarding families, but once Andy turned the doorknob to enter, she focused.

Andy stepped through the door first, slowly, listening for any sound of her younger self, but heard nothing

"We only know that the _Room of Requirement_ was built as a sanctuary and that the “lost room” aspect of it was because the Founders always lost things and could never find them. But, the charm was put here by Salazar, that's why it turns into whatever you need. They also added the bit about it being indestructible because of its necessity. Same thing with the Chamber of Secrets, the Dueling Chambers, and the Library. It was the four rooms the Founders found so special."

"Hm," Hermione muttered, "We don't really know that much about the Founders. Just the bit in _Hogwarts' A History_ and the post-death biographies written by them.”

"Oh, more personal knowledge about them are kept in the _Restricted Section_ ," Andy said, nonchalantly as she made her way through the room, obviously searching for something.

"What are we looking for?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to find where I hid my original Time-Turner to make sure when I accio the lost one it doesn't give me that one," she muttered, her eyes lighting up as she found a desk. She opened it before turning back to the room.

"Accio, Time-Turner," she called just as the Vanishing Cabinet door swung open.

"Shit," Hermione hissed as she threw herself behind a stack of books, pulling Andy back with her as she barely caught the Time-Turner flying through the room. Books crashed around them as the two figures stepped through.

Hermione peaked through the books, seeing young Andy, wand drawn as her eyes scanned the room, her wand at the ready, a large ring now displayed prominently on her finger. She was in a beautiful white flowered gown and her hair up in a beautiful updo and Hermione's heart ached, knowing that even as beautiful as she looked, the young woman had lost her freedom only moments ago.

The younger man beside her, hissed with pain, distracting Andy. She swirled around and helped him sit. Hermione covered her mouth as she saw her husband, a teenager instead of the imposing man she knew him as. He was paler than usual, gripping his arm and shivering.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Andy pressed.

He swallowed hard, a sheen of sweat on his skin.

"I need to sit, And," he muttered, swaying.

Hermione watched, helplessly as Andy sat him on top of the desk they had been by near minutes ago. She bit her lip.

"Let me see it," she demanded softly, as she shook the gown, transfiguring it wordless and wandlessly into a simple black dress.

He flinched as she took his arm, pushing up his sleeve.

"It's still bleeding," she said, worriedly.

"It's fine, Andy," he grumbled, his hair a curtain of grease hiding his face.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, for what sounded like the thousandth time.

"It's too late for second thoughts, hm?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What about you?" he asked, tipping his head up so Hermione could finally see the true defeat in his eyes.

This was the face of a boy who had nothing to lose. A boy who had given everything for a smidgeon of respect. Andy's face still held baby-fat as Hermione's heart clenched, seeing the tears on the young woman's face.

"As well as can be expected," she said, quietly.

"At least Dore said he'd wait to consummate until the school year was over," he pressed.

She gave a dark laugh, "Yes. That makes this all the better."

He chuckled darkly, resting his forehead against hers. "Have we done the right thing?"

"We're doing what we need to survive, Sev," she said, softly.

Hermione heard a sniffle and realized they were both crying. "This Mark wasn't worth that girl's life."

Andy choked on a sob, covering her mouth, "It's not as glorious as Lucius and the others claimed."

"I wasn't...I wasn't expecting that," he whispered, "I knew we'd have to kill. But, I thought it would be killing people who got in the way of our progress not innocent people for fun."

"Did you see Anderson's face?" she shuddered, "He enjoyed it."

"What if I get that way?" he whispered, "What if I start to enjoy the killing?"

"Don't think that way," she answered, squaring her shoulders and rising. "Let's get back before we get in trouble."

"Things are about to change forever," Severus muttered as another crash came from another part of the room.

Andy and Severus jolted to their feet, wands drawn as Hermione and the older Andy looked around for the source.

"Who's there?" Andy barked.

"Show yourself," Severus chimed in, still swaying as he gripped his wand.

Hermione and Andy watched, bated breath as the two teenagers neared the front of the room. Severus and Andraste moved slowly toward the source of the sound, wands drawn when the door suddenly swung shut. The two teenagers jumped, wiping around to stare back to where the door was.

"Did you leave the door open, Sev?" Andy asked, frowning.

"Maybe I didn't shut it all the way..." he muttered, "Maybe it's just a cat. If it was a teacher they would've yelled by now."

"Let's go," she said, quickly, "Before we're caught."

* * *

Severus and Remus caught sight of Tonks, once again disguised as McGonagall, making her way through the more well-traveled areas of the castle.

"Where is she going?" he growled, "Do you know how an auror tracks their target?"

"We don't need to know that," Severus replied, "She came here with Lily. And Lily babbles when she's nervous. And Tonks was always good at her job. She knows exactly where she'll find us."

Severus moved into one of the secret passageways and led the way up to the seventh floor, finding the door to the _Room of Requirement_ ajar.

"Keep your wand at the ready," Severus muttered, moving toward the door.

Remus nodded, pulling his wand free as Severus gently pushed the door further open.

They moved slowly through the room, searching for Tonks as they kept their ears perked to the sounds of teenagers. Remus caught sight of Tonks first and stalked toward her. Tonks took off in the opposite direction as Severus stayed by the door in case she tried to double back. He looked around, wondering if Hermione and Andraste were still here or had gone back to the Floo.

He stopped as the sounds of his younger self and Andraste talking filled the room.

"Fuck," he muttered, knowing he had to move now and help in the search for Tonks.

The _Room of Requirement_ was large and even in his youth it had taken them three years to travel the entire thing. He cast an alerting spell by the door and started walking deeper into the room. He tried not to focus on the hushed whispers of his younger self, knowing that the words would just cause him pain. Severus turned a corner, running directly into Remus. He glared at the man just as Remus pointed behind him, holding his finger up to his lips.

Severus turned to glare back at the back of Tonk's head. He could see her fingers crackling with magic as she pulled it from her core, trying to control the raw power. He was surprised that an ex-auror didn't seem well-versed in wandless magic, but in this moment he was glad because the only spell he'd ever seen that was that shade of green was deadly.

"Ava..." she started as Remus's wand came up, but Severus beat him to it.

A silent 'Stupefy' hit Tonks and she started falling back. Remus stumbled forward, knocking a few boxes down as he caught her.

"Shit," he hissed, as they heard the teenagers call out.

Severus sent a wind blowing spell toward the door, forcing it to shut, distracting the teens as he waited, holding his breath.

"Let's go. Before we're caught," he heard Andraste call.

They stood, frozen, as they heard the door open and then slam shut again before both relaxing, letting out the breath they were holding.

Remus lifted Tonks into his arms just as they heard the tell-tale signs of feet and whispers.

"Hermione?" Severus called, recognizing his wife's voice.

"Severus?" Hermione replied, stepping into the space he had just vacated. She ran towards him, hugging him tightly before stepping back to survey Remus. He frowned as he noticed her damp cheeks, wondering if she'd shed a tear for the sad young man he once was. Andraste's expression seemed lost as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Good, you've got her. Let's get back," she commanded.

Andraste cast a cloaking charm around them as Severus met his own gaze in the _Mirror of Erised_. He watched as his reflection smiled, his arms filled with the witch beside him. They were happy, surrounded by their children, Hermione pregnant.

"Severus?" Hermione called, gently.

He tore himself away from the image and realized that for the first time in his life he had everything he wanted right in front of him in a small, fierce, brave, wild-haired package. Andraste led the way, entering the Floo. They traveled back in silence, Andraste sure that Dore wouldn't be in the house because of celebrating his marriage.

"Come now," she called, pulling out her Time Turner, the black sand gleaming as she swung it hard, so it looped around them all, catching the end before mimicking her patterns from before. A moment later they were dumped onto the floor at the same time they left, their previous selves fading into nothing.

Theo jolted up from his seat, eyes wide.

"Good, you're all here," he breathed, relief in his eyes.

Remus laid his wife down onto the sofa and moved to walk outside.

"Moony?" James started, but Severus shook his head.

"Give him a moment. She just tried to use the Killing Curse," Severus explained, "I'm sure nerves are a little rattled."

Andy looked exhausted but had a determine glint in her eyes. "Take her to the dungeon. I'll get the stabilizers done tonight and a Mind Scan done on her tomorrow."

Sirius frowned, "Is that necessary?"

"She tried the Killing Curse and escaped the Shrieking Shack," she replied, "I won't underestimate her again. Theo, have Pippa bring blankets and such down there and transfigure one into a bed."

James nodded, agreeing with her, as he picked her up and followed Theo down. Andraste rubbed her face, clearly exhausted.

"You need rest, my love," Sirius prompted.

"I _need_ to get this done," she countered, "I'll rest after. If I'd had the stabilizers done a week ago we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's a lot of magic," he soothed, "You can't overexert yourself that way."

She gave him a soft smile, before brushing her lips against his. "They just need the final tweaks. It won't take me long."

She looked at Severus and he sighed.

"I don't want to deal with any of this right now. I just want to get home to our children," he explained.

She gave a quick nod. "Go home. I'll let you know how things are progressing on this side in a day or two."

"What about Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, in the morning I'll give her a Stabilizer to wear and do a Mind Scan, give her a day to adjust to it, then get our Mind-Healer in here. Daphne's a good girl. She'll keep shut about whatever this was," Andy explained, "I'll have the both of you over in a day or two to figure this all out."

"She tried to kill, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, "She should be in Azkaban."

"Hermione," Severus called.

She turned and met his eye, noticing how tired he looked.

"I just want this to be over. I don't want to think about Tonks or the ramifications of her behaviour. I just want to go home and put this behind us. She won't be a danger to us soon. Even you know that this erratic behaviour is from the damage to the timeline," he explained, his expression open.

She nodded, biting her lip, "Okay, let's go home."

"I'll call on you soon," Andraste replied, waving them off.

Severus tugged her hand gently, leading her to the floo. They arrived home and even though it was still the early morning hours of the day they left; they were both exhausted from the excursion.

"Tippy," he called, kicking his boots off.

"Yes, Master?" the House Elf replied, popping into the room.

"No one is to disturb us come morning," he commanded, "Let the Weasleys know we will collect our children tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Master."

He pulled off the rest of his clothes, laying down in the bed as Hermione did the same, joining him. Their magic slowly intertwined as they laid there, holding each other.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Get some rest."

After living so long in the past Severus was ready to live in his present.

* * *

Hermione stood before the Wizengamot a month later, her findings in hand. She squared her shoulders as she listened to the heated debate around her with the Lead Unspeakable, Lilith Resch, standing beside her. The woman looked bored and swayed to unheard music as Hermione fidgeted.

"It will be fine," the woman said, suddenly, "They're all just frightened. But, they'll listen in the end. To me at least."

"Professor Snape, please," Kingsley called, "What has been your findings?"

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Over the course of treatment, we found that 'Time' has not been irreparably damaged by the return of my patients. Each have been reintegrated into society and now have charms to stabilize them. They are not dangerous to any of us. And while we do not know the long-term effects on their persons we find that they be left to their own devices."

The room began to erupt again, but Lilith rose her hand, instantly silencing them.

"This recommendation is supported by the entire Council of Unspeakables. Our Seers have seen nothing to alarm them, our Timekeepers say the ripple is mending, and the Healers let us know that there is nothing abnormal in any aspect of their health. They will all continue their Mind Healing and continue to sit for questioning by the Unspeakables. All we await is the Wizengamot's permission to spin the tale of their deaths being faked for their safeties and that Lord Prince was working for the Ministry to return them here," she announced.

Hermione watched and waited as they all started debating again until Kingsley called for a vote. Hermione stood watching the ayes and nays. She let go of the breath she'd been holding as they 'ayes' won it.

"There we have it," Kingsley called, "Professor Snape, thank you for your diligence."

She nodded, before hurrying from the room and rushing to the Floo, landing in Nott Palace. They all sat there, huddled together in silence as Hermione stepped through.

"So?" James pressed.

"You're all clear!" she said, grinning, "They're going to claim that you've all been in hiding for the last however many years because of the rogue Death Eaters and Voldemort. And Severus went to get you all."

Sounds of joy and relief filled the room as Severus come over to her, cupping her face in his hands, brushing his lips against hers.

"My brilliant wife," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled, resting her hands around his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured.

"Hermione?" Tonks called, softly, her hair back to its playful pink.

Hermione took a deep breath and faced her, knowing that the woman had been trying her best since that day a month ago where she'd almost killed Severus, but Hermione still wasn't comfortable around her. Hermione knew she was seeing a Mind Healer regularly and making steps to figure out her life, especially since Remus had filed the divorce papers, and she was happy for her, but still wary.

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" she asked.

Hermione looked back at Severus and he nodded, reassuring her that he trusted her, no matter what she decided to do.

Hermione nodded, leading the way to the library. Hermione took her seat as Tonks stood awkwardly by the door. Hermione waited, not bothering to break the silence until Tonks finally spoke.

"I want to apologize," she said, quietly, "I...I was frustrated and hurting and I took that out on you...I...You and Severus are good parents and I shouldn't have lashed out because I was jealous and angry."

Hermione nodded, not really feeling in a forgiving mood, but knew that she owed it to Teddy.

"Come by the house next week with Remus. You can meet him then," she said, quietly.

"Really?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm not a monster, Tonks," Hermione replied, "I just didn't want you pitting him against us or making him think we didn't love him. All I want is for Teddy to be happy. I would never get in between your relationship with him unless it hurt him. We might not be friends anymore, but I will never deny Teddy love and affection."

"Thank you, Hermione," she said, quietly.

"Just be kind to him," Hermione replied.

* * *

While Hermione had been talking to Tonks, Sirius had pulled Severus aside.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked as they walked around the garden, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"Never," he replied, "No, this isn't about Andy and I. This is about you."

"What?" Severus demanded.

"I've been researching memory charms since this all happened. It started as a way to help Andy, but I think I was able to modify it to possibly help you. She says it'll work, she's much better at charms than I am," Sirius explained.

"What is it supposed to do?" he pressed.

"Open the lock in your mind so you remember everything, fully," Sirius explained, "But, remember, it may not work. It's fully experimental."

"Is there any chance for memory loss?" Severus asked.

"None, it was modified from Healer charms to strengthen the memory and remove mental blocks," he replied, "Andraste said that more likely than not nothing would happen and your new memories would just be strengthened."

"Why would you do this?" Severus asked.

"Because, you've done so much for us. How is it fair that we can continue living our lives, when you are missing a significant chunk of your own? It's more of a thank-you than anything, really." Sirius explained.

"Then let's try it," Severus said, giving him a sharp nod.

Sirius pulled out his wand, tapping it gently to Severus's temple as he recited the incantation. Severus groaned, cupping his head as he rested against one of the hedges.

It felt like something snapped in his brain and he was flooded by images of the past. Every smile, every kiss, every touch, every word between him and Hermione filled his mind as other memories also came to light. His new friends, his children, his new life.

Once the barrage of memories settled, Severus looked at Sirius, tears in his eyes. He pulled the man into an embrace, surprising him. Sirius awkwardly patted Severus's back before stepping back.

"We better get back inside, my...friend," he said, quietly.

"Thank you...Sirius. This..." he started.

"Don't mention it," Sirius replied, leading the way back in.

Everyone was talking and relaxing as the two entered the room. Andy smiled from her place by the bookshelf as she pointed back to them. Hermione, standing beside her, turned smiling at Severus.

Sirius strode over to Andraste and kneeled before her. Andy froze, watching him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What I should've done when we were kids," he replied, "I've been a fool for way too long, but not anymore. I love you. And I want to keep loving you even after Death separates us once more. Andraste Athena Rowle, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Andy croaked, "Yes, a thousand times, yes."

Sirius took her into his arms, kissing her deeply as tears ran down the woman's cheeks.

During all the congratulations, Severus led Hermione to the floo and back to their home. Hermione yawned, kicking off her shoes in the foyer and heading up to their room.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for our bedroom to have floo access. If I remember correctly you hate walking around the house with shoes on," he tried, starting with a non-important memory.

"I didn't think you'd want me messing around with the house rules?" she countered.

"It's your house, Mia, you didn't hesitate to put all those modern appliances into our flat," he continued.

She frowned, changing her clothing as she thought about his words, "Yes, but the flat was the home we made together."

Severus gently touched the small raven tattoo on her shoulder. Hermione shivered as Severus's lips brushed against it.

"I still can't believe you got this. You cried for twenty minutes and still managed to get more. Stubborn thing," he chuckled, his voice rumbling against her.

Hermione's eyes widened at that, turning slowly in his arms to look at him.

"I thought you could only remember big events?" she asked, brows furrowed.

He caressed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear as best he could.

"That is a big event," he replied, "Just like how your face lights up when you come into the room when the kids are there. And how you grizzle in the morning because you don't want to get up. And that adorable wrinkle of your nose when you're about to tell me off."

Hermione's eyes widened, "How..."

"Our friends do have their own merits," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"So, your memories..." she started.

"They're all back and crystal clear," he said, "But, now let's focus on making new ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten Memories will be updated in the next week with 3 final drabbles: a look into the kids at Hogwarts, Hermione's 2 years alone, and the vow renewal of SSHG. But, it's still open for any drabble requests.  
> I've moved on to two new SSHG stories if you'd like to take a look: Chaos Incarnate and From Eden. Chaos Incarnate is a very dark tale so take heed and From Eden is brand new.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I had some fun writing this lol.
> 
> The song Hermione is singing is called "The Unquiet Grave" it is based off an English Folk Song about a man mourning his dead lover. There are many renditions of it and it was on an Episode of Penny Dreadful. I like to listen to the renditions of it by Arianna Deligianni and Karliene when I write.


End file.
